Crossing Ways
by Laurenke1
Summary: After the death of Sirius Black, Harry seeks out professor Snape to confront him about Sirius' death. Yet as their ways cross they change more then they would ever dare to admit and hope. Slash warning and AU warning.
1. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. ****It all belongs to J.K Rowling. **

**Author's note: This will be my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic and a slash fic at that. This will take place at the end of the fifth year after Harry lost his godfather Sirius Black. **

**Warnings: Slash so that means male/male. If you are not comfortable with this, I strongly advice you not to continue reading. It will not be too explicitit and probably will take place further in the story but I have warned you. **

**Summary: Harry seeks to confront Professor Severus Snape about what he thinks Snape had to do with Sirius' death. Let's begin. **

Harry Potter stared defeated at his reflection in the mirror in the boy's bathroom on the 7th floor of the castle where Hogwarts School for Wizardry and Witchcraft was located. The mirror had told him that he needed to comb his hair but when he had pulled out his wand and threatened the mirror, it had shut up.

He raised a hand to his messy black hair, messing it up even further, trying to smooth it over the lightning shaped scar that he tried to hide. His haunting green eyes looked like a small child as he gazed at himself in the mirror.

He could not gaze too long at the pale face without cursing himself. He could not stand to look at himself now. It hurt too much to see the empty green eyes looking back at his own. Days before he had lost the last person he called family.

Sirius Black, sentenced to Azkaban and one of the only wizards to escape to finish what he had started, to kill the person responsible for his family's murder. Sirius Black, his godfather and for nearly two years somebody he could confide in, somebody who understood him.

Yet now he was gone. Killed and it was all Harry's fault. _No, not quite my fault. There are others responsible too. _ Harry found himself thinking grimly. Just days ago, he had led his friends deep within the Ministry of Magic. But it had been a trap and now Harry felt like years had gone by.

He now knew the truth but it had come at a terrible price. He now knew that he was the only one who was destined to defeat the Dark Wizard Voldemort. He had been marked by that terrible killing curse 15 years ago. The curse that had killed his mother and father and had destroyed their house but it had only marked him.

Harry shook his head, grimacing as the door creaked open and the red hair of his best friend appeared. Ron Weasly did not smile but eyed him concerned as he said. "Look mate, perhaps it is best you come out. Hermione is trying to come in, you know."

"How long have I been here then?" Harry knew his friends were worried about him but truth be told, he did not really wish to be with anybody right now. He just wanted to be alone.

He had spent his days on the healing wing near the bedside of his two best friends. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The two people who had stood beside him time and time again. Yet he could not stand their company even now when the grief was still to near and he felt too raw.

He forced a smile to his lips and then walked out with Ron. He was glad Hermione did not immediately come to pull him into a hug, for he could not stand it. He distanced himself from his muggle born friend. She was the brightest witch in their year but even she had not all the answers.

He walked back with them to the common room of Gryffindor. He tried to ignore the looks and comments of his fellow students. They had all read the Daily Prophet today, telling them about the news that lord Voldemort was back.

When Ron asked him for a chest match he shook his head, instead watching Hermione getting pounded as she promised Ron to play. Ron was good at this game, having grown up in the wizard world; he knew many things that Harry did not.

Harry's heart clenched painfully together as he faced another reality. He would soon be back with his only remaining family, the Dursley's. Harry actually shivered at that thought. Last summer he had the knowledge that he had threatened them with the fact that his godfather was alive. Now that Sirius was dead….

He could no longer stand it. Getting to his feet, he murmured something soft and fled to the deserted 5th year's dormitory. He held the tears that threatened to escape him in check and buried deep underneath the blankets, the moment he closed his eyes, the memories resurfaced.

He tossed and turned, not even hearing it when the other 4 boys in his year went to bed. Ron contemplated waking him but when he saw the dark circles underneath his friend's eyes, he did not do so. Instead the read haired boy looked on as Harry moaned Sirius' name, a sob escaping his lips before the Boy Who Lived fell asleep again.

It was some hours later, not even midnight when Harry woke up with a gasp, sitting upright in his bed. His wand was out but the only sounds were the deep breathes and occasional snores that came from his classmates. He shook his head to try and clear it from the last memory. The last time he had tried to contact Sirius.

It had backfired and yet Harry had failed to tell the order. The only order member at that time who was in the school had been his potions professor, Severus Snape. Yet Harry loathed him and he knew that Snape's hatred for Harry was no less.

Sighing Harry got up, there would be no sleep for him tonight. Silently he went to his trunk, picking up the silky cloak, his father's invisibility cloak. He slipped it on, easily slipping out into the castle's dark corridors, easing his way down.

He did not know what he would attempt to do but when he recognized where he was, he grimaced, yes it seemed fitting somehow. That the person who had taunted Sirius, causing him to come back out into the open, would now answer to Harry Potter.

The door to the private office of professor Snape was slightly ajar and Harry could hear the soft rustling of papers being turned coming from within. He drew his wand silently and pushed the cloak back from his body, placing the soft fabric in a pocket of his robe as he opened the door with his left hand, holding his wand out with his right.

The dark head snapped up, black eyes narrowing as they focussed upon Harry. Too many emotions cross the pale face before the old sneer was back into place and Severus Snape rose to his full length, coming around the desk and saying in a soft voice. "Well, Potter, coming to pay me a visit after curfew, are you?"

Harry focussed upon the face hidden behind the greasy hair as full hate and anger coursed through his veins. His hand trembled slightly as he raised his wand higher. Snape's black eyes focussed upon Harry's wand and the older wizard straightened slightly from where he was leaning against the desk. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Why?" The answer was short but it left both professor Snape and Harry surprised. Harry had not even known that was the question he wanted to ask.

"Why what, Potter! Could you kindly form a correct sentence so that we may not stand here for the remainder of the night?" Snape's voice was soft but full of amusement as the older wizard's lip curled.

"Why did you not help us when I tried to tell you that Voldemort had caught Sirius?" The boy finally shouted in frustration. "I know that you bear no love for either of us but as a fellow member of the order you were supposed to help him! You are to blame for his dead."

Professor Snape straightened and pulled out his wand, Harry recoiling quickly but the door only slammed shut behind him. He saw the hate etched in every line of his potions master's face as Snape walked closer, saying. "Do you honestly think, you foolish child, that I would have given myself away like that to Umbridge? More is at stake here then your need to protect everybody…."

"But you did not even give any indication that you had heard. You are the one who allows old grudges not to be forgotten! You cannot even put them behind you like Dumbledore asked…"

"If I may point out, Potter, I was not the only one who did not heeded the headmaster's advice. You were not very keen to even remotely try at the occlumency lessons I was to give you at his request!" Professor Snape's voice was growing softer by each passing word as he stood before Harry, black eyes holding the boy's own.

One hand was balled into the fist as the other tried to hold the wand pointed towards Snape's chest. Yet the potions master did not lower his eyes to Harry's wand for one moment, his own wand loosely hanging by his side.

"Don't you dare blame this on me, sir! I was not the one taunting Sirius…"

"No, you were the one who was lured to the ministry of magic, thus needing saving and getting Black killed in the process…." It were facts that Professor Snape was stating as his own friends had done time and time again but Harry felt his anger sprinting forth in one gigantic leap.

He brought up his wand, shouting without thinking. "Expelliarmus!" The force of the disarming spell did not only knock professor Snape's wand away but send the older wizard flying into the desk.

Harry lowered his wand, breathing heavily as Snape regained his footing, bringing one hand up to brush the blood that tickled down the side of his mouth. "Well, well, well, Potter, that I did not expect from you. Seems that you take after your father more so then I would have thought…."

The taller wizard straightened himself, turning his back on Harry to look for his wand. Something broke within the teenager as he remembered the way Sirius had once told him that it had been a pity that Harry had not been more like James. The reality of never being able to hear Sirius' voice again bit deep into him as he struggled to remain upright.

The silence was broken as Harry fell heavily upon his knees, causing Professor Snape to whirl around, wand drawn as if to ward of any attackers. But he could only see Harry as the teenager was sitting with his head bowed on both his knees, shoulders shaking.

"Dammit Potter, are you hurt?" Harry could barely hear Snape's voice through the sobs that were escaping him. He could see the blurred outline of the black robes before him until an iron grip came upon his shoulders and he was pulled to his feet. "On your feet, Potter." This time Snape's voice was softer, gentler then anything Harry had ever heard. Without thinking the younger wizard leaned forward and buried himself in the black robes before him, crying his heart out and not noticing how the owner of the robes stiffened at the contact before laying a cautious hand atop of Harry's head.

**I am leaving you here for now. So please tell me what you wish to see and review of course. I hope I did not do something too much out of character. **


	2. Tea

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter**

**Note: The muse struck me again and it seems I shall be continuing to chapter 2. Let's begin. **

Severus Snape was amazed at the shivering child which clung to his robes with such a fierce strength it unguarded him for a moment. Barely a moment ago Harry Potter had blasted him straight through his desk and now the boy was clinging to his robes, crying softly.

The potions master's hand trembled and finally Snape found his voice as he said. "Potter, if you would be so kind to stop soaking my robes for just a moment…"

Harry recoiled, as if Snape had threatened to hit him. The green eyed boy swayed but the next moment the same iron grip came on his shoulders and Harry found himself hauled to a nearby chair by professor Snape. The potions master sat him down heavily and then turned away from him for a moment, picking up his wand from the floor and aiming it at the kettle standing near the fire.

The kettle soon hooted and Snape walked back to it. "What would you like in your tea, Potter?"

"What did you say, sir?" Harry was blinking at Snape, trying to think past the fuzzy feeling in his head and the choking feeling in his throat, making it hard for him to speak. A brief look of annoyance and something else crossed the older man's face before the older wizard answered.

"I asked what you would like in your tea, Potter. Milk? Sugar? Lemon?" Harry fixed his gaze upon the floor and the pieces of the wooden desk lying spread across the office as he softly murmured his reply. "Sugar, please, sir."

The next moment a damping mug of what Harry presumed was tea was set in front of him. He did not yet raise his hand to take it as Snape fixed the desk with a lazy flick of his wand. Harry felt tired, his chest was aching with the effort of holding his tears at bay and now a sense of shame was spreading over him.

He had cried in front of professor Snape. Cried in front of his worst enemy and yet Snape acted as if it never happened. "Potter, look at me." There was that same gentleness again and with a sigh Harry looked up.

Snape was sitting opposed him, behind the desk. The older man's eyes were narrowed as they bore into his own and Harry remembered that eye contact was necessary for occlumency. Hastily he tried in vain to close of his mind but Snape was the first to look away, gesturing with a hand towards Harry to drink his tea.

Suspicious Harry picked up the mug, sniffling it as a look of amusement crossed the pale face of his professor as Snape said. "Are you afraid I might poison you, Potter? Trust me, the satisfaction of poisoning you is not worth the problems it shall get me with professor Dumbledore. Have you been sleeping?"

The sudden change of subject made Harry blink as he said. "What?" One look at Snape's raised eyebrows Harry finally said. "No, sir, dreams…."

"What dreams? Still of the Dark Lord? Did I not tell you to close….?" Harry had looked away to the floor but then soft footfall came around the desk and abruptly Harry's chin was lifted and he found himself looking into Snape's eyes. They bore into his own but Harry only swallowed thickly and said. "No, sir, memories of the Ministry."

Something changed deep within the deep black eyes but before Harry could identify it, it had disappeared. His chin was released and Snape settled back against the desk, leaning against it as he said. "You have not had any dreams about the dark lord or dreams that might be coming from him?"

Harry could only shake his head. He did not have the heart to tell professor Snape that it was Sirius dreaming about. "Finish your tea, Potter." The potions master finally sighed as he went back to his chair behind the desk.

Harry reached out for his tea once more, hand shaking every so gently. Snape's eyes fixed upon Harry's shaking hand as the boy finally closed it around the cooling tea cup. Lifting it to his lips, Harry could see professor Snape suddenly pushing back his chair as if he came to a conclusion. It happened so quickly that Harry nearly dropped his tea, hand flying to his wand that lay in his lap but the dark haired man only sneered.

"Peace, potter. I am not going to hex you, tempting as that might be. Stay here and do not touch anything! I will be right back." Glaring at the older wizard, Harry saw Snape walking to his private storage room.

Taking another sip of the tea, Harry waited patiently while his thoughts raced. He could clearly remember the last dramatic time he had been left alone in this office. That was also the last time he had been given occlumency lessons. Yet it had not helped him to close his mind from Voldemort as was proven when he had rushed off to the ministry.

Sniffling a few times, Harry wiped at his nose. His eyes burned with the effort of holding his tears at bay. He knew Snape well enough that it would be used against him if he dared to cry in front of the man he loathed ever again. He had also blasted Snape straight through his desk but the older wizard had not said anything about that, merely pointing out the similarities between him and his father.

Harry put the tea cup back on the desk; he was not really in the mood to finish it. He looked around the room, seeing the books that were on the shelves and the jars filled with various things that Harry did not even wish to identify.

He was so lost in thought that he did not hear the footsteps returning. "Potter?" The low voice of his teacher had him turning around. Snape was standing close to him, one hand resting on his shoulder and again there was that unreadable expression upon the pale face. This time Snape appeared concerned. "Are you wounded?"

Startled Harry shook his head, saying. "No, sir, why would you think that?"

Annoyed Snape hastily backed away, not answering the question. Yet Harry did not have the strength or the stamina to be bothered with that right now. The lateness of the hour weightened heavily upon his mind and he wished he could just leave the cold damp office but he knew that Snape would not let him.

He had come to confront Snape but now he was the one who was sitting in a chair shivering. He should have known that he could never break the potions master. Snape was strong and unreadable. The man could be plotting to kill him for all Harry knew.

No, he would never know that was going on behind those dark eyes. Yet somewhere in his mind, in a part that Harry not often acknowledges he wanted to find out. Wanted to know what was going on in the mind of one who lied so easily to the Dark lord and Dumbledore. Wanted to know what was going through the mind of one who hated him and loathed him.

He wanted to know what the life of Severus Snape was like. Knowing he was not to be trusted by either side, nobody really knowing what the man knew. Wanted to know what it would be like to know Severus Snape intimately….

One look at the black eyes that were still trained upon his own face and Harry Potter blushed scarlet. He scowled himself. _Where do these thoughts come from? _ He hated Severus Snape so why should he even care why the man stayed alive?

Yet he did care. He had begun caring when he saw the accidental memory. Snape had been right; James Potter had been very arrogant. Harry sighed and the next moment he raised his eyes to look upon professor Snape's face again.

The older wizard seemed to be waiting for something. "Well Potter, done daydreaming?" The silky voice came and Harry mentally shook himself. "I am sorry, sir." This seemed to startle Snape even more as the potions master got to his feet.

The older wizard finally held out a vile for Harry to take. Harry looked at the vile in the teacher's hands. The liquid inside was red and Harry suppressed a shudder. "What is it, sir?" The boy who lived finally asked looking up into his teacher's face.

He did not trust Severus Snape and he would not be a fool to just drink anything that the older wizard was offering him. Snape sneered, saying. "Well Potter, I had expected that you would be able, after 5 years of potions class, to recognize a dreamless sleeping potion." Yet nothing more came and Harry found himself glad.

He was too exhausted mentally to challenge the professor. "I will go and find the headmaster. He will be able to escort you to the healing wing. You may also wish to drink the potion in front of him if you are worried that I might poison you."

Before Harry had a change to reply Snape had walked to the fire place and while throwing some green powder into it, shouted. "Professor Dumbledore's office!" Soon the tall and imposing figure of the aging wizard spun into the fire place.

Dumbledore was tall and the silver beard hung over midnight blue robes. The normally twinkling blue eyes now looked concerned at Harry over the half moon spectacles. Before Harry could speak Snape stepped forward and said in a clearly audible tone.

"Potter came to me seeking aid. He seems to have trouble sleeping and he would like you to be there when I give him the dreamless sleeping potion." The fact that Snape shot a warning glance towards Harry made it clear for the teenager that Snape had no intention of telling the headmaster about the reason why Harry had come to his office.

Harry felt a sudden wave of gratitude towards the potions master. He would have gotten into a lot of problems if Snape had told Dumbledore that Harry had tried to attack Snape. Dumbledore walked closer and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well take the potion then, Harry and I will escort your back to the dormitory."

Harry could only nod, accepting the vile from the headmaster. Snape settled against the desk, the dark eyes passing over Harry as Harry swallowed half of the potion. It would work soon and he could already feel the potion taking affect. As he rose and walked after professor Dumbledore, Snape called. "Potter?"

"Yes, sir?" Harry turned to face his potions teacher as Snape sneered and said.

"Have a good summer." At this the door closed and Harry felt a surge of hate as he walked away from the office.

**I am just going to skip the summer vacation. I will try to stay as close to the books as possible but most likely it will be slightly AU. Review of course and tell me what you wish to see. **


	3. detention

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I would ask everybody who recently added this story to their favourite to leave a review. I would be ever so grateful. This will be AU and it will take place after the summer when Harry returns to Hogwarts and is in detention with Snape. I believe you all remember that in the books. I will stick as much to the books as I can but I am not going to follow them step by step. Let's begin. **

_Great, barely one week at school and I have already landed myself detention with Snape. _Harry was mussing as he walked the many and sometimes moving staircases to the dungeon. Even now when Snape had finally been given the Defence against the Dark Arts position, he had told Harry to come to the dungeon this Saturday evening.

It had been worth a laugh when he had told Snape not to call him sir but he feared for the wrath of the older wizard. Through truth be told, there should not have been anything that would tick the former potions master off now. He had finally been given his heart desire but it would seem strange that Snape, after all those years of being mean and annoying would suddenly turn happy and bright overnight.

Harry actually shivered at that thought. Somehow it seemed fitting that the man would be dark and depressing, not happy and bubbly like Umbridge had been. The back of his hand tingled where the scars were located from his dententions with Umbridge last year. _I must not tell lies_ yes, Harry knew that slogan by heart.

Finally Harry knocked on the dark wooden door of the potions lab of Hogwarts. The deep voice of his teacher bade him to enter and Harry did so reluctantly. He dropped the bag he had over his shoulder down on the floor and stared around at the 10 cauldrons placed between 20 wooden desks.

One cauldron was placed over a fire and simmering gently near the black board, right next to the teacher's table. Professor Snape was leaning over the cauldrons, dropping ingredients in whatever he was brewing and only glanced at Harry.

"Mister Potter, I am so very glad that you could join me this evening. You may begin with cleaning out those cauldrons if you please." Snape only smirked quickly before turning his attention back to the simmering potion.

Harry sighed; this might be a long evening. Yet he set out to work, finding it dull but that was to be expected. Snape was not usually fair when it came to detention. The soft scribbling of a quill had him looking up to realize the simmering potion next to Snape was not longer attended.

The older wizard appeared to be grading papers, his quill making soft noises on the parchment. "Done, Potter?" Snape glanced up as Harry wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and straightened to work out his sore back. He had stood bend over the cauldrons for hours, scrubbing and trying to clean them.

He did not know what Snape had made his students do to get them this dirty but he was sure that the older wizard could have gotten it clean with a lazy flick of his wand. Yet he merely sighed, knowing Snape had more work for him.

He was actually supposed to have detention last week but Dumbledore needed him more. Harry knew that Snape had not taken it well so he had suspected to be punished for not being able to make it to detention.

"Yes." He softly countered as the older wizard glared at him and said.

"What did you say, Potter?"

Fighting the colour that rose in his cheeks and suppressing a grin, Harry answered. "Yes, sir, I am done." The potions master beckoned him over as Snape got to his feet. Harry's heart sank as he realized it would probably be more cauldrons to scrub.

Yet he walked to the cauldron which stood simmering lightly next to where Snape was standing. "Do you know what this is, Potter?" The potions master's voice was soft and Harry knew that Snape was in his teacher's mood. The older wizard had the uncanny ability to keep the class quite and under control while his voice barely rose above a whisper.

Harry took a long look at the potion. It was grey and he recognized it from somewhere but where he was not sure. He looked up at Snape to see the dark eyes boring into his own as Snape waited, for once, patiently for an answer. That more then anything made Harry think carefully. "I believe it is something used for medicine. I believe I saw this, or something similar in the healing wing. But I am not entirely sure what it is."

Harry took a careful sniff and found that the smell reminded him of the healing wing, medicines and beds combined. "It is used to reduce nausea, Potter. Madam Poppy asked me to brew some because of many students getting sick after the Halloween's dinner. I need you to bottle it, if you think you are capable."

There was the old sneer again and Harry could only nod. "Yes, sir, is there anything specific that I need to know about this potion? Does it have a certain reaction on skin?"

"No, not anything specific but I would council you to be cautioned. The bottles are slippery and I do not prefer to have you cleaning up the floor as well. I will have to answer to the headmaster then and I have not desire to do so." With a turn, Snape was back at the desk and Harry picked up the first bottle, beginning to bottle the potion.

Bottling bottle after numerous bottle, Harry soon found his mind wandering. The soft noises of the quill and the lateness of the hour made his eyes beginning to droop. Snape paused to obviously look something up and glanced at Harry. This startled the younger male out of his reverie and he continued the work, putting another bottle done.

He grabbed another empty one and was soon finding himself falling asleep again with a half filled bottle. His head only touched his chest for barely one moment but it was already too late. His fingers had slipped on the bottle and the thing crashed to the floor, not only startling Harry but Snape as well as the former potions master pushed his chair back suddenly, a scowl on his face.

Harry flushed red and ducked behind the cauldron to pick up the pieces of broken glass. The floor was slippery because of the potion and Harry found himself slipped, placing one hand to steady himself on the floor. He yelped, looking at his hand as he realized he had placed it in the middle of the broken glass.

Blood was welling up from the cuts and the glass pushed deeper into his skin. He tried, with a shaky hand to pull out the glass parts but to no avail. He tried to regain his footing without putting his injured hand on the floor but he kept slipping. A strong and forceful hand underneath his elbow hauled him to his feet and Harry found himself face to face with professor Snape who looked angry.

The already thin lips had thinned even more and Harry found himself fumbling. "I am sorry, professor….I did not mean to drop the vile…" Harry released Snape was staring at his bloodied hand before the adult wizard pulled out his wand and said in a softly.

"Sit down before you injure yourself more, foolish child." Harry walked to a chair on shaky legs. He was usually not so surprised when he had managed to anger Snape yet somehow it seemed different this time as he had accidentally dropped a vile of the potion. He could hear the soft murmurs the professor spoke under his breath as he cleaned away the potion and the remainders of the broken bottle.

Harry curled the fingers of his injured hand, wincing as the sharp edges of the glass cut deeper into his skin. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself and to prepare himself for the next few moments when he had to face an angry Snape.

He could hear something behind sat down on the table, something made of stone by the sound of it but yet he refused to open his eyes, hoping to keep the illusion that everything was well a while longer. Gentle fingers on his own injured hand made his glance down.

He could see the dark sleeves and the pale long elegant hands as they pried away his fingers from the cuts and the glass. One the table beside him a stone basin stood with a dripping cloth next to it. Snape's wand was lying next to it as the owner of said wand bent over Harry's hand to examine the injuries.

Snape was gentler then Harry would have thought as the older wizard gently examined the wounds. Finally the dark head rose so the black eyes could meet Harry's own. "I need to remove the glass, mister Potter. Then I can tend to the cuts."

Snape did not seem angry and Harry could only nod dumbfounded as the gentle fingers began to pull out the glass. Harry focussed upon the pale face so close to his own that he actually forgot about the pain. Snape's dark eyes were focussed upon the task at hand so Harry could study the pale face of his teacher.

Tell tale marks of a weary life were finding their way into the weary looking face. Lines that should not have been there had begun to appear around the mesmerizing eyes. The thing lips that never smiled only sneered seemed set and yet Harry found himself wondering what they tasted like.

He shook his head to clear the unwanted feelings away. Snape had stopped tending to his hand and Harry for a moment feared the emotions had been visible on his face but it was the back of his hand that the professor was staring at.

"Potter, what is this?" The whisper was icy but filled with horror as Harry looked at what Snape was looking at. The scars on the back of his hand stood out white against the blood covered skin. Snape's hand was holding Harry's in a tight grip and the adult wizard ran gentle fingers over it.

"That would be a reminder that I received from miss Umbridge, sir." Harry said dryly. Snape's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"These were the lines she had me write when I was in detention last year for telling the truth about the Dark Lord." Harry's voice had that bitter edge again but this time the dark eyes narrowed as they locked with Harry's own. "Why did you not tell anybody?"

"You would not have been able to help me, sir. The ministry would not have believed me and you would have been in a far more difficult position then you already were." Harry sighed, barely realizing what he had said.

Snape stared at him, eyes even more narrowed and Harry swallowed thickly, not really thinking about what he had just said. "Potter, are you implying that you care for me? Your potions teacher to whom you have often regarded, if I am not mistaken, as a greasy git?" The thin lips were curled upwards in what could be described as a smile.

"I would not dare to say it in public, sir but I suppose I do care for you." Harry found himself smiling as well, returning the joke. "This coming from the boy who lived, I suppose I shall soon be the boy who lived no longer."

Snape snorted and released Harry's hand. "No need to worry, Potter. If I had to hex you for every time you said something embarrassing to me or about me in class, you would not have lived past your first year. Turn your hand please."

Harry did so and a few muttered charms later and the cuts were healed. Snape sat back on his heels and said. "You may leave for this evening. I do expect you back the same time next week to do detention for the potion that you dropped." Harry could only groan as he left the room.

**Hope you liked it. So what should happen in the other detention? Please review. **


	4. A second detention

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: I would ask everybody who is reading this story to leave a review. I know I have been updating this story a lot lately but I have so much inspiration for it and I would appreciate it to hear feedback on it. We all know that Snape is a spy for Dumbledore and there for a death eater. I think that he would have been summoned to Voldemort's side once every while. This takes place when Harry has to do his second detention and Snape is forced to leave to go to Voldemort. This will be AU because Snape will act out of character. Let's begin. **

Harry glanced at his watch as he wiped the sweat from his brow. It was only nine o'clock on a Saturday night and he had at least more to do for a few hours more. He sighed; Snape had him none magically cleaning the class room. It was really everything Harry had ever wanted from his Saturday nights.

The door to Snape's office was open and Harry could see the older wizard moving about, searching for something. "Potter, continue with your work and stop staring at me!" The potions master snapped and Harry realized he had been staring at Snape, lost in thought.

He fought to hide his blush, something he had been developing of late. Every time Snape snapped at him he had been fighting a blush. In class he had merely said he was angry and Ron had believed it but Hermione had looked at him strangely.

He swallowed thickly, continuing with sweeping the classroom. The only broom he had in his hands for the past few years had been for flying. This one did not fly anymore after Snape had hexed it. Now all he could do was using it for sweeping.

The broom tingled in his hand and Harry softly whispered. "Perhaps I can ask him to let you fly again when he is done using you. I am sure that he has not further use for you after I am done sweeping."

"Potter, perhaps a visit to the hospital wing would be appropriate since you are speaking to a broom now." Harry turned to find Snape leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at him. Harry turned back to the older wizard.

Being back in school for nearly 2 weeks now, Harry began, much to his annoyance; see Snape in a different light. He was beginning to think what it meant for the former potions master to be a spy. To be called at any moment and be expected to appear at the dark lord's side. To keep his thoughts and desires private without anybody ever knowing.

The man was an enigma and that was what made Harry so interested. He wanted to know what Snape was really like for he had seen on occasion the gentleness by which the man took care of his wounds. That could not have been an act. It appeared too sincere for that.

Harry found himself smiling as he answered cheekily, knowing he was taking a huge gamble with this. "Well sir, perhaps it would be time. Madam Poppy has not yet seen me this semester. She would get my usual bed ready and insist I stay until I am completely healed. That would be perhaps until after the 7th year that she would let me out and that would be if I am lucky. Would you really put me through that? I thought I have been through enough?"

He could see the lips curving in a thin smile as Snape shook his dark head. "Potter, I am surprised you have not yet managed to make it into the hospital wing this year yet with your luck." The silky voice washed over Harry and the green eyed boy laughed softly.

Yet it was suddenly broken when Snape grasped his left forearm with his right hand, closing his eyes tightly as his breathing hitched. Harry startled forward, eyes drawn to the mark he knew was etched into the skin of the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. "Professor?" The boy whispered.

Snape's eyes snapped open and they locked with Harry's own as the teacher rushed forward and grasped Harry tightly by the shoulders. "You know what this means, Potter?" Harry was shaking lightly when the younger wizard did not immediately answer. Finally Harry could only nod, seeing the slight panic and fear in the dark eyes.

He was turned suddenly and pulled along side Snape as he stumbled to keep up with the quick and long strides as Snape took him into his office, slamming the door shut behind them. Harry was left standing in the middle of the office as Snape bustled about, quickly grasping items. Harry was silent, too stunned to speak.

Finally Snape turned to him and his expression was one of grave certainty as the older wizard said. "What I ask of you now, Potter, is very unusual and if the situation did not call for it I would not have even thought about it for a moment. I am called to the Dark Lord's side. I do not know how long I shall be gone but I must ask of you to remain here, in my office. The Dark Lord is not pleased with me for failing to obey certain orders…."

Snape fell silent and Harry could tell the dark haired wizard was listening for something. Finally he turned back to Harry and softly said. "I do not know in what state I shall return in. I will ward the office so none can get in or out save me. If in need of emergency you can floo to the headmaster's office. Need I remind you that this is a privilege and that I trust your sound judgement not to try and anger me?"

Harry could only shake his head dumbfounded as Snape turned towards the door, walking towards it until Harry finally choked out. "Be careful, sir." Where it came from Harry did not know but Snape turned abruptly and Harry could see the expression on his face. It was one of pleasant shock and this time a smile really did come and Harry could tell Snape appeared years younger by that rare gift.

"I will, Potter." And with those words the door slammed shut and Harry could tell by the tingling on his skin that the wards had been set into place. He could not escape now, could not leave without Snape's help. He was pretty sure that he could not even have access to Dumbledore's office without alerting Snape.

The boy sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the office in search of something to do. The office was pleasantly decorated. A huge wooden desk stood in the middle with in the front two hairs and one chair behind it. Rugs were lying on the floor and it was such a difference from the dungeon's office that Harry was amazed.

A worn looking couch stood between two book cases which were packed from bottom to top with books. Books that looked like they were in random order but Harry finally found that they were sorted by subject. He browsed the shelves for a time, looking for something to read. He did not want to anger Snape by reading something he was not allowed. He sighed; there was not much to do. Finally he picked up the text book that discussed dark wizards through the ages. It would probably be the safest to read and since he had been discussing Voldemort's past with Dumbledore, it would be a good book to read.

Settling down on the couch, Harry began to flip through the book, listening closely for any signs that Snape might be returning. The hours dragged by as Harry tried his best not to fall asleep. He was not sure Snape would like it to see the bloody boy who lived fast asleep on his couch. He would most likely burn it afterwards.

Yet Harry startled when the clock chimed twelve. It was no use, the book was dull and Harry was tired. The book did not mention anything about any wizards in the 19th century. Probably in a dire need of an update, Harry thought.

He yawned, looking around the room. The fire was burning low and the door was still closed. No sounds came from the hallway and Harry knew that the whole castle was asleep. Resting his head on his arms, he closed his eyes for a moment, just resting for …one …moment….

The door flew open and Harry jumped. He looked around, hand fumbling for his wand before he realized that Snape was standing in the doorway. The already pale wizard looked even paler as he stumbled into the room.

Harry was on his feet in a moment, seeing the way Snape was leaning against the wall to steady himself. The older wizard was trembling, barely standing on his own legs. Harry stepped forward, intend on catching the dark hair wizard if Snape stumbled.

The dark eyes locked with his own and Harry could see the deep pain etched into the features of his teacher. Immediately he was at Snape's side, one arm wrapped around the teacher's waist and the other drew Snape's arm over his shoulder.

The older man grunted and Harry tried to back away. Snape's eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. He was obviously in pain and it seemed the moment Harry touched him, it send fresh waves of agony through him. Harry wondered what has happened to him. Carefully the younger wizard tried to tug his arm away before Snape would lean on him.

"Don't!" Snape choked out and Harry wondered what the older wizard was taking about but the next moment the dark eyes opened and Snape looked at him. "You need to help me to the couch, Potter." The potions master panted and Harry took one step forward, doing his best to keep Snape as pain free as possible and to get him to the couch as quickly as he could.

Finally Harry turned so Snape could drop himself down on the couch with a grunt. The younger wizard looked around hastily in search of something to help Snape. The older wizard had managed to swing his long legs onto the couch and was currently lying trembling on his side, doing his best to catch his breath.

The dark eyes stared ahead, not focussed and Harry immediately retreated to the fireplace and called the headmaster. Yet nothing happened and Harry tried again, tossing another handful of floo powder into it. "He is not here…" The soft voice came.

Snape's voice was barely above a whisper and held none of the usual power but Harry found his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. He turned away from the fire and looked at the door, wondering who could help them.

"Potter, come here." Harry did as requested. Snape's hands were trembling as they reached out and took Harry's hand. Harry frowned at the cold touch before Snape said. "Through that door are my private quarters. On the desk there is a vial with a blue liquid inside. Get me that and grab a blanket too!" Harry could only nod as he rushed through the now unlocked door to the right.

He did not have much time to look around when he was in Snape's quarters. Normally this would have been really interested to look around but this was a time of emergency and he quickly located the vial, grabbing it before he looked around to search for a blanket. Not finding one, he raised his wand and shouted. "Accio blanket!" He could hear a crash somewhere but the next moment about 5 blankets came floating towards Harry.

Grabbing 4 Harry left the other falling uselessly to the floor before he hurried back. Snape had managed to sit up yet he lay awkwardly against the pillows. The potions master's hands were still trembling but now Harry could see that Snape was trembling all over. He made enough noise to startle a hippogriff and finally Snape's eyes met his own. "Here you go, sir."

He held out the vial for Snape to take but when he saw how the older wizard's hands were shaking, he unstopped it and asked. "Allow me to help you?" He could see the way the older wizard closed his eyes for a moment until Snape nodded, allowing Harry to assist with the potion.

Snape sank against the cushions with a relieved moan when the potion was gone. He opened his eyes to find Harry looking at him with a guarded expression. "It relieves the pain from the crucio curse. I was fortunate not to displease the Dark Lord too much tonight. Normally the headmaster would help me with getting through the night…" Snape fell silent and Harry shifted his position.

The tiredness from previously was catching up with him now that the excitement was gone. "Sir, can I ask you something?" Snape's eyes settled on his face and after the older wizard could see how Harry was barely standing, he nodded.

"You are the only one who is going to tell me the truth, however horrible it might be. Do you honestly think that we have a change to win this war?" Harry thought back on the prophecy that he had heard last June, closing his eyes briefly.

He opened them again to see Snape looking at him. Finally the older wizard sighed defeating and patted the empty seat next to him on the couch as Harry sat down on the offered seat. "There is always a change to win the war, Potter. However small it may be. Yet the changes of any of us coming out of this war unchanged or unscattered, those are even less." Snape sighed.

The older wizard was currently picking apart the 4 blankets, handing two of them to Harry and wrapping one around himself and dropped the other one in his lap. Harry looked down at his own lap, biting his lip.

Snape had confirmed his own worries and darkest thoughts and yet it did not make Harry feel better. No, it made him feel worse. A hand on his knee startled him and he looked up to find himself looking into dark cloudy eyes as Snape asked. "However terrifying that might be, Potter, many look to you as a sign of hope. They are positive that you will save us all and defeat lord Voldemort…"

"But you are not so sure, are you? I mean in all the years that I have known you; you have never said anything positive about me. I am not as strong as Voldemort is…."

"No, you are not, Potter. But you have different powers that the Dark lord does not have and does not value. Under the guidance of Albus Dumbledore you will be ready to face Voldemort whenever the time is right. I am sure of that…" A sad smile was playing around the etched of the thin lips and Harry smiled back sadly.

"You would never have told me that in a room full of other people…" He said softly.

"No, because I have a certain reputation to keep, Potter. Imagine the horror of the students if I were to applaud you?" The steady and warm pressure of Snape's hand still on his knee made Harry drowsy.

"I think they would be traumatized." Harry worked around a yawn. He could see Snape hiding one behind his hand. "I think you are better not left alone…" Harry barely realized what he had been saying, too sleepy to even realize he was speaking to professor Snape as if they were on first name base.

"What would your friends say, mister Potter if they learned that you spent the night in my room?" Snape was still trembling a little but it was less now. Harry was already curling himself into a more comfortable position. He heard a charm being muttered close by and the next moment the couch had extended further so he could lie down.

He could feel Snape shifting as well and he opened his eyes to find that the couch had somehow turned into a bed. Harry was lying sideways, head resting so close to Snape's body that he could feel the body heat of the other man. One blanket was suddenly drawn over his shoulder and he instinctively moved closer to the sudden warmth.

He felt more oddly at peace then he would have thought. "Sleep, Potter and try not to move too much in your sleep for I shall be forced to kick you from the bed then." Snape's voice was soft and gentle. Harry chuckled softly before he gave into the darkness; falling asleep to somebody he had previously hated and was not sure how he felt now.

**So what should happen next? Please review. I need at least 2. **


	5. A long night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I would appreciate it even more if people could keep this up. This will take place during the next night and day. If there are any ideas they are more then welcome. Let's begin. **

Harry slowly travelled back to awareness with his head cushioned on something soft. He was involved in warmth. More warmth and comfort then he had felt in a long time. He snuggled into the warmth not really wanting to wake up jus yet.

His mind began to work slowly and he realized that this had been the first night in weeks that he had not received nightmares. He had felt safe this night and protected. He became aware that something was stroking his hair.

He opened his eyes, seeing on black blurred forms. He fumbled around for his glasses, not finding them he whispered softly. "Accio glasses." Soon he felt them tap against his face and he put them on.

The office had been darkened but a roaring fire provided some warmth so it was comfortable in here. Harry realized what he had thought was a cushion had actually been a body lying close to his own. His head had been resting on Snape's stomach and that meant….

Harry slowly turned his head, careful not to wake the older wizard. Snape withdrew his hand easily and settled it on his chest so Harry could get a clear view. The older wizard had changed out of his robe and into dark trousers and a well worn jumper. Snape's face was relaxed in sleep and Harry was amazed at the change.

The harsh lines were nearly gone, leaving the face smoother. The corners of the thin lips were curved upwards in a small smile and Harry found himself studying the face hungrily. He knew he might never have this change again.

Snape would never be called handsome but there was something different about him that was mesmerizing to Harry. There was something in the dark eyes that made Harry want to get to know the older wizard better. He wanted to know if what he had seen before had been true. The gentler side of Snape was it an act or was it real?

Snape shifted slightly but immediately relaxed back into the deep sleep he had been in. Harry slowly withdrew back from the older wizard, instead curling around him. Perhaps he could get some more sleep. Yet more pressing matters were at hand it seemed as his blather was uncomfortably full.

Carefully not to wake professor Snape, Harry slipped out of the bed. Before he was about to wondering where the bathroom was, a strong hand grabbed his own. He whirled around, finding himself locking eyes with the black ones close to his own. They were alerter then they had been last time but even now they were still a bit cloudy.

"Where are you off to?" Snape's voice was not intimidating because it sounded so sleepy.

"I have to use the bathroom, sir." Harry found himself stammering. The hand released his own and Snape lay back down. He gestured with his hand and Harry quickly went to the bathroom. He did not take too long but he found that Snape's private quarters certainly rivalled with those of other teachers he had seen.

They were comfortable and not as cold as it appeared from Snape's classroom or even the office down in the basement. Nor was it that creepy. Yet Harry hurried back. He picked up the blanket he had left the night before and looked at his watch.

It was only 2:30 in the morning. Harry groaned, that was why he had been feeling so tired. He made it back to the office where Snape had transformed the couch into the bed. Snape was still lying on his back yet the trembles seemed to be gone as was the pain. The older wizard's eyes were closed and he appeared to have gone back to sleep.

Yet Harry waited by the bed, unsure of what to do. "Well, Potter, are you coming back in or are you going to stand there for the remainder of the night?" The soft and teasing voice came without Snape opening his eyes.

"I would probably ask what would be the best thing for me to do. It would look pretty wrong if I were to return to my dorm at nearly 3 in the morning?" Harry shifted from one foot to the other in an attempt to stay warm. It was comfortable in the room but Harry longed for the warmth from underneath the blanket.

"Yes, it would look wrong if you were to return so late. It would also raise questions that we do not really want to answer unless you wish to say that you spent the night with me?" Harry saw the arched eyebrows as Snape looked at him, smirking.

"No, not really no." He sighed. "So what should I tell them then?" Harry realized he was shivering actually, very lightly and he cast another longing glance at the blankets which were on the other side of the potions master.

"That I had you cleaning the room the entire night for I was not satisfied with how you did it and then eventually I aided you by cleaning it magically this morning." Snape yawned, stretching for a moment as his eyes passed over Harry's body. Finally the older wizard lifted the blankets invitingly, sneering. "Come on, Potter, back into bed. I do not wish to get into trouble with the headmaster for allowing the boy who lived to catch a chill."

Ignoring the comment, Harry gratefully sank back down under the covers. He curled the blankets around him, folding one underneath his head so he could rest his head on it. Snape had covered himself with the other two blankets Harry had brought him last night. One hand was tucked behind his head and Snape had used one of the cushions of the couch to place his head on.

"You seem to be relatively pain free, sir." Harry carefully remarked. He did not wish to invoke the wrath of a sleep deprived spy who would hex him straight into next week. Snape glanced down where only Harry's head was visible from underneath the blankets. For a moment his dark eyes searched for any signs of lies but when he found none, he relaxed and softly answered. "The pain will start when I begin to move around. I will feel stiff for a few days. The staff knows what to expect. I need not tell you that what happened here will not go beyond this room…"

"Yes, sir. But I am hoping for the same promise from you…" Harry's voice was steady and for a long moment his eyes locked with Snape's. Yet Harry did not blush but he could see the quick upturn of lips as the older wizard answered. "You have my word, Potter."

Feeling relieved Harry curled up underneath the blankets, closing his eyes as he placed his glasses on the floor next to the bed. He felt a hand settled tentatively on his shoulder and he looked up, noticing how intense the dark eyes were. He moved closer, curling up into the warmth that Snape offered. When he felt the professor relax, he drifted off to sleep.

He woke to a gentle shaking and somebody calling his name. "Come on, Potter, up!"

"Go away, it is Sunday morning. Sleeping in." He mumbled, trying to curl back underneath the blankets when they were suddenly tore away from him and the couch was back in place, leaving him without room to move. He sat up, hair dishevelled and put his glasses on as he exclaimed. "What?"

Snape was smirking at him and the next moment Harry was standing on his feet. "Up, Potter. You should go back to your common room. Like you said it is Sunday morning and many people will be sleeping in so it would be the perfect time to go back to your common room without anybody noticing where you come from." Snape grimaced, releasing Harry's shoulder.

Reality rushed back to him and Harry found himself fighting a blush. "Good day then, professor. Should I return on a later date to continue my dentations?" He found himself grinning but professor Snape waved him away, saying. "We will speak about this on a later date, Potter."

Harry knew he had been dismissed and walked back to the hallway, slowly tracing his steps back to the common room of Gryffindor. He expected the common room to be deserted at this hour but the moment he stepped through the portrait and he was cornered by his two best friends.

Hermione seemed beside herself with worry and Ron looked at Harry as through it was his entire fault as he said. "Blimey mate, where have you been?"

Walking over to a chair Harry did his best to pretend to be tired and disgusted as he said. "Snape had me cleaning the class room all night. Git was never satisfied." It was a lie because in truth Harry had never felt so rested.

It left him puzzled that he had snuggled up to the teacher he had hated for years. He had loathed Snape with a passion but now he was not sure if it really had been loathing. Perhaps it had been something else. Ron dropped in a chair next to him, saying. "That greasy git. You should tell Dumbledore that he has been keeping you up all night."

"I will not, Ron. I know it was hardly fair but I was in detention for a reason. The potion I dropped could have been dangerous. I have been clumsy." Harry nearly got defensive and as Ron stared at him, the red haired teenager yawned. "Well excuse me but I am going to go back to bed. It is Sunday morning and I intend to make it last."

Ron disappeared back up the staircase towards the boy's dorm. Hermione remained seated, looking at him with a particular expression on her face.

"What?" Harry finally asked.

"Oh nothing…well actually... there is something. Harry, are you perhaps attracted to boys?" Hermione met his gaze calmly but she looked like she was ready to jump up at any time to run away.

Yet Harry remained calm. The thought had crossed his mind on occasion. "I think I am." He finally sighed. It seemed easier to say this to Hermione who was a girl than to Ron.

"Harry, you did not sleep with professor Snape now did you?" Hermione now seemed horrified.

"Goodness no! That is revolting, Hermione." Harry exclaimed yet deep down inside he could not shake the feeling that maybe it was not as revolting as he thought it would be.

**Hope you liked it. Review of course and send some ideas. **


	6. To explore the past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So are **there** any ideas? This will take a time leap here. Let's begin. I know I am mostly focusing on Harry and Snape but I hope that you don't really mind it because I hope that you have read the books. If not, go do so very quickly because I am not going to explain everything. The past of Snape is made up. **

It was once more late at night as Harry sat opposing Dumbledore. The older wizard was lost in thought as he looked into the fire. Harry was silent as well for he had many questions about the latest memory Dumbledore had wanted to show him.

Harry still shuddered as he realized that the man sitting opposite him had been the one to tell Tom Riddle or Voldemort that he was a wizard. There were so many things about Dumbledore that he did not know. Peering at the right hand of the older wizard, Harry wondered what had caused the hand to look so dead, what spell could do such damage.

Yet he knew better then to ask. He sighed, catching the attention of Dumbledore as the elderly wizard smiled at him while the piercing blue eyes twinkled over the half moon spectacles. "You do not have to remain here, Harry. I think we have done enough for tonight. I shall send you a message for the next time I have set a date for our appointments."

"No, thank you sir. I am quite comfortable here. I just have some questions…"

"By all means, feel free to ask them. I can guarantee you that you should not be afraid. I will not give you detention or take away house points simply for asking questions unlike some teachers we know." Dumbledore smiled and Harry grinned as well.

Harry knew that Dumbledore meant Professor Snape. In truth, in the past few weeks Snape had not been very far from Harry's mind. He had begun to seek out Snape but it seemed that the older wizard was avoiding him, making sure that nothing would ever happen like that again as it had been when Snape had been wounded.

The wizard had seen vulnerable then and Harry wished to discuss it but Snape would not let him. It seemed Dumbledore sensed his thoughts for the elder man said. "You did extremely well with Severus, Harry when he returned from Voldemort."

Harry looked up surprised. Finally he smiled wryly at the praise and answered "I just did what everybody else would have done…"

"I dare say most would not have been so brave as to stay with the teacher they hated a full night when he was wounded by their worst enemy. Your quick actions under Severus' guidance helped him. He was suffering from the cruciatus curse but not as much as he would have if he had been on his own. I am glad that you trusted him enough to take his word when he asked of you to remain in his office…"

"I could not refuse, Professor. There were wards set in place to prevent me from leaving. I could only floo to your office in case of an emergency. Little did I know that you would not be there…?" Harry could hear his voice rising ever so softly.

Dumbledore regarded him calmly. "You could have truly left if you wanted to, Harry. If you had floo'd to my office you could have left. He left that ward open for you, Harry…"

"He never said anything to me about that." Harry now felt angry and somehow disappointed. Disappointed that Snape had not shared this with him. Why Harry felt that way he did not know because Snape would not have to share anything with him.

Harry shifted uncomfortable and tried to dispel the unwelcome feelings from the depth of his being. "Harry, Severus would have known if he had left the room but he would have allowed you to leave. It is hard to gain his trust and there are few people he will allow to tend to him when he is injured and mentally vulnerable. I am sorry to have to say this but there were better people suited for the task and people who Severus trusted more available at Hogwarts to help him through the night. That he chose you is remarkable and speaks of a great deal of trust."

"Then why does he not treat me any different from before? Still deducting house points and making snappy comments to me and about me every time he sees me…"

Dumbledore chuckled ever so softly. "Harry, for Severus between trusting you and liking you and showing that in public, there is a major difference. He trusts you enough to allow you to aid him when he was injured and besides he does have a certain reputation to keep. It is a shame that Severus allows so few people to get the real him. You will be surprise by how different he is then. I tried to encourage as many people as possible to get to know the real him, much to his annoyance."

"He does not seem to like other people…" Harry sighed, this was confusing. It was much easier for him to bear to think as Snape as somebody who did not like anybody else besides himself, and Harry was not even sure that Snape liked himself at times.

"No, Harry, he does not. Severus has been disappointed and hurt too many times to even make the effort of getting to know other people. He cannot be brought out of the ridiculous notion that nobody likes him when they get to know the real him. He is a brilliant teacher, some methods I do not approve of but they do the trick. Severus has been hiding his real intentions for so long that he hides himself as well."

Harry leaned forward in his seat. He longed to hear more of Snape's past. He was too afraid to ask the man himself and he was quite sure that Snape would make sure he could never walk or think again if he ever asked that question. There was still the nagging sensation that he wanted to get to know Snape better and no matter what he did he could not shake the feeling of becoming more interested in the man.

Yet Dumbledore had noticed and softly said. "He is not the man you think he is, now is he, Harry?"

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable Harry shifted and then blurted out. "What I know of him, well I pity him for it. He never had a choice about joining the Death Eaters and now he is still punishing himself for things he did years ago, putting his life on the line to spy on Voldemort…."

"Yet Severus would never accept your pity, Harry. He might accept your friendship but not your pity. He is too proud for that and he deserved to be. He has come a long way since that day you saw in your last Occlumency lesson."

Harry felt all colour leaving his face as he answered. "He told you?"

"Yes, Harry, he did." Dumbledore was still friendly and finally leaned forward to put a hand on Harry's knee and answered. "Severus to this day is still struggling with the fact that what he thought of you has been wrong. He thought you to be like James when in truth you are more like Lily. You must give him time. He will never open up completely to you for too many wounds are connecting with your name. Events which have happened long before you were born and therefore are not your fault. I would not hesitate to say that if your parents were still alive, he would not treat you like this but as it stands you are the last survivor of the Potter line, and the very image of your parents. Well, this is hard on Severus."

"But then why does he hate my mother? It can't be because she was a muggleborn." Harry felt his insides turn to ice as he waited for the answer.

"I never knew why he hated your mother Harry, and I doubt I will ever know it. But from a very early age, Severus had the misfortune to never have known a true love without being judge for who he was or for what he did. That is a heavy burden to carry, Harry. But enough of this for now. Please refrain from telling anybody what I told you tonight. I trust you with this and your judgement, Harry."

Harry nodded as he rose and pulled out the invisibility cloak. He waved to Dumbledore but realizing that the older wizard could not see it, he lowered his hand and walked through the door, closing it behind him.

He wandered through the hallways, purposely heading down to Snape's office. He had to know and with all the conviction of a love sick sixteen year old he strode down demanding answers. Yet Harry did not know he was love sick. All he knew that he wanted to know why Snape hated him so much.

He pulled off his invisibility cloak, not caring for the hour or who would see him and then trust open the door to the private office. It had not been warded but Snape had been nowhere in sight. "Are you incapable of caring for somebody?" He screamed, slamming the door shut behind him.

He was breathing heavily; something akin to anger was coursing through his veins. Something he could not identify but equally powerful. He turned around the office, searing for any sign of where he could find Snape.

"Is that what you think, Potter?" Snape's cold voice finally cut through the silence as Harry turned. Snape was leaning against the doorframe of his private room, dressed in the same way that he was dressed before. Dark trousers and well worn jumper. The arms were crossed over his chest and he smirked.

One dark eyebrow was raised and Harry could see a whirlwind of emotions in the dark eyes as Snape suddenly stepped closer. Harry took a step backwards but the next moment his shoulders were caught in a bruising grip and he was held against a powerful chest.

Pushing weakly for release, he froze when he heard the cold voice whisper in his ear. "And why does the bloody boy who lived care if I, Severus Snape, former death eater am capable of caring for somebody? Do tell me, Potter, for you have me intrigued."

The warm breath played across his ear and Harry was staring over Snape's shoulder to the opposite wall. He could hear the words that Dumbledore had spoken earlier. That Snape had never allowed himself to care. Tears were blinding his vision angry tears for what his father had done, tears of sadness for what Snape had to go though in his life. One balled fist went around Snape's neck as Harry was still trapped, held in an awkward embrace by his teacher.

Harry could feel Snape stiffen but he buried his face in the well worn jumper, inhaling the scent that clung to the teacher. It was oddly comforting to him when he recognized it from the dungeons. It did not smell damp but it reminded him of roaring fires and the special scent that always came from herbs.

He did not want to let go even as Snape released him. He had one hand in front of his face, hiding his tears. The hands were tugged away and gentle fingers brushed the tears away, even kissing them away and Harry stiffened.

Wide green eyes looked over glasses to focus upon the black eyes close to his own. Snape was bending over slightly, Harry not yet being fully grown and not yet as tall as the potions master was. Snape's eyes were no longer calculating or cold; there was sudden warmth in them that Harry found adorable.

One hand tilted his chin upwards and the other one remained rested upon his cheek as Snape softly whispered, his hot breath playing across Harry's lips. "The better question would be, Potter, when did I start to care?"

Harry searched the face for any lies but Snape was open, as open as he allowed himself to be. Harry did not dare to ask about who Snape cared for he did not long to know the answer. There was a slight smile played across the thin lips and yet Harry could not think any way to break the moment.

It stretched and yet Harry had never felt so comfortable. His eyes darted to lock with the black ones. He was aware of the hand underneath his chin and the warm hand on his cheek. Then Snape moved closer, stopping just short of Harry's face and their eyes locked once again.

Snape seemed to ask for permission and Harry could only nod breathlessly. Then the lips were upon his own, surprising soft and gentle. It was only a quick peck but yet for Harry it seemed like hours had gone by.

Later he did not remember how he had walked back to his dorm in a daze, seeing only the mask sliding back into place as Snape said, before he closed the door. "I am sorry, Harry." Yet for what, Harry could not be sure but as he lay in bed, he touched his fingers to his lips, smiling as he realized that Severus Snape had kissed him and truth be told, it had not been such a bad feeling.

**So please review. I am taking their relationship slow. Ideas are welcome. **


	7. Why!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the feedback. Just keeps it coming. So tell me what you want to see. Let's begin. **

Harry stood up rather abruptly when Professor Snape had dismissed the class after the particular hard class of Defence against the Dark Arts. Some students were trying to stop blood from flowing and Snape was cleaning up the classroom magically. Finally the older wizard was done and he bent over the desk.

Harry looked on as Snape shuffled the papers around, looking for something. He needed to speak to the older wizard. It had only been a few days ago but he had not dared to approach the professor after mealtime so he had to do it now.

His feelings were confusing him. He still did not like Snape, but he wanted to know why Snape kissed him and most importantly, he wanted more of those kisses.

"Harry, are you coming?" Ron called out as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder. Harry turned back towards his friends, seeing the knowing look on Hermione's face that he decided to ignore. He placed his wand into his backpack and finally said, watching the other students leave, still chattering about the class, "No, I have to ask Snape something. You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Be careful that you aren't too late for McGonagall's class. You know she doesn't like it when you're late." Hermione softly said.

"Thanks, but this won't take long I imagine." Harry steeled himself, waiting until after Ron and Hermione had left that he cautiously approached the desk.

Snape had not said anything to Harry since that night a few days ago and yet Harry could not shake the feeling that Snape regretted the kiss, and he had to know for sure. The tall wizard was still bent over the desk, long dark hair falling over his face and hiding it from view.

"Professor?" At the sound of his title the potions master's head snapped up. Snape steadied himself on the desk and then the dark eyes glanced around to see if nobody was present. Finally Snape smiled and said. "Yes, Potter, what can I do for you?"

The voice was different, still silky but the menace in it was gone, leaving it tired. Harry could see the weariness barely concealed behind the mask as Harry finally took a step forward and said. "I have to talk to you, sir about something…" Harry was not sure if he should say it out loud for he could hear the students gathering outside, waiting for Snape to allow them entrance.

Snape appeared even wearier and finally Harry briefly touched his lips. The dark eyes flickered down when Snape spotted the gesture, unconsciously licking his own lips. The older wizard shook his head before he dropped his gaze down on the desk and deflated with a tired sigh. "Very well, Potter. Tonight, my office at seven and don't be late!"

Harry could only give an affirmation and then he walked away from the office. He walked to his other classes, going through the motions while his mind was with the conversation that he would have with Snape tonight. If he had paid attention he would have seen the knowing smile on Hermione's face.

After dinner was over, Harry tried his best to do some of his homework but his mind just was not in it. Ron suggested that they played some card game but Harry was not up for it. "I told you, Ron that Snape expects me in his office at seven pm sharp. I better get going soon…"

"Harry, what is it that is so important that you have to talk to Snape about it? I mean come on, mate; you can talk to us as well right, or go to Dumbledore. Anything is better then greasy old Snape." Ron sounded slightly disappointed that Harry did not confide in him.

The green eyed boy looked at his best friend, seeing the hurt and confused look on Ron's face. He forced a smile to his face and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "There are just some things I am struggling with, Ron. Dumbledore said that I needed to try once more for occlumency lessons with Snape, see how well it works now. It is probably just a one thing kind of deal because knowing Snape he will throw me from his office very quickly."

Harry forced himself to laugh even when it sounded unnatural to him. Yet it seemed like Ron did not realize this. The ginger haired teenager only shuddered and said. "You would think after last year that Dumbledore knew that Snape might not be the best choice to teach you occlumency."

"Yeah well, as I said before, Dumbledore is busy and he has been giving me extra practise so perhaps it will go better now. I have to go if I want to be there in time. Look, Ron, I appreciate the concern, really but I can look out for myself."

Finally the older boy nodded and said softly. "Blimey, Harry, I am merely worried for you…."

"Please be careful, Harry. I still don't trust Snape." Hermione finally cut in, looking at Ron.

Harry waved their concern away, quickly walking down the corridors towards Snape's office. His friends' reactions were not strange; he would not have trusted Snape with himself. He would have to come up with a very good excuse why he was visiting the potions master so late at night. Well it was not yet so late but Harry had a feeling it might just become another late night.

He stood in front of the door for a moment, fidgeting with his hands before he raised his hand and knocked on the wooden door. Soon Snape's voice came and Harry entered, opening the door before closing it behind him.

Snape was reading at the desk, putting the book down when Harry came forward. Harry could see that the mask the potions master usually wore was firmly in place and Snape appeared cold as he said "Well, Potter, stop wasting my time and spit out whatever you wish to discuss."

Harry suddenly found himself annoyed. Snape dared to kiss him and then pretend that nothing was happening, well that might work well for Snape but not for Harry. "Very well then, sir, I shall make this brief. Perhaps you could kindly explain to me why you kissed me."

"That, Potter, is easy. It was a mistake." Snape got to his feet as Harry felt the colour drain from his face. Snape put the book away and then looked at Harry, saying in a cold voice "Now if you would kindly leave, Potter, I still have work to do."

With long strides, Snape had walked into his private quarter, leaving Harry standing in front of the desk. Harry could hear the older wizard searching for something. Harry could not believe it. Snape could not be so cold. He could not just play with Harry and it could not just have been an act, Harry refused to believe it. Yet he still not did know why.

He tried to keep his mind from overreacting. He closed his eyes, they were suddenly burning and there was a sudden tightness in his throat. His hands were shaking as anger began to course through him. Harry made up his mind, he deserved an explanation and he would be damned if he would not get one.

"Why?" He asked as Snape walked back into his office, holding a stack of papers in his hands. The dark eyed wizard looked up furiously when he saw that Harry had not left.

"Potter, I told you to leave! You have your answer…"

"You did not answer me. You merely said it was a mistake, something that should not have happened and yet you have not answered why you kissed me in the first place." Harry demanded, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Snape.

The older wizard put the papers on his desk and leaned against it, saying finally, and mirroring Harry's movements by crossing his arms as well. "I do not kiss people I do not care for, Potter, that should be enough. It was a lapse of judgement and you can be assured that it will never happen again!"

Relieved, Harry suddenly laughed, causing the dark head to snap up as the dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "What is so funny, Potter?" The professor barked.

Harry laughed harder then stepping closer as he answered cheekily. "You just said that you cared for me, sir."

"I did not such thing, Potter."

"Yes, you just did."

"Potter, enough! I know what I said!" Snape finally snapped. The adult wizard turned and walked away, going into his private quarter. Harry walked after him, willing Snape to talk to him and he could feel that he was close to something, something that would turn his relationship with Snape around.

"You said that you would never kiss anybody you don't care for and yet you kiss me. Therefore you must care for me." Harry began to lose his calm as he voice grew in volume. Snape turned, eyes sparkling with anger and face pale. For a moment, Harry feared he had gone too far¸ as the potions master hissed.

"And why would I care about the bloody boy who lived, Potter? Tell me, Potter, does it make you feel special that you have been kissed by me? Does it make you feel different? You are drawing enough attention to yourself without demanding answers to things that should not concern you! You should just for once accept something and do not seek to change it!"

Snape panted, looking spent as Harry remained frozen. In the last few words something different had crept into the voice of Snape, something wounded and vulnerable as Snape walked to the couch, collapsing on it with one hand supporting his head.

Cautiously Harry walked closer, his voice close to breaking as he softly said, looking at Snape as he read the body languish of the older wizard. "You have said to me that I should ask of you when you began to care and you have contradicted yourself when you said that you would never kiss somebody you don't care for. You care for me, sir, even when you do not want to admit it…."

"Potter, stop, please? You are better off not caring for me or me caring for you. It will only bring you problems." Snape's voice sounded old and weary, broken as Severus Snape glanced at Harry, eyes downcast and misted over slightly.

He looked like a man who bore the weight of the world on his shoulders. One hand was still supporting the dark head but Snape's shoulders were slumped over, the very picture of defeat.

Harry walked closer, resting a hand on Snape's knee, causing the older man to look up at him. "Sir, I know I should not care for you but I cannot help it. I don't know where this might lead but you are the only one who understands me and who does not treat me different from everybody else simply because I can defeat Voldemort. Too many things are out of my control and things I have to do even when I don't want to do it. The same goes for you. I think you have to do a thing that you do not want to do and that is why you do not allow anybody close out of fear of harming them. But you are wrong, you deserve somebody, everybody does."

"Oh, that is it, huh? You think you can help me, Potter? You think that in a few months time that I have spent with you I will have changed my ways and renounced the Dark Lord?" Snape's voice was still soft but sounded so tired and Harry knew that Snape had begun to believe he was not worth any attention.

Harry sat down next to Snape, leaning against his side, head against Snape's chest as one arm was wrapped around his shoulders. "No, I cannot change you but I know what it is to feel utterly alone and think that you are not worth any attention or deserve any happiness. I am not so arrogant that I think that you would change your ways because you got to know me. You have been protecting me for a long time now, paying the price for mistakes that you made when you were young. I am intrigued because you are you. Beyond the sarcasm you allow few to see the caring side of you. You are a brilliant man, a strong wizard and an excellent spy. I think you are brave but you cannot show it for you would surely be killed."

"Is that really what you think, Potter? For I would not want you to be disappointed in me." Snape dryly remarked.

Harry lifted his head to find himself staring into the dark eyes. There was a small smile playing across the pale face and yet Harry could still see the weariness, but Snape appeared pleased with Harry's thick headedness.

"Yes, that is really what I think." Harry softly murmured, head coming to rest upon Snape's chest against so his head rose and fell each time the older wizard took a breath. Through the thick fabric of the clothes Snape wore, Harry could feel the body heat and if he listened closely, which he did as he shifted, he could hear the strong heartbeat underneath his ear. It was steady and comforting to him and Harry pushed his head more firmly against Snape's chest.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

The soft voice vibrated through Snape's chest and Harry closed his eyes as he replied. "Listening to your heart."

He could hear the dry chuckle as Snape gently kissed the top of his head. Harry turned his head so he was looking at Snape's face and asked. "Do you still mean that you regret the kiss?"

Snape laughed this time and said. "You really think that it was a real kiss, Potter? Please, if I have to regret something then I wish to do it properly."

Harry found a smile pulling at his lips but suddenly his throat had gone dry before he remarked with more cheek then he had ever dared. "Does that mean you are going to give me a real kiss before I get kicked from the room again?"

The dry chuckle came together with a hand underneath Harry's chin and the other one at the back of his head, bringing his face closer. Snape smiled as he softly breathed. "Foolish child." The warm breath was a hot gush against Harry's lips and for the second time that week Harry felt the surprisingly soft and gentle lips upon his own.

He closed his eyes, hoping to savour it before it would surely end. Yet this time a gentle tongue licked his lips and Harry opened his mouth without thinking about it. The teasing tongue gently explored his mouth before pulling away.

Snape pulled away, looking into Harry's eyes, saying to the flustered boy. "That, Potter, was a real kiss." One dark eyebrow was raised and Snape was smiling gently.

It was as if the stern potions master had been replaced by another, lighter person. Harry found himself smiling dazedly yet Severus Snape did not seem to mind as he looked at Harry. The potions master suddenly seemed hesitant but then Harry leaned forward, pushing his lips once more against the professor's, demanding more of those kisses.

The second kiss they shared was even slower then the other one and it seemed so much sweeter. Snape dominated this kiss as well but after a moment Harry began to respond. The younger male softly moaned, opening his mouth hungrily. Yet Harry responded now to the teasing tongue and it was after a moment that Snape gently pushed Harry away.

Harry breathlessly dropped his head against Snape's chest, the older wizard gently stroking his hair. Harry took deep breath to try and compose himself. He had just shared two very amazing kissing with Severus Snape. He looked up into the dark eyes, holding them with his own.

"Now what?" He reluctantly asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know, Potter…." Snape softly replied, leaning his head against the cushions of the couch.

"Harry, please call me Harry. I guess with what we have shared, you can… well it just sounds weird when you call me Potter…" Harry replied, blushing when he looked away.

"Very well, Harry. But you must realize that I can only call you that in private, not when we are in class." Harry felt a shiver going through him when Snape said private; did it mean that they would continue this? Harry focussed to hear the last words the older wizard was saying. "…but you must call me Severus then."

Harry nodded, smiling. Reluctantly he pushed himself away from Severus and the warmth of their embrace. "I should get back to the dorm. I told Ron and Hermione that I would not be long."

Severus nodded and Harry could see the dark eyes blinking when the older wizard realized that the outside world was waiting when they would open the door. Yet the smile Harry received was slow and understanding. "Very well, Harry. I must caution you not to come and seek me out. Whatever is going on between us, I know not where it may lead but I have my duties and you have yours that we must attend to. This must not come in the way for else we might find one of us in mortal peril."

The potions master walked Harry to the door and Harry turned back to Severus, saying. "But we will try to find out, right, whatever this is, Severus?" The only thing he received was a smile he received from Severus and for that moment, it had to be enough.

**Hope you liked it. I need ideas for a Christmas present Harry can give to Snape. Both are falling in love but they are not really together, merely sharing some time and feeling drawn to another. Review of course. **


	8. A gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am glad so many people like the story and the positive feedback I am getting. If anybody has any ideas please let me know. This chapter will take place the last day before the second term starts so this is the last day of the Christmas break. **

"Harry James Potter!" Harry stood still, hearing the soft hiss of one of his best friends as she called out his name. He turned, a sheepish expression on his face, as he faced Hermione. The bushy haired witch crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Hermione?" The chosen one asked, pretending to be blissfully unaware of what Hermione had caught him doing, namely trying to sneak away.

His hand casually came to rest upon the bulge in his pants, the soft ticking that was the invisibility cloak. They had just returned from the Christmas holidays at the Burrow, Harry stumbling in usual fashion out of the fireplace of Professor McGonagall. He had tried to sneak off to see Snape.

Speaking of which, he pressed a hand to his other pocket, feeling the reassuring weight of the hard object. Yes he still had it. Allowing himself a small smile, he gulped when he saw the expression on Hermione's face that resembled Mrs Weasley's all too much. He had seen that look countless times before, only not directed at him.

Usually Mrs Weasley gave that look to her husband or her children when they had done something that she didn't like or thought was appropriate. Avoiding her eyes, knowing that Hermione could still not use Legilimency like Snape could, it, well, truth be told, he could not lie to her when he looked her in the eyes.

"So where are you going so quickly? Are you trying to sneak away?" She drew closer to him, even as he sighed. Harry truly hoped that Ron would not come out of the fireplace soon since, well it was a lot harder to sneak away when he tried to sneak away with his other best friend standing there as well, demanding answers.

"I was not really trying to sneak away, Hermione. I was just…" Harry stood fidgeting with his hands, hoping to come up with a suitable answer. He could not face himself when he told her that he would be off to see Snape, it seemed private and it would suddenly be very real.

"Does it have something to do with the book you bought on Diagon Alley when we went there for Christmas sales?" Hermione stepped even closer and Harry could see the smirk on her face. It was the same knowing smirk that he received in class each time he had blushed when Snape called his name.

Harry groaned, he knew it had been a stupid idea to buy the book but truthfully when he saw it lying there on the shelf he could not leave it behind. It had been the perfect gift, even as he was pretty sure that Snape would hex him straight into the next millennia when he would give it to the former potions master. He had not even been sure if Snape already owned the book, well if so, he could keep it for himself, using it to study as an extra book for the one the Half Blood Prince wrote.

He had used that same excuse when Hermione saw him buying the book. She had given him a strange look, balancing between puzzled and knowing. The same look she wore now. "So you are not going to give this potions book to a certain Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?"

Harry pretended to be puzzled. "Hermione, why would I give a potions book to a DADA teacher? If ever I wanted to give a book to that particular teacher, I would better give him a book about the Dark Arts?" _As if he does not know enough about that subject yet._

He received a smack on the chest for that as she said. "Oh don't be stupid, it doesn't suit you, Harry, only Ron can pull that off. But I better get going if I were you. Are you sure you will not tell me for who the book really is?"

Sighing Harry looked into the honest brown eyes. Hermione was the only female he would trust with this kind of information since she had been the first to ask him if he had been attracted to boys. Making up his mind and slipping the cloak over his head, he whispered. "I will tell you if things go well, alright?"

He did not look back, knowing that she would trust him before he disappeared down the corridor. There were not a lot of people out in the hallways, many people were still returning from the Christmas break so Harry did not have to be very careful with where he walked.

He hoped Snape would be in his office, well he was actually expecting it, because truthfully Harry did not where Snape would otherwise go. But the older wizard was sure to be busy. Harry's hand travelled down to the book again. He was not sure what had come over him to even buy this, surely Snape would throw him from the office.

He had not been sure if Snape had received presents, the usual shower of gifts not starting for Harry since he came to Hogwarts. Well, he wanted to give Snape something and the only thing he had been able to think about had been the book.

The corridor that led to Snape's private quarters was deserted and, looking around, Harry raised a hand to knock upon the door. It resounded and Harry waited for the door to open, he would feel like a fool if Snape had not been here and he wondered if he would have the courage again to give the gift.

The door opened suddenly, startling Harry who had been lost in thought. Snape stood in the doorway and Harry found his inside fluttering oddly at the sight of the older wizard. Snape peered into the hallway, growling softly as he called out. "If I find out who does this, I will make you regret…"

Saying in a soft voice, barely audible but knowing Snape would hear him, Harry took a step forward. "It is me, professor."

The dark head snapped back to meet the invisible eyes. It was uncanny how Snape always seemed to know where Harry was when he wore the cloak. The dark eyes narrowed, no doubt wondering why Harry was here and seeking him out but finally the older wizard took a step back, silently inviting Harry in.

To those who would be passing by, it would seem that Snape was stepping back into his office. Quickly taking a few steps forward, Harry grinned to himself, knowing the professor would not be able to see it and deliberately brushed Snape on his way in.

His arm throw out to quickly hug the firm waist of his professor, Harry walked further inside, ignoring the feelings the quick touch stirred. "Brat." Snape muttered behind him with a soft chuckle as he closed the door and turned, arms crossed over his chest.

"Potter, do kindly remove the cloak. I prefer to actually see you when we speak." Snape walked back to the desk and sat down, waving his wand quickly so two cups of steaming tea sat on the desk a moment later, a platter of biscuits alongside it.

Feeling his mouth watering at the sight of the cookies, he forgot the fact that he ate lunch barely three hours ago. Harry removed the cloak, placing it in an empty chair as he contemplated where to sit. Feeling very self conscious as the dark eyes watched him as Snape sneered but did not say anything; Harry finally sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

He felt the book shift in his pocket but did not take it out just yet, wishing to read Snape's mood which was hard. The older wizard appeared at ease, even relaxed as the dark eyes met the green ones in contemplation. "You have grown over the holiday, Harry…"

Eyes widening, Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose. He stared at Snape before looking down at his own body. He had grown steadily over the last year, through not as tall as Ron had of course but he could now at least look Snape in the eyes without having to strain his neck or without the older and taller wizard to get a back ache with simply kissing Harry…

The younger male blushed as Snape raised an eyebrow. The thin lips curled into a smile as Snape saw the colour in the slightly sunken cheeks. The long fingers curled around the steamy teacup and Harry forced himself to relax. He should not feel so embarrassed and finally he leaned forward to take his own teacup.

His hand hesitated however, wanting to grab a biscuit and finally Snape said in an amused voice. "Help yourself. You can use it if you ever wish to gain upon Ronald Weasley in length…"

Choking upon his tea, Harry raised startled eyes to meet the amusing black ones. One dark eyebrow was raised and Harry blushed another deep red colour. Harry could think of a retort but he was too embarrassed to say it out loud.

He knew it had been a joke; Snape usually was sarcastic so it was a real relief to see the older wizard had a sense of humour. Putting his tea cup down, Snape glanced at a pile of scrolls lying near the desk as he said. "I am sorry, Harry but I have some work to do. You can stay if you like but I do not have the time for idle chit chat…"

Harry drowned his own tea, recognizing that now was probably the best time to give the book to Snape. He placed his own cup on the table and answered. "Well there was a reason I came for, Professor…sir…"

"Severus." The older wizard remarked with another lift of the eyebrow, Snape then gestured with his hand for Harry to continue.

Recognizing the gesture, Harry knew that Snape was not a patient man so he fumbled in his pocked, hand quickly finding the book and pulling it out. He did not have the time to wrap it, instead binding it in a piece of cloth.

Snape hesitated when Harry placed the book on the table. The startled eyes rose to bore into his own with an intensity that made Harry want to break the stare. Yet he forced himself to gaze deep into Snape's eyes, noticing how the older wizard sat frozen in his seat. The already pale face of the former potions master had paled even more and Harry knew Snape was becoming angry.

"Please before you become angry, it is nothing of some stupid crush thing. I just saw it in the store and well, it made me think of you. Just before you throw me out of the office, will you at least open it, Severus? Please for me." Harry knew that saying the given name of his professor calmed him down and it was finally with an interesting and calculating look upon his face that Severus Snape reached forward to grab the book.

Harry tried to look calm as Snape unwrapped the cloth and turned the book around. "Dark Potions through the Dark Ages… Interesting title…" Snape finally remarked, flipping through the book. Harry could see the carefully concealed trembling in the hands and the same hunger in the eyes that Hermione always had when she saw a new book.

"I take it that you don't have it yet." Harry carefully said, reaching forward to grab a biscuit. He felt relief course through him as he relaxed in the seat. He had not realized it had become so important to him to give it to Snape.

Snape looked up after placing the book carefully upon the table as if he was afraid he might damage it. "I…thank you, Harry… I am thankful that you gave me the book, honestly. Come here please." The fingers beckoned and Harry rose, relieved that Snape actually liked his gift.

He stood at the older wizard's side as Snape pushed the chair back. The DADA professor opened up a drawer at the bottom, finally finding what he was looking for and taking out a beautiful golden/red feather. Harry looked down as he recognized it as a phoenix feather probably from Fawkes.

Snape gently pressed it into his hands, saying softly. "I have nothing else to give you, Harry, except perhaps some things which you have to earn. But I think that for now, you will find this more useful and easier to achieve. Phoenix feathers are not usually given lightly as you may know. To win a phoenix's loyalty one must be utterly loyal to his or hers master. I only know of two feathers that were ever given out freely by this phoenix and I hold the other one in my possession. I think it would fit for you to have this one…"

Snape didn't have to say anything as he met Harry's eyes. The younger wizard mutely nodded, too stunned to speak. He knew what this meant. To receive a phoenix feather by a phoenix was rare. For Snape to have received two, well he must have done something amazing to prove that he was loyal to Dumbledore or perhaps in the near future he would prove where his true loyalties were.

This was something that connected him to the dark haired wizard. He would keep it, reminding himself of this. He knew Snape was loyal to Dumbledore, deep in his heart he had always known it.

Unable to form words, he merely threw himself at the older wizard, arms fastened tightly around Snape's neck in a wordless gesture of thanks. Gentle arms soon surrounded him and he was pulled down to sit in Snape's lap. He nuzzled against the pale throat, causing Snape to groan.

"Harry…I wish to form coherent thoughts when you are gone…" Gentle fingers hooked underneath his chin and forced his head upwards. Finally Harry rested his head against the strong black clad shoulder, hands fumbling with the many buttons on Snape's robe.

His hands were soon tugged away and held in a strong grip. He bit back a sigh when he saw the amused warning look in the black eyes. "Sorry…" He murmured.

"I do not believe that, Potter! Are you trying to seduce me?" One dark eyebrow was raised and Harry realized Snape was joking.

"Yes, am I succeeding?" He asked, smiling.

His hands were released and Snape defeated, the mood changing instantly as Snape answered. "Do you really wish for me to answer that, Harry? You should not attempt to try to do something that will change everything."

"What are you talking about?" Harry sat up straighter, looking at Snape.

"Harry, I am not going to be some meaningless fling, understand that! No matter where this might lead to, you are still innocent, even with everything you have seen. You are innocent in the ways of love and I am not the most suitable teacher for such a heavy subject." The silky voice tripped over some unknown emotions but Snape had yet to avoid his eyes.

"I am not so sure I want another teacher for this subject, sir. I…well, this is the first time I have ever liked a male and, while I am not sure, as you said, where this might lead, I want to find out. And perhaps I am not looking for some meaningless fling…"

A gentle hand came to rest upon his cheek and as Harry was tugged forward to meet the lips; Harry could hear two words being whispered. "Know-it-all brat." Before he drowned in unknowing strong emotions and truth be told, he did not mind in the least.

**So tell me what you think. I gave some plot things away, such as Harry/Ginny and the future for Severus and Harry. Please review and send some ideas on how Severus should respond when Harry attacks Malfoy using Severus' own spell. You know the scene in the book right before he kisses Ginny. **


	9. I am sorry!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I think everybody has read the books so I am not going to explain everything. This will take place right after Harry used sectumserpra on Draco Malfoy. I am kind of at a dilemma here actually because I kind of outlined the next few chapters and within a short period of time Harry kisses Ginny. Now how should that affect his relationship with Severus? I am thinking of having them rekindle in the deepest way possible, by making love. It all fits into the story so don't worry. But please tell me what you think. well enough talking let's get onto the chapter. **

Harry was still shaking from the shock he had experienced when he tried to do a spell that had been written by the Half Blood Prince that went wrong. It had almost been a fatal mistake. He had been lucky that Snape had been there so quickly. With the quick assistance of the DADA teacher, Malfoy would not suffer from any lasting effects.

He sniffled a few times; he wanted nothing more than to disappear. He felt shocked and emotionally unsteady, even after Ron and Hermione had tried to talk to him about it, but it had not made him feel any better.

Did this mean that he had not been any better than Voldemort, who cursed people just for the fun of it? But the truth was he had not known what would happen when he had uttered the spell. If he had known that it would have such dire affects, he would have never used it.

Every time he closed his eyes he could still see the shocked expression on the pale face of Malfoy and then the angry gleam in the black, mesmerising eyes. Had Snape been angry because Harry had used such a spell or because of something else? Harry did not know but what he did know was that he craved the older man's companionship.

He knew it would probably end up in a fight and in the past that would have been the only reason he would have sought out the former potions master, but now he could do with some advice, and who better to give advice on such dark thoughts as Severus Snape, Death Eater.

Everybody else had gone to bed, the news had travelled quickly and it had been a true sign that Dumbledore had not been at school that Harry had not yet been summoned to his office. Harry was tired of looking into the fire and, as he pulled out the invisibility cloak, he made up his mind, regardless of what the outcome would be of the evening.

Tomorrow he would serve his first detention with Snape, as the older wizard had told him to do. Yet tomorrow was also an important match for the Gryffindor team. Harry shakily stood up. In the past few days Malfoy's pale and bloodied face had haunted his sleep, yet he had not the heart to go to Professor Slughorn to ask for dreamless sleep potion. To do that he would have to justify why, which would remind him of what he, himself, had done.

Finally getting to his feet, Harry put the cloak on and slipped through the portrait, not caring who would see him. He managed to slip past the teachers who were patrolling. He came across Filch, who was thankfully looking the other way as Harry accidentally nudged the foot of an armour standing before him, rattling the whole thing.

Biting his lip to prevent him from cursing out loud, Harry quickly hurried away, down the corridor and the ever changing staircases down towards Snape's private quarters. He wondered if the older wizard would let him in, especially after those few days.

Finally he knocked upon the door, not caring for the lateness of the hour. He knew Snape was awake, because he knew enough about the older wizard to know that Snape did not need much sleep at night.

Nobody came to the door and no answer came but Harry felt the faint tingle of the magic wards as he pushed against the door, opening it easily. He could feel the presence of the DADA teacher as he closed the door behind him, throwing off his invisibility cloak as he walked further inside.

"What could you possible want now, Potter?" The sharp voice made Harry jumped as he turned around startled to the fireplace. There sitting in a chair was the sneering person he had been looking for. Oddly enough Harry felt at peace almost instantly and he also felt something tightening within him as he gazed hungrily upon the older wizard.

Snape was dressed in a navy blue jumper, black trousers as usual and a glass of firewiskey in one hand. Harry took a step forward as his mind caught up with what Snape had been saying. "Back to last names now, are we _sir_?" He stressed the last word and he noticed how Snape involuntarily stiffened.

"Very well then, _Harry,_ what could you possibly want now?" The dark eyes were not fixed upon Harry's face, instead of looking at the floor as if Snape was lost in thought.

"I wanted to talk…" Harry softly confessed. He had never had this need before. Normally speaking to Ron or Hermione had been enough, but the closeness he had been sharing with Snape in the last few months made him crave for something more. He did not mind when Snape had touched him, even when they were barely fleeting touches. Nobody other than the Weasley's had ever done so and Harry found himself craving them more and more, even hunger for them, something dreaming of long, pale, elegant fingers ready to do unspeakable things to him.

He shuddered, tossed from his thoughts as Snape said "To talk about what, Harry? To speak to _me _about hexing a student of mine? Do you perhaps want tips on how to use more dark spells, for I can tell you that the magic you used was dark enough!"

Through the voice was still soft it also burned with anger and Harry flinched as Snape got to his feet. It seemed that the dark haired wizard noticed the gesture, and he settled down again, eying Harry strangely.

"I do not want tips, Severus. I think I can name a few dark spells, being on the receiving end of them for most of my life." Harry sat down, once more shivering slightly. "I just want to talk…I need to speak to somebody who understands what it is like to….hex a person with dark magic…." Harry's voice dropped to a whisper but the black eyes were trained upon his face and Harry knew Snape could hear every word.

"Are you sure I am the right person to speak to?" Snape raised an eyebrow, looking at Harry as if to answer the question.

"Yes, you are. Ron and Hermione don't understand it. Not like you do….Nobody understands me like you do, Severus…"

"Spare me your foolish teenager love notions, Potter for I do not care to hear them! Get out!" This time the normally controlled voice rose and Harry startled as Snape leaped to his feet, eyes murderous, and Harry felt himself stiffen as he was seized by the front of his robes and nearly thrown from the room.

He braced himself unconsciously for any blow that would be sure to come. He had angered Snape and he had not even been sure how he had done it. He stumbled along the long strides of the Professor but instead of being thrown from the room, Snape pushed him in front of the desk roughly, seizing the sleeve of his left arm and pulling it up to reveal the dark mark as he hissed out as if in great pain, eyes blazing.

"Unless you do not rethink your steps and hexes, _Potter,_ you will soon find yourself on the same path that I have taken and that I still regret daily, for it has cost me my life…"

Harry stood frozen in fear, shakes becoming worse with each passing moment as he saw the rage in the dark eyes he wanted to know so well. No longer calm and collected, Harry had driven Snape to the edge before, but now it seemed that he had driven Snape over it as the teacher stared at him.

"Please?" He found himself nearly begging, for what he was asking for he did not know but he knew without a doubt that this would mean the end of whatever was going on between him and the DADA professor. "Please, don't…." The trembling in his limbs was harder to ignore as Harry's whole frame seemed to shake. "Please don't hurt me." He asked suddenly, pleading with the dark haired wizard who looked at him in shock, eyes widening slightly as Harry felt such keen hurt in him that it prevented him from speaking as he leaned forward, eyes tightly shut against whatever tears would escape them.

He was used to people leaving him but suddenly it seemed that he could not take it anymore, if Snape were to leave him now. He had not even noticed, as it was often the case with these things, how he had come the few moments he had spent in Snape's company, getting to know the older wizard better and the kisses they stole.

It was in no way normal or ordinary and Harry was not even sure if Snape could get fired over it but it had seemed innocent enough and he had not realized he cared so much for the older wizard and whatever they had.

He suddenly rushed forward, grabbing hold of the dark fabric and twisting his hands around it as he looked up into the stunned pale face like a child seeking reassurance from an angry parent. "Please don't punish me by leaving me."

The next moment, reluctantly through it seemed, the strong arms came up around Harry and he was pressed into a tight embrace. "Hush, it is alright, Harry…." Harry melted against Snape, face buried into the older wizard's shoulder.

He could hear the ragged breaths coming from the older wizard and finally Snape pushed him away, saying softly. "Harry, no matter what and I repeat no matter what may happen, this cannot be. You should be free to find somebody who is closer to your age and who you can care for without being condemned."

There was something odd that crept into the usually blank voice. Snape avoided looking at Harry, avoided looking into Harry's eyes and yet there seemed great pain in his face.

"Would you get into trouble if we were ever discovered or are you afraid that this might become more then you can handle, Severus?" Finally Snape looked up, eyes filled with something that Harry could not identify as the older wizard said.

"Both, Harry, both. You have a great destiny before you, a terrible one, but I cannot do this. Not in light of recent events." Snape did not elaborate and Harry found himself distancing himself from Snape.

He knew it was still early and the emotions that Snape stirred were strange but welcome and yet Harry knew it could not be. It was too dangerous, for Severus as well. If Severus ever was found out to be dating The Boy Who Lived, Voldemort would not hesitate to kill him. It was too dangerous for them both, no matter how much Harry or Severus might want this.

"I am truly sorry, Harry…" The suffering look in the dark eyes took Harry's breath away and he once more realized that this was bigger then him, as everything in his life was. Yet Severus had shown him that things could be different and he was thankful that the older wizard had done so.

So he smiled as he said. "I am too, Severus. I thank you and I shall treasure your gift. You can be sure of it." He took a step back and he could see the smile on the thin lips, the smile reserved only for him.

"I will treasure the gift as well, Harry, be assured of it." With those last words Harry walked away, each step taking him further away from Severus and he could hear the soft rustling of the clothes as if Snape wanted to come after it.

Yet Harry knew it was for the best even as he through the motions of the next few days, laughing with his friends, even pretending he was interested in the sister of his best friend, not noticing how his best friends looked at him sadly, knew that something had changed.

Everything went back to normal, even to pretend he still loathed Snape when he served detention with him that Saturday morning was easier then dealing with the pain and Harry buried his feelings, as he had done before, and would do so again. He cheered alongside his friends when he finally entered the Gryffindor chamber and when Ginny rushed to him, Harry caught her and against his hearts desires, he kissed her, feeling nothing but the deepest regret when he did so.

**So kind of a cliffy. What do you think of the idea about the rekindling scene? I am itching to write it so please review and post some ideas of what you want to see. **


	10. It has to be enough

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing of the Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will be a lot of suffering in this chapter and in the next chapters. There will be sex in this chapter; I am giving you a fair warning here so that if it makes you feel uncomfortable then you don't have to read it. We are heading into AU territory here. Let's begin. Rating goes way up in this chapter. **

It spread through the school like wildfire that Harry Potter was dating Ginny Weasley and while most people were happy for him, a few were relatively unhappy. Such persons were Harry himself, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and a certain DADA teacher, through Harry was not entirely sure about Snape.

He had seen the wizard a few times, but Snape had ignored him, much to Harry's disappointment. He was confused; feelings conflicting within him and he did not even know what he wanted anymore.

He sat in silence, staring into the fire in one of the few times that Ginny was not with him. "Oh for the love of God, Harry, just go and talk to him. You're obviously unhappy." Hermione finally snapped.

Harry looked up at the bushy haired witch as he softly said. "He has made it clear that he does not want me, Hermione. What am I supposed to do? Run back to him? I have some pride left! I should have never done this or let it get this far to begin with… But now I cannot stop thinking about him…" Harry fell silent and Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Who are we talking about?" Ron looked from left to right and Harry felt horror growing inside of him. How was he supposed to tell this to his best friend, whose sister he was dating right now, especially with how Ron had responded to any boyfriends Ginny had before Harry? How on earth was Harry supposed to tell his best friend that Harry was not in love with her?

He steeled himself, making sure he had Ron's full attention as he softly said. "Ron, I think I'm attracted to males…"

"Oh, okay mate, well that is fine, I mean there are enough wizards who like males and females…" Ron sounded relieved and Harry could see Hermione placing her hand on his arm as he continued.

"I am particularly attracted to a certain male…" Harry eyed Ron uncertainly and his friend went deathly pale as he backed away. Harry did his best to suppress a grin, but as he sobered, the hurt caught up with him again and he said. "I think I'm in love with Severus Snape."

For a moment Ron staggered in his chair with relief before he looked up again and gasped "You're in love with Snape?" If things were not so dire, he would have laughed at the look on Ron's face. Ron looked at him, stuttering still as he tried to comprehend what Harry was saying. "You like Snape? Wait a minute; you like Snape better then my sister?" Ron's eyes were blazing and Harry looked at his best friend. The friend he had known for 6 years now and through all that time Ron had stood by him, time and time again. Ron's family had accepted him as their own son and now Harry had to tell him that he did in fact like Snape better then Ginny. Harry could only nod and then he took a deep breath to plunge into the story as he said. "I have feelings for Snape that I don't have for Ginny. I…I don't really know how to explain it…" Harry sighed.

"I still say that you should go to him and talk to him. Even Snape is unhappy, Harry." Hermione huffed as Ron spoke too.

"Blimey, mate, in love with Snape…Imagine kissing that greasy git…" Ron was laughing uneasily and Harry recognized it as Ron's usual way of dealing with things.

He grinned and answered to Ron's thought. "Well, he actually is a very nice kisser." Ron gaped at him, mouth opening and closing as he stared at Harry. The boy who lived merely shuddered, doing his best not to laugh out loud. Hermione simply hid her face behind the book as Ron turned to her and exclaimed. "You knew this?"

She lifted her head and, after carefully checking Harry's face for any signs of unhappiness, which she soon spotted, she sighed and answered her crush's questions. "I did not know. Ron, I merely suspected Harry liked Snape and since Harry has not said anything to deny it, I assumed I was correct. I still stand by my point that Harry has to go and talk to him."

She levelled the green eyed boy with a look, and Harry suppressed a smile for his friend that was so pushy about his happiness. He sighed once more, staring into the fire as Ron asked some more questions. Finally he could not take it anymore and Harry began to recount the tale of how he and Snape had parted.

He was rarely so honest with his friends and they listened in silence. Hermione had only guessed that something similar had happened but what it truly meant for Harry, she had not known.

The chosen one was suffering in silence. Whatever his relationship with Snape had been, it had eased some of Harry's tension and he could be himself when he had been around Snape. The DADA professor did not care and would not have the boy who lived and Harry was glad that he did not have to live up to any expectation that the wizarding world could place on him. If they had spoken, it had been about the war but both had been careful not to say anything about the positions they both held in that war.

He was confused about his feelings for Ginny. She was a wonderful girl but he expected more from her. He wanted her to make snappy comments and every time he kissed her, he could not help but think of a different set of lips he would rather be kissing.

"Perhaps if you were to go and talk to him about this, Harry…" Hermione tried one last time until Ron shook his head at her, looking at Harry and asking. "Harry, what do you want? And I mean you, not Ginny, not us, but you, Harry Potter. What do you want?"

Harry did not even have to think about it as he met his friend's gaze without flinching and said. "I want to talk to Snape."

"Then what are you waiting for, mate? We will think of something why you are gone. Go and talk to him." Ron actually smirked at him and Harry felt relief flood through him. Before he knew it, he was on his feet, dragging the invisibility cloak around his shoulders and softly saying. "Thank you."

He then slipped out, feeling more hopeful than he had done in days. He did not care for the time. It was barely evening, most students down at the evening meal. He had not seen Snape in the great hall as he went to eat there. Ginny was doing her homework and much to his regret he had told her that he would meet her after dinner in the common room.

Harry did not knock on the door that led to the private office, instead slipping it open and slipping inside. He could feel the tingling of the magical wards but they did not stop it. It almost seemed that the owner of the said wards wanted him to return.

Harry knew that if Snape had not wanted him to come in, Harry would not have gotten into the room. He slid the invisibility cloak off and walked further inside, steps echoing his own. Harry felt his heart clench together tightly at the signs of the neatly stacked desk that Snape always left. He wanted his things to lie on that desk as well.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" The cold and sharp voice snapped out and Harry turned to stare at the older wizard. Snape's dark eyes were blazing and yet Harry could see hope blossoming there until the older wizard sneered and said. "So the great Harry Potter decided to take a lover on the side? Then save your breath, child, I am better then that! I have heard the rumours about the Weasley girl and the chosen one. If there is one thing that I demand from my lover it is fidelity."

"Since when am I your lover, Snape? We never made it to that stage." Harry felt his anger growing and could feel his magic responding to it, swirling just underneath the surface. Snape's face was flushed and his eyes were locked with Harry's own and yet Harry found no desire to break the stare. Harry could see the wizard was lost for words and he pressed his advantage. "Since when am I yours?"

"You are not mine, you insolent brat! I do not see why you would want to be with me, for mere days after we spoke you fled to her!" Snape's voice rose as he took a step forward and Harry could hear the well buried hurt in the dark silky voice.

"You were the one who pushed me away! How am I supposed to know what you want? I don't even know what I want, and if I do know what I want then it is decided for me that it is no good! Has it finally gotten through that thick skull of yours that I don't get to decide what is best for me or what I want? I don't want Ginny. I want you!"

"You don't even know what you are getting yourself into, Potter. You are innocent. You never experienced passion! You think those kisses that you shared with her will flood you with passion. Passion that makes you cease to breathe. It fuels you from the inside and takes away all choices and coherent thoughts. That when you think of that person you can take the whole world on and finally it becomes your reason for living." The door was rattling softly in responds to the magic coming from Snape as the wizard's voice dropped to a whisper.

"How can you be so sure that it does not?" Harry asked softly, pretending not to be hurt by the speech. He knew from what Snape had said that he had experienced such passion.

Snape sneered and answered. "You would not be here if you did." And, as if that said everything, he turned, walking towards his private storage room as if he wanted to continue with his work.

"Severus, damn it! Listen to me!" Harry screamed. He did not care that his voice sounded shrilly and high, only that Snape would listen. The adult wizard froze in mid step and finally turned a new tension in his shoulders.

"You have one minute, Potter, speak quickly! I am listening." Snape crossed his arms over his chest and stood staring at Harry, the look in his eyes unreadable as Harry stood still and spoke.

"For days I have been trying to stop thinking about you but I can't. The fate of the world rests on my shoulder and I don't want it. I never asked to be almost murdered each year by Voldemort. You had a choice, I don't. Every path I take will lead me eventually to facing Voldemort and everybody I talk to makes me feel like Harry, the Boy Who Lived, or Harry the Chosen One. Only a select few don't make me feel like that and you are one of those people. You see past that, for you don't think that I'm merely the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived. You see me, Harry. I am so tired of pleasing all those people, and so tired of not being seen as a person. I merely want to be Harry, like I can be with you…" Harry could feel himself breathing heavily as he stared at Snape.

He would fall apart now if Snape walked away. The older wizard was still staring at him, eyes narrowed as he finally said, "Well, just Harry, what could you possibly want from me then?"

Harry could feel the relief flooding through him and he could see the upturn of the thin lips as Snape read it in his face. Carefully taking a step forward, Harry said, "I want to explore these feelings, want to know what it is like to be loved…"

"I told you before that I am not the right person to teach you this…."

"But don't you see? I want no other person then you. You make me feel things that Ginny Weasley, even in her darkest dreams, could not make me feel. She is honourable and pure but I am not meant to be with somebody who is pure. You have given me a precious gift, Severus, the phoenix feather… But I want more, I need more."

Harry stood so close to Severus that he could feel the body heat coming from the older wizard. He lifted his head, using his new advantage of height to look the older wizard in the eye without Severus having to strain his neck to look down at him.

"This is dangerous, Harry, it will bind you to me in ways that each of us cannot foresee. If I am to be your first, you will never forget me or forget what emotions my touch can stir. You never forget your first…"

"If I am to take Voldemort on, I don't want to die a virgin." Harry grinned, comforted that the older wizard had not yet taken a step backwards.

"But for me to take your purity, Harry, are you sure?" Severus lifted an eyebrow, looking at Harry and the younger wizard could feel the burning of his cheeks as he turned and said.

"Do you think I should save myself for somebody else? Somebody who is pure like Ginny Weasley? Somebody who does even begin to realize what emotions somebody like you bring forth? Somebody who thinks that these emotions are evil? That she can brag about being my first, and then being angry for being damaged simply because that is what happens when you are to be with me? I am the bloody Boy Who Lived and I want my first time to mean…."

He was suddenly spun around and his eyes widened as they stared into the furious black orbs that read everything he was trying to hide. There was a bruising grip on his shoulders as Severus said in a low whisper. "Foolish brat, I did not say that I was repulsed by the idea. But I need you to be sure for once we begin I will not tolerate any regret. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry could only nod breathlessly as he was suddenly pulled forward and the lips he had wanted and imagined he was kissing each and every time he kissed Ginny, suddenly descending upon him with a force so strong it shook him to the core.

For the life of him he could not pull away, and did not want to pull away as he was crushed against Severus's chest. He drank in the older wizard's scent, kissing him back with no reserve as he opened his lips to allow Severus' tongue in. The strong arms kept him from moving away, slipping around his shoulders and Harry moaned hungrily into their kiss as Severus ravished his mouth.

Gone were the gentle kisses, the kisses that left Harry begging for more. This was more and Harry suddenly knew that this was something that Ginny Weasley could not give him. Her kisses were sweet where Severus' were strong. Her kisses were gentle and barely roused his attention while the kiss he received now sent tingles down every nerve, making him feel alive with a passion he had barely touched before.

Every moment he expected to be pushed away and when it finally happened he moaned in displeasure. He breathed heavily, lips swollen from the brutal attack and as he placed a hand on Severus' chest to steady himself he could feel their magic combining, tingling just beneath the surface.

He barely had the time to draw a breath as he was suddenly pushed away. He looked up; anger and feeling violated tore through him but Severus only smirked and took a step towards his private quarters as he said. "Do you really want this, Harry? Do you want passion or do you want safety?"

Harry glanced between the older wizard and the door that led him to Ginny. Severus would mean danger, more danger then any of them could foresee, but it was also everything he ever wanted. Ginny would be kind and sweet to him, Severus was none of those things. Harry knew him well enough to know that. Severus would demand of him to be on top of his game. He would demand to give him all, and then Harry knew.

If he chose Severus then he could try to move past the many walls the adult wizard had erected between himself and the outside world to prevent himself from getting hurt. But if Harry was able to move past those, he would be loved by Severus as no other had been loved. Severus would not allow anybody to hurt Harry.

But if he left now, he would never be able to get another chance. He would hurt Severus, the wizard who was opening himself up for Harry alone. In earlier conversations, Severus had told him that he was not some meaningless fling and he did not kiss anybody he did not care for. So Severus cared.

He looked back at the dark haired wizard, taking in his appearance. The dark hair looked soft as it hung in curtains around the pale face. Yet the eyes were darkening by what Harry could tell was longing. Severus held out his hand and with one last look at the other door, Harry Potter made his choice.

He grasped the offered hand tightly and walked after the older wizard, trying this best to keep up the long strides. Severus paused and Harry was once more pulled against the older wizard, this time feeling the hardness in the trousers which he knew mirrored his own.

He pulled Severus' head down, kissing the DADA professor hungrily before Severus pulled away with a smile, tugging on the jumper Harry wore. Several words were muttered and Harry felt the magic in the room deepening. He knew that they would not be disturbed by anybody.

Pulling off his jumper, he crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling very self conscious. He had changed countless times before Ron or the team but now it suddenly seemed to mean so much more. Gentle hands tugged his arms away and Harry looked into smouldering eyes as Severus whispered, "Don't pull away. You are attractive, Harry."

Harry smiled suddenly, that, coming from Severus, was enough to truly mean something. He knew he was slim and underweight, but Quidditch made up for that slightly, giving him more muscle.

For every step Severus took forward, Harry took one backwards until the older wizard had steered him right into the bedroom. Turning around Harry groaned: green and silver decorated the large four poster bed and the curtains.

He was pulled back as Severus whispered. "Well I have to stay loyal to my house, Harry." The boy blushed as he felt the hardness pressing against his lower back.

"Am I the first Gryffindor to come into this sacred domain?" He turned, beginning to fondle with the many buttons. A muttered charm and they came undone magically, Severus shrugging off the robe.

"Oh yes, Harry, you are the very first." The dark eyes were trained on the dark head as Harry glanced up, quickly presenting his lips for a kiss as he whispered softly. "I will get you to change those colours to gold and red before long."

He received a laugh in return and a nip at his bottom lip which made his yelp, and Severus made use of the distraction to mutter another charm and then the jumper was off and Harry felt cool skin underneath his fingertips.

He hungrily drunk in the sight as his gaze drifted lower to the still clad hips, feeling himself respond. The smirk on Severus' face was amusing as he allowed Harry to watch as the teenager stepped back while beginning to take off his belt.

Harry was not even aware of what he was going as his hands began to take off his pants. His mind was focussed on something else, as his eyes were still glued to Severus' naked chest. The older wizard was displaying muscles, not overly so; he was not as slim as Harry was but firmer.

Dark hair grew on the pale chest were Harry was hairless yet. Harry followed the path of the dark hair over the abdominal into the dark pants, unconsciously licking his lips.

He was itching to touch Severus, to trace a path with his tongue as his eyes lifted to meet the black ones. Harry blushed like a virgin and the next moment Severus raised his wand, gave one soft charm and Harry felt the warmth of his clothing disappear. A quick glance down showed him that he was still painfully aroused, but the pressure had lifted now his cock was free of the restrains from his pants.

He actually smiled when he felt a gentle hand urging him towards the bed and lay on his bed, uncertain of what to do. The dark eyed wizard smiled only as he leaned over Harry, kissing him gently before moving down, mouth then latching onto a nipple.

Harry groaned as Severus' tongue hardened it. He wanted to return those feelings and sensations, but he was not sure what he would have to do. Gentle hands slid over his side, down over his hipbone before grasping him firmly.

Harry raised his hips in responds as he felt a tension beginning to coil low in his abdomen as Severus began to stroke him. The older wizard raised his head just in time and caught Harry's mouth in a hungry kiss as Harry felt the tension suddenly uncoil and he spilled himself over Severus' hand.

Severus drew back to stare at him, one eyebrow raised and lips curling in amusement. Harry flushed a deep red, certain that this was the end of it. He had just gone off like a thirteen year old, without any regards for Severus.

"I think you are much more relaxed now." Soft words were whispered and Harry felt the cleansing charm deep down within himself, startling him as he raised himself uncomfortably. His eyes met those of Severus and the older wizard caught his lips in another hungry kiss, causing Harry to feel the slight twitches again.

"Teenager always amazes me, especially their stamina. But this will only make things easier and enjoyable." Severus' hand was on his hip, urging him and Harry smiled in relief as he realized the older wizard still wanted him.

Severus pushed him on his side, gently pushing his knees upwards. A vile was summoned to Severus' hand and Harry watched fascinated as Severus coaxed his long fingers in the golden-syrup-like liquid.

He felt Severus settle behind his back, groaning uncomfortably as one finger entered him, stretching him. He squished his eyes tightly shut as tears slipped out. "Harry, relax. It will only hurt more if I entered you at once. I can stop if you want me to…"

"No keep going, please." The Boy Who Lived moaned, rocking back against Severus as a second finger was inserted. The pain was beginning to subside and Harry took deep breaths to calm himself. Severus was planting kisses in his neck and Harry moved his head to the side to give better access.

Severus' fingers brushed something that send electric fire down Harry's spine. He pushed back against Severus, trying to make it happen again as he forced out. "What was that?"

"That would be your prostate, Mister Potter." He heard the soft laughter behind him and then the fingers withdrew as Severus entered him. It was strange the sense of fullness Harry was experiencing, but not unpleasant and after a moment Severus ground out, his voice tight. "Push back against me."

Harry did as he was told, feeling Severus beginning to move against him. Jolt after jolt was sent through him and Harry moaned, hearing the older man behind him doing the same. He began stroking himself. He felt the man stiffen behind him and then the second climax of that evening slammed into him, making his eyes roll up into his head.

"Harry?" A low but gentle voice caught through the haze as Harry was beginning to recover. He blinked, feeling the soft magic dance upon his skin as the cleaning charm was muttered again. Shifting onto his back he met the concerned dark eyes with a grin. "That was amazing."

Severus snorted, running a hand through the messy long hair. Harry sighed and snuggled closer, head coming to rest upon Severus' chest as the older wizard tugged the blankets over them both, taking a moment to draw in a large breath.

"I need not tell you that this shall not pass beyond these walls."

"No, I will not tell a soul. But you must help me. Hermione suspects something. You must pretend that you do not like me…."

"I need not pretend, Mister Potter." The cheeky reply came and Harry slapped Severus' hand lightly as he said, "You cannot expect me to believe that after what we just did…"

He met the slow smile and the answer made him smile as well. "No, I cannot expect that." He leaned in; receiving one last kiss as Severus rose, dressing himself.

"Severus, now what?" He called out, looking for his clothes and finally putting them on.

"We do the same as before, Harry. We go back to our lives. Perhaps after this is all over, we may be able to repeat it and perhaps I will be able to wake up with you one morning but for now things are too dangerous. If a word of this reaches the Dark Lord, he will not hesitate to kill me. I still expect fidelity of you, for you are my lover. Remember this night, Harry, no matter what may happen in the future and remember the gift I gave you for I will treasure the one you gave me."

The puzzling words made him nod as he realized that once more they must resume secrecy and while Harry still could not fully identify what his feelings precisely were but he knew now that it was stronger then his feelings for Ginny.

He would pretend not to care and perhaps after this war was over there would be time to try and find out what they meant, but as Harry asked for once last kiss, which he received, he knew that this few hours would carry him through whatever was in store for him. He had not anticipated the role Severus would play, and he was still blissfully unaware as he walked back to the common room.

Giving his friends a smile, knowing they would keep silent, he sat with Ginny and pretended everything was well just for that moment while he relived his few short hours as Severus' lover, he smiled at Ginny and thought about how to let her go, knowing little that everything was about to change.

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will take place when Harry learns about Severus' betrayal as he kills Dumbledore. You won't see much of them together in the next few chapters because the book separates them as well. Please review and send some ideas. **


	11. alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. We now enter into the angst of the story and in the books where Harry and Severus will be separated. ****So if there are any ideas, feel free to post them. Most of the story will be continued to be written from Harry's point of view. Let's begin. **

Harry sat on his bed, defeated. Everything they had worked for had been lost, together with the greatest wizard of all time. Dumbledore was dead and the path Harry was supposed to take became clearer to him with each passing moment. Yet it was a path he did not wish to take alone, though he knew he must.

He stroked the phoenix feather in his hand. It seemed like a life time ago that it had been given to him. He hid his burning eyes in his arm as he took a deep breath to try and steady himself.

Severus Snape had done it. Severus Snape had been the one to deliver the final killing curse that sent the headmaster flying over the wall from the tower. Harry had chased after him across the long lane, but when Snape had turned, Harry had seen the pain and the regret in his eyes.

Yet still deep down inside, he knew that Severus was innocent. He could feel it in the feather as he stroked it. But it would be his duty to punish Snape. Yet he was not sure if he could punish Severus.

He could not stand up to his lover, but he could not do anything about it. He could only take Severus' word for it and somehow that would have to be enough. Harry sighed, his heart felt raw and his mind numb.

He still could not really understand it how everything like this had happened. He could tell his story step by step but he could not understand why Severus had killed Dumbledore, only that there had to be something more going on than he was seeing, for he could not stand thinking that Severus had betrayed Dumbledore like that. He could not stand the fact that Severus had betrayed him like that.

"Harry?" Ron's voice came hesitant from the doorway and Harry looked up. His friend was standing in the doorway, hesitating to come into the deserted dormitory. Most of the students were sitting in the great hall or the common rooms, grieving with each other.

It seemed like all the different houses had fallen away and students were reaching out for one another. By tomorrow morning it would be all over the news, and the castle would be flooded by people who would come to pay their respects to Dumbledore. The school would remain open until after the burial that would take place five days from today. Classes had been cancelled, as were the exams, and Harry had heard Headmistress McGonagall wonder if the school could remain open for next year.

But it would not matter to him. He had already made up his mind. He would not return to school next year. It was time to end this once and for all. He would hunt down the remaining Hocruxes and then take on Voldemort, not even caring if he died as well, just as long as Voldemort was exterminated.

"Harry?" Ron touched him upon the shoulder and Harry looked back up. He could only nod at his friend, seeing the red eyes looking down on him. In that moment, he knew that Ron had been down in the common room with Hermione and Ginny, trying to make sense of this all. He should be there with Ginny but he just could not.

He could not force himself to share this with her. He needed his own thoughts for a while. He needed to remember the last time he had touched Severus, before all of this happened. They had only made love once but it had been enough for Harry, for he had felt secure in the knowledge that he was loved when he had seen Severus in the hallway on the fateful day.

The man had looked at him. It had been that look that sends shivers down his spine and he had the nerve to smile at the man. It was only a ghost of a smile, but he knew that Severus had caught it. The older wizard then had brushed past him, deliberately touching him and Harry remembered again that he was Severus', even when he held Ginny's hand.

Ron sat opposed him and Harry began to speak, turning the phoenix feather around and then handing it to Ron, saying, "He gave me this, for Christmas. We never really wanted to exchange gifts, you know, but I saw this book in Diagon Alley when we went Christmas shopping and it reminded me of him. He actually became angry when I gave it to him but then he was grateful. He is so different, Ron, so different from the teacher that we see each day. He is caring and gentle. He is not a nice man, I know that and I don't expect him to be but he just sees me as Harry, like you and Hermione do."

"You think he is innocent? He murdered somebody, Harry. He betrayed Dumbledore. He betrayed the Order and most importantly he betrayed you." Ron's voice did not rise but the accusation was clear.

"He is innocent, Ron. Don't ask me how I know this but he just is. You did not hear Dumbledore in the last moment. He was pleading with Snape. Nobody ever pleads with Snape. There is something more going on and Snape didn't betray me. He could have hurt me but he did not. He just…" Harry fell silent. He could not explain it.

He was angry with Severus, of course he was. The man had betrayed his trust but yet Harry still knew he was innocent. Had this been what Snape had been saying when he had spoken to Harry about the gift being given. They each had a part to play in this war and perhaps when they would come out alive, they could make their amends.

"You try to talk to him, Hermione. I can't wrap my head around it." Harry was shaken from his thoughts again as Ron spoke to Hermione. The bushy haired witch was standing in the doorway and, with a glance at Harry, she walked inside, allowing Ron to go back downstairs.

Harry knew Ron was disappointed but it would take time for Harry to overcome this. He had to keep believing in Severus' innocence if they were ever to be given a chance after the war.

"Harry, what happened between you and Snape that makes you so sure of his innocence?" Hermione sat in the same place as Ron had and began stroking the phoenix feather.

"He and I share something special, Hermione. Severus hides himself so well from everybody, because he cannot stand to be hurt by somebody. He opened himself up to me, saying he does not kiss anybody who he does not care for and, well, he kissed me. He tried to protect me by pushing me away, but with whatever it is that binds us, I have to believe in his innocence. I cannot stay sane if I do not believe in it."

Harry felt his breathing hitch in his throat. Hermione's hands were over her mouth as she asked, "Harry, were you and Snape lovers?"

The Boy Who Lived only smiled when his friend looked at him and he answered. "Yes, Hermione. But only once, we… when I went to talk to him we made love. He tried to push me away but he was hurt because I had gone to Ginny after we spoke to each other and he made me see I do not love Ginny in such a way…"

"Oh, Harry, how could you have been so foolish?" Hermione exclaimed and Harry felt like his insides were drenched in ice. He picked the phoenix feather from her hand and spoke in an icy whisper.

"Do you know what this is, Hermione? It is a phoenix feather. If it is given freely by a phoenix it means that the person who gets it has proven great loyalty to the phoenix's master. This is a phoenix feather from Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Severus had two, which means that he must have done something bloody amazing to deserve two phoenix feathers. I know it is unforgivable in your eyes what Snape had done to Dumbledore but there are other circumstances here that we don't know. If I kill Voldemort, does that make me the same as Snape? A cold blooded killer?"

"No, Harry, of course not. You have no choice. You are the only one who can kill him. You are not a killer at all, no more than…" Hermione looked at her close friend. The green eyes that stared back at her were filled with determination.

She had noticed of course, when Harry had come back from Snape and sat with them and Ginny in the common room. There was a glint in his eyes that could not be denied. He looked proud and when she had seen Snape and Harry in class together, there was easiness between them that could not be belied. Yet it was still covered up well by the loathing that both men pretended to have for each other. But the glint in the dark eyes of their professor had made Hermione gasp, and she had assumed that the talk had gone well.

But she had not assumed that they had taken this big step in their relationship. But perhaps it had been different for them for both were pressed with time. But since then, when she went back in her mind to think upon it, Harry had not kissed Ginny once. He was affectionate with her and allowed her to hold his hand but he had not made a move to touch her since then.

"Then why does it make Severus a killer? We can only assume what was going on between them. I need to believe in this, Hermione. I cannot face this alone. I have to believe in his innocence. Imagine if Ron killed somebody, what would you believe?"

"That he could not possibly do it because I know Ron." Hermione sighed and she gave the phoenix feather back to Harry.

Harry placed it in his lap, hand once more stroking it. He sighed as well and looked at Hermione as he said, "He is innocent, Hermione. Severus would never kill Dumbledore. He owed so much to Dumbledore and Dumbledore trusted Severus without a doubt, so he must have known something. If Severus truly wanted to harm me then he could have done so. He would not have allowed things to progress so far between us if he wanted to hurt me. Because, like Severus said, we are bound, both of us together, in ways that we cannot foresee. I don't know where this might lead but I have to believe in it. I might hate him once again and I might be angry with him, but the man holds a part of my soul that I cannot deny. I will not go looking for him simply to look for revenge. If our paths cross, then so be it."

Harry fell silent, eyes downcast, as he faced the reality that he might never see Severus again. There would be other people, people who would not believe in Severus' innocence, and truly the man was not innocent. He had killed Albus Dumbledore but Harry had seen the pain in the black orbs when Severus had turned to face him.

The former Potions Master had been prepared for rejection but Harry had tried to smile to the one he loved. And back then he was too caught up in his grief and the horror of what he had seen to even realize that Severus was still protecting him. Now he realised it.

He looked at his friend through suddenly blurred eyes. She moved closer to him but Harry did his best to swallow away tears. The only person he had ever cried in front had been Severus and he could not afford to break down in front of Hermione.

The Muggleborn witch leaned against his side as she began to sniff, Harry's arm immediately coming around her shoulder. The door creaked and Harry looked up to see Ron looking at him. The ginger haired boy looked at him and then walked into the room, saying. "We will go with you, Harry, till the very end."

The Boy Who Lived smiled wryly, but allowed his best friend to come and sit beside the girl he loved and hold her. _Nay Ron, you cannot be with me till the very end because it is something that I have to do alone. No matter how much it may hurt. _ And with that thought Harry stroked the phoenix feather once more, his thoughts with his lover and the upcoming long months that he would have to face alone.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas that you wish to see. **


	12. Not yet ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. The updates will be a bit longer because of the fact that I started my internship and I cannot write as often as I like. This is a conversation between Ginny and Harry and it takes place right after Harry arrives at the burrows and George Weasley loses an ear due to Severus. Let's begin. **

_Snape's work. George lost an ear and it is Severus' work according to Lupin. _ Harry found his mind spinning as he walked away from the crooked tall building where the Weasley family lived. He walked across the field where the chickens were happily picking up their food, unaware of the chaos in his mind.

The slamming of the door behind him alerted him to the fact that somebody had followed. "Harry wait up." The soft femine voice nearly had Harry snapping to be left alone, yet he slowed his step until Ginny could catch up with him. The female redhead looked quite steady even through her older brother was wounded, but perhaps the fact that George was already joking around with Fred made her feel better.

"Yes, Ginny?" He softly asked, allowing her to lead him over to a small clove that could not be seen from the house. Since the funeral of Dumbledore Harry had not spoken with Ginny. He could not lie to her, telling her that he could no longer see her because of the heavy task that was set before him.

It was true, but, also, he could no longer stand it. He could not stop thinking of Severus and the promise he had made the older wizard to remain faithful to him. For all he knew, Severus was having a lover, but when he had last seen the older wizard he could still not shake the feeling that Severus had somehow been tricked by Dumbledore in killing the former headmaster.

It was growing harder and harder to believe in Severus' innocence. Harry found himself growing angrier with the former potions master as time passed but he also found himself strangely longing for Severus. There was a longing inside him to speak to Severus and hear the explanation himself.

A couple of weeks ago, Rita Skeeter had published a book about the life of Professor Dumbledore. To say that some shocking things were in the book was an understatement and Harry found himself even angrier at the elder wizard who had manoeuvred two people into a difficult and frustrating position.

"Harry, I know that you didn't like the fact that we used so many people, simply to move you…I know that you don't like it when people sacrifice themselves to try and help you but truly, you cannot expect us not to!"

"And why not, Ginny? I have to face Voldemort alone. Nobody else will stand in the way. I will not have it. Too many people have already died and don't you see? I have to do it. I have to kill him because there is nobody else." Harry felt his fury peak as he spoke with his former girlfriend.

He raised his hand to gently touch the phoenix feather that now hung around his neck. The weight felt soothing against his skin as he faced Ginny. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, Harry? You are the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived. If you can't defeat You Know Who then who can?"

Harry found himself stammering. This was why he had first seen Ginny in a different light, because of the fact that she never saw him as the Boy Who Lived but perhaps he had been wrong. He remembered in the second year that Ginny could not even be in the same room as him without dropping something or flushing bright red.

He stepped closer to her, noticing how she almost smiled wistfully when he did so. "Ginny, I am not the Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One. Those are titles bestowed upon me by the wizarding world. I did nothing to deserve to those titles or the fame I have been given. I was a child when Voldemort decided to try and kill me. He could have easily picked another child and I would be normal." That he could have picked Neville, born just a day before him, went unsaid. "I don't want that fame and I don't want to have to be the one to face Voldemort. It is the same reason that we cannot be together…"

"But when this is all over, surely then we can be together…I mean when Voldemort is defeated and you are done fighting…" The greatest thing perhaps about Ginny was that she never teared up. She never cried but she always understood, yet as Harry looked upon her now, gazing down slightly into the clear brown eyes, he was reminded of the time he had told her that he could no longer see her.

He had hoped that she would not hold him to any promises, but it seemed that she was still having hope that they would be together when this was all over. He sighed; he did not want to be with her. Only once in his life had he made a choice that was important to him and that had been when he had accepted Severus' hand.

Even now, when he had made his choice not to return to school, it had been because of Dumbledore's death. If the Headmaster had not died and left Harry in the dark to search for the remaining Hocruxes, then Harry would not have had to leave school.

There were expectations that came with dating Ginny that Harry did not wish to think about right now. He did not wish to think about the future at all. He could not see the future beyond the fight with Voldemort. Ever since he heard the prophecy in the fifth year he had known that he might not survive the battle. Ever since that day he had not expected to live beyond that fight.

Strangely enough he had never spoken to Severus about it while it seemed pretty important to the both of them. Ron and Hermione did not wish to hear anything about the possibility of death, though Harry had accepted it long ago. He knew that, because neither of them ever spoke about it, that Severus did not expect to live beyond the war either.

If he was to date Ginny, people would expect their 'hero' to marry her and have children soon. But Harry was not sure if that was what he wanted. He did not really know what he wanted but he knew that he did not wish to be with Ginny.

"Ginny, I don't think we can be together after the war. I am not returning to school this year and while you obviously care for me, I can't expect you to stay and wait for me while you can have somebody to love…."

"But Harry, it's like I told you last year, that I have never truly given up hope of us being together. I had a crush on you since the beginning of the first year and I had always hoped that you would notice me too."

"I did notice you, Ginny and those few weeks that we spent together were like flashes from a different life, a normal life. I'm not sure if I am ever able to live a normal life, Ginny. I am not a normal wizard and if I ever survive this war then I'm not sure if I'll be content with just a simple life, even through I am pretty tired of nearly being killed all the time." Harry found himself laughing but it sounded unnatural.

Yet Ginny did not laugh, or even smile as she gazed upon him. Her dark brown eyes were locked on his face, and he swallowed thickly, yet Ginny did not say anything, merely looking at him. "Harry, do you really mean what you said that you do not want to be with me after the war?"

"What I said. You are pure, Ginny and you are kind and sweet but you are not who I want or need. I am not pure, I am damaged, scarred and everybody who comes closer to me shall be scarred as well…"

"Oh come on, Harry, that is a load of crap. I mean…" Ginny began as Harry, now angrily, cut her off.

"Stop it, Ginny! Haven't you noticed with everybody who has ever stood next to me has been hurt or has died? Ron still has the scars to show for it when we entered the Ministry and when I dragged everybody down there for a stupid mistake that got Sirius killed. Dumbledore died because of the fact that he was always protecting me. George lost an ear because of the fact that we were moving _me_. …"

"No George lost an ear because of the traitor Snape who did not only kill Dumbledore but had to nearly kill my brother as well! George was lucky that the curse missed or else he would have been killed! This is not about you, Harry…" Ginny sounded furious now and Harry found his anger rising even higher.

The fact that Ginny was saying these things about Severus, even if they were true, was something that Harry could not stand. All the warm and confusing feelings he had for her before were slowly disappearing as he remembered the feeling he had gotten when Severus had last looked at him. The feeling like he could do anything.

He was angry at Severus for betraying him and not telling him what Dumbledore had planned, but then Harry had not told him anything more about the hocruxes so perhaps it had been fair that they both had not told each other everything.

"It is about me, Ginny. Damn it, _everything _is about me! Don't you see it? Voldemort tries to kill me time and time again. George gets hurt and Moody gets killed because of this stupid plan to move _me_. I have to fight Voldemort because it is my destiny to do so. Because Voldemort chose me. I am the only one who can defeat him! But it won't end there, Ginny. The Death Eaters are not going to just go away if Voldemort is defeated. There will still be much to do and to be rebuilt if the war is ever over…" Their loud argument seemed to draw the attention of somebody else as a soft voice said.

"George is asking for you, Ginny. He wants to know what you think of his saint-like appearance…." Harry and Ginny both turned to find Ron standing there.

His best friend looked older, wiser and yet somehow younger and more childlike at the same time, Harry found himself musing. Ginny looked at him but then obeyed Ron's request. When she had disappeared back into the house, Harry sat down with a loud sigh.

"You alright there, mate?" Ron came closer and dropped a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"I can't do it, Ron. I tried to break up with her and to tell her that there is no chance of us being together after this is all over but she won't believe. It's too much! She demands so much of me and I need to have my wits about me when I go after the hocruxes. I don't have any clue where to look for them or what to believe anymore. Dumbledore kept secrets from me too and now he is gone and I don't know where to look…." Harry could feel his panic rising.

"It will be alright, Harry. We will find the hocruxes and we will defeat You Know Who. You don't have to marry Ginny when this is all over. I will even give you a chance to talk to Snape, through it has to be short since I still want to make him pay for making my brother lose an ear…"

Despite everything Harry found himself laughing softly. He looked up at his best friend's face and softly asked. "So I don't even get to kiss him…?"

Ron made a revolting face as he shuddered and answered, "Jeez, Harry, you would think you to be smarter or have better taste then that, but hell, I guess living with those muggles has affected your brain. But perhaps only one, as long as I don't have to see it. You'll be alright?"

"Yeah, Ron, I have no choice. I am the bloody Chosen One. I have to be alright. But you won't mind if I stay outside a bit longer. I just need to think, Ron, and I just want to be alone right now. Thanks through."

The ginger-haired boy nodded and walked away slowly, leaving Harry alone. Stroking the phoenix feather and gazing up into the sky, Harry wondered what Severus was doing. But soon he would see Severus again, perhaps they would be on the same site or perhaps he would face Harry with his wand drawn but when that time came, Harry would be ready. Yet if Harry would be ready to forgive him or hex him, he was not sure.

**I hope you liked it. So review please. There will be one chapter left which will take place where Harry sees the white doe and then after that Harry will see Severus again. **


	13. Was it good?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am still amazed with how many people like this story. So well anyway this chapter will take place where Harry has just been reunited with Ron and sees the white doe for the first time. The next chapter Harry will finally see Severus through they will not yet be able to talk. But you will see. Let's begin. I still need to know if people want the true ending of the book or a different ending. **

It was beautiful, that was all that Harry could think about as he relived the tale for Hermione about the white doe and the sword of Gryffindor that had finally been returned to him, along with Ron. He looked around their small tent, beaming at his friends while he shivered as he pulled his wet clothes off.

Ron was silent and Hermione fuming, but when Harry looked at his long absent friend, Ron beamed at him. "We've done it. Slytherins' locket is finally destroyed. One Horcrux down and just a few more to go!" Ron's shout went up and Harry found himself grinning.

He felt suddenly more hopeful then he had done in weeks or even months. The last few months had been long as they had been travelling around the country to try and stay out of Voldemort's path. Ron had left after a heated argument with Harry, but now Ron was back. That was what mattered the most.

Harry quickly pulled on a new jumper, hand brushing the moleskin pouch that hung around his neck with his most precious possessions and the phoenix feather. His hand stilled even as his thoughts drifted to Severus. Severus who was now headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry sighed, he had first heard it from the Daily Prophet but there was nothing he could do about it. First he had to make sure that he would be able to destroy the other Hocruxes and then defeat Voldemort and perhaps then, then he would be able to finally see Severus.

He was still not sure how he felt about the older wizard, as he was tossed from longing to see him and to hit him when next they would meet. He wanted to know the man's story, and yet to know that Severus was at Hogwarts, where so many of Harry's happiest memories had been made, made him slightly queasy.

He had lived his most wonderful moments there with Severus and in the light of the past few months, it had been nearly 6 months since he had last been with Severus, it was sometimes the only hope that pulled him through the dark and lonely nights.

The look on Severus' face, the warmth in his eyes and the feel of the long fingers upon his heated skin made Harry long for the older wizard. He was not sure what to believe now, having read Dumbledore's book and the obvious 'truths' there had been in it, made him even sicker.

Hermione still expected him to believe in Dumbledore, to blindly follow the path the elder wizard had set him upon but Harry wanted to know answers first. But those answers were at Hogwarts as well, in the headmaster's office where the portrait hung. Harry had to know one thing especially, was he a Horcrux as well?

Dumbledore had never hinted at it, yet Harry could not help but thinking that the strange and sometimes convenient connection with Voldemort was a direct result from the attack he had suffered in his first year of life.

He sighed, wondering, not for the first time, what would have happened if Neville Longbuttom and not him had been attacked, been picked by Voldemort to be his equal. To be given the famous scar and the fame that he did not want. Would Severus have cared for him then as well? Or would he simply be another student of the already too many that Severus had seen in his teaching career?

He forced a smile to his face as he saw Ron giving him a tentative smile when Hermione completely ignored Ron. Harry looked around for something to do. He could not sit still, he had to do something.

"I'm going to get some more firewood," He finally said, trying to ignore the huge pile that sat near stove. Ron immediately jumped up from his bunk and called out. "I am going with you, Harry, if it's okay."

Harry nodded, grinning when he saw Ron looking at Hermione who quickly turned her head, ignoring him. Obviously she was still mad with him even though Ron had destroyed the Horcrux.

Together the two reunited friends walked outside, each looking at the ground and Harry lit the wand Ron had given him. It felt strange in his hand but it would take some time getting used to. He still lamented the snapping of his own phoenix wand, but perhaps it could be renewed. but for now he carried it around in the moleskin pouch around his neck.

He bent low over the ground, still smiling madly it seemed. The destruction of the locket had fuelled a fire within him. He could see a path ahead to the other remaining Horcruxes. Yet he still did not know where they were, but he would find them. He would find them together with his friends and then after that…well after that, all that was really left was confronting Voldemort.

"Harry….?" A hesitant voice made him look up at Ron who was shuffling his feet in the characteristic way he always did when he was nervous about something.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry stood up, facing his best friend. He wondered what Ron wanted to say, which he could not say in front of Hermione.

"It is about Se…Snape…It is actually something I heard Bill talk about; you know when I was… when I stayed at his cottage, Shell Cottage where he lives with Fleur. You know that he's now Headmaster, right… well Bill heard from Mum who has been hearing that the kids at school, they're being beaten. The Carrows, the Death Eaters who teach there actually torture the kids when they don't listen. Harry it is horrible…"

"…But Ginny says that Snape doesn't seem to care. Yet something Bill told me was kind of odd. It doesn't sound like Snape at all. He says that sometimes Snape makes the kids serve detention with the other teachers instead of with the Carrows, which is kind of odd, don't you think? I mean Snape was not a fair teacher when it came to detention or taking points."

Where at first Harry's heart had nearly ceased beating when Ron had mentioned Severus, now it began beating wildly. He tried to appear casual and uncaring and only said, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean if Snape can kill Dumbledore then why should he care about a bunch of stupid kids?" Ron was looking at him with an air of forced casual concern but the sharpness of his friend's gaze was not lost on Harry.

"Like I said before, Ron, Severus is very different when we were in private…."

"But Harry, couldn't he simply be playing a part so he could present you to You Know Who?"

"No, even Severus isn't that great an actor, Ron. The look on his face and the warmth in his eyes when we made…" Harry fell silent and stood shock still when he saw the colour drain from Ron's face.

"Harry, what were you going to say?" His friend finally demanded.

Harry shuffled his feet, feeling very nervous all of a sudden, a feeling he did not like at all. But Ron deserved the truth and Harry wanted nothing more than to tell his best friend. Hermione knew but it was different. She was a girl and Ron was a guy. He could save himself the trouble and simply say when they made out but Ron had to understand the depth of his feelings for Severus. Why Harry had to believe and keep believing that Severus had been tricked in killing Dumbledore, that it really had not been his fault.

He knew that there could be shouting and there was the possibility that Ron was going to walk away again, but Harry needed his friend to understand as he said, "When we made love, it could not be an act. Nobody can play that well…"

Several tense moments passed and Harry kept a close eye upon Ron's face as his friend finally asked, "How was it?"

Feeling his face relaxing into a strange relieved smile, Harry cocked his head to the side and said, "Painful but good. I mean it was strange but it felt right, and it…he was good. It hurt at first but Severus was gentle, telling me he would stop if I said so…"

It was easier to talk about it than he had thought as he saw the curious glance on Ron's face. He knew his ears burned bright red and he felt the hotness in his cheeks, telling him he was blushing. "Was it better then kissing?" Ron asked awkwardly, staring down at the twigs underneath his feet.

"No, it is just different. I like kissing better because I can see his face but the love making was nice as well. You can't compare the two, really." Harry glanced up to see a smirk making its way across Ron's face.

"Blimey, I still can't believe you kissed Snape but to know that you had sex with him as well. It puts the greasy git perspective into a whole other light…" Ron was laughing softly and after a moment Harry joined in as well.

It was like all of the tension of the last few hard weeks had suddenly lifted off his shoulders as he laughed and spoke with his best friend like they were back in the common room of Gryffindor. Together they began to gather the firewood which they should have gathered in the first place.

Finally with their arms full of twigs they made their way back to the tent. Harry's thoughts were drifting again. He wondered who the white doe belonged to but she seemed familiar. Like he had known her before and had been waiting for her to come but he could not remember having promised to meet her.

The sense of safety he had gotten from seeing her had made him follow her out into the wood in the first place. It had been the same feeling he had gotten when he had slept next to Severus when the older wizard had returned from Voldemort. It was strange, the feeling of safety and knowing that he would not get hurt.

It was a feeling he had not received often. It certainly had not been the case with the Dursleys. It had begun with the Weasleys that he had first began to feel safe but it had been Severus who had made him feel truly safe and special, actually.

Harry knew and smiled within himself that if he ever said that to the older wizard he would be hexed within the next millennium. He sobered immediately thinking about that.

There was a good change he might never be able to say those things to Severus. There was a good change, a change he had accepted that they both might not survive the war.

But he now knew that as long as he had his friends beside him, he would be able to face Voldemort and maybe even win. But the victory would not mean a thing if he could not face Severus and still he did not know if he could forgive the older wizard or if he could punish him but for the moment it did not matter as Harry lost himself in his memories of the dark haired and dark eyed wizard.

**So the next chapter we will finally see Severus again. So please let me know if you want a happy ending or the actual ending of the book. Please review of course. **


	14. destiny

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. We are nearly at a 100 reviews, so thank you all so much. Here is the long awaited part where Harry will finally see Severus again. Now we enter the part of the story where Harry is at Hogwarts, looking for the diadem of Ravenclaw to destroy it. Let's begin. There will be time leaps here. Direct book dialog here. I did some things a bit different in the book because I don't like how they were done. **

Harry could only stare as he saw the dark haired and pale wizard before him. Severus eyed professor McGonagall uncertain but there was something different with his eyes. Harry could not stand the look of them, they appeared cold and dead, like all hope had died.

"Have you seen Potter, Minerva?" The soft and silky voice of his lover was nearly Harry's undoing. His heart skipped wildly when he heard the soft, and barely noticeable, rise of tone when his name was being said. You could not have heard it unless you had been following the voice like it was a lifeline.

Harry could not think, move or breathe as the dark eyes searched the air, still speaking to McGonagall. In that instant he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he would not be able to kill Severus. He had known all along, though he had kidded himself that he had the strength of will. There was too much that he still needed to know, too much that was obviously between them.

If he had thought that Severus had forgotten him, he had been wrong. The look in the eyes proved him otherwise. It was only a tiny flame of hope but Harry recognized it, because it had been his only fuel for the past few months. He wanted to throw the invisibility cloak away and step out into the light, showing himself to Severus.

But to do so would be suicide. But he was so close now; closer then he had been to Severus in months. Even just seeing the dark eyes wizard soothed Harry on levels he had never felt before.

It seemed like time had only intensified his feelings for Severus and, while he knew what task awaited him, he wondered idly if he would be the one to punish the murderer of Albus Dumbledore.

He felt Luna shift beside him and the next moment he pulled her out of the way when a curse flew very close to the point where they had stood before. Harry could only watch breathlessly as Severus was chased from the corridor by the teachers that came to help. He threw the invisibility cloak off as he asked, "He jumped?"

"Yes, but he still had his wand and he learned some tricks from his master." Harry gazed out into the dark night to see in the distance a huge bat like shape flying. His heart went with the older wizard and Harry frowned, wondering what would happen if Severus turned around, would Harry have followed him?

He steeled himself; he had a duty to perform and perhaps after that, perhaps after this horrible night which was to come would be over, perhaps then could he talk to Severus, kiss Severus, be held.

"We need to protect the school and the students. Voldemort is on his way. Has anybody seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry chose to ignore the shocked cries from the teachers when they saw him. He could not deal with it right now. He needed time to think of a plan.

The hours seemingly dragged on and still Harry was no closer to finding one of the last Horcruxes. He paced the empty classroom, wondering where to search next. He did not have much time, the battle would soon begin, and he could see the forces being rallied.

The cries that rose from the forest were maddening and Harry could feel his blood soar in his ears. He was ready for battle, he longed for it to be over. It was time that he faced Voldemort. "We can't find it anywhere, mate." Ron's voice and the fangs that clattered to the floor shocked Harry from his thoughts.

"It is alright. I don't know where it could be but I guess that's why they called it the lost diadem of Ravenclaw." Harry sighed, wracking his brain for any clue. He had known for sure that he had seen the diadem somewhere, before but for the life of him he could not remember.

Hermione stepped into the room as well, setting her armful of fangs down as she spoke. "McGonagall is rallying everybody for battle. We have to search the castle now, Harry…. Have you tried the Room of Requirement where you hid the Prince's potions book?"

That was it. It was like his memory was being sparked to life. He could clearly remember the strange bust with the dirty wig and the diadem that he had placed in front of the cabinet where he had hid the book in the Room of Requirement.

It was like a fire had been lit inside of him. He could suddenly remember where he had seen the diadem. "Well what are we waiting for then?" He sprang to his feet, all other goals obliviated in the light of the next Horcrux that would surely be destroyed.

He could see Ron and Hermione beaming at him and then they were off, searching for another Horcrux.

For the life of him, Harry could barely figure out how lucky they had been when they had escaped the roaring fire that luckily destroyed the Horcrux. His hair and clothes were still smoking slightly but he barely had time to catch a breath when he heard quick footfalls running his way.

Expecting trouble, since the Battle for Hogwarts had begun, he seized Draco's wand and held it tightly, starlting Hermione and Ron as they both turned and held up their wands also. "What are you three doing here?" Fred's voice softly called out as he and, much to Harry's surprise and relief, Percy Weasley, one of the older Weasley brothers who had a fallen out with the rest of his family a few years ago, was running towards them.

"We had to look for something that Dumbledore told us to find." Harry answered, doubling over again as he tried to catch his breath. He could hear the blast and the shouts outside and wondered idly who was winning.

They could join the battle now; they could fight because the only Horcrux that was left was the snake of Voldemort, Nagini. And to find her, he would have to find Voldemort. He could feel the pain flare in his scar but as he closed his eyes he could only see darkness. Voldemort had not joined the battle, forcing his Death Eaters to do the dirty work for him.

Voldemort would count on Harry to come and seek him out. Harry had every intention of doing so. He would slay the snake once and for all and put an end to this madness. He had just taken a deep breath to try and steady himself when suddenly curses began to blast through the previously empty corridor.

He drew his wand and cried. "Stupefy." The bright red beam hit something but what it was he had not been sure. He felt arms tighten around his chest and he was pulled along with somebody towards an empty corridor.

"Harry, you got to do it. Go inside his mind! We need to know where he is. You said that the snake would most likely be with him so go and do it! We will watch, don't worry about anything. We will keep you safe." Harry could feel his breathing hitching in his throat, but it was truly the only way. The thing only thing holding him back was that he had never attempted it before.

He closed his eyes, emptying his mind and taking deep breaths to try and steady himself. He sought of the connection to Voldemort, going deep within his mind until he looked out the very eyes of the evil wizard.

The room was dark, dimly lit and, from the window the flashes of hexes could be seen from Hogwarts. Harry knew the place. There he had first met his godfather, Sirius at the end of third year, the Shrieking Shack.

He opened his eyes and he was back in his own body. "He's in the Shrieking Shack." He breathed, meeting Hermione's eyes when suddenly the world shook, and dust and darkness seemed to descend.

"Fred, Fred no!" A soft voice was wailing as Harry struggled back to awareness. His body felt numb and stiff and he was coated in dust. He shook his head and coughed to clear his lungs of the choking dust.

He opened his eyes, waiting until the dust settled. His eyes saw what his mind refused to believe. There lying among the rubble was the too-still figure of Fred, the grin still on his face. Ron and Percy were crouching beside him, shaking him and calling his name but Harry knew on a fundamental level, for he had seen too many people who had died, that Fred could not be saved.

The hurt and anguish rose within him, choking him and all he wanted to do was run and never look back. He wanted to escape the pain for truly he had never learned to deal with it. Blasts could be heard close by and Harry seized the change with both hands as he cried out. "We have to get out of here. Come on Ron."

But Ron would not budge, no matter how much Harry pushed, his best friend kept saying, "No, I can't leave Fred. He can't stay behind…"

"Ron, think. We can make Voldemort pay. I know where he is. We can make him pay for killing Fred and for hurting all the other people. He has to die but I need your help. Use the rage and the anger you feel right now and we will make him pay! We will make him pay for what he has done to everybody!" It seemed like his low voice and the fact that Hermione was gently pulling his arm finally made Ron move.

Harry did not know how they managed to get outside but when he finally felt the fresh air on his face, he breathed in deeply, pushing the hurt down and allowing the anger to rise as he looked around the battlefield.

Bodies were lying everywhere and Harry could not clearly see the people but it seemed like all the death eaters were gone. Yet Harry took out the invisibility cloak and threw it over the three of them, hiding them from view.

Walking carefully, Harry could hear the ragged breathing of his companions. His friends who had stood by him through this difficult year and who had never stopped believing in him. He wondered which one of them would die as well tonight.

Darkness began to well up within him and Harry touching his hand to his chest where the phoenix feather hung around his neck. It felt warm to his touch and he closed his eyes for a moment, wondering where Severus was.

They made it to the Whomping Willow and after a moment Ron managed to touch the root that made sure the tree stood rock still. Harry looked back at his friend as he put the invisibility cloak away. They were moments away from destroying the last Horcrux and then he would face Voldemort. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come.

He hesitated for a moment, looking back at the eyes of his best friends. "Guys, I want to thank you both for everything…"

"Harry, you have never been sentimental and now is not the best moment to start. We know what you want to say and it was an honour helping you, and by saving the wizarding world you will have repaid us enough, don't you think, Ron?" The ginger haired man could only nod and then they were inside the tunnel.

Harry hit his head the moment he entered. He had grown taller over the years and the tunnel was not that high. Without giving themselves away, they moved forward into the house.

But the sight that greeted him there had him holding his breath. The snake was in the room, as was Voldemort but the other occupant in the room was, much to Harry's dread, Severus. The dark haired wizard was pacing the room, speaking in a soft tone to Voldemort about the Elder Wand while the snake was floating in the magical cage.

Harry could see Severus' eyes remained trained on the snake, as if he did not trust it. Strangely the older wizard was stroking his black robe in one place. Harry frowned, wondering what Severus was doing.

Harry's heart ceased beating when he heard the one word being whispered that was the end of his world. _"Kill!" _He could see the colour draining from Severus' already pale face as the snake rolled forward and raised its huge head, plunging its fangs into Severus' neck.

He wanted to cry out, wanting to shout and draw his wand and to hex Voldemort. Pain exploded into him and he was barely aware of the fingers and the hands that held him back as Voldemort left the room, the snake close beside him.

Harry could only watch breathlessly as Severus fell to the floor, fingers trying to staunch the blood flow in his neck. But surprisingly the man managed to tear a vial from his pocket and while trembling hands opened it, he drank it down, the transparent contents running down his chin, mingling with the blood on the floor.

Harry pushed that was blocking the view away, ignoring Hermione's cries and shaking of Ron's hands as he lifted himself onto the floor, quickly crouching down at Severus' side. The widening black eyes that in the past few months had become his life found his own and Harry bent down a bit further so the still strong hand could finally grasp the front of his robes.

"Take…it…take…it…." Severus' soft voice was filled with urgency as the silvery blue gas leaked from his throat. Harry watched in horror, heart beating wildly.

A flask was suddenly pushed into his hands and Harry could only take the gas in it, not knowing what else to do as his mind went numb. He could not face it; he could not deal with this if Severus was to die.

He had known of course that there was a good chance that they might not make it but he had never really believed that Severus would or could die. He had thought that Severus would face him and that there would be a time to explain but now the only thing he had left were the memories in his hand.

Harry was tossed painfully back to the present moment when suddenly the grip on his robes slackened. "Look….at…me…" Severus whispered and as Harry tried to breathe past the painful lump in his throat, the black eyes found the green ones until suddenly something in the black ones seemed to vanish, leaving them blank and empty as they closed. The hand holding Harry thundered to the floor and Severus moved no more.

"No! No!" Harry found himself stammering, staring down at the still figure of his lover.

"Harry, there is nothing…." Somebody was speaking but Harry only turned and shouted. "Leave me! I need to be alone with him, please I just need…." His voice broke and he could only take deep painful breaths as Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"Sure, Harry, we'll wait out in the tunnel. Take as long as you need, mate…" Ron's voice was soft but Harry did not hear it as he looked down at the still figure lying in front of him. Tears were fallen thickly on the black clothes and Harry reached out with one trembling hand, not daring to touch Severus.

He closed his burning eyes, head coming forward to rest upon the black chest. Something hot fanned his face for barely a moment, but Harry, who was no stranger to hope, eyes snapping open and Harry brought his cheek closer to Severus' open mouth, barely daring to breath.

All hope deserted him before it came again. Harry held a hand against Severus' pale and cold lips and then smiled, closing his eyes as the soft but deep breathing fanned his hand.

Suddenly he rushed forward, ripping open the many buttons and placing his head on the blood soaked chest. He could have wept with relief when he heard the strong heartbeat resound in his ears.

"Fawkes!" He called out, not knowing if it might work but it was the only chance he had. In the seconds that followed Harry focused upon the phoenix feather that lay close to his own head as he continued to listen to the strong heartbeat.

With a bang the red and gold bird appeared, trilling softly at Harry. "Please help him. I …I need you to help him for me. For everything he has done for your master… and for everything that I am about to do for the wizarding world, you have to help him." The phoenix only stared at him before he cocked his head to the side and thick tears began to fall out of the beady black eyes.

Harry merely leaned forward, pressing one last kiss to Severus' unresponsive lips and then he walked away, going to meet his destiny with a much lighter heart now he knew that Severus would survive.

**Here you go. I hope you liked it. Please review. **


	15. After the destiny

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews. We passed the 100 reviews yesterday so thank you all so much. Here Harry finally talks with Severus. Needless to say that this is very AU but you already knew that. Let's begin. **

It was over, finally after all those years Voldemort was dead and the Great Hall erupted into celebration and mourning of those who did not survive the last battle. Harry sat at one table, fingering the invisibility cloak that lay in his lap. People were whispering to one another, crying, laughing, cheering or all at the same time.

Finally Harry could no longer take it and, seen only by the two pairs of eyes which had been watching him since all three of them had returned from the Headmaster's office, slipped on his invisibility cloak.

He walked outside, not caring where his feet took him; he knew who he was searching for. Finally away from the windows that nobody looked through, Harry let the cloak slip, walking towards the Whomping Willow. He was lost in thought, wondering if he would find Severus.

Perhaps the older wizard had taken off. Had he taken the chance for a different life when everybody assumed he was dead? Nobody knew that he had survived but Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry could not shake the feeling of loss and dread. He did not wish to think about tomorrow, all he wanted to know was if Severus would be there or not. He could not think at all, could not see beyond the vision of weariness and exhaustion that crept up to him.

It startled him when gentle fingers curled around his upper arm and he turned around, holding his breath. In the chaos since the demise of Voldemort many Death Eaters had been caught but some had escaped and for a moment he thought of how foolish he had been to walk here alone, unaided and with nobody knowing where he was. How easy it would have been to kill him then, without him caring as he simply went to see if Severus had survived.

The sight that greeted him had him moaning. It was a sight he had been dreaming of seeing for a year, minus the blood and the obvious weary face. But he knew he looked equally weary but the smile that came to the thin lips, that was something he had been dreaming about.

The battered and bruised figure of Severus Snape stood before him, quite unsteady on his feet it seemed but the dark haired wizard was smiling at him, joy shining in the dark eyes and Harry knew he was unable to hide his own emotions.

He felt his throat close with emotions that he could not profess with words, but he needed answers, especially from the memories he had seen. Yet he could only say. "I was wondering if you were going to be here…"

"I did not wish to be anywhere else right now, Harry. Besides it would have been very hard to escape the celebrations that have been going on since about an hour ago." Harry stepped closer, suddenly wondering if the Dark Mark would be gone.

He tugged up the stiff sleeve and Severus glanced down. There etched across the pale skin was only a scar that would forever remind Severus of the choice he had made when he was young and foolish.

Harry glanced up, seeing the dazed look on the weary looking face. "It is gone. You know what this means, don't you? You are free."

Severus closed his eyes, seeming to stagger as if a huge weight suddenly fell from his shoulders. The smile was breathtaking as Harry held his gaze as the older wizard echoed.

"Free…"

"Yes, free." Harry stepped away, causing Severus to look at him with the old sharpness.

The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort glanced down to look at the muddy ground beneath their feet. He was not sure what it meant for them now. Did Severus truly know that this victory meant for them, what it meant for him?

Harry shuffled his feet, until he felt a gentle hand clasp his shoulder and his eyes rose to meet the black ones. He swallowed thickly, seeing the sharp look his lover was sending him as he finally blurted out, "In your memories you said that you always loved my mother…"

Severus looked taken aback for a moment until the hand dropped down to take Harry's trembling one. Harry could read nothing in the dark mesmerizing eyes and for a moment he wondered if he had just thrown everything away he had been secretly hoping for and working for in the past two years. "Harry, your mother was an extraordinary woman and the most breathtaking feature about her were her eyes but when I told Albus this…."

Feeling anger suddenly rise, choking his throat, Harry tore his hand away as if burned. The pain in him was blinding but it was easier to let the anger rise then to deal with the pain. "So you only care for me because I have my mother's eyes…"

He was silenced when a finger was lain against his lips and Severus tilted his chin up so he was forced to look up at the older wizard. The green eyes blinked with sudden tears and Severus sighed for a long moment until he continued. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, brat, when I told Albus this, I realized always would no longer be sufficient for me for by that time I had already fallen in love with green eyes very similar to her own…."

The silky voice was raw with emotions as it dropped down lower and the hand that had tilted Harry's chin was now stroking his cheek as Severus seemed to blink back tears. "I have fallen in love with you… and I am still very much in love, even more so then before…"

Harry took a shuddering breath as he said his own voice shaky. "What will this victory mean to us? I mean you are free now. Free to travel, free to love who you will, free to do what you want…"

"The next few years will be hard but I have no intention to run away. I will face my punishment for the things I have done…" Severus' voice was steady and Harry could see the well hidden pain and hurt still in the dark eyes and the guilt Severus still bore from nearly a year ago when he had to murder his friend.

"Then I will stand by your side…" Harry softly answered, causing Severus to whirl around and look at him.

"You cannot mean that! You can have the Weasley girl, a woman fit to be your mate and to carry your children. Not a death eater waiting for conviction…" Harry stepped closer, anger burning in his eyes as he tried his best not to shake Severus out of fear for hurting the dark haired wizard.

"All my life I have done what other people desire of me to do, what I was meant to do. Now that it is finished, all I want, all I need is you, a death eater waiting for conviction who is innocent. You asked me to choice between passion and safety, I have chosen passion, and I have chosen you for better or for worse. If you wish to flee, then leave now for the only people who know you are alive will keep silent but don't tell me who to care for! Your choice now, Severus Snape, you are with me the entire ride or not at all but then leave now. I don't care for any of the children that Ginny can give me, I care for you!" Harry's voice was dangerously low and he was seething with anger.

"You said yourself that I was free to love whoever I will but I can love no other then you, the Bloody Boy Who Lived. But know, brat, that when we are separated you have made your choice and so have I so don't come to me and whine about it…." The amusement in the dark eyes and the laughter that was threatening to burst forth could not be contained as Harry felt the fingers close around his arm as he was suddenly pulled forward and melted into Severus' embrace.

"So then how do we proceed?" His voice was muffled as Harry buried it into the dusty and bloodied cloak Severus wore.

"We proceed inside, heads held high and hands clasped tightly." Severus pushed Harry away so the dark eyes met the green ones. A bark of laughter could be heard as Severus said. "I never imagined I might one day have my very own Potter…."

"You can have much more of me…" Harry softly mumbled, looking down at the ground.

The feeling of loss was fading away but Harry knew it would come again when he would see all the bodies lying in the Great Hall when they walked in. He was not sure what would happen once they would enter the hall but he was about to find out.

The long fingers that he had missed for so long curled underneath his chin and his gaze was lifted again as Severus softly said. "I love you, Harry; remember that no matter what the reactions might be as we proceed inside…"

The sunlight playing across the pale face and the fact that he had just heard words that he had wanted and imagined he would hear for so long, he answered, eyes hungrily searching the face before him. "And I love you, Severus."

It was the first time that he had ever said this to anybody else when it meant so much to him. Ginny had once wanted to say it to him but she had in the last moment, probably due to the look on his face, she had said she liked him.

The bloody smile he received made him lean forward as Severus broke the distance to finally pull Harry against him. Licking the blood away, Harry pressed his lips against the thin ones as he gently brought his hand up to massage the fading puncture marks.

It felt so right to kiss Severus and to be held by the older wizard who, against all odds, had survived. But Harry had survived as well, he had done what everybody had wanted him to do and now it was over and he was free to choice who he wanted to love.

Finally the kiss was broken as Severus placed his hand around Harry's waist, perhaps to steady himself as much as Harry when they begun to walk towards the well lid castle, Severus stumbling on occasion.

"You're truly prepared brat? I mean, in all likelihood they will change their opinion of the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort now that they will see you with a former death eater." Severus paused to hold out his hand as he sneered.

Harry found himself laughing softly as he answered. "Oh truth be told, I can hardly wait, potions master." He was rewarded by the smile that he had begun to call his as he was kissed briefly but thoroughly.

Allowing Severus to grasp his hand they begun to walk at a slow pace, hearing the soft and somewhat desperate cries of the people within as they begun to realize that their 'hero' had disappeared when they pushed open the heavy doors.

Harry could see Severus taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders and then together they pushed open the heavily beaten doors that led to the Great Hall. The silence that greeted them made Harry fairly uneasy and he contemplated stepping in front of Severus to protect the older wizard from the hexes that would surely be shouted out at them. But the tightening of the hand that held his made him realize that he would not do such a thing.

Somebody pressed forward, stepping in front of the silent crowd as Harry could feel Severus stiffen when he saw the elderly witch, Professor McGonagall. "Severus, but how….?"

Her voice then faltered and she walked forward. "Is it true? Those memories, are they true what Harry has said about you? That Albus's death was arranged between the both of you?" Harry could feel himself blushed and the moment the hand tightened again upon his own, Harry knew he would be punished for it later, no matter how playfully.

Yet Severus stared at McGonagall as he finally only nodded mutely, too shocked to speak at the moment. "Oh, Severus, I am so sorry…." She came forward in an uncharacteristic fit of emotions as she threw her arms around the stunned potions master so Harry was forced away.

More people came forward and Harry stepped away with soft laughter, allowing the people to separate him and Severus. "You left me for him?" A cold voice in his ear said.

Baffled, Harry turned to find an enraged Ginny Weasley looking at him. Her dark brown eyes were livid and her fists were balled, much to his amazement. Ginny had never been one to be show anger quickly but now she seemed ready to strike Harry.

"Ginny, you and I were…."

"We were what, Harry? Do tell me because I am _dying _to know that the bloody Victorious One thinks." Ginny snapped.

Harry found his insides freezing as he answered. "We were never meant to be together, Ginny. I tried to tell you that…"

"When did you try to tell me that? Do not tell me that _he _told you that, for obviously he confounded you or perhaps used some potions! Imagine how this Death Eater will be convicted when he has the support of the great Harry Potter? I mean the last time it was Albus Dumbledore who saved Snape from Azkaban and now that he is dead, by his hand no less, and so another one have to keep him out of jail…"

Harry wanted to respond but, before he could even open his mouth, Ginny stepped closer, a vicious smile twisting her lips as she continued in an icy whisper. "Can you not bear to hear the truth, Harry? He murdered Dumbledore, you saw it and you swore revenge and now you come back with him only because you have seen his memories? What makes you so sure that the memories are not tampered with? What makes you so bloody sure that he is telling the truth? Look at those teachers, embracing him like nothing has happened. Don't expect the same from me because I will not forget what he has done to George!"

She was breathing heavily and Harry felt his thoughts racing. His head felt fuzzy and the noise in the Great Hall seemed to come from a great distance as he looked at Ginny. This time she smiled sadly but her eyes were still sparkling with the same fierce determination as she said, "Harry, please answer me this? Why don't you want me?"

She even dared to touch him upon the chest and Harry felt anger rise up within him once again. "I don't want you because I don't love you, Ginny. I love him…I … don't want you or the expectation that goes with you…."

Her face frozen suddenly, Ginny took a step back. "Expectations?"

"Yes, Ginny, expectations! They will expect me to get married and settle down into a quiet life with many children, but I don't want that. I don't love you in that way and for everything I have done I deserve some damn happiness and a chance to be left alone. To love who I will!"

"But Snape, Harry, honestly I thought I knew you…." Ginny's voice was still ice cold but Harry kept his anger firmly inside for if it left him, he would only have the exhaustion and the pain left to deal with and he did not wish to sink into the emptiness that the deaths of Fred, Lupin and Tonks had left behind.

Somebody else was close to him, Ron by the looks of it, but because of the blurred tears in front of his eyes he could not see it very well. Somebody else was arguing with Ginny but then Harry could hear the words his former girlfriend said to him. "He is just mad to fall somebody like Snape… I am tired of…."

"Oh you are tired, huh? You are tired of what, Ginny? Tired of living up to expectations that you never wanted? Tired of being cursed when you were even too small to think, and to be cursed with this fame and scar? I never wanted any of it, Ginny! I could never make any choices for myself and then the one choice I have made you condemn me for! I will not have it…you don't have the right…you have never seen the things I have seen or done… You can never imagine what haunts my dreams at night, what horrors I have faced! You, in your darkest dreams, you can never imagine what horrors I have faced or what I dream about, but he can. He is the only one who can chase them away…."

His breathing was coming in gasps and he could not form any more words. He had not suspected it was true, but he felt at peace when he was near Severus. Severus had seen enough darkness himself that he knew what would be haunting Harry's dreams at night.

The hurt and the emptiness were catching up with him as sobs began to form in his throat. His chest ached with the grief that was threatening to break forth. Ginny had fallen silent and the one she had been arguing with had suddenly grasped Harry's hand but he shook himself loose, feeling the events of the past few hours catching up with him.

The hope and despair he had felt but now he could not form any more words. He pressed the palms of his hands against his burning eyes. Words were being shouted out and then Ron's voice was above them all, close to Harry's ear. "Snape…Oh sod it, Severus, hurry it's Harry! He needs you!"

It was strange, because Harry had always assumed that Ron did not approve of the relationship between him and Severus. The footsteps that came running his way as Harry Potter finally broke down told him enough as he struggled to hold the sobs in.

He could not breathe; he was falling through darkness so dense it seemed he would never know light again. But then those arms were around him and he could bury his face into the soft clad shoulder, sobs finally spilling forth as it seemed the dam was breached.

"Damn it, brat. I believe I told you that I do not do comfort…." The gentle fingers hooked underneath his chin and Harry reluctantly lifted his head. His head felt fuzzy and he bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out how much he needed Severus.

He had never shown any weakness in front of the older wizard, except the occasional burst of anger, and one or two crying fits which earned the fact that he was nearly thrown from the room. But the dark eyes were hard as coal and Harry swallowed thickly, wishing nothing more to bury his head back into the soft shoulder but Severus held his chin so he was forced to stare into the unrevealing eyes.

Something nagged at his mind, telling him that eye contact was essential and then he saw the tiny nod and he whispered. "Leglimens."

The memories flashing in front of his eyes, of Severus watching Harry walking with Ginny holding his hands, feeling a grim satisfaction that the younger man was his. Severus staring into Harry's eyes, aware that it could be the last thing he saw before he closed his own and despite the pain he felt at peace. How fierce the green eyes sparkled when Harry had told him he would stay and the unfamiliar feeling he felt rising in his throat when he knew Harry was utterly his, bound to him by a choice made a year ago in a passion filled moment.

The dark eyes slowly became more focussed through the haze of the flashing memories and everything Severus could not say was said in those few memories. Of how proud he was of Harry, how glad he was the younger man had chosen him, of how much he dreaded the moment when Harry would realize he could have anybody and would surely walk away, never to return.

Ducking his head he buried it back into the safe shoulder, not wishing to think about the future at all as he felt the gentle fingers in his neck, moving slowly through his hair in soothing motions.

"I will not leave you, my Harry, I have you." Gentle words were being whispered in his ear as he was shifted, lifted even when the shouts reached intensity and Harry could hear the combined voices of Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

Suddenly light shone brightly into his face and Harry reluctantly opened his eyes as he became aware that Severus was standing in front of him, one hand holding Harry back as the dark haired wizard uncertainly looked at the two wands pointed at him. "Get away from him at once, you traitor!"

Mrs Weasley looked like she was ready to murder Severus as she snapped once again. "Get away from him! He will not be a tool for you to use, Severus Snape!"

Harry stepped around the frozen figure of his lover, bringing Severus' hand up as he did so and holding it. "He is with me. I brought him here for he is wounded and in need of aid…." His voice was raw and he was glad that somebody suddenly took Mrs Weasley by the shoulders and led her away.

Harry blinked, wondering if he had seen wrong but it was Professor McGonagall as she softly said, "Molly, this is neither the time nor the place. Later we will discuss everything but for now Harry has need of Severus…." Harry released a breath he did not realize he had been holding but when he felt the gentle hands surround him once more, he gave willingly into the darkness for truly it was so much better then the feeling of hurt inside of him and it was enough that Severus held him for now.

**Hope you liked it. So the next chapter will take place where Severus will be taken to the healing wing so what should happen there? I would like ideas as well for when Severus has to stand trial after the war for his death eater days and of course the killing of Albus Dumbledore. Review of course; this is far from the end yet. **


	16. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. If there are any ideas for the trail and stuff and how the ministry should respond let me know. Let's begin. This will be written from different points of view through I am not going to change the writing style. **

Severus sighed as he shifted on the hard wooden bench with the sleeping teenager in his arms. Harry's weight was weighing him down and while the boy was only laying with his head in his lap, Severus could feel the weariness seeping into his every vein, even though he had spent some of his time unconscious in the last few shocking hours.

He could feel the venom dripping from his system and now that all the excitement was gone, he felt weary beyond belief. He glared at some of the students who stopped too long to look at Harry.

No doubt the boy in his arms, his lover, had become even more famous now that he had done what people thought to be impossible. Severus glanced down when Harry moaned but one long finger that stroked his cheek and the younger wizard fell asleep again, settling down.

A band of sweat ran down his cheek and he was trembling but Severus did not care. He kept a firm hand on his emotions, not allowing the day's events to catch up on him. He had seen the haunting green eyes when they had finally locked with his own. He had told Harry the truth when he had said that there were no other green eyes for him.

Lily would always be special to him and a part of him would always love her but that was a part which regretted the choices he made in his life. But he had been prepared to die. He was prepared to face his punishment but he would not allow Harry to sacrifice himself.

Harry had gone through so much and all he deserved now was to be left in peace. But Severus knew that no such thing would happen, even if he was given a fair trial or not. All he wanted to do was to stay at Harry's side, to help him through the hard months that were approaching. The nightmares would no doubt return and the Ministry would ask the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort to help them.

Hopefully, people would realize that Harry needed time to adjust. That he needed time to think and heal. But as Severus knew the general population and the reaction they had gotten tonight when Harry had walked in with him or even when the child had cried in his arms, totally breaking down as he held him, people still had demanded, people the boy cared about, that he stepped away from the child, not realizing that Harry would lose it then.

It amazed him that Harry had allowed the comfort, even more that the Weasley boy had called out his name when Harry had broken down. He had wanted to hex the girl for demanding that Harry make a choice then. Severus sighed as he glanced down, for better or for worse he and Harry were bound to one another by the choice they had made in a passion filled moment a year ago.

He ran his fingers lightly through the mop of unruly black hair. Harry had grown so much in the past year but underneath it all he was still starved for affection. Severus might not be a kind man but he was decent enough and he was good to Harry, the boy meaning too much to him not to be.

He blinked when a haze was starting to creep in front of his eyes. "Severus?"

The dark head snapped up so fast that Severus felt his head spin for a moment as he focussed upon Minerva McGonagall who was standing by his side. Her hand was on his shoulders and angrily shook it off. She merely held out her hand and then somebody tried to tug Harry away.

Severus' gaze shot down and he tightened his grip around the boy. The hands were familiar and soft words reached through the haze that surrounded him as he focussed. "Severus, Harry is well and Hermione will watch over him. Nobody would dare to take him away from you but you need to go the Hospital Wing. You were attacked by a snake and while you swallowed the antidote you needed to survive, you need further potions to help you. You nearly died. Come, there is a bed available there and you will need all your strength in the days to come…"

She helped Hermione settle Harry differently and the boy remained asleep, easily settling back down. "Come, Severus." The current Headmistress was talking to him as if he was a frightened child but Severus could not muster the energy to protest.

He accepted her hand when she pulled him to his feet and, as he stumbled, she caught him. Together they began the long journey towards the Hospital Wing.

Poppy Pomfrey had seen many things when she had served at Hogwarts as the mediwitch, but she had never seen the battle this bad. So many people required her aid and the Hospital Wing had become the scene where only those with the direst wounds would be treated.

In the days to come many students and those who had witness the battle would be required calming draughts and even at this moment the current Potions Master, Professor Slughorn was brewing. Poppy sighed, for all his faults, she missed Severus Snape. Even when he was DADA professor he was brewing for her in secret.

His potions easily bested those of Slughorn. She could not believe her eyes, assured that her mind must be playing some sort of trick on her, when the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, supporting a limping Severus Snape.

She had heard the rumours of course; in the Great Hall that Harry Potter had brought back the thought dead Headmaster but to actually see the man walking in. She felt hate bubbling inside her and for a moment considered order them both out.

This man had killed Albus Dumbledore, but when she saw the weary look on the already hard looking face and the greyish tint of his skin, she gasped. She owed it to this man to help him and when she saw the puncture marks in his neck, she gasped.

It had all been true what Harry had said when he faced off Voldemort. Taking quick steps forward she soon had the man's arm grasped, and she was leading him over to the bed. Her eyes were already taking stock of the trembling in the limbs that would be a direct result of the venom from the snake's fangs. She was sure that he had taken an antidote because if not, he would simply not be sitting here.

It proved that he was out of sorts when he did not resist when she pushed him down and began to tug at the stiff blood covered clothes he wore. The dark haired man protested weakly but when the buttons finally came undone with the quick spell that McGonagall muttered, she gasped.

She had known the man was thin; having watched over his eating habits for years but this was ridiculous. She could nearly see the ribs, surely feel them and how he managed to live the life he did was beyond her. "Severus Snape, when is the last time you have had a decent meal?"

He glared and for a moment the cloudy black eyes flashed with their usual ire and then he deflated with a heavy sigh, and said, "Two days ago if my calculations are correct. But I am not entire sure. My mind is a bit hazy…"

"It is alright, Severus. Go and lie back now for me and I will get you settled in." The younger wizard looked like he wanted to protest but accepted the potion that she handed him and drank it down, closing his eyes in obvious relief.

She drew away from the bedside, already going over in her mind what she needed to do to get the man on the mend again. It would take time for Severus to heal completely, weeks even but what he needed most was rest. She stopped near Professor McGonagall and softly asked.

"Is it true? The rumours I have heard that Albus' death was planned between them." The elderly wizard glanced at the dark eyes wizard lying in the bed, as pale as the sheets.

"Yes, as is the other rumour. Harry has pledged his support with Severus, claiming that they are lovers."

"Do you…?"

"Do I believe it? Poppy, Harry broke down this morning, finally after all those years and the only one he would accept comfort from was Severus. Not from any of his friends but from our severe potions master. No doubt in a few hours you will have a frantic Mister Potter standing here and only wishing to see Severus. You must allow him. I think that both would benefit from it greatly." Minerva McGonagall was rubbing at her eyes and wordlessly Poppy pressed a calming and strengthening draught in her hands.

"Is Harry wounded?" She glanced back at Severus when the dark haired wizard scowled at his pillow before lying back down again.

Placing the empty bottles on the table, the elderly Deputy Headmistress, now Headmistress of Hogwarts glanced at Severus. "No, not bodily but his mind is another matter. I must see to the students. Healers of St Mungo's have arrived. I will make sure that they do not disturb you."

Poppy only nodded before she took up the necessary supplies and the bandages. "I need to tend to him. I will refrain from giving him any sleeping potions so that I do not worry Harry needlessly." Nodding in wordless thanks the Headmistress walked back to the Great Hall and to the wakening of the Hero of the wizarding world.

Harry slowly travelled back to wakefulness, his body was still tired but something tingled in his mind, something was wrong.

He opened his eyes, looking around. The Great Hall was still a mess and Harry could not quite see what was wrong. The hand that ran through his hair had him pulling backwards suddenly. These were not the long fingers he remembered, no, this was a female hand. Hermione sat beside him. She smiled at him and Harry felt panic cloud his mind.

"Where is Severus?" He asked, his voice raw. He glanced around, expecting to see the older wizard at the table where he had fallen asleep.

"He is in the Hospital Wing, Harry. He was wounded and the Headmistress escorted him up. I am sure that he is ….." Not waiting for Hermione to finish, Harry sprang to his feet, adrenaline soaring through his body. He felt frightened and still his mind felt fuzzy.

"They are going to take him away, Hermione…. I cannot leave him… I have to look out for them…."

"Who are them, Harry?" Hermione got to her feet as well, eyeing her friend with concerned eyes. Harry had barely slept for an hour after his crying fit. She had seen the fuzziness in black eyes when they were focussed upon Harry. Severus had sat with his shoulders hunched over, like he did not have the strength anymore to sit upright.

For the better part of the hour she had tried to gather her courage to go to Severus and tell him that he needed to go the Hospital Wing. Finally Professor McGonagall had walked past and she had then taken charge, marching up to Severus and taking the man with her to go and see Madam Pomfrey.

Harry stood before her, eyes wild and red, merely searching for the one person who could make it all better. He seemed like a small and lost child and Hermione felt her heart ache in pity for one of her best friends. "I don't know…but when the Ministry gets here they will want me to take…."

"Harry, you don't have to take care of anybody right now. It is done. You have done your duty. Madam Pomfrey won't let anybody harm Severus. He won't be able to leave the castle without you knowing about…. But don't you want to eat something and talk to me and Ron?"

Looking around from left to right, Harry shook his head. His eyes were darted across the room and he was speaking softly to himself. She recognized the signs of emptiness that Harry must be facing. All those years he had lived for only one goal, the destruction of Voldemort. Now that it was done, he felt overwhelmed and unsure of what to do.

She had seen the deep connection between Harry and Severus when Harry had accepted comfort from the older wizard. She had stood close by as he reacted to Ginny's words but he had flinched away from Ron, perhaps lost in the depths of his feelings not even aware of what he had been doing.

"I need….I need…." Even now he could barely say it but she understood him. Harry had never been able to say what he needed and wanted to anybody else but the three of them. He could not even refuse Ginny when she knew that all he had wanted to do was to shout out that he and Severus were in love to the whole hall at breakfast.

He had been a teenager in love but unlike most crushes they wore off after a time of not seeing the other but even for all his faults that Severus had displayed in the last year, Harry had never wavered from his support and the older man from his devotion to Harry.

"Well, Harry, I am sure Severus is still awake, go and find him." For a moment the haunted green eyes locked with her own and she could see a ghost of the smile that was familiar to him before Harry fled from the hall, not listening to people as they shouted out to him.

"Where is he off to?" A gruff voice asked behind her and Hermione turned comfortably in the long arm that looped around her waist. Ron stood behind her, his eyes watching as their friend rushed away. She smiled wistfully as she remembered their kiss, finally after all those years.

"Going to see Severus. Ron, just a question, can we repeat the kiss we did earlier? I don't think that we had enough time to perfect it." The smiled that she received made her fall in love again with the red haired boy.

Harry rushed through the deserted corridors. Many people were resting, celebrating or mourning after the all decisive battle. Yet he did not care for the destruction done in the castle, he would look at it another time. All he wanted and needed was Severus.

Finally, he slammed open the door to the ward and gazed around, eyes searching the many beds for the familiar sneer. "Harry?" The soft voice of the mediwitch had him turning around and stammering. He could not find the words to tell her who he was looking for.

But he did not have to say anything as the dark voice came, soothing something deep down inside Harry. "He is here to see me, Poppy. I think Harry must have been a bit frightened when he did not find me where I promised to be."

Harry turned, ignoring Madam Pomfrey completely as he quickly walked and sank down in the hard chair that stood by Severus' bedside, not aware of the dark and the lighter pairs of eyes that flashed with concern. Severus glanced up at the mediwitch, silently begging her to leave them.

She turned back when another one of her patients moaned and Severus turned his attention back to Harry who was sitting with his head bowed. Sheer willpower kept the younger man from falling over and breaking down.

Harry was not aware of what was going on around him or the black eyes that were watching him. Each breath he took made him feel like he had run for miles. He could not speak, the words choked his throat and he could not swallow past the massive lump that seemed lodged there. His eyes burned and still he wished for the pain to go away, to be able to think clearly and be joyful about the time he could spend with Severus.

"Harry?" The quite voice finally asked and Boy Who Defeated Voldemort finally looked up.

"I can't." He only said, staring into black eyes that in the past year had become his future without him knowing about it. The eyes widened and then a small smirk made the nearly bloodless lips curl. Severus knew what he had been talking about and as the wizard lifted the blankets invitingly Harry Potter stood up.

"By all means then, child, don't fight it." Harry crawled into the bed, kicking off his soiled shoes in the process. One arm settled around his shoulders and the other one took his hand, intertwining their fingers underneath the blankets.

"I can't do it, Severus. I can't face them with my head held high. They are celebrating and I know that we have reason to, but so many people died today. How can I ever forget it?" His voice and breathing hitching and Harry felt tears beginning to form in his eyes again.

He turned his head into the bandaged covered chest and the hand that held his own travelled up to come and rest upon his heaving stomach with each deep breath Harry took to try and calm himself. The other hand buried into his hair, pressing his head forward against the warm chest as Severus softly said. "Such sorrows, brat. But you won't have to see anybody today; you won't have to face anybody today. I will not allow it…."

The voice fell silent and Harry still took deep breaths, searching for the scent that always clung to Severus but it was buried under so many layers of different scents that he could not smell it. He had honestly thought that after Voldemort was defeated things would turn out for the best.

There would be a time in the future when thinking of Remus and Tonks would not hurt so much and he knew that Remus was happy; he had seen it with his own eyes when he had still held the Resurrecting Stone but it did not help him feel better. He nearly broke out crying again when he thought about little Teddy Lupin, his godchild.

Breathing was hard and the fuzziness pressed heavily upon his mind and it felt like he was drowning into a vast darkness.

Severus held the trembling teenager in his arms, now a legal adult, but when Harry had looked at him, Severus had seen it in his eyes. The pain, the hurt deep inside of him when he had heard how many people had died. Already too many people had died tonight and now much to Severus' regret the werewolf Remus Lupin had died as well. Severus knew what he had meant to Harry.

Harry's head was still buried in his sore side and because of the hand on Harry's stomach he could tell how quickly the younger wizard breathed. Harry was losing himself and soon would start hyperventilating. Severus glanced around for the mediwitch.

She was standing next to him already, giving him a veil of a deep green liquid and much to his surprise and amazement it was one of his own calming draughts. That she actually kept a potion here that he had brewed over a year ago was amazing enough but she knew that he would not dare to give Harry any other potion unless it was something he had brewed.

He took it and turned it over, Harry rousing a little when the hand on his stomach suddenly disappeared. He looked up and Severus presented the bottle to him. "It will help you to think clearly…"

"There is a bed available for you, Harry, if you wish to sleep; it is in the room beyond."

"No!" The hoarse cry startled Madam Pomfrey and Severus could not help himself as he laughed softly. But the older wizard released a strangled moan as Harry's arm tightened protectively around his bruised chest as if afraid to be suddenly pulled away.

One look at the green eyes and Severus could see that it was the case. He held up his hand to stop the mediwitch as he saw the raised wand. "Harry, nobody is going to take you away from me. I will not allow it. You will be quite safe. Please drink the potion because it will make you feel better." He spoke softly and under his breath to the younger wizard as he placed his hand on the trembling arm.

Harry loosened his grip and much to his annoyance Severus breathed a sigh of relief. The younger male was eying the potion and then he drowned it, swallowing thickly. Severus laid his head back against the pillow, feeling the pain numbing potion starting to wear off.

Another potion was set at his own lips and Severus glared upwards. Poppy merely smiled sweetly at him and then she took the blanket she had left on the chair and spread it across them both. "I will enlarge the bed so that Harry may sleep next to you since it would be unwise to move him now."

A muttered charm and Severus could see the other side of Harry that at least one more person could sleep there. But Harry remained curled and pressed against his side and Severus slowly rearranged the blankets better, causing the younger man to take it from him and soon Severus was much to his annoyance again, tucked in tightly.

"Potter, I do not need to be mollycoddled. I am not a helpless child." He snapped without his usual venom. Seeing the sharp look that Harry send him made him deflate.

"Well then, sir, perhaps I should have my own blanket then since you don't want my help…"

A soft voice made Harry startle and he turned, crawling back next to Severus as the older wizard struggled to sit upright. "Harry?"

Molly Weasley stood there, uncertain eying Harry as Madam Poppy stood behind her, wand raised and expecting to protect her patient. Mrs Weasley was fidgeting with her dress and Harry frowned when he saw the red eyes. She had been mourning over Fred together with her family but the others were nowhere in sight.

Feeling the trembling in the younger male's body as Severus still struggled to sit upright made him struggle harder. He finally managed to sit up as his muscles protested mightily against the onslaught of movements. Suddenly pillows plopped into existence behind his back and Severus sank down with a relieved moan, allowing Harry to take his hand when the younger male sought to strengthen himself.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley?" Harry softly answered, trying to feign calm. The green haired male was trying to keep his breathing under control and while the potion he drank made his mind a lot clearer he could also feel how tired he was.

He could see the paleness of Severus' skin and while it was not as grey as it had been, it was still too pale for his liking. He wanted to rest back in the strong arms and watch Severus sleep.

"Can I take a seat, my dear? I want to talk to you…." She was nervous, Harry could tell as she sat down when he nodded. Severus did not even pretend not to listen as he glared at Mrs Weasley.

Carefully placing a hand on Severus' arm he felt the older wizard relax but the glare did not soften. "What did you want to talk about, Mrs Weasley?"

"I heard what you said in the Great Hall to Ginny, about how you loved….him…." Severus' head snapped back to look at Mrs Weasley again and the dark eyebrow rose though Severus looked even paler by the sudden movement. "But Harry, he is a Death Eater. He killed Dumbledore and he injured George…."

Harry found himself recoiling once more as he jumped from the bed. Within two strides he was near her and looked down at the shocked face of the woman he had begun to see as a mother. Anger tore through him, the same anger that he had felt hours ago with her daughter. "Yes, he is all those things, he has done all those things, and still I love him! Why is it so hard to see for everybody else? Barely three hours ago I beat Voldemort and all I want is to be left in peace! I want to sleep and I don't want to answer those questions right now…."

"Mum, I think this is not the time!" Ron's voice broke through whatever Harry had wanted to add. Much to his surprise he found that one hand was holding his wrist and hastily he looked back at Severus. The older wizard was regarding him patiently and gently tugged him back to the bed.

Madam Poppy had her wand picked up and she ushered both Ron and Mrs Weasley out, Harry deflated with a sigh. He sank back down into the welcoming embrace, the warmth comforting him more then he ever thought possible.

Somebody passed close to their bedside and Harry glanced up when he saw Professor McGonagall softly saying. "Severus, we have received word from Kingsley Shacklebolt that they will hold your trial in a month, when they have everything together. I will support you in this but I thought you should know. You should get some rest for now."

Harry felt his heart beginning to beat quicker and he pressed his face against Severus' chest, feeling the long fingers curl into his hair. "Thank you, Minerva. I will deal with it when I am rested more. Could you kindly ensure that we are both not to be disturbed for the rest of the day unless it is the Granger girl and the Weasley boy…I think Harry might want to talk to them later?"

Harry could hear himself breathing heavily when the silence finally descended and he rolled back onto his side, away from Severus. He would lose the older wizard, he was sure of it. Severus would be locked away in Azkaban or receive the kiss from the Dementors.

He would be alone again, utterly alone…

The strong arm around his waist and the fact that he felt the firm chest at his back accompanied with the soft moan told him that Severus had spooned behind him. "We will face whatever it is that the Ministry can throw at us, Harry. I will not stray from your side." The gently breathed words in his ear made him feel so much better.

"Perhaps Professor Dumbledore's portrait can help…." Harry worked around a yawn, closing his eyes. He would deal with it in the morning, when he could wake up next to Severus, he would deal with everything then and as Severus relaxed and his breathing evened out, Harry joined his lover in sleep.

**Hope you liked it. Post reviews and ideas about the trail and such. **


	17. A way to be redeemed?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter through the colourful bubbles are mine. **

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. So next chapter will be the trial. There will be a slight sex and smut, fluff warning. This takes places three to five days after the last chapter. Let's begin. Harry may be a bit out of character and I mean that he is in a shock. He has seen many people die and that is why he responds the way I think anybody would respond. **

Harry glanced around at the dark quarters, as Severus dropped himself in the worn leather armchair that stood in front of the fireplace. The older wizard was trembling and Harry could see him raise a bandaged hand to his head, pushing the dirty, greasy, black hair back.

Harry dropped his bag near the entrance and pointed his wand at the fireplace, startling Severus as the fire flared to life. Severus turned to him with a small smile.

It was three days since the defeat of Voldemort and Harry still could not face anybody. He had spoken to his friends from time to time but he had not wavered from his place at Severus' side. The older wizard had grudgingly allowed it and, since he was still on the mend; needing to take several potions a day, he had asked if he could be moved to his chambers, which Madam Pomfrey allowed.

And today, finally, had been the day that Severus could be moved. Harry had walked him down, not sure where he would be staying. He would probably head back to the Burrow to stay with the Weasleys.

He looked around; blushing when he remembered the only time he had ever been to Severus' quarters and what had led to it. He wanted to do it again, that was for sure.

In the last three days he had aided Severus with eating and he had moved to his own bed next to the older wizard. Lately, Severus had taken to watching him as Harry went through to motions of answering questions that everybody had. It was like all of his strength had disappeared and he could not do it anymore. He could not be strong right now.

He had cried again. In the past few days he had cried more often then not with the keening loss of one of his last remaining links to the old world, Remus Lupin. The werewolf had fallen and now Harry had to deal with his godson Teddy Lupin. But perhaps for now the boy would be best left where he was, at least until Harry could get his line in order.

"Harry?" The soft voice of his lover shook him and Harry glanced up. Severus was watching him again and Harry could see sadness etched in the harsh lines. Finally the older wizard cocked his head to the side and asked, "Will you not come in? I know there is no second bed here but I would like it if you were to spend some time here…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled. This had happened also, his sudden need to ask for people to be straight with him for he could not stand how people tried to spare his feelings, he did not need it.

He knew he was raw and on edge but the only one who seemed to make it slightly better was Severus. He knew in a month's time he would lose Severus but at the moment he did not have the strength to even move away when the older wizard suddenly embraced him, which was quite often. He knew he should try to get some distance between them in order to protect himself…

"I mean that - unless you are against it - that we should share the same bed, the same sitting room and the same bathroom. I mean to ask if you are willing to live with me for the moment, since I do not want you to go back to the Burrow. I mean if you want to go back to the Burrow then you are free to, but I would like it if you were to remain here for now." Severus frowned at himself before glancing upward again.

"Do you mean you will let me stay? You won't…send me away…even because of the trial." The frown deepened as Severus held out his hand. The boy fled to his side, dropping onto the couch.

In the past few days Severus had noticed how Harry had distanced himself. He had seen the green eyes filled with such pain for the loss of his friends and it seemed, since Harry had broken down, the child could not stop crying.

"I told you before, Harry, that I would never send you away. You are bound to me and I love you. You made a choice to stay by my side through the trial and the future. I told you before that I would not have any regrets." Severus made sure his voice sounded strong and even.

He felt the trembling in the body of the younger male as Harry refused to meet his gaze. Hooking his long fingers underneath the chin he forced Harry to look at him as he asked in his most silky voice, "Are there any regrets, Potter?"

The searched for smile burst forward and Harry seemed surprised that he could be as happy as he said. "No, sir. Can I go and look at the other rooms and put my stuff away?" At seeing the soft smile that he got, Harry got to his feet and collected his bag from the entrance.

He quickly put his things away, clothes went into the suddenly empty drawers of Severus' familiar black wardrobe and his sleeping attire went underneath the pillow on the right side of the bed. He then walked into the bathroom, gasping at the huge bathtub that stood there.

The bathroom was beautiful. Silver and white tiles were the main theme. The huge bathtub that stood on clawed feet in the corner was amazing and Harry drew closer. The bathtub could certainly rival the one in the perfect bathrooms; through there were not so many knobs and things to turn.

Grinning from ear to ear, finally feeling a little bit more at peace now that he could rekindle with Severus in the most intimate way possible he rushed back to his bag and searching inside until he found what he had been searching for. He pulled out the small bottle and hid it in his pocket, walking back into the sitting room.

"Severus?" The dark head snapped up from where Severus sat reading in the same chair. The thin lips curled into a smile and Harry walked closer, stopping in front of Severus. He eyed the dirty mattered hair and fingered his own. He had not dared to bathe for having to leave Severus; instead settling for quick cleansing spells and rubs with a wet towel.

"I just saw your bathtub and I was thinking…." He blushed actually and he could see how amused Severus became as the older wizard crossed his legs and waited patiently for Harry to find the right words.

"Well Potter, still cannot form a coherent sentence?" Severus raised an elegant eyebrow and Harry shuffled his feet. One hand touched his own and finally Harry swallowed thickly and he looked up, sputtering. "Will you allow me to bathe you?"

Severus appeared taken aback for a moment and the dark eyes searched his face but Harry did not back down. Finally the older wizard turned his head sideways and then said, "Very well." The long, elegant hands closed the book that had been resting in his lap and put it away.

With a deep breath Harry pulled out the vile and asked. "Can we use this in the bathtub then?"

Frowning Severus took the bottle and read out loud. "'Seven world wonders bubbles! Now in all colours of the rainbow.' Harry, are you not a bit old for this?" The grinning adult shook his head and blushed another deep shade of red as he leaned forward and put a hand on Severus' thigh, startling the older wizard as Severus glanced up, meeting the green eyes as Harry answered.

"It is not what you think it is…" Even redder and Harry would surely resemble a Weasley and as Severus found his lips curling in appreciation he asked.

"Then pray tell, what is in the bottle?"

"Massage oil, through it cannot be used to…" Harry blushed even more and Severus laughed, placing his hand over Harry's where it rested near the bulge in his trousers.

"Bloody hell, child, you will never cease to amaze me. Besides I think the word you are looking for is sex. But I am afraid I am not yet fully mended for sex. But I will gladly allow you to bathe me, proven that you take care of everything…" With those words he rose to his feet and guided the younger male to the bathroom.

Harry found his insides jittering with butterflies as he stood in front of Severus. The older wizard's gaze was trained on his face and Harry began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. His hands were trembling and the dark eyes roamed his face with such an intensity it made Harry even more nervous.

He swallowed away his fear and pretended to be confident. He had dreamed of this for a long time now, his second time with Severus. Even when the older wizard could not, as he had said, made love to him they could still have a good time.

Severus leaned back against the washing table, his body relaxed and arms crossed. Severus watched as Harry walked over to the bathtub and turned on the tap, allowing the bath to fill. He poured a bit of the bottle into it and he watched as Severus straightened slightly when the vanilla scent began to roll across the room.

Severus smiled as he relaxed again, still watching Harry intensely. Harry's hands returned to the buttons and finally the dark velvet voice came and send shivers down Harry's spine, as it said, "Do you require any aid with those?"

Harry looked at the one bandaged hand and shook his head. "Harry, come here please." He obeyed the older man, stepping closer and then raised his face so he was watching Severus closely. The older man lowered his lips and Harry was, for the first time in days, thoroughly kissed. The tongue slid in and Harry shivered when he was suddenly unclothed.

"That is what wands are for, brat. I am surprised that after 6 years of magical education that you cannot even realize what they are used for." Severus smirked as Harry merely shook his head. He could see the paleness of the skin and the whiteness of the bandages that ran halfway across the well muscled chest and around Severus' neck, keeping the lacerations and the puncture marks clean until they were fully healed.

The normally silk boxers had disappeared as well and Harry blushed even more. The gentle tug on his hair and Harry reminded himself of the duty he would be doing.

Soon both of them were submerged in the bubbles and Severus had spelled his bandages to remain dry. The older wizard smiled in a mischievous way and then leaned back, resting his head and body against Harry's. "Such a shame that I am not up to my full health. I would soon have you begging…."

The dark haired wizard turned when there came no response. Harry was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and the green eyes were once more washed with tears. Frowning Severus felt himself growing distant and cold. He bit his tongue before any words could come out. He would chase Harry away if he said something bad right now as was his usual demeanour.

He had allowed the boy close and for better of for worse they were bound to one another. Harry had fallen apart and even now the child was trying to gather the shattered pieces of his heart. Severus placed a hand on a trembling shoulder and softly commanded. "Harry, speak to me!"

His voice did not sound strong, or barely even but nor was it his usual venom voice. That he had dropped a long time ago with Harry. The Boy Who Lived suddenly flinched away as if burned and Severus could see the shattered pain behind those eyes.

He merely tightened his grip, not releasing Harry and allowing the child to flee. A child: that was how Harry appeared to him now. There was so much pain that Severus was frightened for a moment. For nights he had watched Harry toss and turn in his nightmares, unable to help unless the boy spoke to him.

He forced one hand underneath Harry's chin and when the green eyes met his own, he said. "Legilimens." Harry went slack in his grip as Severus searched for the hurt inside. He found the images of the hundreds of people who had literally died because Harry had been unable to save them when he had been forced to search for the Horcruxes.

"You are not to blame! You did what you meant to do and for this you saved many of us, liberating us from a great evil." His voice shook even as he recoiled within his mind. The images that Harry had shown him were the same dark fears he had always had.

In his Death Eater days, these were the fears that had made him stumble back to Dumbledore, even more so when he heard that Voldemort was going to hunt down his Lily. "So many people have died…"

Harry was stuttering softly, rocking against Severus. The older wizard tightened his grip, frowning. Harry had been experiencing this shock for several days now and he had assumed that Harry had been steadily worked through it. This painfully reminded him of a few days ago. The rocking and moaning child that had clung to his robes that fateful day, which would go down in the history books, would always be with him.

"They are going to bury Tonks and Remus soon. Mrs Weasley wants me to come and say something but I…." Severus frowned and did not allow Harry to pull away and as he once more whispered. "Legilimens."

Harry struggled this time even as Severus delved deep into his mind, easing his way down with careful touches, not the painful probe he had used during their Occlumency lessons. Using his advantage of height, Severus pulled Harry even closer, trapping the younger male against his body without breaking eye contact. He could feel himself being drawn towards Harry's most inner thoughts, where fears, desires and wishes were one. Harry was not trying to hit him now but the younger male kept trashing in his arms, until he knocked them both over.

Severus gasped when he was suddenly submerged into the rapidly cooling water, Harry falling on top of him. The younger male came up sputtering; shaking his wet hair and Severus could see with satisfaction that the unintended shower had shaken the younger male from his fearful thoughts.

Severus floated in the water, eyes gazing up at Harry. Harry was looking down, a worried expression on his face. "Harry, I really hope that this will not be a practise for every time we try to have fun. I might be forced to place you out into the corridor then."

"I am sorry; I don't know what is wrong with me." Harry sighed, looking down and looking even more delicious then ever. Severus managed to regain his footing and startled the Boy Who Lived by placing an arm around the narrow waist and pulling Harry into a much needed kiss.

It soothed his nerves when Harry relaxed against him, surrendering underneath him as he opened his mouth willingly. "I love you." He whispered, brushing his lips over the messy wet hair.

Harry staggered tiredly against his chest and Severus sighed as he remembered that later this afternoon, instead of sleeping in his own bed he would be forced to see Albus Dumbledore, while he wanted nothing more then to be waking up with Harry beside him right before dinner would be served. Severus had a fleeting moment where he wanted the term to start and be able to wake up next to Harry.

His body was trembling and Severus reminded himself that he should swallow the second potion of the day. He felt Harry stir and the younger male unwrapped himself from around Severus. He yawned loudly. "Can we take a nap? I am tired…"

He blushed when he realized that he had asked something which he should never have. This was not his home after all. "I will go and sleep on the couch if that is alright…" The arm that pulled him back shook ever so faintly and Harry turned back to look at his lover.

"No, that is not alright…" His heart sank and then the sneer came as Severus continued. "You are hereby condemned to sleep in _my _bed, right _next to me_." The hands that did not have potions stains on them pulled him up and out of the bath, guiding him slowly; the hands that were still soft but both hands had held wands that had done murder.

Severus shook his head to clear away the unwanted thoughts and he heard the soft laughter of Harry as he smiled himself. They were dried off quickly, Severus actually moaned when after all this time he was finally lying in _his _bed again with _his _Harry.

He relaxed as the boy crawled in and curled up to him, smiling almost wistfully as he stared at the blankets. Severus leaned in to purr huskily. "We will do it again, soon but for now I require rest if I am to ask Dumbledore all those questions. The damn man owes me and he will own up to it."

Harry could only nod smiling still as he gave in to brief rest.

The night found Severus, Harry and Headmistress McGonagall standing in front of a beaming portrait of a grey bearded-and-haired, old-looking man with half moon spectacles and stunning, twinkling, blue eyes. Yet now he looked grave, eyeing Severus uncertainly. Harry fidgeted by his side and Severus reached out with one hand to stop it, Harry relaxing under his touch as Dumbledore looked stunned.

Harry glanced to the right to see Professor McGonagall bringing a hand to her face as Albus Dumbledore stuttered, "Severus, my dear boy, what is the meaning of this?"

Severus glared as he answered. "This, Headmaster, is a chance to redeem myself. I am a murderous Death Eater and I am soon to be on trial…"

Waving an impatient hand Dumbledore twinkled as he said, "Oh, that I know, Severus and I am fully prepared to give a written account of what happened, in fact it has already been drawn up. I am more curious about this latest development. The last time I can remember, I think if you both glared at the same time, something would soon start to burn and now Harry allows you to touch his hand. I thought you did not care for Lily Potter's son, Severus?"

Severus flinched, as did Harry. It was still a touchy subject with him since he had viewed his lover's memories. "I don't care for Lily Potter's son, Albus; I care for and love Harry Potter. Not the Bloody Boy Who Defeated Voldemort or the Victorious One, but Harry Potter."

Dumbledore was nothing short of beaming and Harry swallowed thickly. He still missed his old mentor terribly and finally the older wizard said, with twinkling eyes, "That is wonderful."

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes, for he was afraid that if he did, he would feel his head starting to spin as well. "I am glad you find the fact that both Harry and I, who you have manipulated to no end, who found each other without your manipulations, so amusing but I am still facing a life sentence in Azkaban."

Harry walked towards a chair tiredly and looked up at the painting. Professor McGonagall went to sit behind her desk, fingers crossed and resting them on the desk before her as she asked, "Albus, you mentioned something about a written account of the plan between you and Severus. The memories Severus has given to Harry can be used as evidence but I am afraid that they might say the memories were tapered with. Where is this written account of the plan?"

"It is in my private Gringotts account. I will have Dobby go to Aberforth and then take it out…"

"Dobby is dead, sir." Harry looked away and Severus could see the tension the younger, delicious body.

Dumbledore was silent and Severus glanced up to see the stunned expression on the aged face. The x-ray like eyes bore into his own and Severus thought bitterly for a moment. _Another person to fall because of your manipulations. _Out loud he answered, "Perhaps another house elf can contact your brother. My trial starts at the end of the month. I am sure that there will be another time and place where we can speak about this but perhaps it can be done that your portrait can be interviewed as well. I will be forced to testify under the truth serum…"

"I will testify as well…." Harry stubbornly protested.

Severus turned to look at the younger male and frowned at him in displeasure. Harry's eyes were locked with his own as Severus answered, "You'll be unable to hide anything, Harry, even our relationship. Now you are hailed as hero but are you truly prepared for the slander you will face then for making a Death Eater your partner? Severus raised an eyebrow when no answer came and continued. "You'll also testify that we began our relationship when you were still a student and that I was your first lover….Our relationship would be made public and you would never be held in such a high regard as…."

"You were having a relationship with a student, Severus?" McGonagall's voice had Harry stuttering out a response, but Severus held up his hand for silence. The man had gone deathly pale as he saw the stern face of the former Transfigurations Professor.

McGonagall got to her feet and she was around the desk in barely a second, her movements flowing like a cat. The younger Potions Master took a step back, but then her face relaxed in a smile as she giggled in a very uncharacteristic gesture. "I will have to invite you for a drink soon, Severus, and you as well Harry, for you have won me a bottle of red wine…"

Severus shifted uncomfortable as he asked. "What do you mean?"

She clasped the stiff wizard on the back, frowning when his face lost what little colour it had and helped him to seat. She turned his face upwards and said with a fond smile. "Because, Severus, ever since you were Headmaster of Hogwarts, no matter how short that might have been, you were a changed man. I caught you staring out of the window many times and therefore the staff; Flitwick, Sinistra and I, made a bet on what could have possibly changed you. I was the one who won since I said that you were in love."

Severus blinked upwards, frowning as sudden laughter startled the ones in the room. McGonagall turned and Severus glanced around the stern looking witch to see Harry roaring with laughter, wiping the tears of joy from his eyes as he smiled apologetically at them, shuddering.

The sound was one Severus had long missed, and had heard many times in the great hall or the corridors when Harry had been joking with Ron and Hermione. Too long had the joy been absent from the green eyes and Severus found himself rising suddenly, walking around McGonagall and stepping closer to Harry. He bent over, seeing the gentle smile on the lips he had kissed barely a few hours ago, the eyes that had become his life and the messy hair which used to irritate him now only filled him with joy as he embraced Harry, nuzzling his nose against the warm neck of his lover.

It filled him with warmth as the arms of the shorter male came around his waist and Harry relaxed, going limp in his arms. It reminded him of the small child that had come back to him on the night they had become lovers. The man that had pleaded for him not to walk away, that had told him with the honesty of a child before they learned the true way of the world, which he could not live without Severus. It had touched him on a new level.

It had filled his cold and bitter heart with a new fire. He had not lied when he told Harry Potter, the Bloody Boy Who Had Never Known Love about passion. He had enjoyed the kisses and embraces he had stolen with Harry in the short months before their fateful night.

Too late had he seen that he was fast becoming the centre in the small world of loved ones from Harry Potter. Too late had he seen that Harry was more lodged in his mind and heart than Severus Snape would ever dare to admit. Too late had he realized that he had shown more to Harry then to anybody else in the past two decades. Never had he known the moment when James Potter's son became Harry Potter, not the son who reminded him of his lost love and his enemy, but a man.

He had never known the moment when Harry was no longer the bane of his existence and Severus had to admit he had been wrong for all those years when he had assumed that Harry had liked his fame and had been a spoiled prince at home. He would never have admitted it to anybody but it had begun in the fifth year when he had seen Harry's memories.

Harry had not deserved the attention he had gotten from the Dark Lord but now he was free. Severus would make sure that Harry would always be free to choose.

"I love you." He whispered in the ear close to his mouth as he gently sucked on the earlobe, feeling Harry's fingers tighten in the shirt on his lower back as he continued. "Never forget that I do and that I am yours, no matter what the future might bring."

He felt Harry release a shuddering breath as the younger man answered. "I love you too, Severus. I am your lover and your one and only lover, never forget, that for I expect fidelity from my lovers."

Severus laughed softly. Somebody cleared their throat behind them and Severus pulled away, drawing Harry up with him. "We are going to retire for tonight." He told the Headmistress and the Headmaster and no amount of stifled laughter could quell the happy feeling inside of him before the looming trial would soon occupy their minds.

**Offer ideas for the trial and please review of course. I hope you liked it. **


	18. The trial I

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is the trial. I have never been to a courtroom but I will try the best that I can so tell me if I did a good or a bad job. Let's begin. **

Cameras flashed before Harry's eyes as he felt the comfortable weight of Headmistress McGonagall's arm around his shoulders as she guided him past the press. Finally the noise stopped and Harry could breathe again when they passed the Press Warding Ward. The silence startled him and he shook his head to stop himself from thinking.

Yesterday he had said goodbye to Severus, for Professor McGonagall could no longer detain the custody of the dark haired wizard, and Kingsley Shacklebolt had come to take him in personally. Today was the trial and Harry fidgeted with his hands, hoping to keep them occupied.

He turned his gaze down as McGonagall softly spoke to somebody, until Ron's voice said close to his ear, "Alright there, Harry?" The Boy Who Lived glanced up and nodded, smiling in a tense way.

His mouth fell open a moment later when he saw the long red haired, badly scarred, well built man standing beside Ron. Bill Weasley grinned at the dumbstruck expression on Harry's face as the older wizard answered the question that didn't even need to be asked. "I am here to defend Severus Snape. I've taken a course for a number of years on practising law, just too please mum you know who was not too pleased with the fact that I wanted to be a curse breaker for the rest of my life. Guess it comes in handy now."

Harry realized his mouth was still hanging open and he closed it with a snap. "But why? I thought you didn't like Severus."

"I bear no love for the man, but Merlin knows that. I promised Dumbledore I would do everything to aid you when this war was over. Besides you've done enough for us, I think. Now you were thinking of testifying?"

Harry could only nod. His hand was gripped tightly and he turned to find Hermione looking at him. He squeezed her hand, thankful for the presence of his friends.

"You might have to testify under Veritaserum if you are willing."

"I am! There are also Severus' memories that can be viewed and the written account that Professor Dumbledore provided." Harry's voice shook ever so slightly and a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Ron was on his other side, looking determined.

"Good, Shacklebolt will be leading the trial but Dolores Umbridge will be asking questions as well. This will not be easy, Harry. Is there anything you would like to ask me before we go inside?"

His inside fluttering oddly Harry took a deep breath and asked, "Is it legal for a teacher to sleep with a student of his when the said student is still underage?"

He was met by silence and he blushed deep red before laughter broke out around him. Bill was roaring with laughter and McGonagall was trying to stifle her mirth behind her hand. Harry glanced between the two older adults until finally McGonagall said with a bright smile, "It is quite legal, Harry, especially if that teacher is your first and your only." Her eyes twinkled as she met the blue eyes of Bill across the hallway. "Yes, quite legal indeed." Bill met her smile and Harry was puzzled, what were they not telling him?

A bell sounded and Harry startled as the doors opened to Courtroom Number 10. He had been in here in the summer of his fifth year. Steeling himself, Harry entered.

Huge rows of seats rose up on either side of the circular room. In the middle a huge chair sat, with chains rattling against it. Harry shivered unconsciously. He did not wish to be here. He steeled himself again as the torches flared to life. He looked at the other wizards and witches who came into the room. The pink cardigan of the toad-like Dolores Umbridge stood out and Harry felt a surge of hate soar through him.

The appearance of the bald, black head of the Minister of Magic made Harry glance at Kingsley Shaklebolt. In the aftermath of Voldemort's destruction he had been named temporary Minister of Magic and, within the next three months, voting would be held to pick the Minister of Magic for the next four years.

Sitting down on the front row, facing the chair that would hold his Severus, he felt the warmth of Hermione's hands over his as she sat down next to him, Ron on the other side of him, like they wanted to protect him. "Allow Bill to do the talking, I am sure he will make them see reason." Ron's voice was soft but Harry could only nod.

Shacklebolt looked up and nodded at him, meeting Harry's eyes for a moment whilst Umbridge smirked at him, the unpleasant smile twisting her toad-like features even more. Harry felt another surge of hate and then despair; she was going to stop at nothing until she saw Severus in Azkaban, not caring who she destroyed in the process.

"Bring in the accused, Severus Snape." The calm voice of the Minister was soothing to Harry as he focused upon Shacklebolt. The man was known to be calm and never overreacted without thinking first. Perhaps they stood a chance.

The doors opened again and Harry felt like all breath had been knocked from his lungs. He felt like fleeing, he could not deal with this if Severus were to be sentenced to Azkaban. A strong hand alighted on his shoulder and Bill whispered into his ear. "Hang in there, mate. We stand a good chance, especially now." Bill did not elaborate as footsteps sounded and Severus came limping in, flanked closely by two Aurors.

Harry felt his heart twist. Barely one day without the potions and Severus was back to limping. At least they had allowed him to bath and had tied back his hair in a low ponytail. The black eyes sparkled in the pale looking face as Severus sat down. Harry turned his eyes downwards; he could not stand it as he heard the chains rattling softly.

"That will not be necessary. I have struck a deal with Professor Snape…." Shacklebolt's voice ran out clearly among the suddenly angry whispers of the crowd as one voice ran out clearly as Umbridge stood to face the Minister.

"But minister, this man murdered Albus Dumbledore…"

"I know he did, Dolores! That is why he is here on trial for today. That is why we are all here. I have also said that it will not be necessary to chain Professor Snape for he promised he will not cause trouble…"

"He is a known Death Eater! I would rather believe that He Who Must Not Be Named was a fatherly figure than believe Severus Snape will not cause any trouble!" Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from rising and challenging that statement.

"Dolores that is enough! You would do well to remember your place, for I am neither as foolish as Fudge was or as stupid as Scrimgeour to believe in you! Perhaps you would like to discuss your side in this war?" The dark eyes were livid and Harry raised startled eyes to see Shacklebolt standing up, fury twisting the normally calm features.

"Harry, look at Severus." Ron was whispering in his ear and, against his better judgement, Harry glanced down at the dark haired wizard sitting before him. The dark eyes were trained on him even as Severus allowed himself a sneer at the display of emotions so early in the trial. But when the dark eyes met the green ones a tiny but gentle smile curled the thin lips and Harry felt something flare in his chest.

He smiled as well even when the angry whispers finally died down as Umbridge sat down heavily, for once completely silent. Shacklebolt returned to face the courtroom and said in an even voice, "Professor Severus Tobias Snape, you are accused of the murder of headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Do you agree with these accusations?"

"I do."

"The defence gives the main argument that this death was settled before the act itself, between yourself and Professor Dumbledore. Do you agree with these notions?"

"I…do." At the hesitation the black eyes bore into the green ones and Harry swallowed thickly. Severus was doing this for him, fighting for him.

"Very well then. We shall continue with the trial. I now give the chair to the defence."

"I thank you, Minister. We have several pieces of evidence that we wish to show you. The memories provided by Professor Snape and placed in the custody of Harry James Potter. The written account, drawn up before his death by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I have here and has been given to me by the deceased's brother Aberforth Dumbledore. Then Harry James Potter has agreed to testify under Veritaserum in favour of Severus Snape."

"Very well then. We shall begin with the testimony of Harry James Potter then. Mister Potter, please take the stand if you are willing. You will be given two drops of Veritaserum for the maximal dose is too high, especially with the recent trauma. Do you have any objections to this?"

Harry shook his head as he sat down in the chair that faced both the stand where he had sat with Ron and Hermione and the one with the Minister and all the other wizards and witches on it. Shacklebolt himself came down with the red coloured vial.

"Hold out your tongue, Harry. If you are overwhelmed we can stop at any moment, just let us know. Both myself and Bill Weasley will be asking the questions. You will be forced to speak the truth about any direct questions asked only by me or Bill Weasley. Do you understand? This is done so that nobody else may ask questions without your consent." A dark glance accompanied this statement and Harry could see the sullied expression on the toad-like face even as he heard a soft snort behind him.

The potion burned its way down his throat until it felt like all of his reserves fell away and Harry found his memories very clear. He felt like he was floating, yet he had never felt so grounded at the same time. He surveyed the room with bright eyes and for a moment felt desire welling up within him to go and tell Severus how he felt about it, shouting it onto the courtroom.

But instead he vowed to make sure the man would never forget him if this trial was ever over. Shacklebolt was back at his place and softly asked.

"State your name please."

"Harry James Potter."

"Very well Mister Potter, the first time you have ever met the accused was at the beginning of your first year when he was Potions Master at Hogwarts. Both you and the accused state that there was great loathing between you both. Why are you testifying in his favour now?"

Harry shifted restlessly and he cast a look at Bill Weasley who merely smiled at him and Harry softly said, "Things between us have changed and my understanding for Professor Snape has deepened. The things he has done in the war to preserve my safety and giving information to Dumbledore to use against Voldemort at the risk of his own life is memorable. I understand that each of us has a different role to play in this…."

"Do you deny the fact that you and professor Snape are, as you claim to be, lovers?" Umbridge's voice ran out shrilly and high.

Harry suddenly felt like he had been drenched in cold water and all his reservations, which had faded after he had swallowed the potion rush back in and he closed himself in behind invisible walls. Shacklebolt's voice rang out clearly and angry. "Once more, Dolores and you will be on probation yourself so kindly _shut up_! Drop that question, Miss Boom for the record…"

"No, the defence would like the question answered if Harry is willing of course." Bill Weasley got to his feet and smiled in the same way he had done earlier, leaving Harry frowning.

The whole room seemed to hold his breath and Harry fought the smile that threatened to burst forth as he softly answered. "I do not deny the fact that I claim that Professor Snape and I are lovers."

A pin could be heard dropping in the room and Harry ducked his face, blushing madly as he heard soft, stifled laughter behind him.

Umbridge could no longer contain herself as she got to her feet and answered. "The boy is stark raving mad! This whole case is based on lies! This _death eater is a murderer. _Will you allow him to drag Harry Potter in as well? Down into a deep dark abyss where we can no longer reach him? The boy has been through enough and it proves that he has been bewitched by the man if he would ever even think of taking him as his lover…"

"THAT IS A BLATANT LIE!" Harry roared as he got to his feet. "He has never bewitched me or poisoned me or even tried to hurt me! He has been kind, decent and…"

"Enough, Harry! You need not answer and I think it is enough for now. We will continue with your testimony later. Dolores, step out of this courtroom now! You are on probation from this moment forward and are off the case and expelled from the court."

"The next piece of evidence the defence is willing to…." Harry felt so tired. This was not going well, he could see that. The witches and wizards of the ministry were all staring at him and whispering. Harry glanced down at Severus as he once more sat in his own place, Ron's hand warm on his shoulder.

The older wizard looked defeated, the dark eyes full of pain. "Not all hope is lost yet, Harry. Bill has more tricks up his sleeve, I am sure."

"I am not sure if I can see this through to the end. Look at him. He looks so defeated, like he has lost all hope."

"Severus doesn't like to see his memories paraded in front of the Wizengamot even when they will only show the trivial things like the conversations between Dumbledore and him. Severus is a private man and so are those memories. They should not have to be shown." Hermione's voice sounded defeated as well and Harry felt his heart ache.

The dark eyes lifted and met the green ones and for a moment a smile played across the pale face, gone so fast that Harry was sure if he had blinked he had missed it but when something once more flared in his heart he knew it was true. He turned away as his eyes prickled.

He bit his lip to prevent himself from running forward and dropping to his knees and hiding his face in the dark robe of the wizard sitting on trial here. "Harry, why do you hate to see the memories?"

Bill's voice was soft and Harry's face shot up as he answered honestly, damning the potion. "Because I do not like to see the sacrifices Severus had to make. It is not fair on him since Dumbledore already asked for so much…"

"But Severus said that he would do anything if Albus could prevent the death of your mother…"

"But Dumbledore did not! He manipulated Severus into doing exactly what he wanted him to do as he did with me. He makes us both think that we owe it to him, no to the wizarding world, to defeat Voldemort and to die for this cost! It is not fair! He takes our lives and gives nothing in return…" His breathing hitched in his throat as he blinked furiously to try and quell the anger and the disappointment inside of him.

"There are things that you can do to give Severus his life back…"

"There is nothing I can do! He will be found guilty and then sentenced to Azkaban. I will be utterly alone again." Harry's voice was still a whisper but his despair began to gain the upper hand, fuelled by the potion.

He felt like he was drowning again and the honesty that was given to him by the potion made him feel like he was suffocating. He did not want to say those things, did not want to mean them and when he gently felt Bill's hand on his arm and the pain in the badly scarred face, Bill whispered softly. "I will make sure that you are never alone after this, Harry. Just hang in there."

Harry sat in silence as the memories were discussed and Bill even gave some short comments himself. He did not have the strength to listen as Dumbledore's written account was read and reread and discussed.

Severus was barely asked anything even as the man sat in silence, paling when certain words came back as if to haunt him. All Harry wanted to do was to get up and run away as quickly as possible. "The defence once more calls Harry James Potter to the stand to finish his testimony."

Harry rose again and sat down, this time he was partly facing Severus as Bill got to his feet and paced up and down before Shacklebolt said. "Mister Weasley, kindly ask your questions."

"Ah yes, sorry Minister. Mister Potter, earlier you claimed that you and Professor Snape were lovers?"

"Yes, I did." Harry frowned, wondering why Bill was asking him this again.

"Are you lovers or do you merely claim to be?"

"We are lovers." The truth slipped easily even if he had wanted to lie.

"When did your relationship with Professor Snape begin? If I may call it that."

Frown deepening Harry glanced at Severus but the man seemed as baffled as he was. "You may call it a relationship because that is what it is I guess. Well I am not sure how to explain it…"

"Very well then, Harry. In your opinion what is the beginning of your relationship with Professor Snape as you would see it fit to call it a relationship?"

Shifting uncomfortably Harry cursed the truth serum once more as he began babbling without any conscious thought. "I guess it kind of started in my sixth year. I don't really know the real start and we never said that we wanted to continue it after the war. Hell, we were not even sure if we would survive the war…."

"Alright, when did you consummate the relationship?"

Harry looked flustered and confused as he asked. "Excuse me?"

"When did you and Professor Snape become lovers, Harry?"

"Ah yes, well it is a bit private…" Harry shuffled uncomfortable and was determined not to look at Severus; sure he would flush bright red then.

"Councillor, is this really necessary?" Shacklebolt's voice boomed.

"Quite necessary, Minister. Harry, the question please."

"Near the end of my sixth year, sir." Harry felt his face growing hot and he cursed the potion more and more. Damn him for having to tell the truth.

"Was he your first?"

"Yes."

"Has he been your only lover since then? And if so, why?"

"Yes, he has been. But I do not understand the why question." Harry was past ashamed now and he was quite sure his face would never again reflect the normal colour.

"Why have you not chosen another lover? Why stay truthful?" Bill was smiling openly now.

"Well, sir, I guess because he asked me to. He told me he expected….fidelity from his lover and well I…I guess I just didn't think of taking another. I guess somehow I felt special and connected to Professor Snape, knowing I was safe as long as I was his." Harry was stammering now.

"But wasn't this during the time that you were seen around the school dating Ginny Weasley? She was rumoured to be your girlfriend." Bill did not show any anger at the thought that Harry had cheated on his sister.

Shifting in his chair uncomfortably Harry wished to seal his lips shut when the answer came rolling out. "I was but I chose Severus…I mean Professor Snape…"

"Explain the choice please."

"Well he stepped away from me and asked me what I wanted. He asked me if I wanted safety, meaning Ginny or passion, meaning him. I accepted his hand and ever since then I guess I have not thought about anybody else when I was on the run for Voldemort."

"But you had seen Ginny Weasley at the Burrow this summer during my wedding and yet you would not look, speak or touch her all evening while she has made several passes at you, why is that?"

"Because I don't want anybody else other than Professor Snape! I don't want to get married and have a bunch of children with somebody who doesn't know and doesn't love me, only an image of me…" Harry groaned as he finally managed to bring a hand over his mouth, silencing himself.

"Mister Weasley, what is the use of these questions? Is it the fact that the man murdered Albus Dumbledore now also had sex with the Boy Who Lived when he had been a student also an accusation? I believe that there are no rules against student/teacher relationships unless there is obvious favouritism. In this case I believe it leaves to say that the favouritism is notwithstanding."

"That is true Minister but you know the strength of ancient magic. It is common knowledge that all magical beings remember their first one. They are bound to that person by memory. But it is also possible to bind body, soul and mind with a powerful passion filled choice. Harry and Professor Snape have both made that choice, even though unconsciously. They did not make the choice in Harry's sixth year, no they made the choice when Harry only accepted comfort from Professor Snape and the Professor gave it to Harry. They stayed together and were faithful to one another throughout this long year."

"What are you suggesting, councillor?"

"That Professor Snape will marry Harry in order to escape punishment in Azkaban…"

"No!" Severus' voice ran out clearly and Bill startled as both parties turned to the accused. "I will not force Harry into this choice if not by free will. He has been manipulated enough! Unless he will marry me of his free will then there will be no marriage at all… least of all to keep me out of Azkaban." Severus' voice was stern. Harry turned to fully face Severus and he could see the dark and weary lines in the harsh looking face as the older wizard swallowed thickly before continuing. "I am guilty of using the killing curse on Albus Dumbledore…"

"But you may not be guilty of _murdering _Albus Dumbledore, Severus. I, as Headmistress of Hogwarts, would like to ask the Minister to grant us permission to bring forth the painting of Headmaster Dumbledore to give us a testimony." McGonagall looking down her nose at Shacklebolt as the Minister seemed to think about this.

"We will accept it and make necessary arrangements for the painting to be brought down here and to be questioned. Tomorrow will also be the date of Professor Snape's testimony. For tonight we will escort professor Snape back to his rooms at Hogwarts. The room will be warded by us and impossible to escape from. This trial is hereby suspended until tomorrow. The Aurors will escort Professor Snape and Harry Potter back to Professor Snape's quarters at Hogwarts…."

"Minister wait!" Shacklebolt fell silent as a soft voice ran out and a hushed silence fell over the whole room as the truth serum drugged saviour of the wizarding world spoke up.

"Yes, Harry, what is it that you wanted to say?" The deep voice of the minister finally asked.

"Well if Professor Snape would marry me and be bound to me, would that mean that he would not have to go to Azkaban then?" Harry was blushing bright red again but he met the dark eyes of the Minister calmly and determinedly.

"He would be bound to you, Harry but you must realize fully what this means. I will tell you the truth because you deserve to hear it before you make any rash decisions. His wand would be in your keeping and you would be responsible for him. He would be stripped of all the privileges he has been experiencing in the last few years as a senior teacher of the Hogwarts' staff. He would be a Potions Master but he would be a novice teacher. Some of his classes would have to be monitored by somebody for a probation period of three years. His possessions and gold would be under your keeping. It would not be an equal marriage by far. Besides the reporters would have a field day by this. You would be rewarded as a martyr for helping a convicted Death Eater but also shunned for helping a wizard who killed a well loved Headmaster."

"And in order for it to be an equal marriage? I mean that is possible right…" His heart was hammering in his chest and Harry could not bear to look at Severus but he had noticed that Severus had sat up straighter, his mouth open as if he wanted to protest.

Harry was suddenly glad for the truth serum for else he would not have been able to ask these questions. His respect for Shacklebolt grew as the dark man actually smiled and answered, ignoring the rest of the courtroom.

This Minister of Magic would do it different. The various courts would be stripped of more power and the laws would be different and Harry was glad for it. Perhaps his fame was good for something.

"Yes, Harry, that is possible. It would mean that you would be stripped of the same things as Professor Snape, though you would of course keep your possessions and gold, while for Professor Snape somebody else, most likely Headmistress McGonagall, and she will also be the keeper of Professor Snape's wand. You will most likely be shunned by the general population of the wizarding world. Most likely you will be forced to enter a teacher contract for seven years at Hogwarts at the request of Headmistress McGonagall but she and I will discuss this if necessary…"

"So I would be worse off if this would be an equal marriage?"

"Yes, you would be. Most would prefer the normal marriage but there is also another snake hole, you cannot divorce Professor Snape. This binding would truly be forever."

"So if I say that I want this marriage right now, Severus would be a free man?"

"Not quite. If he would be found guilty he would not have to go to Azkaban but he would be bound by the wedding contract and the teaching contract that we will decide upon with Professor McGonagall. It would take time and it would likely be never for him to get his rank back unless he is found innocent."

"But he would not have to go to Azkaban and he would be mine and I would be his or would we not get an official wizarding wedding?"

"You would get one, Harry and your vows would be binding, not like a modern wizarding wedding. Then you can divorce but if you wish for an equal wedding, you could not. If you were to be keeper of Professor Snape's wand and everything else you could divorce him but he could not divorce you if you understand me. But this is a lot of information. You need not make a decision now. Get some rest; we still have part of the trial tomorrow."

Harry rose, his mind in turmoil. He did not resist as he was ushered out together with Severus. He barely noticed as they were taken by a back road to escape the press. He barely noticed as he stepped into the floo back to the Headmistress' room.

Severus collapsed in a chair, one trembling hand reaching for a potion that he drowned quickly. Harry was silent, looking at Severus as the older wizard took another potion that Madam Pomfrey had given him. He wished to talk but he wondered if the truth serum worked with Severus as well.

"Come here!" Harry bit his lip and went to stand before Severus until the wizard grabbed his arm and forcefully yanked him down to sit in his lap. "You are unbelievable, Mister Potter. What were you thinking when you asked about an equal marriage? You cannot be serious about doing this."

The black eyes held his own and one long fingered hand was holding Harry's chin so that Harry could not pull away. He swallowed thickly before he answered. "I would want nothing more if I can save you from Azkaban…"

"Harry, I have committed murder and I need to be punished for my crimes. Our choices bind us, just like Bill has said. You are mine and I am yours. You must think this through Harry, for eternity is a very long time to spend with me. You cannot simply divorce me when things do not work out between us. You must realize that I am no easy man to live with normally and now if we were to go through with this marriage, then it would be even harder for you would be shunned as well as I, an outcast. I know you have no love for fame but you will be bound by a teaching contract for seven long years here at Hogwarts and you might never have the chance to become an Auror or anything you might wish to become. Your whole future would be gone."

Severus sighed and looked away for a moment as Harry blurted out. "I want you to love me."

"This is not about love, Harry. You must realize that I do love you and I wish for nothing more then for you to be happy but I do not wish for you to be bound to me by such a cruel fate. I want us to be equals. To have a life build on love and not on lies."

"A normal wedding with you, if you are not found innocent that would be based on lies for I would be better then you because I would be your keeper. Would an equal marriage, if we are both stripped of our privileges and things alike, would that be built on love?"

Harry was not sure if it was the truth serum but he was stunned at the things he said. He received a slow smile as Severus softly answered, his hot breaths a soft gush against Harry's suddenly dry lips. "Yes, for our vows would consist of the most ancient of fidelity and marriage vows. Those vows can never be founded on hate for it would render us equals in anything but magic. A bond would be formed between our souls and that cannot be founded on hate as I have said. I would give you everything I have to give; my love and we would share our future. It would be the most intimate and therefore the most sacred relationship of all. I would be unable to hide anything from you or you from me. We would be bound to one another, souls and mind alike."

"But this is not common for wizards and witches to do this?"

"No, it is not. A wedding vow like this is only taken by those who are soul mates and who wish to be never separated save in death, and it is most likely that because of the intimate bond those people share they might just die at the same time because of the pain in the soul that such a breaking can cause. Only death can break such a soul bond."

"And would you consider such a thing simply to save yourself from Azkaban?" Harry fidgeted with his hands and broke away to look at the hands in his lap. But the hand underneath his chin forced his head up as he saw the gentle smile on the thin lips and the honesty in the dark eyes.

"No, I would consider such a thing because I want to be with you, Harry, not to keep me out of Azkaban. I would gladly go to Azkaban if it meant that you would have your happiness and freedom."

"So then what is the question I would have to ask?"

"If I want to marry you, I guess, if you truly want an equal marriage for I will tell you that I want no other marriage then an equal one."

Severus' voice was soft but firm and Harry looked up, mouth hanging open. "You mean you would still want a wedding with the most ancient vows even if they were to pronounce you innocent?"

"Yes, for I want you to be utterly mine and I to be utterly yours. So what do you say, Harry Potter? Will you gamble away your future with me, saviour of the wizarding world? Will you marry me?"

**So this is the first part of the trial. Please let me know what you think and what they should vote and what Harry should say. ****If you don't understand something and want it explain just let me know. I wanted to show how deep Severus' feelings for Harry ran for I think that he is a very honourable man, even when he is not kind. Review of course. **


	19. The trial II

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. First of all Merry Christmas. Second I want to thank all of you for the positive feedback I have been getting on this story. Before I forget it, I have a new Severus/Harry story out. Let's begin. **

Wide green eyes locked with the dark ones. The strong arms tightened around Harry's waist as the younger male stuttered for a moment. Harry felt a rush of something choke the words he had wanted to say. He had thought it would all be very different, that he would have to argue with Severus and make him see reason.

It left him baffled that Severus wanted an equal marriage. He thought the older wizard would welcome any chance to be free of Azkaban but hearing the truth coming from the thin lips about how Severus truly felt about him, well it made him feel strange and very special.

Never before had a person cared about him so much, he thought, as he gazed into the harsh looking face. Severus was waiting patiently for Harry to finish thinking and Harry knew that this was not a decision made lightly.

It would of course be fun to shock the wizarding world but Harry knew that, if he accepted the proposal, there would be no turning back. He would wound Severus so badly if he turned back on his promise. He would be shunned and people might like him less but, as he gazed into the face he had come to love, he could not care.

He would bind himself to Severus for the rest of his life and, while such a prospect filled him with anxiety when Ginny had spoke about a future for the two of them, he only felt peace when he thought about waking up with Severus for the rest of his life.

In his mind Harry began to form a list of the things that he would gain and the things he might lose if he chose to spend the rest of his life with the dark haired wizard. He knew Severus was not a kind man and it would be far from easy to spend the rest of his life with him but Severus would love him like no other ever would.

Severus would be passionate and would not care what the wizarding world would think of them. Harry would always be protected and well loved by Severus for the older wizard understood him better then Harry would possibly imagine.

Yet the fact remained that Harry would be shunned by those he had come to call friends and family. It was possible that he would lose them entirely, the events after the destruction of Voldemort had shown him that much. To this very day he had not spoken to Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

The respect he had gained after defeating Voldemort would be gone when the wizarding world learned about the truth of the binding between them both. Severus and Harry would be unable to hide their true intentions and their love but Harry knew that Severus would not want to hide their love.

But most importantly was the feeling of peace and happiness the Boy Who Lived felt well up within him as he thought about spending the rest of his life with Severus. He would not gamble his future away but he would secure it, and, most importantly, it would be the future of his choosing.

It would not be the fabricated lies that the wizarding world wanted for their 'hero' to marry his childhood sweetheart but the marriage to a man with whose fate he would share with such an intensity it would leave no doubts in the minds of those if Severus was found guilty about the love between the former death eater and the saviour of the wizarding world.

So really there was only answer he could give.

So he glanced up through his eyelashes, suddenly shy as he took in the slightly amused smile curling around the thin lips but the dark eyes were filled with barely hidden pain and uncertainty. When finally Harry raised his head fully to push himself away, but seeing the sudden look of pain explode in the dark eyes as Severus hastily tried to hide it Harry sank back down into the older wizard's lap, straddling his legs on either side and fastening his arms around the bandaged neck.

Severus looked up in surprise, the dark eyes widening as Harry answered the surprised look. "So shall I sign with my blood or would you accept something else as well?"

"I will gladly accept your life, body and your mind, brat." The long fingers pressed him forward as they came underneath his thigh as Harry was lifted slightly and Harry melted against Severus as the wizard nuzzled his neck.

Harry buried his hands in the greasy long hair and turned his head so he was looking at Severus. The black eyes met his own and Harry startled at the sudden rush of emotions that crossed the pale face before the lips curled into a smile, a true genuine smile, as Severus raised one hand to run his fingertips across a dewy cheek and he cocked his head slightly, his face inches from Harry's.

The dark eyes probed his own and Harry felt a tug on his mind and the approval in the dark eyes pushed him over the edge as he whispered, hearing the dark velvet like voice whisper it in time with him. "Legilimens."

It was an odd sensation to be pulled into another's mind as his own mind was being invaded. He could feel the steady pressure of Severus' gentle mind touch in his own mind, not the painful probe that he had been subjected to in his fifth year.

He could see Severus clearly, how the dark eyes glittered, but he could also feel the steady love pouring from Severus and the fact that the older wizard had accepted that Harry would do whatever it took to hold onto him.

Severus moved closer, closing the distance between them and Harry allowed his magic to rise slightly. He felt it rise to the surface and it made his skin tingle as he pressed his lips against the thin ones of Severus. The connection between their minds broke as he closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of the warmth that spread through him as a coy tongue probed his mouth open.

He obeyed without question, feeling the questing tongue slide around his own as warm breath flowed into him. Their tongues began to dance around each other and Harry allowed one of his hands to come and rest over Severus' hand, feeling the magic tingle and shoot towards the warmth of Severus' hand.

The older wizard suddenly jerked back and looked at Harry through wide eyes. "What did you do?" He softly whispered, looking at his hand in wonder.

"I pushed my magic towards you…" Harry frowned, biting his lips until the fingers curled around his chin and he was met by a smug grin as Severus whispered.

"I felt it. Our magic is capable of combining because we are both strong wizards. You truly are an amazing wizard, Harry. And this wizard is to be mine…." Severus arched his thumb over a cheekbone and Harry felt a smile pull at his lips as he saw the peaceful and wondrous expression on the pale face.

"Is it normal for a wizard to combine magic with somebody else?" Harry leaned back as far as Severus' arms allowed which was not much. With a low growl, the older wizard stopped the movement by placing a hand on Harry's thigh as flushed eyes rose to meet his own and he gave a superior smirk, knowing what he was doing to the teenager.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore used to do it many times. But this is the first time that I actually felt something quite so powerful and special," Severus softly said, his voice a low seductive purr to Harry's ears. As the dark eyes locked with his own, Severus began to kiss Harry's neck, pausing to suck on an earlobe before nipping playfully at the exposed flesh as Harry jumped slightly.

The hand that was still resting underneath him kneaded gently and Harry buried his face into Severus' neck. Suddenly he heard the flare of the flooing network as somebody stepped through and the soft deep laughter of Severus in his ear, but Severus tightened his grip and shifted his hands to one arm around Harry's lower back and the other one around his shoulders, keeping him pressed against him.

"Severus, have you comforted Harry enough now?" The stern voice of Professor McGonagall softly asked and Harry felt the body he was clinging to shift, before Severus answered, even as more people stepped through the fireplace.

"No, he has gone through some major traumas today and I must make sure that he is well."

"I am sure that snogging him on your lap in front of all the past Headmasters of Hogwarts is the way to assure him, or others of your love for the Boy Who Lived, or your attraction to him for that matter." Laughter could be heard around him and Harry closed his eyes tightly, feeling one strong hand gently stroke his back, the feather light touch sending shivers down his spine towards his groin.

He shifted; trying to make Severus stop but the older wizard only tightened his grip to prevent Harry from pulling away. He felt himself twitching and had to bit the inside of his lip to prevent himself from reacting to the feelings. He turned his face to press his lips against the pale skin visible above the white bandage.

Sucking gently, he felt Severus stiffen. He then was roughly pushed away as Severus became aware what he had been doing. The glare sent his way made him laugh as Severus made a disgusted face as he wiped at his neck and whispered in a horrified tone, "Are you tying to give me a hickey, Potter?"

Breathlessly with laughter, Harry could only nod as he heard other people laugh as well. The former Potions Master glared at each of them as he muttered something under his breath. With a smirk, Professor McGonagall softly said, "That serves you right for arousing a student who knows just about as much, if not more, of embarrassing his Professor."

Harry looked around the room. Professor McGonagall, Ron, Hermione and Bill were all standing in the room and Harry shifted into a dignified position as Severus slumped in his seat, glaring towards a portrait as Headmaster Black called out, "Ha, student/teacher relationships should be forbidden. Especially if they use the headmaster's office for their activities…"

"Just because you couldn't get any in your time doesn't mean that if and when I wish to cuddle with my lover you should be watching us. Go to sleep if it bothers you," Severus bit out, tongue sharp as Harry laughed.

"So what have you decided, Severus?" Bill stepped closer, breaking the tense atmosphere as the portrait opened his mouth to reply. One glare from the Headmistress and the huffing deceased wizard fell silent, Harry watching with a smirk.

The green eyed male yelped when a strong hand pulled him to Severus' side, dark eyes roaming Harry's face with such hunger it made him wish to hide his burning face, as he said, "Harry has accepted my proposal for an equal marriage."

"And you were trying very hard not to consummate the wedding vows on my couch?" The Headmistress asked dryly. The dark eyes rose until Harry hissed as Severus pulled him closer and as hand sneaked down his back to finally settle over his arse and squeezed gently, the older wizard answered as he focused his attention on Professor McGonagall instead of the squirming teenager beside him.

"Of course I was. I was merely congratulating myself on the good catch for a husband I have landed myself. I might as well do so now before the Daily Prophet and the general public gets wind of it. I am sure they will be quite happy to discuss something else which they don't like and they will wonder if I have bewitched, poisoned or simply seduced him with a crafty charm. I do have a certain reputation to keep." Severus sneered and the bitterness would have made Harry flinch if he had not been so occupied with trying to get away from Severus' hand.

"Nonsense, since when have you cared for the publics' opinion, Severus?"

"Since I count myself among the masses, Minerva, those who love Harry. Though unlike them, I am actually _concerned _with Harry's happiness." The intense black eyes returned to Harry's face and Harry would have flushed but he met the gaze calmly, feeling his heart pound in his chest as Severus said those words.

The edges of the thin lips curled into an amused smirk as Severus flexed his hand, sending Harry squirming once more. The younger wizard merely got up from the couch, took a moment to straighten himself as he scowled at the older wizard, causing Severus to snort.

The portrait of Dumbledore was lacking and Harry looked around the room. Headmaster Black pretended to be disgusted with him. Harry merely raised his wand and answered. "Do you remember the spell Hermione used to put a blindfold into place? I can redo the spell unless you keep your mouth shut."

Hearing a soft groan behind him as Severus stiffly got to his feet Harry turned. The taller wizard was standing close to him and merely rested a hand on his shoulder; gently kneading and Harry felt himself relaxing. He did not realize he was angry as Severus looked away and said, "I am going to retire for the evening. I know that I am not allowed out of my rooms because it will be magically locked by the aurors so I bid you all a good night."

Harry felt the loss keenly and immediately caught Severus' hand, causing the older wizard to turn back at him. The dark eyes softened immediately as Harry asked, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

The room was silent as Harry turned quickly to his friends but he only saw calm acceptance, as if he was asking something which should have been obvious to him. But stuff like this did not come naturally to him. It never came naturally to him. That was one thing the Dursley's had destroyed in him. They had imbued in him the idea that he was a freak among those who would never flinch when hugged unexpectedly.

"You need only ask, silly brat." The arm was around his shoulders in a second and Harry could only smile as he was pulled to the warm side as Severus called out a soft goodnight.

They walked down in silence, Severus' steps faltering just a little bit and Harry could see the haze of exhaustion in the pale face. Arriving at the door, he pushed it open, holding it so Severus could stumble through.

The older wizard immediately wandered into the bathroom, leaving Harry standing in the living room. Hearing the water running, Harry wondered if he could or even should join Severus in the shower. The older wizard probably wanted some privacy but then…

"Potter, in here _now_!" With those words Harry Potter hurried to abide by his lover's wishes.

By mid morning the next day found Harry sitting on the same bench that he had sat on yesterday. He surveyed the room; it was the same as yesterday only Umbridge was gone. Not that she had not tried to get into the room but Harry had pretended not to see her.

"Professor Snape, are you ready to testify under Veritaserum?" The minister's voice was soft as he glanced down at the chair where Severus was sitting, flanked closely by aurors. "Is this agreeable with you, councillor?"

Bill stopped pacing long enough to sit down as he answered. "Yes, minister that is fine. The defence agrees with this and then we would like to question the portrait of Albus Dumbledore." At the nod of the dark skinned wizard, Bill moved forward with the same bottle that Harry had seen yesterday.

Harry leaned forward to catch Bill's words as Severus stuck out his tongue. "Now be a good Professor, Severus and stick out your tongue like a good boy." The dark eyes flashed towards Harry as Severus swallowed and Harry gripped the railing tightly when he saw the haze cloud them over. He mutely noted that the dose was more then they had given him.

Bill had moved back and stood beside Harry as Shacklebolt stood up and asked. "State your name and occupation please."

"Severus Snape, Potions Master and Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry shivered when the monotone voice came.

"You are accused of murdering Albus Dumbledore. Can you tell us in your own words what happened on that fateful night on June the 21st in the Astronomy Tower?"

"Of course minister. I was grading papers in my classroom for DADA when Filius Flitwick, the charms professor came bursting in and told me that the school was under attack by Death Eaters. I stunned Professor Flitwick and rushed towards the scene of battle. I heard several members of the Order of the Phoenix call out that they had seen Draco Malfoy go up the stairs towards the Astronomy Tower. I followed, easily stepping through the barrier because of the Dark Mark. I opened the door, drew my wand and I could see Professor Dumbledore standing near the wall, four Death Eaters standing in front of me and Draco had his wand pointed at Albus' chest. I was surprised for there were two brooms standing near the wall but I pushed my way forward…"

The strong voice faltered and Harry leaned forward, gasping softly as Severus continued, his voice faltering before he filled the silent courtroom again. "Then Albus said my name. He pleaded with me, asking me to do it. I raised my wand and felt the power build up to do the spell properly. I then said the words and the green light shot from my spell, hitting Albus squarely in the chest and blasting him from the tower. After that we…fled…."

Harry could see the strong body trembling as Severus struggled to continue. The wizard had gone pale and Harry was sure that if Severus had not been sitting he would have fallen down. "I think you for sharing this with us. In the memories we have seen yesterday we could see that the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been arranged between the both of you. Were you at all reluctant to do as the headmaster asked?"

"Of course I was. It would mean putting myself in even more danger than before if I killed him. If Voldemort would not have been pleased with the fact that I used the Killing Curse on Albus Dumbledore then I would suffer his displeasure. He has been known to kill those who disobeyed his orders."

"But you were putting yourself in danger every time you were summoned to the Dark Lord's side as a spy. So why would this be any different?"

"Voldemort has been known to kill those who do not obey him. He had given the task especially to Draco Malfoy, partly to punish the boy and his mother for the failure of Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry last August." A thin layer of sweat had erupted over Severus' skin as the wizard trembled still.

"The defence requests a short break after the questioning by the minister to give the accused the necessary potions that he is required to take for the poising that he received from the snake of Lord Voldemort." Bill's voice ran out clearly and Shacklebolt refocused his attention on Severus.

"Very well. Why did Voldemort try to kill you in the Shrieking Shack then?"

"Because he assumed that I was the master of the Elder Wand but he was wrong. Harry Potter is the master of the Elder Wand but Voldemort thought that trying to kill me would make him master of the wand but the wand never worked for him. That is why he could not harm anybody because had killed Harry but he had only destroyed part of himself in Harry because Harry chose to die. Just like Albus chose to arrange his death with me."

"Thank you, Professor Snape. We will take a short break now. We will continue in twenty minutes with the testimony of the portrait of headmaster Dumbledore." The room began to fill out as Harry grasped the vial that Bill handed him as he rushed down the stairs towards Severus, skitting to a stop in front of the dark haired wizard.

He pulled the stopped off with his teeth and softly said. "Here it will make you feel better."

"No, it will taste bad and it will take the pain away for a moment but the pain will return, it always returns, until the wound is healed and I am finally at peace." The soft monotone voice made Harry flinch suddenly but Severus continued without regards as if he did not know who he was speaking to. "There is only one person that makes it feel better. He can make it feel better by speaking to me…"

Drawing closer, Harry softly asked. "Who is he, Severus?"

"Harry Potter. Harry is in the only one who can make it feel better." It was strange to know that Severus was barely aware of what he was saying but Harry felt himself drawing even closer as he tipped the potion up and into Severus' mouth, urging the older wizard to swallow by careful strokes on the bandaged throat.

"Harry?" Severus whispered, his eyes shifting upwards as Harry smiled at him.

"Yes, Severus, I am here. I will always be here."

The doors banging open and the noises startled him but Harry kept his eyes firmly fixed on Severus as he raised a trembling hand to Severus' cheek before he was forced back to his seat. He sat down, seeing the big portrait standing on the wall with two aurors close beside it.

The inhabitant of the said portrait glanced around, bright blue eyes fixed upon the slumbered dark figure of Severus and the eyes narrowed before they shifted up towards Harry. There was no happy twinkle in the bright eyes of Albus Dumbledore and Harry was strangely reminded of the first time he had known why Voldemort had been afraid of Dumbledore as the former headmaster looked around the room.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you know that you are here to testify in favour of the accused Severus Tobias Snape for murdering well you?"

"Yes, I am aware of that, minister Kingsley." The deep and somehow soothing voice came of the former headmaster and Harry slowly relaxed.

"You are here to give your testimony on what exactly happened prior to the year of your murder. Please begin. When was the time when you asked the accused to kill you?"

Dumbledore fixed the courtroom with the x-ray like eyes as he answered. "Professor Snape revived me after an unfortunate incident when I miscalculated something. I intended on destroying a cursed object but I was distracted and I was struck by a curse. Professor Snape trapped the curse in my right hand but it was such a curse that within a year time I would have died a very slow and painful dead. Prior to that night I had learned of the plan Voldemort had of having the Malfoy boy trying to kill me to punish him for his father's failure. I had known that Voldemort would have asked Severus to step forward when Draco would have failed. Instead of sacrificing Draco I asked Severus to kill me, thus making sure that Draco would come to no harm."

"Did you ask the accused to take Unbreakable Vow to ensure he would follow through with the plan?"

"I did not. I reminded him of what he owed me, forgetting that he had already paid most of his debt to me. I abused his trust in me to twist him into doing exactly what I wanted. I knew of the Unbreakable Vow he had made with Narcissa Malfoy to protect her son and to ensure that Draco did his task."

"Did you order him to kill you or asked him?"

"At first I asked him but when he made the promise to try and aid Draco, I told him everything I knew. Also that Harry had to be killed by Voldemort in order for Voldemort to be defeated. He did not take lightly when he learned I have never told him everything that I knew but he did as I asked, killing me and giving Harry the information that he needed to defeat Voldemort."

"So basically you are telling us that you manipulated both the accused and Harry James Potter?" The minister's voice was soft and the whole room seemed to be holding his breath. Harry felt pain flare in his chest as he saw the defeated and sad look on Dumbledore's face, the happy twinkle gone as he answered.

"Yes, to my regret I have." The blue eyed darted up to Harry's face as the portrait continued. "For me Severus Snape remained a Death Eater and, while my protection saved him from Azkaban, it was on my orders that he returned to the ranks of lord Voldemort time and time again. He was a loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix and remained a spy since 1981 when the Potters had been murdered."

"Was there a reason for this change of heart you believe?" Harry could see Severus startled as the hazy dark eyes lifted to glance at the portrait as Dumbledore answered.

"You have seen the memories. Severus Snape did not know that the prophecy he had overheard would be the death of his childhood friend Lily Potter. I believe it is possible to show remorse and he has paid his debt a hundred times over."

"Yes, but the fact remains that he is a death eater who committed crimes."

"Yes, but so did Lucius Malfoy and countless others. Will they be on trial as well?"

Murmurs began to break through the crowd and Harry smiled despite himself. "You have a good point. So just so we are clear, you are stating, Professor Dumbledore, that you asked the accused to kill you, knowing full well what your death would mean for the wizarding world even when you were dying already of a very painful curse?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I thank you for your contribution. We will now move back to the testimony of Professor Snape under the guidance of the defence. Councillor, are you ready to ask your questions?"

"Yes, minister. Professor Snape, have you, in all your years as a spy ever tried to harm a student intentionally?" Bill's voice was clear and determent.

"No."

"Have you tried to the best of your ability, even going out of your own way to protect the students?"

"Yes."

"Any students in particular?"

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

"Yet you were never kind to your students. Even going out of your way to annoy Harry Potter."

"Yes, but one does not have to be kind to rescue someone. I despise heroism, as Harry Potter knows."

"Then why would you even accept an equal marriage with Harry Potter? You have said so yourself yesterday that you would not accept any other marriage but an equal one."

"Because Harry's life has been dominated first by lord Voldemort and then by Albus Dumbledore. I wish to make no mistake that I truly love Harry Potter but I wish to offer him a life where he is happy but most importantly a life that he has chosen."

"But Harry will never be free then if he would change his mind?"

Severus' face fell and Harry held his breath as the wizard on trial softly answered. "No, he would not be. But it is better then having a life forced on him simply because the wizarding community expects him to marry and have children when he does not want it. But I think Harry is quite capable of making his own choice."

"Are you proud of him?"

"Am I proud that he has finally done what was expected and asked of him since he was one year old? No, not really but he had no choice. But if I am proud that despite everything that has happened he is finally going through with something he wants no matter what people say? Yes, I am and very much so." A gentle smile crossed the pale face and for a moment the hazy eyes cleared.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to take the most ancient of vows if you bind with Harry?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you regret that you were forced to kill Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, for he was my friend and I never wanted to kill him…."

"Yet you could have said no."

"Then Draco Malfoy would have been sacrificed and I could not allow that to happen. He is an innocent child…"

"Yet the one child that has lost his innocence a long time ago has lost a mentor…."

"Harry Potter was never allowed to be a child much to my regret. I have played my part in shaping the man here today and I will take full responsibility for everything that I have done to make his life miserable…."

"But wouldn't you say he has gained a lover?"

Lifting his eyes Severus looked into Harry's eyes and answered. "Yes and much more then that." Seeing the smile directed at him as the court gasped and Harry smiled himself, this was something good, he was sure of it. Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd and Harry kept looking at Severus long after the older wizard had turned back to Bill Weasley.

He could see the sweat on the greyish skin. Severus was weary and the truth serum was pressing on his mind. Bill paced for a moment as he asked. "Is this why you said yes to Professor Dumbledore's request? You thought that you would gain Harry Potter's love and support that way."

Immediately the pale lips tinned and Harry could see the signs of anger in the clouded eyes as Severus said in an icy whisper, chilling those who were listening. "Perhaps you have forgotten that killing those Harry Potter cares for is not the way to the boy's heart. I care for Harry because he is Harry, not the bloody Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One. I don't care for him because he is Lily's son but because he is an excellent wizard and a loving and caring person who has been deprived of too much in his short life."

"And do you plan on giving those things to him?" Bill leaned forward with a satisfying smirk as Severus raised dark hazy eyes and hissed.

"Yes!"

"Then the defence has proven their point."

"And what point has the defence proven then, councillor?"

"That neither the accused nor the saviour of the wizarding world can and should live without another. Both have been forced to give up much due to this war and if it had not been thanks to said persons, this war would not have been over yet. Thus the defence requests that this will be bore in mind when the sentence is made."

"We will, councillor. This court will adjourn to think of the sentence for the accused and our decision will be known by tomorrow. Professor Snape will be transported back to his rooms by the aurors. The same rules apply as last night." With those words Severus shakily got to his feet as Harry rushed forward.

Relief shone in the green eyes as Severus shot him a warning glance not to ask him anything. Harry grinned, this could be fun.

Drawing Severus' arm around his shoulder as they floo'd back to the headmistress' office. Severus collapsed on the couch, Harry standing guard as Bill, Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall came into the room as well. The headmistress immediately poured everybody a strong glass of firewiskey, Severus glaring at her as she pushed it into his hands before he drained it.

"The trial went well and now we can only wait. Tomorrow we will know if you will be a free man, Severus. No don't answer the question. I know the truth serum is still working and you are forced to tell the truth." Bill took a sip from his firewiskey, not caring for the glare send his way by dark eyes as Severus dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Bill, aren't you getting into a fight with Fleur for supporting me and Severus? I mean the rest of the Weasleys, except for Ron don't seem to like the new development between me and Severus." Harry could hear the couch creak softly as Severus shifted forward and he shivered when a slow hand crept up his spine.

"You must understand their point of view as well, Harry. George lost an ear due to Severus, even when it was accidentally and he is still recuperating from the loss of Fred. Dad has been very busy and Ginny had a crush on you since she has met you. Mum doesn't even know what to think but she had always assumed that you would marry Ginny. Give them time. Besides, Dad was happy that I took up this case. He would have done it himself if Shacklebolt had him not been looking up ways to get the equal marriage between you and Severus to be official without having Umbridge standing guard over it." Bill took another sip of his whiskey and winked at Harry.

"Shacklebolt is on our side?" Severus softly asked, surprised himself as they all turned back to look at him. He sneered, shaking his head and put the glass down as he kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Of course he is, Severus. He wishes to see Harry happy and it does not take a blind man to see that you are the only one who can make him happy." The hand slowly began to travel back down towards Harry's arse as the Boy Who Lived Shivered, suppressing a groan.

He caught the smirk on Bill's face and hastily turned to Severus as the fingers ghosted over his bum as he placed his hands firmly on his hips and asked. "Severus, what do you think you are doing touching me in such a place in public?"

Surprised black eyes rose to meet his own as Severus answered. "I am trying to arouse you, brat…" The former Potions Master quickly managed to place one hand over his mouth to cover the rest of the sentence.

Soft snickers could be heard all around and Harry asked. "Hmn, you like me aroused then."

The hand fell away and the corners of the well shaped mouth twitched upwards as Severus answered, his voice a throaty whisper. "I love it."

Feeling a smile pull at his own lips Harry slowly dropped down into Severus' lap as he whispered. "So you liked that little thing I did last night…"

"Yes, you should do it more often." The dark velvet like voice came to whisper as lips trailed his jaw. Aware of the others in the room, Harry leaned in closer and asked.

"When can we have sex again? I know that you are not well enough yet but I need that closeness again…I want to wake up with you after we make love." Harry was sure that he was blushing bright red but he knew that Severus was so truthful in front of the others because of the truth serum.

The warm breath trailed his jaw as Severus answered in a whisper. "Tomorrow, I promise, my brat. But for now I just want to hold and cuddle you…" Harry felt happiness well up as Severus glared to the others, daring them to say that Severus had said the feared c word because after all Severus Snape did not cuddle. He simply held his lover and no amount of dread for tomorrow could quell the happiness on his face.

**So how should the court react? I hope you liked it and review please. **


	20. The outcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I am really happy with the way everybody is responding to this story and the new story. So today we are going to have the dreaded outcome of the trial, the confrontation with Molly and Ginny Weasley and perhaps I will add a little Umbridge too, let's begin. Sex in the chapter or at least hints at it. **

"Harry, kindly release me."

"No!"

"Potter, unlatch yourself from my person now!"

"No!" Harry's voice sounded muffled from where it was hidden in Severus' shoulder. The older wizard glared down at the bowed messy head. He could really do nothing to push Harry away because his hands were bound together in awaiting the trial.

Severus sighed, the moment Harry had spotted him outside of the courtroom he had stood beside Severus, fidgeting and nervous until something had snapped inside the young man and Severus had found himself with his arms full of Harry Potter as the green eyes teenager hid his face into his shoulder.

Yet because Severus' hands had been bound to await the decision of the Wizengamot and his wand had been put into the keeping of headmistress McGonagall, who currently stood before him with a smug expression on her stern face, he had not been able to push Harry away. It looked like the elderly witch was trying her hardest not to laugh at him.

"I am sure that this is a very amusing sight the sourly potions master with his young lover… The papers will love it." Severus answered curtly to her glance as she raised an eyebrow and answered.

"You brought this upon yourself, Severus. If you had not told Harry that you wanted to cuddle, he might release you."

"I think that his sudden need to hold me comes from the fear of losing me. I mean today we will hear if I am to be carted off towards Azkaban or that I am to walk freely, the shameful reminder of foolish decisions. But we all have our foolish moments, don't we, Harry?"

The messy head still buried in his shoulder did not answer and Severus raised black eyes to meet the stern ones of the headmistress as his face fell. All traces of amusement gone as he recalled the reason Harry clung to him so. The boy was starved for affection and he would accept it from anybody, well perhaps not the Malfoy's if it ever came to that but anybody who was kind enough to Harry made the child feel at ease more and more.

Severus glanced down as the startled green eyes gazed back up at him. It would take all of his conviction and devotion to Harry to ensure that such scars would fade over time. But they would never be gone. Silently he cursed Dumbledore again for allowing the hero of the wizarding world to live with people who neither cared for him or magic. He would have even been better of if he had stayed with Severus.

He could see the anger in the stern face of the headmistress but it softened when she caught Harry's eyes. The old flame was back in them and Harry even smiled at Severus, finally releasing the older wizard.

Severus wanted to touch the gaunt face, wanting to touch the soft cheek and to run his fingers through the soft hair. Perhaps he could charm it to lay flat for once. The door that opened startled both Harry and Severus as Harry jumped nearly a foot into the air.

Bill Weasley stepped into view, his facial expression hidden by the nasty scars as he said. "The court has returned. We should go inside to hear their decision." Two aurors came to stand beside Severus to flank him, pushing Harry away as the dark haired wizard nodded at his lover, trying to smile faintly but not quite managing.

Harry wanted to fell into step besides Bill and the aurors but the strong hand on his shoulder held him back next to the oldest Weasley. He looked up at Bill as the red haired wizard said. "Harry, be aware of the fact that this may end wrongly. I know that this is not fair but I want you to be prepared."

"I am prepared, Bill. I am prepared to face whatever comes next." Perhaps it was not entirely truthful for Harry could not remember a greater fear at the moment then to lose Severus. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath, going into the courtroom.

He wanted to take his customary place on the wooden bench when suddenly the minister waved him down beside Severus. "This concern you as well, Harry." He frowned, looking back at Ron and Hermione before walking down and going to stand beside Severus.

With a small, almost lazy wave of the wand that Shacklebolt held, the shackles dropped and Severus raised a hand to rub at his wrist, his face an impassive mask as Harry tried to draw comfort from Severus standing beside him.

The green eyed male looked around the room at every witch and wizard sitting before him. Some waved at him and others merely regarded him with disgust in their face. Umbridge was nowhere to be seen and Harry felt glad. He thought of something to do with his hands until he put one of them in his pocked, the other one playing with his wand.

He focussed his attention on Shacklebolt as the minister said. "Mister Weasley, will you come and join us so that you may hear what has been decided to use for the accused?" The heavy footfall of the eldest Weasley sounded as Bill hastily came down the stairs.

Harry swallowed thickly, this was it. This was the moment which was going to decide his whole future. Shacklebolt accepted the piece of paper from an elderly looking witch and he straightened, Severus doing the same as the minister of Magic said.

"Severus Tobias Snape, do you promise to abide by whatever the Wizengamot had decided?"

"I do." Severus' voice sounded cold and his eyes were trained on the dark skinned wizard in front of him as Shacklebolt turned towards Harry.

"Harry James Potter, do you promise to abide by whatever the Wizengamot has decided?"

Feeling his mouth go dry, Harry could only nod but when the silence deepened he answered. "I do."

It was hesitant and his voice sounded flat, not confident like he wanted it to sound. But he did not feel confident. Darkness was spreading through his mind and he had to focus to hear the next question that was directed at him.

"Harry James Potter, under Veritaserum you swore that you would wish to bind yourself to Severus James Snape in an equal marriage, do you still stand by that?"

"I do."

"Very well then the decision of Wizengamot is as follows…."

Mutely Harry noticed that Severus was not asked for his consent but probably it was because Severus was on trial here. The dark eyes shifted lighting quick to his own before they returned back to look at Shacklebolt as the minister read.

"That Severus Tobias Snape will be bound to Harry James Potter by rights of equal marriage. Said persons will be stripped of all privileges and bound to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by a teaching contract of three years until Severus Tobias Snape will be given custody of his wand again by headmistress of said school, Minerva McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall will be the keeper of said wand of the accused and Harry James Potter will be the keeper of their shared gold. Severus Tobias Snape will be given the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts and Harry James Potter will be teaching the Defence against the Dark Arts. After the said period of three years both wizards will be free with no mentioning of this trial ever again and they will be fully instated in the wizarding community once more. The marriage will take place at the end of August. The contends of the teaching contract will be discussed with Minerva McGonagall on a later date. This is the decision of the Wizengamot."

Harry merely blinked at the minister, wondering if his mind was deceiving him. He was never lucky, his life never running smooth but then the minister smiled at him, winking and Harry suddenly knew that Shacklebolt had done his best to use his influence to help Harry but it would only be one time and Harry felt gratitude well up within him.

"You will be bound by rings but those will be your own choosing." Harry smiled gratefully. This would be private, just him and Severus.

He looked to his right, seeing the harsh looking face of Severus as the wizard glanced at him. There was something uncertain, something broken and raw seeping into every veins and line of the man he loved. Severus still stood tall but to Harry it seemed like the weight of the world rested on Severus' shoulders.

The wizard glanced down and Harry stood thinking of what to do. He could hear the whispers of the crowd that seemed to drown everything else out. Severus looked at him again and the older wizard's body was tense as if he wanted to say something. Harry could hear whispers off. "…he is a child….he should have to choice for himself…"

Turning around to face the courtroom, Harry grinned at all of them until he turned and broke out into a run, crying out. "Finally I can kiss you properly." He launched himself at Severus, wrapping his arms around the taller wizard's neck as he knocked Severus off his feet and down on his back, lips smirking until he pushed them against the thin ones of Severus.

He prayed that Severus might pick up on it and soon the coy tongue responded, licking his lips as strong arms were wrapped around his back, one leg slipping in between his own and strong fingers pushing him into a deeper intimacy. Finally Harry resurfaced, lips slightly swollen and flustered as he stared down at the black eyes that gazed up at him.

"Foolish, foolish brat. Now we have to do it again in front the cameras." Strong hands lifted him to his feet and snickers reached his ears. Severus fluently got to his feet, smirking in Harry's direction.

"Harry James Potter, I do not know what to do first, swat you around the head or curse Severus with his own wand. Come we should head back to the Hogwarts." Feeling the strong hand on his shoulder of professor McGonagall he heard the soft deep laughter of Severus as the older wizard fell into step beside him.

Before the door professor McGonagall stopped however as she softly said. "Be aware of all those people standing outside. The whole of the wizarding press is standing just outside of this door and we will be forced to go through them and even make a statement. There will be no fondling, kissing or anything else that will give the public the idea that you two are actually happy about this arrangement."

Harry gulped, nodding quickly as he caught side of Ron's smirk as the blue eyes of his best friend quickly shot towards Severus. When Harry turned to look at his fiancé, he guessed he should call Severus; the older wizard merely raised a black eyebrow and sneered at him. There was something amusing in the dark eyes, a glint that put Harry on guard.

The Boy Who Lived barely had time to draw in a deep breath as the door opened and the real world barged in. Camera's flashed, people shouted and aurors were doing their best to keep the crowd at bay.

Professor McGonagall stopped near the crowd as people shouted out.

"Mister Potter"

"Harry!"

"Harry, here my darling… just a quick word!"

Harry was surprised by how many people wanted to talk to him. They all wanted to hear answers from him and he blinked strongly in the harsh lights of the flashing cameras. People crowded together, trying to get access to Harry as the aurors tried their best to block Harry.

Panic welled up within him and Harry realized he wanted to run. He did not want to make a statement even as the minister Kingsley Shacklebolt's booming voice came. "The Wizengamot has reached its decision concerning the crimes of Severus Tobias Snape…"

Harry could see the headmistress standing close to the minister even as he felt suddenly overwhelmed by the attention that was given to him. The camera's still flashed and the occasion questions were shouted out even as Harry turned to give himself time until he would have to give his statement.

He wished he could hide behind Severus but that would not be taken well but then strong fingers curled roughly around his upper arm and he was spun around to melt against Severus as the older wizard crushed him to his chest, head low so the dark hair hid Harry from view as Harry was forced to yield completely to Severus and the hasty tongue that sought to open his lips and what he felt as he was pressed against Severus, he opened his mouth with a gasp and the questing tongue slid in, silencing anything that Harry had wanted to say.

Camera's were flashing as Harry moaned softly as Severus' hand slipped underneath his robe from the side, slowly moving his jumper up and moving softly over his ribs. One leg slipped in between his own legs and finally Harry was released from the heated kiss, surfacing with a flushed face, glasses on the end of his nose as he pushed them back up with one hand to meet the smug expression of Severus Snape.

Severus' hands were resting on his shoulders, steadying him as both turned to find the headmistress looking at them with raised eyebrows. Taking Harry's hand in his own and entwining their fingers Harry was pulled closer to Severus' side as Severus sneered at the public.

Many people were whispering loudly and the minister of magic was regarding them with an amused expression. "This marriage will be a false one…!" One angry and much hated voice sounded from the right and Harry spun on the spot, drawing his wand with one fluent movement.

For a moment fear shone brightly in the toad like face until a sweet smile replaced it and she said in that small girlish voice. "So you wish to kill me, Mister Potter? I am quite sure your lover…." Her eyes flashed towards Severus…. "…. will agree with that."

Even more angry whispers broke free and Harry merely smiled as he raised his hand so the scars flashed in the light and he answered. "You have told me that I should not tell lies. I spoke the truth since Voldemort returned unlike you who have been playing both sides, Umbridge. Do tell me, how does it feel to see your _beloved _minister fall at the hands of Voldemort and then work for him? Does it make you feel powerful, special? But I will tell you that a new change will riffle the wizarding world and there is no place for people like you!"

Feeling his magic respond to the anger that tore through him, he breathed in deeply, tightening his grip upon his wand as he fought hard not to hex Umbridge. An iron grip came upon his arm and Harry was spun away together with Severus as they apparated away.

Feeling the air force its way into his lungs again, Harry broke free of the iron grip and stalked up the hill, standing still for a moment as his unseeing eyes locked on the castle looming up ahead.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?!" The voice of his teacher broke through the haze of anger and Harry rounded to meet the furious black eyes as he answered.

"I hate her! I hate her, Severus! She is always trying to destroy everything I have, everything I work for…"

"You cannot honestly tell me that you are happy that you are now shunned by the wizarding world!"

"It is better then not being with you at all!" Harry hissed back, his voice dropping dangerously.

"People will hate me for what I have done to you and they will shun you for doing what your heart tells you. You will be…."

"Do you love me?" The dark head snapped up, eyes narrowing as Severus replied.

"You know I do."

"I don't know, Severus. You say that you love me but loving somebody is about hanging onto them and being with them…"

"Sometimes, Harry, it is about letting go. Sometimes it is about finding the courage to carry on and to find a way to be happy. Sometimes to truly love somebody, you have to let somebody go." Severus drew closer so Harry had to glance up to keep the eyes focussed upon him.

Feeling pain shoot through him Harry suddenly blinked back tears as he looked away, trying to bury the pain away. A gentle hand on his cheek made him look back at Severus as the older wizard sighed before Harry realized that he saw pain the harsh lines of the older wizard's face as Severus continued. "Harry, I don't have all the answers. For years I have never allowed anybody close. My longest relationship was one of barely 5 months and that was two decades ago. Everyday I am surprised that I am still alive because I didn't honestly think I would survive, I didn't ancipate it. I had lovers in those two decades but that is not a relationship. I do not know what it is like to give comfort or to receive comfort. I am not a nice man and I always hated your father with a passion, not in the least bit for marrying the woman I once loved and now I am going to marry you, Harry Potter, the son of my childhood enemy. I need time…"

"So you want me to go and give you time?" His voice choking because _damn this hurts _Harry angrily wiped at the tears until Severus crouched down, pulling Harry down onto the same level as he continued.

"No, I want…." Severus appeared surprised before he closed his eyes, a small smile etched across the thin lips until the dark eyes opened again and he continued, quite pleased. "…I want to be stay here with me. I want us to be married. I want to undone all the bad things ever done to you. I am sorry for all the bad things I have ever done to you. I have hurt you, wounded you and still you return. My heart ached when I image how starved for affection you are if you come back to me, this bitter empty shell of a man whose sole existence was to make you miserable. I want to keep you in my bed and keep you safe and this is not because you look fairly delicious with those big haunting green eyes or that you have only ever known my touch."

"You seem amazed…." Harry finally softly confessed.

"I am. Look, brat, you know I am not a nice man but I will not hurt you. I love you as you well know even when you drive me over the edge sometimes. We make a good pair, I guess, the bitter ex convicted death eater and his lover the starved for affection abused filled childhood saviour of the wizarding world…"

"Stop teasing me, Sev…" Harry could hear his voice slurring.

"_Severus!_" The older wizard thundered until Harry leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the thin shoulders in a strange hug. He felt tense as he rested his head against Severus, aware that Severus could push him away at any given time. He felt tired and closed his eyes for a moment as one large hand came to rest upon his back and the other arm around his bum, neatly folding him against Severus in a returned embrace.

"We should get back up to the castle." The soft whisper made his hair move in the hot breath as Harry took the hand that hung limply by Severus' side as they began to walk towards the castle together.

They walked in silence and Harry was filled with a kind of peace he had never known before. The same kind of feeling, only then much stronger when he had set out to be killed by Voldemort. He had resigned himself in his fate and his fate filled him with peace.

"We will go up to the headmistress office to sign the legal documents for the teaching contract and to discuss the wedding…." Severus paused to hold open the gate, stepping aside and allowing it to fall closed again as they walked up the winding road towards the castle that was being rebuild.

"And then when we get back to…our….your rooms, I mean, we can celebrate." Harry cursed himself for the slip of the tongue. If he had been with the Dursley's he would have been punished severely. A part of him was expecting it now but he received a slow smirk as Severus whispered huskily.

"Celebrating we will, brat." The hot breath playing across Harry's ear and the mouth that soon sucked on his earlobe had him shivering. "We will find out what I need to do to make the famous Harry Potter beg." Harry could feel his knees turning to jelly as Severus moved lower to his neck, the other hand slipped underneath his robe.

"Severus Snape, stop messing about with Harry! He has got visitors." The voice of the headmistress broke through whatever mood Severus was trying to create. With another one of those deep throaty laughter's that Harry loved so much, Harry was suddenly released, taking deep breaths to try and look the taller wizard in the eye without blushing straight red.

He could see the well hidden longing in the dark eyes and he was sure that his own hunger was reflected on his face. One elegant hand gestured for him to go with professor McGonagall even as the dark haired professor sneered.

His former head of house placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as the Boy Who Lived fell into step beside her, trying his best not to look back at his lover over his shoulder. "I don't know what has gotten into Severus but since he has met you, he has trouble keeping his hands to himself. It is a major improvement that he is no longer itching to strange you but honestly, I have never seen his mouth so preoccupied and I mean that he is not insulting anybody." Harry blushed another bright red even as the gargoyle leaped aside so they could come up the rotating staircase.

"It is good to see that Severus is decent to you." She finally said, waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

"Did you doubt that he would be, professor?" He could see by the smile on the thin lips that he had asked a correct question.

"No, I have had the pleasure of knowing Severus for many years now and I always thought that part of his bitter nature was that he had nobody to love. He had nobody he could trust for even with Albus, and I say this much to my regret, he could not be himself. Severus is not a kind man but he is decent and honourable, even when he was hard to get to know. I think he truly loves you, Mister Potter."

"I know he does. It may seem strange to many people, and I assume the wizarding world, but I am happy with how the trial turned out. I know the wizarding world will shun me now but I never cared much for my fame anyway." Harry shuddered, stepping up at the rotating stairs and they went up.

"Severus doesn't care for it either, through it was very drastic what you did, Harry, to ensure that people talked about you again. Some people might even think you are a martyr." She pushed her lips together and then said in a soft whisper. "Mrs Weasley and Ginevra Weasley have requested to speak to you. I will remain here with you when they do."

Harry felt like his stomach had suddenly dropped four stories. He had not seen Mrs Weasley or Ginny since the final battle more then a month ago. He could only wonder what they had to say to him now. He swallowed thickly, for a while he had wanted to be a part of their family but when they had responded to Severus the way they had, not that he could really blame them but he could not help but see them in this new light.

Harry finally nodded; he needed to speak to them. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Mrs Weasley got up and soon Harry was involved in her arms, being hugged as he was coldly appraised by Ginny.

He felt stiff, strange when he was hugged by Mrs Weasley. "Harry, you look good…"

"I don't know, mum, he looks like a certain dark haired traitor. Not like the boyfriend I know…" Ginny's voice was cold and Harry felt his anger reassurance.

"Oh would that be the boyfriend you imagined you had or the one you made yourself believe in?" He sneered coldly, feeling a small satisfaction when Ginny flinched.

"How dare you to cheat on me, Harry? I gave up every…."

"You don't know that it is like to give up everything, Ginny! You don't know what it is like to be haunted down. Did you think that your little rebellion during the school years was anything special? I am sure it helped a lot of people in the school but have you ever known what it is like to be haunted by Voldemort himself? To have to plan each careful step in case you make the wrong one and get killed!"

"Oh if you know all of that so well then why did you kiss me?" She demanded, startling both adults with a shrill voice.

"Because I thought it would make me happy, Ginny. But it didn't. I made a mistake! I was 16 at the time, hardly an adult and yet responsibilities were placed on my shoulders that made everybody think and threat me like an adult. I have made my choice and nothing you can say or do can change that. As of today, I am sharing Severus' fate."

A loud gasp was heard and McGonagall rushed forward to conjure a chair from midair so Mrs Weasley could collapse into it. The plump red haired maternally woman raised a trembling hand to her head and softly asked. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean that I am to be married to him in an equal marriage and to be bound to Hogwarts in a teaching contract of three years as was the decision of the Wizengamot." Harry only felt cold satisfaction as Ginny only stared at him.

"Is this true?" Mrs Weasley looked at professor McGonagall, doing her best to ignore the beaming portrait of a certain old headmaster who was twinkling like mad.

"Yes, Molly, it is. Both Harry and Severus have testified under Veritaserum and both have expressed their profound wishes to be wed. There is naught we can do even if we wanted to. This marriage is taken place within two months."

"I wanted you to be free, Ginny, not be forced to hide in the shadows of my fame. I don't want it…" Harry approached Ginny, seeing the signs of shock on her face.

He did feel sorry for her because she had not deserved this. If he had been truthful with her from the beginning he could have prevented this from happening.

"But you can do so many wonderful things with who you are, Harry, why throw it all away on somebody like _him_." Her voice sounded small and girl like.

"Because I love him and I want to be with him. If this is the only way, then so be it." Green eyes shone with fresh tears and pain as Harry realized he had hurt another person without meaning to. He glanced at professor McGonagall and even at the this time sad looking portrait before Dumbledore gave him a small wink.

"I never wanted to be me, Ginny, I never wanted the fame, the having to defeat Voldemort part and even then propocy but I did it. I think I am entitled to a little bit of rest now and if that means that my fiancé is a known death eater who people despise besides everything he has done in the war, then so be. Because it will be my choice and it is not because I have to live up to expectations like I would have to do with you, with marriage and children and things, then be glad that you are free to make your own choices and mistakes without having to be shunned by the wizarding public. I hope that in time you will see that I have done you a favour."

"Perhaps you are right, Harry but he has done some bad things in his life…"

"I have used an unforgivable on somebody, Ginny and I have to live with myself. If I can forgive Severus then I should be able to forgive myself as well, perhaps in time. I am just not being persuaded by the minister because of who I am. I don't want that for the rest of my life and Severus is decent to me and I love him…" Harry could speak no more when he saw the tears on Ginny's face.

Mrs Weasley looked ready to cry as well as she sat forward, ready to hug him and even Professor McGonagall looked faintly pale. He couldn't take it anymore and did the only thing he could, he fled.

Out of the door and down the stairs, waiting for the door to open and he raced down the stairs towards somewhere he was not sure yet. He only knew that he had to get away from their stares, their pity and their anger. He could not take it at the moment.

He had at first thought to slip outside but as he slipped down the marble stairs and into the entrance hall two people were talking to one another. Harry mutely recognized Severus and the big coat from the gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid as the latter called out. "Hullo, Harry, where you off too, lad?"

"Just outside, Hagrid…."

"I was just congratulating professor Snape here and I guess I have to congratulate you too, huh, lad?" The big smile that was partly hidden by the big beard faltered a little as Hagrid got a good look at Harry's face.

"What is the matter, lad? You look ready to cry. Aren't you happy with the news?" Hagrid turned to him and Harry stepped the final steps down and came to stand next to the two professors. He could see the sad expression on the half giant's face until soft and gentle fingers ran ever so gently through his hair.

"I just spoke to Ginny and Mrs Weasley. I guess I got a bit overwhelmed." He softly confessed, keeping his eyes focussed upon the marble floor underneath his feet and aware of the warm presence of Severus beside him.

"I should have been truthful with Ginny from the beginning. I had hoped that during this year that she would fall in love with somebody else but it was a fool's hope and I…."

"Harry, you were 16 at the time. Nobody can blame you for not wanting to hurt her through I am afraid that I will try to rub off some of my habits off on you so that you don't seek to spare everybody's feelings."

"Professor Snape is right, Harry, it is time that you stop sparing everybody's feelings and just think of yer own for a while." Hagrid's voice was gentle as the gamekeeper and his friend since the first moment put a heavy hand on his shoulder, causing Harry's knees to buckle.

"I am sorry, Hagrid, but I am afraid that I must ask Harry to come with me. There is something I have been meaning to show him…" The quick hand underneath his elbow and Harry was back on his feet, waving to Hagrid who grinned at him as he was led away to the dungeon.

The moment the door to Severus' old office closed behind him with a noticeable bang Harry was up against the wall and kissed roughly, tongue delving deep into his mouth even as the quick hands opened his robe, then quickly undoing his belt and his zipper, causing Harry to break the kiss as he gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping my promises, Potter, _Accio vial!_" Hearing a strange rattling sound and blushing faintly red at the smug expression on Severus' face, Harry barely had time to think as those delicious lips of the head of Slytherin house kissed him again, making his mind spin as shivers began to thread down his spine as fingers stroked his cock encouragingly.

He loved the feel of a firm thigh that slipped in between his legs, spreading them as Severus pressed himself against Harry. Harry gasped, ginning when his trousers came to rest upon his ankles and he was suddenly spun around, pressed against the wall as he felt the fingers stretch him uncomfortably.

He had forgotten how painful it could be but then the other hand turned his head around and lips were sealed over his own, a deft tongue delving into his mouth as Harry felt the fingers which had entered him before come to rest upon his hip and press him backwards, folding him against Severus as Harry tried to bite back the moan that came when Severus entered him fully.

The movement behind him stopped and Severus softly whispered. "You remember I will stop when…."

"If you stop then I swear that whenever you are on the receiving end that I will…" Harry could hear the low chuckle behind him even as his world began to exist of only kissing and the coil that begun to tighten low in his abdomen.

With a last trust and those long delicious fingers stroking him, Harry's cry was silently with a heated kiss as the coil suddenly snapped and his world exploded into stars. Feeling Severus' slip from him, strong hands caught him even as muttered charm put their clothing back into place and Harry leaned his head against Severus' shoulder as the older wizard hastily sat down in a chair, Harry in his lap.

Nuzzling closer, Harry smiled as Severus softly asked with a small smile, his voice a husky whisper. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Haven't I just proven that enough to you, brat?" The soft whisper made him smile as Harry Potter realized that for the first time in his life, he was perfectly happy with the prospect of his future.

**I hope you liked it. Please send ideas for the confrontation with Umbridge and the marriage. Review of course. **


	21. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I have seen that this story is on the alert list of a 100 people, so yay to everybody. The wedding will take place in the next chapter. If there are any problems that you wished to see addressed or things you don't understand then please let me know, either way through a review or an email. I wish to thank my beta reader by the way for having the patience to tweak the story every time which makes me very happy. Let's begin. **

_Three._

_Two._

_One. _

"Happy birthday, Harry."

_Dammit, no__ response._

He moved slightly, annoyed at his lover who was currently draped across his chest, snoring softly. Of course his lover couldn't be blamed for being tired; they had just spent the better part of the day doing manual labour to rebuild the castle. His lover was exhausted, as was he, but he was awake so why not his lover?

Growling low in his throat, he pushed at the other male, getting a soft grunt in response and the dark head shifting slightly before settling back into the deep sleep. Thoroughly annoyed now, he jostled the other wizard, this time succeeding in making the other male roll away from him, mumbling low under his breath.

Heaving a sigh, he spooned behind the other bed occupant, lifting the dark hair away from the delicious neck and slowly began planting kisses, in between suckling and nipping at the exposed flesh gently.

At first he got no response, but then a tired groan sounded and his lover pushed back against him before stiffening as he realized what was going on and with a sleepy cry said, "Sev'rus, stop that! Try'ing to sleep."

The large hand on Harry's hip turned the younger male towards Severus, and the older wizard smirked as he could see the tired look in the green eyes he adored.

Harry yawned loudly, cracking his jaw in the process and rubbed at his eyes, settling back down against Severus' chest on his back, and curling up to the older wizard. Emerald eyes drifted closed again on their own accord and for a moment Severus heaved a sigh, ruffling the messy dark hair even further.

"Wake up for a moment, brat." Severus tapped the tanned cheek close to his arm and the green eyes opened again as Harry pushed himself away from their embrace and sat up, hissing in anger.

"What could you possibly want that justifies you waking me up in the middle of the bloody night after we have just spent the better part of the day hauling pieces of stone from one end of the castle to the other? Does it perhaps occur to you that tonight I want to just sleep?"

Severus licked in lips as he smiled wickedly, eyeing the delicious body before him. The magic was crackling in the air, responding to Harry's anger and the green eyes were flashing in fury as well.

"I merely wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Mister Potter," He said smoothly, in his silkiest voice.

"You want to wish me a happy…. You …what?"

Harry was thoroughly confused and blinked a few times, his mind slowly catching up with the events. For a moment Severus regretted waking Harry when he saw how tired the younger man looked but then…

A bright smile suddenly burst forward as Harry whispered, reaching around to stare at the grandfather clock that stood in the bedroom. "My birthday…. But I didn't wake up to count down." The clock showed ten minutes past midnight and Harry turned back to stare at Severus as his mind finally caught up.

"You counted down for me?" The younger wizard asked in such a small voice it nearly had Severus' heart breaking as the older wizard only nodded mutely. The next moment he found his arms suddenly full of Harry Potter as the younger wizard managed to knock them both down from the bed.

Severus felt the impact with the cold floor vibrate through his chest and he moaned as he crawled back into bed, massaging his sore skull. "Lovely way to thank me, Potter."

He settled against the headboard of the bed, hands ghosting over the thick bandages on his neck and he could still see the exhaustion in the green eyes as they locked with his own. He offered Harry as smile, seeing the easing of tension from the shoulders as he made sure Harry knew that Severus was not wounded or was angry with the younger wizard.

The birthday boy was currently bouncing up and down on the bed, all traces of tiredness gone except well marked in his eyes. Severus sighed, hands reaching for the nightstand as he rummaged through the drawer before finding the velvet box.

He tossed it to the young seeker who caught it before glancing down at his hands. "What is it?' Harry asked, glancing back up uncertain.

"Open it and you'll know," Severus merely said, rising one delicate eyebrow, gesturing towards Harry and the box.

Harry looked back up at him, uncertain for a moment before he started to fumble with the lock on the box, grinning like a small child. Finally the quick fingers had managed to pry open the lock Severus had placed on the box.

Harry gasped when he finally managed to open the velvet box. It dropped from limp fingers, and the green eyes shot up towards Severus' face. Sighing, the older wizard leaned forward to take the box from the nesting place amongst the sheets and he once more presented the box to Harry.

"Well?" He asked with a lift of his eyebrows and Harry could only nod shakily, a smile pulling at the lips uncertain.

"Potter, an answer if you would?" Severus sneered and Harry looked up, this time smiling in earnest as the shaking fingers took out the small silver ring with three emerald bands woven into it.

"Yes." Harry's voice was hitching and slurring with exhaustion but Severus could see the steady love in the bright eyes. The band slipped easily onto his ring finger and Severus allowed his fingers to touch Harry's hand, muttering a soft spell as the ring glowed greenish for a moment before settling down.

The candlelight caught the silver of the ring he already wore and Harry frowned, looking up at him through narrowing eyes as the dark messy hair hid the famous scar from view. "You are already wearing it." He accused, voice filling with an emotions Severus could not place and he was once more painfully reminded of Harry's past and his own.

"I am but it is not yet complete. It requires the touch of somebody very special…" He pulled the younger man close, eyes still locked with the haunting green ones.

Harry looked at him strangely, not realizing what he was saying or what it meant. "It is a plain band, Harry. Unlike yours, it does not serve its purpose as a wedding band yet. All it requires really is that you infuse it with your magic."

"What is the use of the ring then? I mean why should they be infused with magic?" Harry looked faintly defensive and Severus slowly reached out, twisting Harry's hand so both bands flashed in the light.

"It is not some sort of bond in case you were worried about such a thing. No, it is to show people that we are meant to be together. That you belong to me, and I to you." Harry's eyes were searching his face with such intensity that, unless Severus had known better, he wondered if the boy would use Legilimency against him. Gently, Severus said, "I promised I would never harm you and I stand by that promise, Harry. I will never harm you." He could feel Harry's hands fidgeting beneath his hand and he tightened his grip.

It was a defence mechanism and, before Severus could continue talking, Harry had muttered a soft charm and Severus felt the magic dance upon his skin, making the band flash golden for a moment as the green bands were suddenly replaced by red ones instead.

Severus raised his dark eyes to glare at his young lover. "The Head of Slytherin house with a red wedding band?" He thundered harshly, yet Harry gave him a slow smirk.

"Well if you can make Gryffindor's golden boy walk around with an emerald wedding band then yes, the Head of Slytherin house can walk around with a red one." Harry yawned again, one hand sheepishly trying to hide it but Severus smirked.

Severus' hand drifted over Harry's chest, which was covered by a shirt as the younger wizard crawled back underneath the blankets as Severus' fingers slowly sneaked up his shirt, over the toned stomach which Severus slowly circled as he watched his lover's eyes drifting shut.

"Feels nice…" The Boy Who Lived muttered as Severus' hand brushed his stomach again, the older wizard smirking. He could see the dark circles underneath the bright green eyes as Harry dozed lightly, fighting sleep.

Harry turned on his side towards Severus, hoping to coax more movement of the hand that lay heavily upon his stomach, eyes opening as they locked with the dark ones. Severus merely smiled at him; turning on his side as well as he drew his own sheets over himself and began moving his hand again in lazy circles.

Harry yawned again, showing firm white teeth, as he settled in obvious comfort on the warm mattress. Severus closed the distance between them to kiss the parted lips, Harry responding weakly, already too far gone to truly pay attention.

Severus drew back, snatching back his hand and slowly pushing the bangs away from the for once wrinkle free forehead. He knew Harry would sleep peacefully tonight because of the exhaustion. He could wake Harry if he wanted to but seeing the younger male so peaceful and knowing that the day ahead of them would be long, he decided against it.

He tugged the brat's shirt down, smiling as Harry leaned into to his touches even when he did so unintentionally. Gentle fingers traced Harry's cheeks and his parted lips before plucking the glasses away and settling them on the nightstand, then drawing the younger male closer and falling asleep, watching him.

The next day, Severus was the first to be up. For a while he lay awake watching Harry as the young male dozed in the same spot where he had fallen asleep, hair tousled and fingers curled lightly around Severus' hand.

Slowly pushing himself away from Harry, hearing the soft grunt of displeasure before Harry settled down again, Severus managed to slip from their bed and went to take a quick shower, borrowing Harry's wand in the process.

His wand was still in the keeping of the Headmistress, but since they would be discussing and signing the teaching contract today, Severus hoped it would be returned to him. He eyed the band on his hand as he turned on the tap for the shower, allowing the water to heat up. He tried a spell to change the colour of the band but to no avail.

Smirking to himself he placed the wand on the washing table before quickly undressed and, stepping into the hot water, heaved a soft moan. It eased the pain in his shoulders and neck, the pain that was left from the poisoning from two months ago. He had not removed the bandages, afraid that, like Arthur Weasley, the wound would reopen.

He washed himself, standing under the shower longer then normal, before stepping out and drying himself off with a soft towel, hearing a commotion in the other room. _Isn't it a bit early for birthday gifts?_

He walked towards the bedroom to see Harry turning the bedroom upside down. "My wand, I can't find it."

Severus held up the large dark wooden stick and he could see the relief on his lover's face. "I borrowed it." He only said as Harry eyed him.

"For what?" Harry had the cheek to ask him, eyeing him and the still red wedding band.

"Alright, I was trying to change the colours of the wedding band but it seems that I am unable to. Care to inform me what spell you used?" Laughing lightly Harry shook his head, plucking the wand from his hand before fleeing into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Impossible brat." Severus informed the door as he quickly dressed himself, taking care to lay out clothes for Harry as well, including the underwear, which he chose from his own drawers. It was a birthday gift from professor McGonagall, dark silver adorned with green snakes which were all curling around each other and sticking out their tongues.

He shuddered at the thought of what could have possibly possessed the woman to pick out such a scandalous gift for him.

He straightened out the bedroom, cursing the fact that he had no wand. When he smoothed out the last wrinkle in the sheets, Harry emerged from the bathroom, hair wet and wand in hand, a towel wrapped around his narrow waist.

Severus raised an eyebrow as Harry blushed when the dark gaze swept approvingly over the lack of clothing and Harry quickly grabbed the boxers, putting them on as Severus remarked, "Don't be foolish, boy; I have seen you naked before."

Harry blushed crimson, looking down. "Yeah I know…." He mumbled, cutting himself off when he caught sight of the boxers with the snakes on them. "Severus? Is this your idea of a birthday gift?" Harry looked up expectantly as Severus drew closer, sneering at the boxers as he answered.

"No, you will have to ask your foolish Head of House where she got the ridiculous notion that I wear silk boxers with snakes on them or that I even remotely like snakes."

"You never complain when I speak parseltongue." Harry hopped with one leg into his trousers, Severus catching him and quickly unbalancing the Boy Who Lived.

"You have never spoken parseltongue to me, boy." He growled low in his throat, head buried in Harry's neck, against the damp hair as Harry found his balance again. Uncertain green eyes rose up to meet the dark ones but Severus could see the well hidden amusement.

"Perhaps I should try to see what the affects are." Harry mumbled under his breath as Severus crossed the distance to crush his lips firmly against Harry's, cutting off any further comments the boy could give as Harry melted against him, bringing one hand up to come and rest upon his cheek.

"Happy birthday, brat." The older wizard said, straightening. "And now get dressed! I hate to see the stares of those two old, impossible Headmasters if we are late again."

He could hear the soft giggle of Harry as he went to the sitting room, waiting patiently for the younger male to arrive. Harry came out within a few moments, fully dressed as he tugged, seemingly uncomfortable, at the shirt which was tighter then the normally baggy ones Harry was used to wearing.

Severus' hand went to his pocket and he encountered only thin air, remembering that his wand was with the headmistress. His hand was suddenly held tight and he met the slow smile as Harry eyed him uncertain.

"Thank you," He mumbled softly, seeing the nod of the messy hair which Harry had forgotten to comb. Together they left the damp dungeon rooms, walking quickly up towards the Headmistress' office.

A rotating staircase and several whispers at paintings later and Severus knocked on the wooden door. The soft but stern voice bade them to enter and Severus held the door open as Harry entered, hearing a quiet cry of, "Happy birthday."

Severus scowled darkly at the beaming painting of the former Headmaster as Dumbledore twinkled and Severus' dark eyes quickly looked around the room. Strangely, the only ones present were the Minister of Magic and the Headmistress, who immediately handed Severus a wand, his own wand and as his hand closed around the handle, he could feel the tension inside him draining.

A long scroll was lying on the desk and three chairs had been pulled up.

"Please be seated. I wish to get this over with as soon as possible so we can go back to our day to day lives. This is the actual teaching contract. It is not unlike the normal teaching contract which the staff of Hogwarts is normally bound by, except for a few exceptions. Both Harry Potter and Severus Snape cannot quite or be dismissed for duration of three years. They cannot take leave of absence without a ministry official being notified of the exact reasoning,"

said Shacklebolt's deep voice, then the Minister of Magic continued. "

As was stated before Harry will be the keeper of the gold. How you go about this during your day to day lives, will be up to you to decide. This will also take place for duration of three years. Headmistress McGonagall will be the keeper of Severus Snape wand. His wand will be his responsibility when he remains at Hogwarts. The said wand cannot be taken off of the school grounds without notifying the Headmistress and a Ministry official. Both of you will make your home at Hogwarts during the term time."

Professor McGonagall took over as she said, "Severus will return to teaching Potions and Harry will be responsible for the Defence against the Dark Arts position. You cannot change those positions for three years and the class curriculum that you will be teaching will have to be approved by both the Minister of Magic and myself as the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Your behaviour will reflect directly on the school and I am, from this day forward, responsible for your actions, so take care with how you behave in public."

Once again, Kingsley said, "After these three years are over, you may apply for different positions. You will not hold any privileges that other staff members may enjoy, such as being a member of the Quidditch team or being able to leave for a weekend without notifying anybody. Severus Snape will continue to serve as Head of House for Slytherin and Harry will be promoted to Head of House of Gryffindor. You will be serving under Professor McGonagall's guidance for the upcoming year because a Headmistress is unable to be Head of House. You will receive pay according to you positions and your quarters are those of your own choosing. You may not patrol the grounds, only being restricted to the castle unless one of your own house is missing and in danger and it will be in discussion with me or with the Headmistress."

Severus could see out of the corner of his eye how Harry swallowed thickly. It was a lot to take in because, while most of his former class members went onto new adventures and new lives and promises of a bright future, Harry was stuck here, stuck teaching for three years and with Severus as his bond mate for the rest of his life.

"Do you both agree to this?" Shacklebolt's deep voice shook him out of his thoughts and Severus stepped forward, taking the quill and quickly signing his future on the dotted line.

He turned back when Dumbledore's voice came and said. "Harry, I know that it is hard and that it is a lot to take in but you will fine. With Severus as your husband you will have quite a happy life. You will be able to travel with your husband in a few years time and then all of this is over…" It seemed that the words had the desired affect because Harry took a deep breath and then gave Severus a gentle smile as he signed his signature as well.

Severus startled when the arms slipped around his waist and Harry buried his face in his chest, seeking comfort. He placed a gentle hand on the tense shoulder which trembled underneath his hand.

"Hush, it will be alright," He whispered, rubbing the tense shoulder. He received a nod from Shacklebolt who then disappeared through the floo. When the minister was gone, the entire atmosphere changed to a lighter one.

"Congratulations, Severus, and you too Harry. I am very glad to welcome you to the Hogwarts staff. There is a little welcoming feast for the both of you in the Great Hall so let us go. Though on another note, the official date is known when the wedding is to take place. It will be held the 16th of August which is on a Friday. We will hold a small celebration for Harry's birthday as well now."

Feeling his brat's arm around his waist and the gentle smile curling the thin lips of the Headmistress, Severus felt a huge weight fall off his shoulders. It might not have been the brightest future ahead of him but it was a future shared with Harry and, as he saw the happiness in the bright green eyes, Severus could not help but wonder what he had done to deserve such luck.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and send ideas for the wedding and Umbridge. **


	22. The wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of ****Harry Potter **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is the big day. Let's begin. **

_The Big Day is finally here. The day the Wizarding World has been waiting for; Harry Potter marries convicted death eater Severus Snape__ in equal marriage…_

Snarling in disgust, Harry threw the Daily Prophet across the table, stifling his cry of outrage in his arms. He looked back up to see Hermione glancing at him in concern. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, fine…." He muttered, staring at his toast. He had suddenly lost all appetite. Pushing his plate away, Harry looked around the room. They were in the Gryffindor common room and Harry wanted to be in his own quarters with Severus. He glanced at his watch, just thirty minutes more and he would be picked up by the Auror Squad to be accompanied to the Ministry where the marriage was to take place.

His insides were jittering with nervous butterflies, and Harry pushed back his chair, then he began to pace around the room. Ron nibbled on his toast as he regarded Harry until the ginger haired Weasley said, "Having second thoughts, mate?"

"No, that is not it. I just don't want all this fuss," Harry stroked the ginger cat that jumped on the table and took up his piece of toast, offering it to Hermione's cat. The cat butted his head against Harry's hand, trying to coax more stroking out of the fingers.

"I just want to see Severus, to be with him. It's stupid that they think that we're going to go and run away. Like we even could." Harry hated how his voice sounded so bitter but he tried his best not to pay any attention to it. He depised the fact that the wizarding world was having such a laugh with this, expecting them not to go through with it.

Many people had stated that they didn't like the marriage that was to take place and the Daily Prophet had run many articles on the news of the impending marriage of Harry Potter and Severus Snape, Harry reading them with more disgust every time he opened the paper.

He tugged at the brown jumper he was wearing as he gazed outside at the thick droplets of rain that fell. The weather was cold and chilly and rainy, not like the golden summer days of August that had been promised to them.

The weather strangely reflected his mood and, while Harry was very excited about marrying Severus, he did not want the fuss from the press. He turned back to the fire to see the remainders of the howlers that he had thrown in there.

Many people had condemned his marriage to Severus, saying things that varied from Harry wanting to be in the public eye even after his part was played, and that Harry should marry Ginny and that he was a git for leaving such a promising young girl for a Death Eater.

"Harry? It's time." Ron's voice shook his from his thoughts as Harry turned around to find Professor McGonagall standing close by, her expression guarded, but she forced a smile on to her face.

Feeling something explode in his stomach at the strange expression on the Headmistress' face, he asked, "What? What is wrong? Is something wrong with Severus?"

"Nothing is wrong with Severus, Harry. Word has reached us that Dolores Umbridge will be present for the ceremony." Her voice was calm, not firm like it was normally.

"She can't be….she doesn't have any right to be there…."

"Harry…." This time her voice was firm and Harry could feel her bony hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her. She continued, "Umbridge has to be there. She is the probation officer and she has to make sure that the marriage is valid. It will begin with a quick and short ceremony of the standard vows in front of the Minister and myself, and then you will say the most ancient vows, the one you yourself have chosen to bind your soul to Severus'."

Her breathing hitched in her throat and Harry frowned as he asked, "Does she have to be present for those vows as well?"

She merely smiled thinly at him and softly answered, "Do you even know how such a binding works, Harry? While normally you will be bound by a respected elder or somebody with the power to perform such a bonding, like the Minister, this time you must be bound by magic and a magical creature. Strangely enough Albus has entrusted Fawkes to do this, although I do not know why."

Harry felt relief course through him. His hand went up to touch the phoenix feather that still hung from a chain around his throat. He smiled, seeing Hermione's frown. Ron was shaking in silent laughter and Professor McGonagall's eyes shifted from Ron back to Harry as the Headmistress asked, "Harry, do you have any idea why Albus would ask to use Fawkes to do such a heavy binding?"

"Well, Professor, I asked Fawkes to heal Severus after he had been attacked by Voldemort's snake and both Severus and I have been given a feather because of the loyalty shown to Professor Dumbledore. I think Professor Dumbledore wanted to say sorry like this." Harry could hear the soft chuckles coming from his best friends and, if he listened closely, the soft conversation coming from the corridor outside that told him the aurors were waiting outside.

He shook himself loose and went to collect his cloak, looking around the common room one last time before he nodded at Professor McGonagall, telling her he was ready. This would be the last time he would be here as a free wizard, but strangely enough he didn't feel any regret, only the desire to get this over with and become Severus' bond mate.

He walked out of the common room with the Headmistress, and the aurors fell into step beside them. Harry wanted to go down the marbles staircase, but he was stopped when Professor McGonagall softly said, "We will take a portkey, Harry. This is so we don't alert the press, who we don't want present for the wedding."

Stepping into the Headmistress' office, where he had spent too much time as it was in the past few weeks. Harry tried his best not to look at the chair Severus and he had sat in when they made out the last time, his trousers tightening at the memory of the heated kiss and the smouldering black eyes. He was then, thankfully, distracted by the beautiful gold and red phoenix landed heavily on his shoulder, claws digging in his flesh as the bird trilled softly, encouraging Harry to stroke his head.

Professor McGonagall handed him a rusty, old chain and Harry placed his hand around it, being jostled when Ron, pushing in between him and Hermione, hissed "Move over, mate." Harry grinned, catching the wink that his friend was giving him and softly said.

"You can have Hermione all the time, Ron. Come on; share just one last time before I am condemned to marry Severus and to only think of him."

Harry's grin broadened when Ron softly answered, his voice a low whisper that cause the Boy Who Lived to blush. "Harry, mate, you can't honestly think you can fool me. I mean I'm not that thick. Mate, every time you come out of those rooms you have that look of being thoroughly shagged and the smug look on Snape's face….well you can't say that you don't mind being married to the man."

Ron was only partially right, but Harry wasn't going to tell his best friend that. He much preferred to make out with Severus instead of having sex. It was uncomfortable for him, having sex and yet not having the courage to ask if he could be on top for once. Though he knew Severus would gladly allow him to, he still could not summon up the audacity. It was somewhat embarrassing also that he seemed to have much more need for the contact between them then Severus did, probably due to their age difference. Harry could sometimes barely breathe when Severus only had his shirt off, much to the amusement of the older wizard.

Strangely enough, Severus often allowed Harry to sit in his lap and kiss him, responding after a moment with hungry kisses that always left Harry breathless and unable to respond for a long time. The amusement in the black eyes sometimes caught Harry off guard, but the wicked smile that curled the thin lips sent his blood running into all sorts of different places.

Startled out of his thoughts by the pulling sensation behind his navel, Harry held on tightly to the chain, feeling Ron bump him from the side. Finally, he felt firm ground underneath his feet and he toppled over, hearing the screech from Fawkes as the phoenix flew from his shoulder. Strong hands that he knew so well caught him by the upper arms and he was lifted, set back on his feet, and he placed a hand on the black-covered chest to steady himself as he felt the surge of magic that came from the other wizard and his own magic responding. Fighting a smile, he glanced up into the smouldering black eyes of the taller wizard as Severus smiled down at him before stepping away, releasing Harry, though the younger wizard looked at the pale face to see the hunger reflected on it for a moment.

He could see the red wedding band on the long finger, and Severus glanced down at him, before the older wizard made use of the distraction and the commotion around him to quickly bring Harry to his side, head bent low to whisper, "Tonight you are mine, Mister Potter. My brat, my Harry and my love…"

Breathing hitching low in his throat, Harry glanced up. Severus was eyeing him uncertainly; face still an impassive mask, but the eyes gave him no doubt that his affection was welcome. Harry felt amazed; he knew that Severus loved him, the usually-affectionate nickname '_brat'_ had been bestowed upon him early enough in their relationship, but he had never been called the more appropriate nicknames such as 'honey', 'love' or 'sweetheart'. To hear it now from the thin lips was a balm to his nerves and it nearly made his eyes water.

He beamed at Severus with all the unreservedness of a small child, feeling giddy and happy as Severus relaxed, his arm tightening around Harry's shoulder for a moment until a very unwelcome shrilly and high voice came.

"Step away from each other. The ceremony is about to take place. We have more appriate places to be then to attend this _wedding_." Harry felt Severus stiffen, and the mask slid back into place, the dark eyes once more fathomless and unreadable as the older wizard straightened. Harry could see the much hated, toad like face as Dolores Umbridge, Officer of the Probation Office smiled gleefully at him.

"Dolores, regardless of what you think of this marriage, this is still a joyful day for the participants and it will be held as such. Do remember that you are on probation yourself and I am your senior officer," Shacklebolt's booming voice came, and Harry could see the barely suppressed anger on the toad like features.

He walked forward, seeing the Minister standing near a desk, with a large scroll next to it, and the Headmistress standing close by. Shacklebolt beckoned him over and Harry stopped in front of the Minister for Magic. He felt Severus settle beside him, the warm presence a close comfort as the Minister deep voice told him, "I will explain about this document, then the official document must be signed, and then Dolores Umbridge can take care of that while we move on to the ancient part of the ceremony. Let us begin. Shall we?"

Shacklebolt took a deep breath and Harry suppressed the urge to grab Severus' hand as the Minister began to say, "Both parties have agreed to a marriage of equal standards. This is part of the probation period of three years and, together with the binding teaching contract, this will be binding until the said period of three years has passed and there will be no more mentions made of the teaching contract. This wedding is binding for all eternity, however, and therefore must be thought out thoroughly."

The Minister paused and Harry felt his heart pound in his chest until the deep voice continued.

"Both parties in this marriage will be of equal standing, stripped of all privileges. Harry James Potter will be the keeper of the shared gold and the validation of this marriage may no longer be questioned. Severus Tobias Snape will take the surname of Harry James Potter with the keeping of his own when he accepts Harry James Potter as his bond mate. This marriage cannot be nullified, or in other way. The bond between them may be broken only in death. Both parties have expressed their wishes to be bound by the most ancient of vows, and this has been accepted by the Wizengamot. Is this agreeable to you all?"

Harry's hand twitched and then a warm hand closed around his own in a gesture of absolute trust. Quickly, Harry glanced at Severus. The older man didn't meet his eyes, keeping them firmly fixed upon the imposing figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was quickly losing his patience with Dolores Umbridge, with whom he was arguing with.

"Is this the document drawn up by the Wizengamot?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course it is, Dolores. The wedding is valid and they will be bound by it. I thought you would be happy because Harry Potter will be restricted by the teaching contract and the wedding for the next three years. You said that you didn't think he was supposed to be given any special treatment because of who he was. Well you can rest assured now to know that such a thing will never happen."

Harry felt a wave of grief pass through him briefly, following quickly by a surge of hatred. All he wanted was to be left alone. This was supposed to be a day of happiness but it was largely overshadowed by the reason that they were doing this.

"Well let's get this over with then," She finally relented, stepping away and fixing Harry with what she considered was a sweet smile as she said, "Well I do wonder what your parents would have thought of this, Mister Potter. I am sure that they didn't think that their golden child was foolish enough to throw his life away to merely share it with a Death Eater." Her eyes flashed and Harry felt anger explode inside him.

It was almost instinct, when he raised his wand and cried out, "Expelliarmus!" The force of the spell slammed Umbridge off her feet and into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Harry wanted to walk forward but strong arms held him tightly, pushing his wand down as a voice whispered in his ear.

"Harry, relax. It is alright…." The hot breath fanned his cheek and the tongue that lapped at the shell of his ear, soothingly tracing it, made his anger melt away. A softly laughing Shacklebolt went to revive Umbridge.

Harry waited patiently until Severus released him, allowing him to breathe deeply to release his anger. Umbridge looked angry, but when she caught the furious expression in the emerald green eyes she kept silent. As her boss dressed her down, she still kept quiet. Harry paced up and down listening to this, and Severus waited patiently for Harry to return to his side, his body stiff and the dark eyes unreadable.

Swallowing thickly, Harry accepted the feather that Shacklebolt handed him and he signed his name at the bottom, then held it out for Severus to take, and the older wizard quickly signed with his familiar spidery handwriting. He softly murmured, taking Harry's hand without meeting his eyes. "With this ring I, Severus Tobias Snape, wed thee, Harry James Potter to become your bond mate and bind body, mind and power to thine."

The silver ring was replaced by a golden one and Harry accepted the other ring, placing it on Severus' finger as he echoed, "With this ring I, Harry James Potter, wed thee, Severus Tobias Snape to become your bond mate and bind body, mind and power to thine." He held Severus' hand for a moment, softly saying the spell that made both rings glow for a moment, one green and one red.

"Now that the document is sealed and the rings have been exchanged, we move onto the second part of the ceremony. Miss Umbridge if you and Professor McGonagall will settle this document I will move, together with the participants, onto the second part. Mister Weasley and Miss Granger will be able to act as the witnesses."

With a tap of Shacklebolt's wand, the parchment rolled itself up and it was sealed before he handed it over to the Headmistress. Harry had turned Severus' hand around and was tracing his fingers lightly over the lines on the older wizard's palm as he felt tears prick at his eyes.

This was not how he had imagined it. The ceremony was cold, and Severus strangely detached, and Umbridge was as hateful as ever but Harry had imaged, perhaps foolishly that it would be different. This was merely some emotionless ceremony where he had to sign a paper and be given a ring and that was all.

Fingers stilled his movements on the back of his hand, as Harry glanced up to see the smile that was reserved for him alone, curling the thin lips as Severus softy said, "Have heart, brat, this day is not over yet."

His hand was caught and held, and Harry looked to the right to see Shacklebolt smiling calmly at him as the dark wizard asked, "Are you ready, Harry?"

Forcing a smile on to his face, Harry nodded and, with a soft flap of his wings, Fawkes landed in front of the couple whilst the Minister took a step forward and tapped his wand on their joined hands once. A silver robe bound their wrists together as Harry felt panic well up within his mind.

He didn't know what was going to happen, yet he thought for a moment about the Unbreakable Vow but then Fawkes trilled softly and Harry felt himself relax. He turned to Severus, but the older wizard glanced at Shacklebolt for a moment until the deep dark voice came, shaking Harry from his thoughts. "You have your own vows and promises to make, so go ahead."

Severus said, "I promise to take care of you for better or for worse. I promise not to let you out of my sight longer then necessary and to try and erase the hurts that have been done to you in the past. Your secrets, desires and fears will be safe with me and I will do my best to protect them, just as I have protected you in the past with all my abilities. You can entrust your sanity, your love and everything else to me because I will keep them safe, my brat. You will not need to fear me because I will never abuse you, this I promise. If I do not live up to this, you have my permission to kill me."

The smouldering eyes locked with his own and Harry felt his heart beating wildly in his chest as Severus took a deep breath before he continued, "I will live up to the usual idiotic wedding vows but I want you to understand that you are safe with me. I would rather be dead than to harm you."

Harry was sure that his mouth was hanging open as he could see the gentle expression that twisted the harsh looking face into something more approachable. The emotions he had seen glimpses of in the past were not chasing each other quickly and Harry smiled in relief.

"Now it is your turn, Harry."

"I….I promise to be as annoying as possible so you won't have to go out of your way to please me. I promise I won't change one bit, and that I will try to get over this hero complex I have and that I will, above all else, love you even when you are snarky and a completely impossible git." Feeling a smile pull at his lips, Harry watched in amazement as Severus inclined his head and he whispered to him, so Harry was the only one who heard.

"Trust in Harry Bloody Potter to make the damn vows about himself…" Severus rolled his eyes as Fawkes trilled softly and Shacklebolt said.

"Do you promise to love one another until the ending of time?"

The answer was given with complete confidence and Harry only had eyes for the dark ones that held his own.

"I do."

"I do."

"Do you promise to let no other in your hearts until such a time when this bond is broken?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Do you promise to honour one another and to be faithful to one another?"

Taking a look at Severus, at the harsh looking face that was lined with weariness which made Severus appear older than he truly was, Harry took a moment to think. With the defeat of Voldemort he could have anybody he wanted but there was no other who he loved like he loved Severus. The older wizard understood his fears and knew the cost of the war on their lives and the long road ahead of them. They had been scarred and some hurts went too deep to be seen by others, some wounds unable to heal except for those who had seen the same wounds and understood them.

Putting all his love and devotion he felt for the misunderstood wizard before him, Harry answered. "I do, till the end of my life and beyond." When he said those words, the phoenix lowered his head to their tied wrist and Harry could feel a strange warmth beginning to form as his magic responded. It twirled in the air, combining together with Severus'.

Closing his eyes, Harry revelled in the warmth and the sense of safety and belonging. He opened his eyes to see Severus looking at him, a small smile pulling at his thin lips and Harry looked down when Fawkes butted his hand. The rope was gone and the phoenix wanted to be petted, the beady eyes fixed upon him.

"I now pronounce you bond mates then. Congratulations." Shacklebolt's voice was soft as the Minister stepped back to allow them some privacy.

Harry merely threw him arms around Severus in a tight hug. He felt the heartbeat against his cheek where he pressed it against Severus' firm chest, one hand coming to rest upon his shoulder as Severus relaxed with a shuddering breath, fingers playing with Harry's already messy hair.

The next moment the dark velvet voice growled. "Enough cuddling." Harry was suddenly startled as Severus tore away from him and he felt the strong hands lift him, encouraging Harry to place his legs around Severus' waist as Harry tried his best to steady himself as he placed his hands on the broad shoulders, meeting the smirk of _his husband _he thought with a delighted smile as Severus answered. "Finally I can kiss you properly and without having to bend over."

The lips came closer before meeting his gently in a soft and nearly chaste kiss. Harry pouted when Severus pulled away with a smirk. Shacklebolt turned back to Professor McGonagall as she returned, Umbridge nowhere to be seen.

Harry could see the well masked tiredness and he wiggled until Severus allowed him down. The older wizard stood next to him. When the heads of the others were turned, Harry quickly turned to Severus, pulling the dark head down and pushing his lips against those of Severus, sliding his tongue in a dominant kiss. He did not give Severus time to respond, and he pulled away before the older wizard even had time to react to the heated kiss.

Smirking, Harry locked eyes with the amazed black ones of his husband, as Severus laughed softly, shaking his head whilst he quietly growled, "Are you sure that you are not better sorted in Slytherin?"

Feeling suddenly shy, and remembering the sorting hat, Harry softly confessed, "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin actually…"

One dark eyebrow rose in interest, as the Head of Slytherin house softly purred, "Is that so? Perhaps we should put that to the test to see where your true loyalties lie." Harry found himself smiling when Severus walked past him and ruffled his hair before Hermione shot past the stunned Potions Master to hug Harry.

"Congratulations, Harry!" The bushy haired witch cried out and Harry laughed, spinning her around as Ron stopped in front of Severus, held out his hand and said, "Welcome to the family, Professor."

Harry looked at his best friend as Severus shook his hand, sneering and answering, "Thank you, Mister Weasley, though I will refuse to come to the gathering at your house every year. There are still some things I refuse to do."

"I will work on him." Harry softly whispered, winking at Ron as he slowly released Hermione to wrap his arms around Severus' firm back, feeling the muscles shifting underneath his hands as arms drew him around.

"Silly brat. Come, we should go and celebrate." And with those words Harry felt the tug of Apparition as he was pulled away together with his husband and he knew was that he was very happy.

**So what sort of celebration should they have? I hope you liked it and review of course. **


	23. The setting of the sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So if there are any ideas please let me know. Fluffy warning and possible sex warning. Let's begin. **

"So Mister Potter-Snape, what do you think of our adjoining rooms?" Severus' silky voice washed over him as Harry glanced up from where they had Apperated. They were standing at the entrance of the road that led up to Hogwarts, the winged boars' fences were thrown wide open and the sunlight poured down upon him, making the sweat erupt all over Harry's body.

He tugged at his formal robe, uncomfortable, turning away from Severus as he sought for relief from the heat. Hands on his shoulders stilled his movements and he took a step backwards as the hands pressed his shoulders firmly. He was pulled backwards so that his back came to rest against Severus' chest.

He tossed his head backwards to see the sapphire sky and the dark eyes that peered down at him as the taller wizard bowed his head, hair falling over them both and shielding them from view. The small smile that twisted the thin lips into something more approachable and less cold made Severus look years younger. The warmth in the dark eyes that Harry knew so very well could not be mistaken, even though Severus raised a black eyebrow. Feeling the grin breaking out into his face, Harry answered the question, "Actually, since the sun has begun to shine now, I was wondering if we can spend some time outside. I am kind of tired of being in our rooms all the time."

In the past few weeks Harry had spent a lot of time in the castle, helping to rebuild it and moving some things into Severus' suddenly bigger quarters. Rooms had been added to the quarters which had surprised Harry and had amused Severus.

"Do I look like the kind of man who likes to spend time outdoors?" His bond mate growled lightly, eyes locked with Harry's own as he shifted in his stance to elevate the cramp in his neck.

Sighing, Harry turned so that he could lift his head to look Severus in the eye as he answered in a moan, "No, but I am hoping that I could convince you to spent some time outdoors with me….You can bring a book."

"And pray tell me, why would I want to bring one of my expensive and irreplaceable books out into the sunlight, in which they will dissolve into dust?" Severus kept glaring down his nose at his one-time-student even as arms looped around his neck and he transferred his own around the younger male's narrow waist.

"Because you love me." The green eyes blinked up at him uncertainly, even as a smile tugged at the lips of Harry Bloody Potter.

"Not nearly enough to bring a priceless book out into the hot sun Potter," Severus growled low in his throat, his breath playing across the delicious and kissable lips of his husband.

Harry stepped away from him, eyes cast down as he sighed before running a hand through the unruly mop of black that he called hair as he answered. "Well, then I guess…" At this the mischievous green eyes glinted, and Harry continued. "…you can't read out in the sun."

Severus looked at the younger male before him, the one he had pledged his life to. Harry was still eyeing him, grinning and smiling at him, the lips curling as the green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Severus shook his head in amusement, sending the dark hair flying. Harry seemed at ease, even teasing him, which the brat would never have done earlier in the relationship.

"I believe that we were told to go to the Great Hall because there would be a celebration held in our honour." Severus smirked slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. The smirk froze when he noticed how Harry looked away, biting his lip as he did so. "Harry?" He asked in a gentle voice, taking a step forwards.

The green eyes returned to his own but they appeared haunted as if something had closed off the suddenly joyful and even happy mood. "It is nothing…." Harry was too quick to say, and Severus' hand immediately closed around the thin wrist as he yanked the younger wizard closer to his side.

"Harry is it nothing to do with you. It is never to do with you. What is the matter?" There was a shaper edge to his voice and Harry blinked, scowling darkly as he answered.

"Fine, I don't want a 'celebration', Severus. I mean, who is going to come? The wizarding press perhaps? The people who so obviously wanted us to be married?" There was something bitter in Harry's voice as he glanced up.

Severus was at a loss for words. There was nothing that he could say as Harry continued, pulling himself loose. "But it is obviously expected of us so let's just go." Harry was worrying his lip between his teeth again and Severus' heart fluttered oddly as Harry looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

Harry seemed disappointed and Severus could remember with clarity Harry's reaction to the ceremony. He sighed, moving in closer to Harry, encouraged when the younger male didn't take a step away. He caught the Boy Who Lived by the shoulders, turning him as he whispered, "Tell me, Mister Potter, you who have spent so much time out amongst the castle's ground after curfew, which way does the sun set here at Hogwarts?"

"Excuse me?" Harry yelped, thoroughly confused now. Severus knelt, bringing Harry down with him as he purred in a low voice, seeing the specks of colour dance in the tanned cheeks as his lips formed the words.

"Then I strongly suggest that tonight you keep your eyes open well when I show you where the sun does set on Hogwarts." Severus smiled as he saw the look of pure bliss that began to form hesitantly on Harry's face, before he found his arms full of Harry Potter.

He allowed the embrace to linger before he ever so gently pushed Harry away. "Has nobody ever told you that it is better to start with the unpleasant things before you move onto the pleasant things? I am entirely convinced that this lunch will be very trying and tiring but you best stick with it, Mister Potter. Some things are expected of us, you know…"

"I know all about expectation, _Professor Snape_. I am the bloody Chosen One, so yeah, I know about expectations even when one is too young to understand it." Harry stressed his name uncomfortably, looking away at once, but not before Severus had seen the wounded expression in his eyes.

For a moment he had forgotten the past of his bond mate, when his teasing got the better of him. His unintended banter had struck a wounded spot in the younger male's soul and his title hung tensely in between them until Severus answered. "Well, Professor Potter, then you are also aware that, under these expectations, also falls the very annoying duty of having to stay near your bond mate…." At seeing the confused expression on Harry's still boyish face that looked back at his, Severus smirked superiorly as he continued, dropping his voice into a soft purring tone. "Since we are so called 'newlyweds' it is expected of us to only have eyes for each other…"

"But I thought you didn't like to be the centre of attention." Harry cautiously leaned into the long fingers that pushed his hair out of his eyes and behind his ears.

"I think I can make an exception for one day, my brat. But seeing as I am always the centre of your attention for some strange and mystifying reason, I will manage. Have they never accused you of being tasteless?" Severus rolled his eyes, getting to his feet at which his joints cracked ominously. His body hurt and he longed to do as Harry asked; to spend the day outside, basking in the sun and allowing his body to recover. As was his usual want he had pushed himself beyond his limits and it was easy to forget that his body had not yet fully recovered from the snake venom that had been injected into his system two months ago, yet it only painfully reminded him later when he had a moment of peace.

"Well, they cannot expect everything, now can they? I mean I have to defeat a Dark Lord and have good taste all at the same time? I thought you were always so confident that I lacked a brain or a sound mind…" Laughing softly Harry glanced up at him, as they walked up towards the castle.

"You have yet to proof me wrong, brat," Severus muttered low under his breath and he was rewarded by a full fledged laughing fit from the Chosen One as Harry lost himself in a rare moment of happiness and, much to his surprise, Severus found himself feeling much lighter of step.

They entered the cool castle together, hearing conversation coming from the Great Hall. The noise that reached Harry's ear told him that not many people were there, but he hesitated, wondering who was going to be there for the wedding of the century.

Taking a deep breath and feeling Severus' large hand over his arm, just a warm touch that reminded him he was not alone, he walked inside. The room had not been decorated save for one large table, the teachers table.

The large table was pilled high with food, all sorts of things Harry knew he liked to eat. Near the head of the table, a beaming portrait was added of Dumbledore and Harry found a smile lighting his face without him forcing it. The old Headmaster was grinning, even as the current one looked at her previous employer with bemused amusement.

"Harry!" Harry startled when a loud cheer came from the other side of the table and he walked forward, not noticing how Severus' hand fell away as the older Professor came to join the Headmistress, while Harry went to greet the family of red haired wizards and one witch as Mrs Weasley walked forward.

"A married man, Harry. I am so proud of you," The motherly, plump woman said joyfully, all earlier behaviour forgotten as Harry accepted the hug she bestowed upon him. Mr Weasley nodded at him from his place beside his oldest son Bill whose hand was resting on Ron's shoulder. His best friend grinned at him.

"If only my children would soon begin to think of marriage," She grumbled, turning back towards her smaller family. Harry felt gratitude and love well up within him for those who had come tonight. He could understand why George did not want to come. He was still suffering from the loss of his twin, but the fact that Severus had been the one to curse his ear off; well it didn't sit lightly with him as well. Charlie had returned to Romania to continue his work with the dragons. Ginny was still to angry with him so she hadn't come. Harry sighed; smiling at those he considered family.

He looked back at Severus. The dark haired wizard was deep in conversation with Professor Dumbledore. The blue eyes fixed on Harry for a moment and then the portrait winked at him. Hermione was beaming at him and Harry decided to forget what Mrs Weasley had said as she walked to the table, expecting them to follow as Mr Weasley fell into step beside Harry.

"She has always pictured you with Ginny, Harry. Please forgive her for the words that she has spoken in her ignorance. She didn't realize the connection between Severus and you ran this deep." Harry smiled as he seated himself at the table and helped himself to some mashed potatoes.

Mrs Weasley was scowling at Severus as he seated himself next to Harry and, for a moment, Harry feared the same kind of judgement was passed after the final battle but then Mrs Weasley bit out, "Severus, my dear, do you perhaps own any robes other than black ones?"

Harry choked on his mashed potatoes when he heard Mrs Weasley calling Severus a dear. One look at the face of his beloved showed rare shock, as Severus sputtered for the words. Harry managed to swallow and then he roared with laughter, startling Severus as the older wizard glared at him.

"For your information I own several other robes in _other _colours than black," He snapped, reminding Harry with a start of Hedwig when he had somehow insulted her and she was ruffling her feathers in huffed silence.

He placed a hand on Severus' arm, calming the older wizard as he took a sip of his drink. The flash of golden caught his eye as Fawkes surprised everybody by hopping down on Severus' lap, butting the older man's hand so he lifted it and he petted the phoenix which trilled ever so gently with pleasure.

Harry stared at the bird sitting in Severus' lap, on the black clad thigh and for a moment a wave of jealousy inflamed him so strongly that Harry abruptly turned his gaze away. He caught hold of himself firmly, telling him that it was ridiculous that he was jealous of a damn bird.

He frowned until he felt the sharp claws on his shoulder as Fawkes hopped down into Harry's lap, the beady black eyes meeting and locking with Harry's green ones. The seeker was surprised when Fawkes released another sound of pleasure before stroking his head against Harry's cheek in a way quite similar to what a cat would do.

A large hand came to rest underneath the table on Harry's thigh, squeezing gently and moving up and down as Fawkes nuzzled Harry's cheek one last time before moving onto the next person to lavish the affections upon.

"He has been this way since Albus died. Silly bird." Professor McGonagall's voice was soft and affectionate as she regarded Fawkes as he made his way around the table before flying to her shoulder and setting about cleaning his feathers.

Severus' hand disappeared from his thigh as the older wizard focused upon his meal, and Harry was drawn into the conversation around the table.

The afternoon continued at a lazy pace as the food around the table disappeared and was replaced with other food. The conversations ranged from many topics and Harry was just as content to just watch as he was to participate. Severus was drawn into the conversation firmly by Arthur Weasley who asked how the wounds were.

The sunlight shifted across the room as the hours grew later and everybody was sitting leaned back at the table, the atmosphere relaxed and friendly, just like Harry imagined it would be. Mrs Weasley had gone out of her way to be nice to Severus and to try and apologize for her words to Harry earlier.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as snickers went around the table and Ron asked with a red face and a smug look at his older brother. "So, not yet retiring?" One look from Severus and Ron piped down, saving Harry from answering any embarrassing questions.

"But now that you do mention it, Mister Weasley, we have a prior engagement that we cannot be late for. Come on brat." Severus pushed his chair back, Harry wondering what was going on though he rose to his feet and said.

"Thank you all so much for coming. It means a lot to us." He allowed a smile to pull at his lips before he ran out of the room, looking around for Severus until he saw that the entrance door was slightly ajar.

Pushing it open, he slipped outside, seeing the dark imposing figure standing at the bottom of the stairs with the arms crossed over his chest, one dark eyebrow raised as Severus Snape said darkly, "Mister Potter, I believe it was your brilliant idea that we spent part of the day outside?"

The velvet voice washed over Harry as he shot a grin upwards and he fell into step beside his husband. The golden light was waning already as the sun began to sink low to the horizon. The grounds were washed in the golden light and the heat made it pleasant to be outside.

Following Severus around the lake, shrugging off his robe as he went and hurried to keep up with the long strides of his lover. Severus paused at the other side of the lake, the rippling blue water reflecting the sun strongly so that Harry was unable to look into it without being blinded.

Instead he turned his back on it and looked at the big oak tree they were underneath. The tree was shady enough, and Severus was busy removing his robe, laying it out on the grassy ground as Harry allowed his eyes to drift over the black crisp buttoned down shirt and the dark trousers.

Harry added his own robe to the neat one already laying there as Severus eased himself down onto his back, arms stretched out behind his head before crossing them and stretching out the long legs. As he crossed his legs at the ankles, he closed his eyes, seemingly at peace even as Harry still stood there, watching him.

Finally the younger wizard lowered himself beside the still lying figure of Severus. Harry looked out towards the lake, the light no longer so blinding before he cast a shy glance at the seemingly sleeping wizard next to him.

Severus' skin was still pale but he no longer looked like he was deathly ill. The time spent rebuilding the castle had aided his recovery even when they tumbled into bed at night weary to the bone.

Headmistress McGonagall had decided that the term would start in November. Any students who wanted to return for the year they didn't finish would be in time with the start of term in August of next year.

Harry reflected on the strange peace of mind that Severus' presence had upon him. He loved and adored the older wizard, which Severus knew very well and Severus, in his own way, showed Harry that he cared as well. Yet in the sexual area Harry was still too shy to make the first move, but he was learning quite quickly.

It showed how relaxed Severus was around him when he did not even crack open an eye when Harry slowly lowered himself onto his elbows, partly turned towards Severus. The older wizard was breathing deeply and evenly, and Harry cautiously reached out with one hand to lay it on Severus' stomach, eyes trained on the hash looking face.

He slowly pulled at the shirt until it slipped out where Severus had tucked it into his trousers. Slowly turning on his stomach, eyes darting down at his own hands where they were fumbling with the tiny black buttons of the shirt, Harry began to undo them.

Not noticing how his tongue stuck out as he focused upon the task, finally being rewarded as his eyes caught sight of the pale skin, Harry glanced up again at Severus' face. A small smile had curled the thin lips and Harry lowered his eyes again, not sure if it would be welcome what he was going to do next.

He lightly ran his fingers over the flat plane of Severus' stomach, muscles rippling underneath his fingertips. He slowly traced his fingers over the trail of faint black hair that ran from the belly button down into the trousers, over the flatness of the lower belly and Harry could feel the muscles tensing underneath his fingers as Severus mumbled something, breathing hitching for a moment as Harry withdrew, his eyes shooting up towards the face of his husband.

Severus was still sleeping or so it seemed and Harry waited a few moments before he cautiously shifted closer to Severus and lowered his head, looking up at Severus before he took a quick lick of the skin, tasting the salted skin.

He slowly traced his licks upwards towards Severus' chest, dripping his tongue into the belly button and slowly swirling around before he pressed his lips against the muscles above the belly button in a slow kiss. His head rose and Harry Potter blushed bright red when he met the dark eyes. "Oh, don't stop on my account, I am _enjoying _myself immensely, letting you practise your...uhm…_seduction _technique upon my unwilling person."

One long finger was tapping the thin lips in a gesture of thoughtfulness as Harry slowly crawled up, bringing his arms around Severus' neck and throwing his leg over the flat stomach. He pushed his lips against those of his husband. The thin lips opened underneath his own and, startled by his own boldness, Harry slowly slid his tongue in, tasting Severus' mouth, gagging a bit when the wine taste invaded his senses as his tongue twirled around Severus' in a slowly developing open mouthed exploring kiss. Harry lowered one hand from around Severus' neck to his chest, slowly stroking the skin as the hand on the back of his head let him pull away. Severus plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth before the need for breath forced them apart.

Flustered, Harry rested his head against Severus' chest with a content sigh, feeling long fingers moving through his hair, massaging his scalp absentmindedly as Harry quickly undid the buttons all the way, exposing the pale skin and the bandages to the dying sunlight.

Fiddling with the edge of the bandage, slipping his fingers underneath Harry encountered more bandages but he slowly kept rubbing that one spot, shifting his head a bit more as he listened to the strong heartbeat and softly asked. "What do you think of children, Severus?"

He heard the soft chuckle as one of Severus' fine boned hands slipped underneath his own shirt to stroke his belly as the older wizard replied. "Harry, I know your sexual education is sorely lacking if you think that males can get pregnant. I can assure you, they cannot, even with our magic."

"No, it is not that. I am a godfather to Remus Lupin's child and well…Teddy is still small but in time I want to take care of him….when the probation period is up and I was merely wondering what you thought of children. I know that you are not particular fond of the children that you teach…."

Harry felt his head rise as Severus' hand slipped from underneath his shirt and back to moving in his hair as Severus heaved a sigh before answering. "You ask a hard question, brat. But if you wish to play a big role in your godson's life then I will not stop you or stop the child from coming to our house one day. He will be welcome as will all of your friends and those you consider family."

Harry glanced up to see the black, nearly unreadable eyes looking back at him as he softly said. "Thank you."

He received a nod of the head as he laid his head back down and as he watched the first sunset of his new life Harry could not help but feeling blissfully happy with the man who had not only given him a family, but a home as well, but more importantly somebody to love.

**I hope you liked it. Please send some reviews for when the terms sta****rts. Review of course. **


	24. Overwelmed

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. The next chapter will take place in November when the school has started. There may be some OCness in this. I have never been to London just to let you know. Let's begin. **

Harry rubbed at his forehead to alleviate the headache pounding there, as he opened the door to the staffroom. His black robes were opened and streamed behind him as he walked into the well lit room, with the lazy, autumn sun flooding through the high windows. The fire was roaring, because a chill had begun to creep into the castle, and many times Harry had walked around with his socks on in the rooms he shared with Severus.

With a low grunt, he dropped into a squat chair near the fire, pocketing his wand and staring moodily into the flames, his mind too full with thoughts.

"Harry, is everything alright?" The squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick interrupted his thoughts, and Harry's messy head shot up.

At seeing the tiny Charm's Professor, Harry forced a smile to his face and answered, "Of course, Professor, merely a bit weary at the beginning of term. It's a bit…overwhelming…"

That was an understatement, and Harry could see the other wizard's concerned expression as the tiny Professor put the book he had been reading down. Professor Flitwick smiled at him, chuckled and replied in the same high voice, "I am sure that Severus can give you some pointers to deal with those children. He has been doing this for nearly twenty years and he knows what it is like to be the youngest staff member at Hogwarts…"

"I'm not sure Severus is the right person to help me with this…" Harry carefully danced around the subject, looking around the room.

Harry sighed again, not seeing the quickly changing look on the older wizard's face as his mind remembered the start of term two weeks ago. Ever since that day Severus had been snappish, in a foul mood, tense and distracted, especially towards Harry, who was strangely reminded of the Professor Snape which Harry had known all six years at Hogwarts. Harry needed to talk, needed to unload his mind about all the impressions that he got from his DADA classes, but Severus was simply not there. Harry could have handled it if Severus had been mentally distracted, but the older wizard had simply not been there, shutting himself in the office. The DADA Professor had learned at a very young age what would happen if he disturbed an adult's peace of mind and he had learned it was not good if he did so.

In the past two weeks they had barely seen each other. At night, Harry stumbled into the bed, exhausted by the new workload and he was fast asleep by the time Severus crawled into bed beside him. Harry never saw the sad smile that crossed the thin lips when his lover saw the dark circles underneath his eyes, or the hand that hovered over his dark hair, unable to touch him out of fear of waking him. Harry had seen Severus only at meal times and then the older wizard had been distracted by his Slytherin students and Harry by the Gryffindors.

"Why is that, Harry? Do you regret the marriage?" Flitwick's voice shook Harry from his thoughts once more, but neither wizard saw a dark figure tensing as he entered the staff room, closing the door noiselessly behind him.

Harry's green eyes shot up to meet Flitwick's, and he immediately stuttered, "No, of course not! It is merely the…." Harry ran his hands over his face, upsetting his glasses before he took a deep breath and plunged forward. "It is more about the way that people respond that I regret…I had hoped that, by marrying Severus, they would leave me and him alone. But it just seems that they only think they have a right to judge me."

"People still need to get…"

"It has been six months, Professor. They should have gotten used to the news by now, especially the students. But the new nicknames have been less than kind, and the whispering and the staring haven't stopped; only increased." Harry sighed, staring into the fire.

"Which nickname would that be, Harry? I haven't heard anything in the hallway." Professor Flickwit's voice sounded concerned and Harry allowed a wry grin to twist his lips.

"You wouldn't, Professor. Probation Potter is how I am known now. It's very different from the nickname of Golden Boy. Oh well, I guess I just have to get used to the fact that whenever I blow my nose the Daily Prophet is going to run a story on it and the wizarding world will have a discussion on how I blow it…" Harry grinned weakly at his own joke. He then frowned as the Charms' Professor's eyes widened and that was the only warning he received before fingers traced his cheek soothingly.

Harry nearly jumped three feet into to air and he quickly tossed his head back, ready to snap that he didn't need pity, when he found himself looking into the coal black eyes of his bond mate. His lips involuntarily curled into a smile, as he found the tension in his shoulders suddenly draining in Severus' familiar presence. He was so caught up in the older wizard that neither of them noticed Flitwick leaving the room. Severus dropped in to the empty seat before Harry, reaching forward to take the younger man's hands in between his own as he instructed, "Tell me!"

"It is nothing, Severus," Harry answered, pulling his hand from between Severus' ones.

"It must be something, brat, if you feel like you can't confide in me." The dark voice never ceased to send shivers down Harry's spine and the DADA professor shuddered as he replied.

"I don't want you to worry about me."

"Harry, I am your bond mate. You have every right to confide in me and I to worry about you." Severus sighed, leaning back in his seat and crossing his legs at the ankles.

"You've just been so distracted lately…"

"All you had to do was to grasp me by my collar or kiss me senseless; either way would have distracted me long enough for me to listen to you." The black eyes glittered strangely with the amusement Harry had learned to read very well. The next moment, Harry was up on his feet and dropping down into the broad lap and contently leaning against Severus' chest, feeling the hands settle on his back in slow circles.

"The students haven't responded in the way I had hoped. They barely recognize my authority, and if they do, they still whisper, stare and point…" Harry broke off, unable to go on before he took a deep breath and continued, "Of course the new Rita Skeeter books aren't helping much."

"Oh really? I for one think the new books will be a hit. It throws a whole new light on my character. Who would not wish to read _Severus Snape; Saint or Scoundrel._" Severus's breathing was fanned against Harry's ear.

"Or the one after that, _Harry Potter; Hero or Hell Boy._" Harry shivered every so slightly as he slowly shifted so he was facing Severus.

The dark haired wizard smiled as he closed the distance between them. It was like the last few weeks hadn't existed as Harry felt the thin lips seal over his own, cutting of any response he could make. He gave himself up to the kiss, feeling his magic simmer under his skin as he slowly allowed it to rise and to swirl around Severus and him, combined as they were by the lips that touched.

He felt Severus' magic wash over him, not stronger but more complex than his own as the older wizard pulled him into a much needed embrace. Harry rested his head against the black covered shoulder, feeling his magic settle down, soothed by Severus' presence and by the older wizard's magic. Slowly breathing in the familiar scent of Severus made Harry feel at ease. He knew that Severus wasn't offering him comfort, merely holding him as the older wizard had allowed Harry to do many times before. He nuzzled Severus' neck, moving the black hair away so he could kiss the scars that ran over the pale flesh. The bandages had finally been removed and Harry sometimes gazed at the scars that had been hidden for months.

"I have had enough of the two of you having a go at it every time I enter a room! To your private room, gentlemen." The Headmistress' stern voice sounded and Harry lazily lifted his head to see Professor McGonagall standing near the door.

"That would be entirely my fault, Minerva. Severus said something about kissing him senseless and then he would listen to me so I am merely taking his advice." Harry slowly lifted himself off Severus' lap, hearing the low snort of amusement as the older wizard rose and asked.

"Well?"

She raised an eyebrow over her horned glasses and finally answered, looking from Harry to Severus. "The Ministry has accepted. You have to return by nightfall Severus, and both of you will be forced to wear this bracelet so you can be contacted by the Ministry or by me at all times."

"What is going on?" Harry immediately asked, looking from Severus to the headmistress.

"You haven't told him?" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded high, shrill and very stern as she glanced at Severus, who dropped his hand onto Harry's shoulder and rolled his black eyes.

"Obviously not. Harry, we are going to London because I am running low on stock. You are hereby forced to come because I am not allowed to go alone and I do not fancy taking an auror squad with me. Come on brat, we only have a few hours before the sun sets and I wish to get this over with. The heavens know it only took about two weeks before they gave their consent."

"You have been planning this for the past two weeks?"

"No, brat, I asked for permission to go on this little trip at the beginning of term. It just takes a while, since we are banned from Diagon Alley unless we are with an auror squad. But there are other shops in Muggle London we can go to in order to get the necessary items." Severus pulled up his sleeve, exposing his arm and allowing the headmistress to place the silver bracelet around his wrist, locking it with her wand.

"I…uhm…I need your wand, Severus." She held out her hand, an apologetic smile twisting her stern features into something softer and Harry flinched.

The thin lips tightened and Harry brushed a hand against Severus' arm, feeling the muscles tense underneath his palm before the older wizard pulled himself away from the touch. The bracelet locked around his wrist too, with a satisfying sound. With a barely restrained growl of fury, Severus pulled out his wand, hand shaking, as he gave it to the Headmistress.

She laid a hand on his arm, softly saying. "Just three more years, Severus. Then it will be done." Her voice was consoling and Severus ran a hand through his long hair, turning to look back at Harry.

The younger DADA professor was not meeting his eyes, but staring into the fire. Harry had his wand in hand as if he was contemplating handing it over to Professor McGonagall as well. "Come, brat, we must go. There is still a lot we need." The hand that came to rest over his wand hand, slowly applied pressure pushing the wand back down and back into Harry's pocket.

Three taps on the bracelet and Harry felt Severus' hand on his own as they were pulled away towards their location by the port key. Nearly stumbling, despite the arm that was suddenly around his waist, Harry looked around the small dingy alley they were in. It was dark, damp and streaked with filth and Harry could hear the roaring of the traffic and the buzz of people talking loudly to one another. "Harry?" The soft voice of his lover shook him from his thoughts. He saw in the hidden light that dark eyebrow was raised. "Oh right…" Harry said, muttering the charm that made their robes transform into muggle attire.

Harry could feel the cold weight of the bracelet settle on his arm and then he nodded at Severus, pocketing his wand and following the older wizard out into the street. Harry hadn't been to muggle London in a long time. When he lived with the Dursleys he was never taken there, and being in the wizarding world meant he wasn't forced there either. He was baffled by the cars that drove past, the people that hurried past him, talking to themselves or into their mobile phones, or to each other. But what left him completely baffled and surprised was that nobody stared at him, or pointed at him, or simply shrieked in terror when they saw him. He stood still, people bumping into him until Severus turned back to look at him, frowning.

"They didn't know…" Was all Harry could stammer as Severus reached his side, worry etched into the dark eyes as the taller wizard rested strong hands on Harry's shoulders. The people streamed about them, ignorant to the magical people in their midst.

"No, Harry, they never knew and it is better that they don't. Can you image the horror when they learned what has happened and what they don't see? They cannot know, Harry. Years ago we had to disappear for our safety. Still to this day we protect them. They cannot know." Severus spoke slowly, dark eyes passing over the people that passed them, but nobody paid attention to them, two men in the streets who did not seem to different to all the other people on the earth.

Harry glanced up to meet the coal black eyes of the man before him. Severus' face was like a mask but he had learned to penetrate it. He merely smiled at Severus, nodding at him as he fell into step beside Severus on their way to the shop.

It didn't take long for them to purchase the items Severus needed. Harry could see the frustration on Severus' face when Harry took out the money bag. The older wizard's lips were set in a nearly white line and Harry cautiously brushed his hands against Severus' leg, nodding at the elderly witch who gave them their purchase and within moments they were standing outside again, pulling up their collars to protect themselves from the cold biting wind.

"Well, well, well, I never thought we would see the likes of you again, boy!" At the voice that came from behind him Harry flinched so badly that he could feel Severus tensing beside him. Harry slowly turned around. The big, beefy man who was sporting a large greying moustache and almost no visible neck was sneering at him and Harry forced himself to stand straight, ignoring the tingle of fear that had settled in his stomach and the hatred that shot through his veins at the unexpected appearance of Vernon Dursley's, his uncle.

The blond woman with the long neck and the face that resembled a horse at his side looked coldly at him, before her large, pale eyes moved over to Severus. The older wizard silently dropped his arm to come and rest upon Harry's upper arm in a sign of support and raised a black eyebrow at Petunia Dursley, coolly.

"Cat got your tongue, boy? Answer me when I ask you something or did I teach you nothing in all the time you lived with us, you ungrateful little wretch?" Vernon stepped closer to Harry, his voice low, and Harry found sudden fear choking his throat.

Before his uncle could get one step closer, Severus stepped in front of Harry, his body blocking Harry from his uncle's massive body as the older wizard, looking Vernon straight in the eye, growled, "Don't you insult my bond mate."

Severus' body was tense, his spine rigid and, despite the fact that the older wizard had no wand, power and authority radiated from him. Vernon glanced at the jeans and the long coat Severus wore, before the small beady eyes rose to meet the furious black ones and he demanded, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Professor Severus Snape Potter…" Severus' voice was cold and Harry stood silently, gazing at the older adults. Though Vernon opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard where he had heard that name before, Petunia cut in.

"You're the Snape's boy from down in Spinner's End." Harry flinched, as his aunt's voice sounded exactly the same when she was discussing Harry, as if Severus was something nasty. The pale eyes roamed over the older wizard's body with such a disgusted look that Harry was immediately reminded of the memories he had seen in the Pensive of Severus as a small child.

The black eyes shot towards the face of his aunt so quickly that Harry could have sworn that they flashed with power. Petunia took a hasty step backwards so she could stand behind her husband's fleshy body. "Now I remember you. You were the one Petunia's sister played with when she was a child. At least your fashion sense has improved…" Harry could see a muscle twitched in Severus' temple but his uncle was either blind or stupid, probably both as he continued, ignorant of the mounting fury in front of him. "So you are a Professor at that freak school? Now what, are you taking the little boy out for a walk? Can't he do it on his own, with all the little magically friends he has?" Vernon taunted and Harry felt horror and anger wash over him.

His uncle hadn't changed, but before Harry could do as much as take a step forwards, Severus' arm shot out, blocking his passage. "Stop!" The older wizard growled, his eyes flashing towards Harry for a moment and Harry wasn't sure who the command was meant for.

"Do you think you can order me around? I am not afraid of you…_Professor…_Like I told that big oaf when the boy was eleven years old; if I had my way he would have never gone to that freak school and learned _that stuff. _I would have locked him in his cupboard every summer if not for that freak's 'friends'. He is an insolent brat and he deserved what he had coming to him…" Vernon thundered.

Harry could feel the raw magic beginning to radiate from Severus, and Petunia laid a cautioning hand on the big arm she was hiding behind. Severus said, "Regardless of your previous treatment of Harry, you should be thanking him on bended knee because he saved you all…"

"Saved us all? The boy is a danger to the community and he should be put down!" The vein pulsing at Vernon's thick neck could match Severus' muscles, as his uncle became purple in the face.

With a low growl Severus stepped forward, face inches from Vernon's, as the black eyes flashed dangerously he jabbed a finger in the thick chest before him. "You will not insult my husband in front of me!" The dark voice was dropping lower with each passing word as Severus continued. "You have abused him, mistreated him and everything in between, to deny him the life he should have had! The boy is so starved for affection that he thinks he is worth less then the worms crawling in the dirt. He has been hunted down by a madman, somebody who destroyed not only his life but the lives of hundreds of people as well and all you can say is that he should be put down! I would take caution with what you say, Dursley."

"Is that the reason why you are married to the little freak?" Vernon snarled and, before Harry had any time to react, Severus' fury exploded with a bang. Hot magic washed over Harry and he scrambled backwards fearfully, as Severus drew back his fist, slamming it into the thick and nonexistent jaw of the other man before him.

Harry wasn't sure what was happened but one moment he could see his uncle falling backwards and hear Petunia's scream, and the next moment he was yanked painfully behind Severus as the older wizard marched away, hand in an iron grip around Harry's upper arm. The DADA professor stumbled to try and keep up with the long strides of the Potions master.

When they were back in the alley they had arrived in and Severus finally released Harry, the younger male was too frightened to say anything. He listened to the fast breathing of the older wizard as Severus paced back and forth. He raised a hand to his upper arm where Severus had grabbed him, feeling the pain fading away and knew that Severus had gripped him hard enough to leave bruising.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart as he fearfully stared up at his beloved. Rarely had he ever seen Severus so angry as he appeared now. Specks of colour were in the pale cheeks and the dark eyes were flashing dangerously as Severus paced again.

Harry didn't say anything, still absentmindedly rubbing his arm as Severus turned and forced out. "We are going back to Hogwarts…"

Harry could only nod, eyeing the older wizard and unsure of what he should say or do. Something in the pale face softened and Severus drew closer, brushing a hand over Harry's cheek as the younger wizard raised arms to push himself against the black chest.

He buried his face in Severus' shoulder, trying to ignore the fear that was still flashing in waves across his body. "I am sorry you had to witness that, Harry. Rarely do I lose control like that and to…. These people are wrong and evil. They should never have been your guardians; I would have been better suited for the task. I am sorry…I had no idea of the extent…." Severus broke off, pushing Harry away so he could look down into the green eyes. "Never believe a word of what they are saying, Harry. They don't know you and they never will, small minded as they are. You are a good person, generous, kind and lovable. You are my husband." Severus forced himself to smile as his thumb wiped a tear away.

He had seen the fear in Harry's eyes the moment those wretched people spoke to him. How the younger male had managed to live all those years with them was beyond Severus, but he could imagine it very well, his own family past notwithstanding. "Come on, brat, we are going home." The hand that closed around his own and the tap on the silver bracelet didn't shake Harry from his thoughts as they were pulled back to Hogwarts, where they arrived in the Headmistress' office to a flurry of excitement.

"Severus! What is going on? Your magic exploded less then 10 minutes ago and now you…." Harry was barely aware of the fact that Professor McGonagall's voice was speaking to them both as, with a clatter of the silver on the rug, the bracelet's fell off. He was pulled against Severus' side, the arm around his shoulder protecting him from other influences as the older wizard spoke out, Harry hearing the voice vibrate through the clothing. "We ran into Harry's family."

There was a gasp that went around the room and it stretched uncomfortably until Professor McGonagall's voice came as she asked, "What did they do?"

"Insult him." Severus finally said quietly, moving away from Harry for a moment until he was back and softly continued. "If there is nothing else I would like to take Harry to our rooms. It has been enough for one day…" The arm around his shoulders prompted him to move and soon Harry only heard the soft steps that echoed with his own in the nearly silent hallways, the students all at the dinner.

Harry could feel the wards wash over him and as he heard the door close behind them, he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Quite sobs overcame him as the fear evaporated in the safety of their shared rooms and he felt Severus' hands on his shoulders, steadying him and holding him as he was guided to the couch and sat down in the broad lap.

He rested his head against Severus shoulder and allowed the tears to stream silently down his face. "You never have to fear them again. I will protect you." He heard the soft whisper and, as Harry begun to realize how far he had come, with those he called family now, he knew that he never needed to fear the Dursley's again.

**I hope you liked it. Just a bit of explanation about Harry's strong reaction, well sometimes a reminder of a traumatic experience can send us straight back to those feelings of that time, such as fear, grief, sadness or misery. That is why the reaction is quite strong and it variants from person. Since Harry has been through a lot in the past year and I was struggling with some closerure for the Dursley's because I didn't like the book version, this was my take on things. As always review of course and ideas are welcome. **


	25. Settling in

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am so glad that everybody liked my reactions and the explanation that I gave. So here is the next chapter. It takes place directly after the last one, so let's begin. **

Thoughts kept running through his head, feelings resurfacing that Harry had thought he had buried years ago. Fear kept choking him, making him nauseous and unable to sleep. But he knew better then to turn and toss around, careful of waking his bed occupant. If Harry hadn't been so occupied with his own thoughts, he would have heard the absence of even breathing that would have assured him that Severus was sleeping.

He slept with his back touching the broad back of his lover, Severus stretched out on his side as Harry lay curled up as he had done so many times in his cupboard, legs drawn up to his chest.

The blankets provided little warmth from his chilly thoughts and not even the arms that had held him throughout all the evening and had finally tucked him in could draw him away from those memories which kept resurfacing. Harry longed to turn around and cuddle in Severus' arms but he didn't want to deprive the older wizard of his sleep. Finally, he made a decision and he slowly got up and out of the bed, slipping out of the room and into the sitting area on the way to the kitchen.

Sleep would elude him, but Harry could do without a night of sleep. He was tired, his body achy, but his mind wouldn't leave him alone. He knew that if he closed his eyes he would have terrible dreams and he would wake up screaming, he didn't wish to do that to Severus.

Slowly he raised his wand, aiming it at the fireplace and allowing the flames to build up to the right wand as he summoned the kettle, settling it over the flames and placing the teabag in it, allowing the water to rise on its own time.

Harry drew Severus' chair closer to the fire. He needed the simple comfort of the older wizard's scent now, even when he had spent most of the time in Severus' arms in the evening, but he had hardly been aware of that. He just rested back when exceptionally cool hands gently began to cascade through his hair, slowly pulling at certain longer locks as Harry relaxed.

"Did I wake you?" Harry merely muttered, watching the flames as the other hand began to shift through his hair as well. Severus was silent, merely busying himself by massaging Harry's skull before the older wizard heaved a big sigh and answered.

"No, I did not sleep therefore you could not wake me."

Harry tossed his head back so that he could look at Severus, the older wizard was patiently glancing down at him, dark eyes concerned and the harsh looking face open. Harry suddenly felt years older, or years younger, depending on how you looked at it really.

"I wasn't aware of the fact that you weren't asleep." He confessed softly, shifting slightly so Severus could sit down as well. He tugged at the pale arm until the taller wizard finally relented and walked around the chair to sit down, Harry soon shifting onto the armrest with his bare feet resting on the dark slacks that Severus wore. The warmth of Severus' bare arm seeped into Harry's chilled feet as Harry watched the kettle.

"You are making tea, brat?" Severus inquired after a moment, following Harry's gaze. His husband only nodded, perched as he was on the armrest of their chair.

Harry frowned, and asked, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Severus lifted his eyebrows, puzzled at the sudden turn, but it had been something Harry had been wondering about for quite some time. It seemed easier to focus on such a thing, rather than the heavy thoughts which had been crossing his mind since last evening and the disastrous visit with the Dursleys. Harry shuddered uncomfortably at the memory.

"Call me brat. You bestowed the nickname upon me when we first got…uhm…together. I mean, not that I mind, but it is just… kind of weird because there were nicer nicknames out there which you could have chosen instead." Hesitant green eyes locked with the black ones and Severus moved his arm to drape it over Harry's knee, contemplating the younger wizard.

He had been surprised by Harry's question but he knew the younger wizard was merely asking to delay the inevitable. They needed to talk about Harry's reaction to the Dursleys. Severus needed to know and he needed to make Harry understand that such reactions were perfectly normal for a wizard who had seen as much as Harry had.

"I am not a nice person, Harry. I don't need the whole wizarding world knowing of my affections for you and I want to make sure to give you a name you will answer to when I call you that. To make you weak in the knees and such foolish things. 'My love' will hardly be sufficient since Mrs Weasley calls you that as well. I don't want to remind you of her when I call you that…"

"You only called me 'my love' once. During our wedding day…Besides you will never remind me of Mrs Weasley when you call me that. It has a certain…." Harry was grinning now and Severus growled low, recognizing what Harry might say.

"Potter, don't say it!"

"…sweet ring to it." Harry finished with a smirk and Severus groaned.

"I am not sweet, Potter!"

"No, you are right. You are highly seductive when you call me brat in that dark velvet like voice of yours." Harry sat up suddenly, green eyes searching Severus' face as the older wizard reached out with one hand to brush Harry's cheek, thumb arching over the younger male's cheekbone. As a gentle expression twisted the harsh features into the true age of Severus Harry gasped.

"This is not the time, my pet. We have to talk about certain things. There are certain things I must make you understand and I will not brook any other subject until we have thoroughly chewed this subject out." Severus' dark eyes were fixed upon Harry and finally Harry nodded. Severus took a deep breath before he continued, eyes still fixed upon Harry. "Harry, we have to talk about your reaction to the Dursleys…."

"Forget it! It was stupid of me to react this way…" Harry hastily cut in but Severus held up a slim, pale hand, cutting Harry off as the keen black eyes noticed how the younger wizard chewed his bottom lip apprehensively.

"Harry, your reaction was actually perfectly normal for a change. Sometimes a mere reminder of a dreadful and often traumatic event can send us back to those feelings of that time. I didn't anticipate that they could be in London…." Severus sighed as he watched Harry looked at him before his young husband said.

"I thought that I would be alright, but the moment I saw Uncle Vernon I…I felt the same way that I did all those years ago. All he has to do is to look at me and I step back in fear…" Harry shuddered at the memory, green eyes sparkling with pain and tears and Severus longed to erase them all.

How stupid and blind he had been for all those years. He ran a weary hand over his face and through his hair. What he had assumed had been arrogance had, in fact, been carefully hidden signs of abuse. He, of all people should have seen it. How and why Harry had been unable to protect himself against such behaviour, the heavens knew. The boy was powerful enough though, that had become clear in Severus' mind when they had encountered the Dursleys yesterday. The fear in the green eyes of his beloved, not to mention his own past, had prompted him forwards when he had stepped between Harry and Vernon.

His temper, short at best, had simply exploded as he began to realize the huge mistake he had made when he had seen the massive pain Dumbledore had caused Harry. Dumbledore had mistreated Harry just as surely as Severus had. The only difference was that Severus had refused to see what should have been clear from the very beginning, and Dumbledore had known what the Dursleys had been doing to Lily's son.

He felt a new surge of hate for the old Headmaster. Dumbledore had abused the younger wizard's affections for him and had manipulated him, using the fragile trust and love the younger male had developed over the year in the care of his friends to make him do something no child, Chosen One or not and damn prophecy or not, should ever had to do or endure.

It was no wonder that Harry didn't know what it meant to let go. In the past few years, the young wizard had lost so much, so many things he barely even had. Sirius Black, the former bane of Severus' existence and Harry's godfather, dead even before Harry had been given a chance to form a lasting relationship with him. Remus Lupin, due to the werewolf laws, had been unable to take care of Harry properly as it was supposed to be and now he was gone. The Weasleys also Harry had lost, when they had reacted out of fear and disgust when Harry had told them that he had chosen Severus. This had wounded Harry beyond anything else. He had hoped that those he considered family would react well to the news and, when they did not, questioned him harshly about any decision Harry had made.

They had come around eventually but Severus was not the kind of person to simply forgive them at the first opportunity. Still to this day the youngest and only daughter refused to speak to Harry, and Severus could sometimes see the look of wishful thinking as Harry caught sight of Ginny Weasley, which no doubt was giving him trouble in class.

Instead of acting on his power of authority as a teacher, Severus refused to give in. Harry needed to learn that he was not responsible for other people's happiness and he should be able to make his own decisions without the whole wizarding world falling over it. Severus had watched Harry struggle in the past few weeks and he regretted not being able to help his beloved. He sighed, it was all in the past now, and ran his hand once more through his hair. He refocused his attention on Harry.

"I shouldn't be able to feel this way, Severus. I defeated one of the darkest wizard's of all time and all Uncle Vernon has to do is to say something to me and I feel like a quivering ten year old." Harry spat out the words, angrily wiping at the tears.

"Harry, I don't honestly know how you managed to survive all those years but I know for sure that your uncle and aunt feared you. They fear magic. I know what is it like to fear your family, my….father did the same thing to me until I got my wand. I never feared my father again after that, for I knew that I was stronger than him and that I could defend myself. He had already beaten the magic out of my mother and she had never defended herself, I never knew why." Severus could see the widening of green eyes and he knew that Harry hadn't thought of the memories he had seen in their fifth year lesson.

"I didn't realize…" Harry begun, shaking his head to try and clear himself of the confused feelings.

"I didn't want you to, but just as surely, I hadn't realized what was going in on your home. If I had, you would have been out of there much sooner, blood wards or not." Severus' fingers came to rest upon Harry's trembling knee and Harry lower lip began to tremble as well. The hesitant green eyes rose to meet the black one as Severus prompted Harry to speak, which the younger wizard finally did.

"When I was a child, I always hoped that somebody would come and get me out of there. Somebody who cared for me, but nobody ever came. Not even one letter explaining what I did when I accidentally used magic. Finally in the summer as I turned eleven, letters came but I wasn't allowed to read them. Then Hagrid came, that was one of the best birthdays ever. And then, when I arrived here at Hogwarts, people looked up to me for something I don't even remember doing. Even you hated me, for reasons I never really understood, but nobody wanted to explain anything to me. They don't like to talk about my parents and people don't like me because I have wounded their families because I defeated Voldemort…It is confusing and then people ask how I turned out the way I did…" Harry bit out sharply.

"Ah but there are some choices in that as well, Harry. I am not saying that I should have treated you the way I did, but I was wrong and I admit it, only to you, mind you, but I admit it. Somebody should have seen the signs earlier and gotten you out of there, but the damage is already done. All we can do now, really, is work on it." Severus' thumb shifted over the fabric of Harry's pyjama trousers and the younger wizard frowned.

"Don't worry so. I am not going to harm you. Do you trust my word so little, my pet, that you frown so?" Severus leaned in closer, his breathing playing across Harry's lips.

"No, it is not that. I know that you won't harm me but is just a thought that has crossed my mind. Nobody ever owned me, you know…." At seeing the suddenly closed expression on Severus' face, Harry grew alarmed and, as the older wizard drew back slightly, Harry placed a hand on Severus' bare arm to stop him.

"Let me explain, Severus, before you become angry. You call me yours, and you are the only one to ever do so. It is flattering really, because you have always been truthful with me, however hurtful or harsh that truth might have been. You are also the dominant male in this relationship." Harry leaned against the warmth that Severus offered, even as the man frowned at him, unsure of what to say, as Harry yawned and finally concluded. "Severus, it is a good thing. I realized that I like having a person who takes charge and who can take care of me."

Harry didn't care that he was rambling as he yawned again and lowered himself into Severus' lap, softly saying. "Thank you for standing up for me yesterday. I now know that I shall never anger you again." He laughed softly, rubbing at his eyes and upsetting his glasses.

He could feel the fear evaporating as he spoke to Severus. The long hand gently began to cascade through his hair again, and Harry felt his head rise each time Severus took a breath where it lay against the older wizard's chest. This conversation had proven to Harry that he could trust the older wizard. He could say things to Severus without making him angry; being honest with the person he loved most in the world.

He could feel himself drifting off, only grunting at Severus' words that they should retire to bed only to suddenly find himself hanging in mid air. He looked down at Severus, who sneered at him as the older wizard floated Harry into the bedroom and undid the spell, causing Harry to crumple in an undignified heap on the bed. The younger wizard merely turned around and crawled underneath the covers, falling asleep the moment Severus slid in next to him and was oblivious until morning.

Harry's mood was light all throughout breakfast, ignoring the glances he received from the students with a bit of help from Severus. The older wizard seemed to break every one of his own rules by ruffling Harry's hair and chatting with him, murmuring low commentary under his breath, which sometimes nearly caused Harry to spew his food across the table.

This didn't go unnoticed by the students either and some actually gaped at them. Harry could see the angry brown eyes narrow as Ginny's eyes passed over him and he felt something tightening within him. Ginny had been a nuisance since the start of term, barely listening to his lectures, and Harry was getting fed up with it.

She looked him in the eye and then the next moment she bent her head low to whisper to another seventh year Gryffindor who glanced up at Harry as well. Severus noticed him stiffen, for the next moment the long fingers curled underneath his chin and his head was turned back to Severus to meet the smug look on Severus' face. It was a look which put Harry immediately on guard as he swallowed thickly and, had he looked behind him, he would have seen the wink that Severus received from the headmistress as she sipped her coffee innocently. Severus' dark eyes twinkled dangerously before he closed the distance between them, breaking all of his laws in one fluent movement as he captured Harry's lips.

After some careful probing Harry opened his mouth, feeling Severus' tongue slid in expertly. He was so caught off guard that he barely responded until he moaned hungrily into Severus' devouring mouth, until the headmistress coughed elegantly and Severus drew back, fingers still keeping Harry's chin steady. The DADA professor needed a long moment to catch his breath before shyly grinning up at Severus who merely raised an eyebrow in smooth response, before going back to his breakfast as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and that he hadn't just kissed his husband senseless, much to the amusement of some of the students.

The students for their part were divided. Some were chuckling softly at seeing the dazed blush that crept up the youngest Professor's cheeks. The most part were gaping like fish however, too amazed by the sudden change in their normally sour Potions Master, who never had done anything like this or at least it was rumoured to be. Those were the same students who hadn't cared what had been written in the papers and were now seeing the pure display of the love between the two Professors, it left some students shocked while they had known that their two teachers had been married.

Some, such as Ginny Weasley were whispering loudly, expressing their anger but Harry didn't listen. He steeled himself: one toe out of line and he would use his new title to his advantage.

He rose carefully, still a bit flustered from their kiss even as Severus paid no attention to him only when he was halfway out of his chair was he yanked back as Severus whispered. "Stand up for yourself, Potter. Enough is enough!"

Harry could only nod and then he was out of the Great Hall and in his classroom, having some quite moments to steel himself for the first class of the day, seventh year Gryffindor.

The sudden loud voices of the students as they entered his classroom and most of them greeting him friendly, some of the tension disappearing that had been hanging around the classroom since the beginning of term.

"Good morning class, we will begin this morning with the discussion of the defence against vampires…" Harry greeted his class with a smile and turned to tap his wand at the blackboard so the writing appeared on it. "Open your books at page 345 if you would…."

Loud talking at the back of the class distracted him and Harry turned, as did many of the students. Familiar red hair swayed as Ginny spoke loudly with her neighbour who was trying to keep her voice down and Harry bit back an angry sigh. He remembered Severus words from earlier and stood up straight, calling out. "Miss Weasley, anything you would like to share with the class?"

He had expected her to grin at him and then continue chatting until he sent her out of the classroom, but instead she turned to him for barely a second and said before resuming chatting. "Yes, _professor, _actually I do."

Harry felt his frustration peek and he crossed his arms over his chest, wand in hand as he said, "Well go ahead then. I am waiting…"

"Oh am I wasting your precious time that you would rather spend with your _lover_? Cuddling and snogging in the Great Hall? I have never seen anything so disgusting!" She spat out, angrily rising.

"Then you surely must have had your eyes shut in the Final Battle then, because I can point out a thousand different things that were more disgusting then me kissing Professor Snape. Or perhaps you don't like me kissing somebody else? Is that what this is about perhaps, Ginny?" Harry was at the end of his patience as he tapped his wand against his thigh and dropped his arms back to his side.

Ginny flushed a pale red for a moment but Harry didn't feel any satisfaction. He would be careful in guarding his tongue. It wouldn't do him any good if he lost his temper with her. "You betrayed me, Harry. You were supposed to marry me and instead you marry that….that…that…." Ginny burst into tears, unable to say anything as she sobbed with her arms in front of her face.

"Miss Noors, would you kindly escort Miss Weasley up to the Healing Wing? Inform her that this will not be the last conversation to be had about this." Harry could feel his anger rising, but it would do him no good to take it out on Ginny now, not when she was so emotional.

He dismissed the girls with a wave of his hand and ran a hand through his hair before smiling at the class to continue teaching, the rest of the day passing uneventful.

Before dinner Harry slipped into his quarters for a moment of peace, frowning when he found Severus waiting for him. He placed a quick kiss on the older man's cheek, frowning as Severus' arms were soon wrapped around him as the older wizard embraced him. "I heard about Miss Weasley's breakdown in your class today. I must congratulate you, my brat, on doing such a fantastic job. You have just survived your first student breakdown."

"It doesn't feel very amazing, Severus." Harry confessed.

"You must remember that Miss Weasley lost her brother recently and she is still recovering from the war, as are most students. It surprised me that she has lasted this long, that most students have lasted this long. Madam Pomfrey knows what to expect so you don't need to worry. Everything will be alright." Severus' voice was low and reassuring, easing Harry's nerves.

"Shall we go to dinner?" He asked, lifting his head to look at the black eyes.

"Actually no, we are going to have our dinner here and then I am going to enjoy a nice long hot bath with you, mister Potter Snape. I would like to finish what we started this morning at breakfast and I think that we will benefit from it greatly, much for the good of the students of course. They benefit so from healthy, happy professors after all." The dark voice was filled with amusement and Harry smiled.

"Of course they do. Everything is for the good of the students… So it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you want to see me naked?"

"Nothing what so ever. Nor has it got anything to do with the fact that no matter how delicious your arse might be, I might be persuaded to allow you to be on top for once. Only once mind you, I am still the dominant male after all." The low voice filled Harry up and before he knew it, he had dragged Severus to the bathroom, shedding clothes as they went and both students and professors did indeed benefit greatly from the new healthy and happy Potions Master and DADA professor.

**I hope you liked it. I need some ideas for the next chapter. It might be about the end of the probation period so post what you want to see. Review of course. **


	26. One step at a time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of ****Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This takes place a few weeks after the other chapter. Let's begin. Christmas season in the next chapter so send some ideas please. **

Severus sighed heavily as the students of his last class of the day finally disappeared through the door. He collected the scrolls of homework that had been laid on his desk, and ran a hand over his face. It was Friday afternoon and he could look forward to the holidays of doing nothing, except going to the match tomorrow between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the first Quidditch match of the season.

In a few days it would be Christmas and this would be the last quiet weekend for quite a while. They would be forced to spend it at Hogwarts because of the threat the wizarding world presented to them and, besides, neither of them had a place to go to.

Severus picked up his bag, carrying the scrolls into his private office and he dumped them there neatly, and then walked into the sitting area of their shared quarters.

Frowning when no exited cry came to greet him, only loud laughter and giggling from the other room, Severus picked up his wand and stepped into the library. The sight that greeted him there left him gaping.

Harry was on the floor, laughing as the blocks around him floated in the air, accompanied by soft giggles from a pudgy child with bright red hair. For a moment Severus wondered if he his eyes were deceiving him, but then the child's hair changed colour to bright pink and Severus put his wand away, relaxing as he realized that there was no danger.

The green eyes rose up to meet him, startled. Harry ceased laughing and a second later was on his feet, a grin splitting his face. The baby startled as Harry rushed around the baby to give Severus a kiss. Them the baby turned around unsteadily, throwing himself off balance where he sat and fell to the ground, beginning to cry as Harry drew back immediately with a soft, "Oh no!"

His brat's green eyes were wide and uncertain as the screams began to increase in volume. Harry took a step closer and he bent down, holding the child at arms' length, uncertainty radiating off of him.

Severus stepped closer, softly instructing. "Bring him closer to your own body, then with one arm support his arse and settle him upon your hip. If he is accustomed to be picked up he will accommodate." Harry did as instructed, the baby's cries lessening immediately to mere sniffles, and the child lay a weary head against Harry's shoulder, Harry's hand rising unintentionally and stroking the child's back to comfort him.

Severus hid a smile, nodding at Harry as his husband turned around to look at him. Harry still looked uncertain, unable to be fully comfort the child since he had no idea how. The amber eyes of the child settled upon him and the child sniffed the air, frowning slightly.

"Harry who is this?" Severus finally asked, frowning himself as he began to realize that the child bore an eerie resemblance to somebody he knew. He gestured with his free hands to the two chairs that stood near the fireplace.

Strangely enough the fireplace had been welded shut and Severus' hand ran out to touch the bricks which had, only that morning, been a good, working fireplace. Harry had settled in a chair and was bouncing the small child upon his knee, seeming to feel much more comfortable.

"Harry, why is the fireplace welded shut?"

The green eyes locked with his own and Harry finally spoke. "They don't want me to take Teddy anywhere. This is Teddy Lupin, my godson."

There was a note of pride in Harry's voice and Severus remembered the question Harry had asked after their wedding feast. He looked at the child in Harry's lap, the amber eyes, which didn't change colour in the slightest, resembled their father's often intelligent look, as the child sniffed the air again.

"So I should offer him my hand or throw him a bone to fetch?" He asked instead, as the child broke out into a grin, wrinkling his nose as his hair faded to a similar untidy mop of black hair. Severus nearly heaved a groan.

"Severus!" Harry scowled at him and Severus finally burst out laughing, unable to contain himself. Harry looked surprised but pleased as well, no longer looking away like he would have done a few months ago. Severus reached out with one hand to trace his fingertips over Harry's cheek, offering his other hand to Teddy who grasped it firmly.

"Hello Ted, my name is Severus. I am Harry's bond mate." Severus used his gentler voice, lowering it slightly, and he saw out of the corner of his eye how Harry swallowed thickly and briefly closed his eyes. He had no idea his very voice had that affect upon his brat.

Harry bounced the child, which gurgled happily in response as the other sticky hand was transferred to holding Severus' hand as well. The small and thick fingers of Teddy were examining his slender fingers, passing over the lines in his palms as the child declared something only he could understand.

"So this is Remus Lupin's child?"

"Yes, and Tonks' child as well. Earlier this afternoon, Professor McGonagall called for me and, when I went up to her office, Teddy was there with Andromeda Tonks. She had some things to do and Professor McGonagall had hinted that I wanted to see Teddy, so here he is. I've been playing with him but I think he is a bit tired through." Harry sounded a bit winded himself.

"Is Teddy going to stay the night?" Severus asked when Harry refused to meet his eyes.

Harry only nodded, his body tensed and shied away from Severus as if he expected to be beaten or shouted at. Feeling pity stir his heart, Severus softly asked. "Is there a room prepared for him?"

Harry still refused to meet his eyes and Severus sighed as he continued. "Harry, relax! I am not going to put Teddy out in the hallway simply because I come home to find your godson sitting here. He strikes me as an agreeable child and as far as we are clear on the subject that you will be the one to go and fetch him whenever he cries, then everything is well with me. Like I told you last summer, Teddy, or your friends are more then welcome."

Harry's body relaxed and Severus knew if it hadn't been for Teddy, Harry would have been sitting in his lap by now, offering him kisses and such things even when there was no need to. Severus had spent more then one night on the couch with his arms full of his husband who was lazily reading or grading his papers with his head in Severus' lap, once in a while sharing a kiss.

If Severus had known a year ago that he would know first hand that Harry Potter was, in fact, when encouraged and enough at ease, a very affectionate person, he would have laughed very hard. The intelligent, quiet young male which was hidden underneath the false, cheery behaviour was more like Lily's personality then James'. Perhaps if circumstances had been different and Harry had lived with his parents, he might have turned out differently.

"You are my equal, not my pet, and not my house elf. You are capable of thinking for yourself, even when I sometimes wonder if you make the right decisions. You don't need my permission to invite people into your home, people you care about. I am your bond mate and my duty is to keep you happy, satisfied in all areas and to be faithful to you. My personal duty to you, is to make sure that you don't turn out like me, a bitter man."

Harry merely smiled at him sweetly and answered. "How could I possibly turn out like you, Severus? I mean you are kinder then you give yourself credit for. I do wonder if the wizarding world will stop spinning when they learn who Severus Snape truly is."

"Let us not test that theory. I mean, the wizarding world needs to adjust to so many things different from the past, it is better left alone." Severus purred softly as Teddy gave a loud cry, startling them both.

Harry immediately turned his attention back to his godson and tried his best to find out what was wrong. As the thick tears fell over the cheeks, the amber eyes locked on Severus as the child willed Severus to understand what was wrong. Frowning, Severus tugged his hands back and then held out his arms as he asked. "Did you feed him yet?"

The confused glance from Harry told him all he needed to know and he lifted Teddy into his own lap, settling the distressed and obviously hungry child against his chest with a firm hand on his back. Harry jumped up, speaking softly to himself as he ran from the room, returning quickly enough with a cup and a spoon, settling himself back in the chair and glancing down into the cup.

"This looks…." The younger wizard finally said the disgust on his face already evident. He merely picked up a spoonful, holding it out to Teddy who glared at him for a moment and then shifted his head to the side.

Severus laughed softly, muttering a soft charm that changed the food to something more suitable and sweeter for the child with the same ingredients and Teddy hopefully poked his nose back out of the Severus' robe, opening his mouth as Harry held the spoon out.

"How did that verse go? One for mama…?" Severus slowly began as he watched Harry's eyes darken and the younger DADA Professor said.

"I wouldn't know, Severus."

"Ah good, that makes two of us. I am afraid that in my case it is simple forgetfulness…." He said smugly.

"Yes you are nearly forty after all, Severus." His technique had worked and he watched Harry playfully return the jibe. His lover's face had lit up again and Teddy had made use of the distraction to grab the spoon and smear some of the food across Severus' black robe.

Despite himself, Severus glanced up when Harry began to laugh, shaking his head in amusement. He cast a cleaning charm upon himself, allowing the magic to dance over Teddy as well, who sat still in response.

The child then drooped his head against Severus' stomach, who startled in response, looking down into the amber eyes that glanced up at his own. Harry held the spoon out, his hand shaking slightly as he waited for Teddy to start eating again. "Perhaps he is not hungry at all." The younger professor finally murmured, putting the spoon back in the cup.

"Does he nap in the afternoon?" Severus leaned back in the chair, forcing himself to relax as Teddy shifted in Severus' lap, trying to find a comfortable spot to doze in. Finally the child settled with his back against Severus' stomach, head dropped back against the firm muscles and soft robes as he babbled incoherently, his hair still the same mop of untidy black hair.

"If he is going to change his eye colour to green, then it is time for him to go back to his grandmother." Severus couldn't help but run his fingers lightly through Teddy's hair.

He looked at Harry to find his brat looking at him with an expression Severus had never seen before. Harry was looking at him with adoration. The green eyes were shining with unshed tears and Severus felt his heart constrict heavily in his chest.

He wondered what was wrong and as the baby's even breaths filled the room, Severus reached out with one hand to lay it on Harry's knee. Harry looked at him, his face constricted in pain and Severus could read desire in it as well, as the younger male choked out, "I always wanted a family…"

Severus raised an eyebrow; Harry had never occurred him as the family sort of type. But then he remembered that his husband was an orphan, had been since birth nearly, and since his own family had been less then kind to him, it was natural that the younger male longed for something to call his own. Severus felt something flare in his chest, pain he realized that Harry didn't view him as family.

"I thought I was your family…" He was unable to keep the hurt from his voice and he watched how Harry recoiled immediately, something shutting behind the green eyes as his brat stammered.

"I don't mean it like this…." Harry ran a hand through his hair, over his face until he blurted out, unable to contain himself, the pain in his eyes quite clear. "…This isn't how things were supposed to be. I was supposed to be with you and Remus was supposed to be alive and able to take care of his own kid. I am not supposed to be like Sirius…"

"What does Black have to do with this?" Severus thundered harshly, Teddy forgotten.

"Everything, Severus, don't you see the resemblance between him and me? He was trapped in Azkaban, unable to take care of me like he had to. I am trapped as well, unable to take care of Teddy!" Harry's voice dropped lower and Severus felt the colour draining his face.

"Is this how you view our marriage, Potter? Like an entrapment?" He asked coldly, fury rising in his face.

Harry had paled considerably and then his husband cried out in an angry, confused voice, "No. I…"

"I don't want to hear it, Potter! I don't want to hear the lies! Is this how you played it all out? You are every inch your father's son…." Severus ignored Teddy who was screaming loudly at this point, having been awoken by their voices.

Harry sprang to his feet, the insult colouring his cheeks a dull red, but instead of anger or fury in his eyes, Severus could only see misery, pain and weariness as his husband said something that nearly made Severus' heart stop. "No, I mean trapped as in that I don't know how to take care of Teddy. I never knew how, Severus…."

His husband's voice broke and Harry sat back down, curling up in the chair as Severus got to his feet, trying to console Teddy as he went to sit on the armrest of Harry's chair. He felt out his element as he began to say, "I am sorry, brat…I shouldn't have said those things…Like I said earlier, we are both scarred….I am sorry, Harry…I…."

He fell silent as he felt Harry's head coming to rest against his side, his brat's hand on his thigh as Severus cradled Teddy closer, the child's scream lessening instantly. _This is how it should have been with Harry as well. He should have been comforted when he cried, not locked in a cupboard, _he thought ruefully.

Harry was silent and Severus was unable to say anything. They had just survived their first fight and all because of some stupid misunderstanding between them. Slowly he lowered his hand to tug at Harry's hair, Teddy was now sprouting longer black hair and Severus groaned.

"Ted, stop this! Make it pink for all I care but don't add insult to injury by looking like me!" He said firmly, the child looking up at him with large amber eyes. Severus turned back to look at Harry, the haunted green eyes were looking at the floor and Harry was biting his lip, contemplating something and Severus began cascading through his brat's hair as he softly asked. "Harry, what do you mean by family?"

Harry didn't look up at him but Severus could see how the shoulders tensed. Harry finally said, "I always wanted children. I don't know but I always… when I thought about the future… it was with some children…."

Harry's voice trailed off and Severus heard the unspoken agreement between them both. For years neither of them had thought about the future, both unable to see past the defeat of Voldemort. Now to come face to face with said future, it was touch and go for them both.

Teddy was babbling again, settling himself with a contented sigh against Severus who cradled him closer instinctively. The child was once again sporting messy dark hair and Severus hid a smile.

"You do realize that the chances of us being able to adopt a child is highly unlikely, even with your fame but my…past is in the way…" Severus carefully breached the subject.

"I don't want to adopt! I think that it is better to allow that idea of the future to slip away quietly…" Harry looked up at him, the large, solemn eyes gazing up at him, thoughtful.

"I thought you wanted children?"

"No, not really. I guess I always saw children because it was expected of me to have them, but now I think I don't want any. I don't want to be tied down and children would do such a thing. When we are truly free, I want to enjoy it. We will be free for the first time in our lives…"

Harry looked exited at the prospect and Severus found himself chuckling softly in response. He ran his hand once again through his brat's messy hair and answered with a smile. "I think I am in agreement with that idea, Harry. But what if Andromeda Tonks asks you to take care of Teddy, as his godfather?"

The child fastened against his chest gave an exited bounce at the mentioning of his name and Severus lowered Teddy slowly to sit on his knee. The child gave a yawn and rubbed at his eyes with one hand.

"Then I will see about that when the time presents itself. I am not going to make a decision now, Severus. This is nearly three years into the future and, if there is one thing that I have been taught about this, is that I will take it one step at a time. Besides I think that at this moment our relationship and how we grow accustomed to things are really what matters. We are kind of stuck in one place at the moment."

In the past that might have angered him, or stung, but Harry was only telling the truth. Harry was only bobbing his head now against Severus' side and as the older wizard glanced down he confirmed that in fact Harry was rubbing his face into Severus' robe, startling when he realized that Harry was nuzzling closer.

Teddy gave a big yawn and threw out his arms at Harry, mumbling softly. Harry sat up immediately, wrapping his hands around his godson to lift him into his lap, relieving Severus of the duty of the small child, who strangely felt the loss immediately.

Harry sat back against him, settling the child on his bent knees but instead Teddy gave a loud wail and Harry settled the child on his hip as one small hand of the half werewolf rose up to tug on Severus' slender one who allowed the child to take it.

They sat like that for some time, enjoying the peace and the closeness of each other. As the hand that had been wrapped around Severus' one suddenly relaxed the older wizard glanced down. Teddy's eyes had dropped closed and the child was resting with his head buried in Severus' side, much like Harry was often, his brat was looking down at the sleeping child with a look of love, a look that Severus had seen only one other occasion with Harry, this fond look and that had been the time when he had given Harry his ring on the brat's birthday.

He lowered his hand again and he slowly began to massage Harry's skull, softly suggesting. "Perhaps we can put Teddy to bed." Harry made a sound in the back of his throat that Severus couldn't decipher but the older wizard recognized that Harry wanted to remain here with him and he allowed it, smiling at the fireplace instead.

After a few moments Harry moved and Severus noticed how Harry lifted the sleeping baby to his hip, settling the child comfortably against him. His husband looked at him and Severus rose, allowing Harry to lead the way and Harry entered their bedroom where a crib stood against the wall.

"Is Teddy supposed to sleep in here?" Severus stopped in the doorway, staring at the crib, which looked strangely out of place.

"Of course, where else do you expect him to sleep?" Harry turned back to him, one eyebrow raised.

"The library perhaps or in the sitting room?"

"Severus, we won't be able to hear him. Besides it is only for one night, then you won't have to share the bedroom again." Harry was actually smirking lightly and then he leaned over to gently brush his fingertips over the thick messy black hair of the sleeping child and tiptoed out of the room, grasping Severus by the arm as he went.

Severus allowed Harry to turn him, wrapping his arms around him as his brat looking up at him, smiling at him and then rising up on his toes to kiss Severus' lips, who bent his head in response.

Before he was even able to taste the lips that were offered to him, the rustling of wings could be heard and Harry to frown at the owl that had flown in through Severus' owl hole. The animal flapped its wings for a moment and then landed on the back of the couch, dropping the letter it held.

Sharing an amused glance with Harry, the younger wizard walked forward and opened the letter, reading it quickly before looking up at Severus and saying, much to his ever growing amazement. "Mrs Weasley has invited us both for Christmas."

**So Harry and Severus will be spending Christmas at the Weasleys, so please send me all the ideas that you want to see there. Fights with Ginny, an angry Ron and for once a Mrs Weasley who is on Severus' side. Review of course. **


	27. Christmas at the Weasley's I

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this will be the Christmas Chapter. This is their first official Christmas so prepare yourselves for gifts, shouts and happy celebration at the Weasley Family celebration. **

"Why am I going through this again?" Severus asked for the third time that day, pulling a sweater over his head and upsetting the long dark hair. It was still very early in the morning and he and Harry were getting ready to go to the Weasleys where Mrs Weasley had asked them to come before breakfast. 

"I told you before, Severus, that Mrs Weasley invited us for Christmas." Harry's voice sounded muffled because of the fact that his messy head was still buried underneath the duvet as the younger wizard had yet to emerge. Severus rolled his eyes. 

He raised his wand, muttering a quiet charm and he heard the soft yet undignified cry when Harry suddenly emerged, floating in mid air as he gazed down at Severus. His green eyes were squinting shut as he tried to get Severus into focus. 

"Yes, but why does it have to be so early? Are you sure that you would rather not go alone? This Christmas is not going to be a quiet one…" Severus lazily flicked his wand the moment Harry had crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, causing Harry to twirl around in mid air. His brat yelped, startled. 

The green eyes flew open and Harry scowled at Severus, still twirling slowly through the air above the bed. "She especially extended the invitation to you, Severus. She wants us both to come and enjoy this Christmas. Ginny is staying at Hogwarts so we won't bother her. Ron is bringing Hermione…Severus, stop that!"

Harry's scowl became even darker when Severus spun him more quickly. The green eyes locked with his own and, after a moment, Harry heaved a groan, before Severus ended the spell with another lazy flick of his wand, causing Harry to crumble in an undignified heap upon the bed. 

His brat sat up scowling darkly in between the covers, hair tousled and oversized shirt slipping off his shoulder, looking quite delicious. Severus felt his body tingling as he stalked around the bed, prowling towards his brat. 

He could see the widening of the green eyes as Harry began to realize what he was doing. The younger wizard quickly fumbled towards the nightstand on the other side of the bed to grasp his wand and glasses, but he had been sleeping on Severus' side of the bed, rolling over when Severus had left their warm comfort. 

Yet Harry was not quick enough, as he felt the arms around his waist and the physically stronger wizard hailed him back to Severus' chest, burying him underneath the larger weight of the taller wizard. As Harry struggled weakly, too overcome with laughter, he crumpled in Severus' arms, going limp in his lover's embrace. 

He could feel the thin lips on his neck and he heaved a slow moan, lazily allowing the early morning touch even when they were supposed to be at the Weasley's soon. Severus was slowly using those sinfully skilful fingers of his to divest Harry of his sleeping shirt. 

Harry could feel himself becoming boneless as he sagged against Severus' clad body. He had never thought that he could feel like this, enjoy this so much. Now he knew what the other boys had been talking about in the shower when they had come back from Quidditch practise. 

Ginny had never been able to rouse these feelings within him. Perhaps if Harry hadn't been so involved and focused upon Severus, then maybe she would have. He slowly enjoyed the sensations that were beginning to form in his stomach, making his blood beginning to boil. He moaned hungrily as his erection flared to life. 

He wiggled against Severus, struggling in his arms to turn and to kiss the other wizard hungrily. His magic rose on its own accord, making the sheets ruffle slightly as Harry struggled to turn. 

"Lay still," The velvet voice commanded and Harry obeyed without question. He went rigid in Severus' arms, feeling hips push against his own, an answering hardness that pressed against his back. Then the mouth that latched onto his earlobe, and nipped gently as Harry waited with baited breath before the velvet like voice continued. 

"My dear brat, as lovely as it would be to tumble around the bed with you, it is time that you got dressed." The delicious warmth pushed away from Harry and the younger wizard turned, a momentary flash of hurt shooting through him at what was being denied to him. 

He looked at Severus, knowing that the older wizard was aroused, but Severus merely raised a dark eyebrow, his eyes smouldering and lips curling in amusement. "You can't just leave it like this…" Harry proclaimed, his voice raising an octave as he moved towards Severus. 

"Actually, my pet I can. You need to learn some restraint. Can you restrain yourself until tonight?" Severus' eyebrow rose as the wizard licked his lips. 

Harry found, much to his annoyance, that his eyes were glued to the tongue that wet the thin lips before, with great effort, he managed to tear his eyes away from the view. Slowly he lifted his gaze upwards to meet the amused dark eyes as he asked, "So this is contest of some sort." 

"If you wish to call it that…" Severus informed him with an incline of the dark head. 

"So if I manage to restrain myself all day, without dragging you into a spare bedroom or something like that, I will get a prize?" 

"What prize would you be looking for then?" Severus purred, crossing his arms over his chest, dark eyes roaming Harry's face hungrily. 

"That you will do anything that I ask tonight…and if you win….then I will do whatever you want…within limits of course." Harry shifted slightly, a blush rising up into his cheeks. 

"I will make you into the likes of me just yet, brat. Very well, any rules?"

"Yeah, no cheating. No sly touches or anything that borders on the obscene." Harry swallowed thickly as Severus held out his hand which Harry shook with great anticipated as he felt the magic dance over his skin. 

"Agreed, Professor Potter Snape, now get dressed if you would." Severus sat himself in a chair as Harry picked up his clothes and, with another bemused smile towards his husband, he disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed, wondering how he would get through the day when the mere sight of Severus filled him with anticipation. 

Finally he managed to emerge from the bathroom and walked up to Severus, seeing the widening of the black eyes and the smug triumph grin beginning to form. Then Harry abruptly turned, and, quickly turning back to Severus, he began to button up his shirt, slowly, oh so slowly as Severus coolly lifted an eyebrow. 

The dark eyes followed the movements of nimble fingers which worked very slowly to button up the buttons until Severus reached for his wand and charmed them to button up. He stood up and gestured to the rusty chain that lay on the salon table. 

Harry recognized the portkey and as he grabbed it, allowing Severus to grab the other end. Right before they were pulled away from the solicity of their shared rooms, Severus suddenly stepped closer and before Harry had any time to react his lover's hand had cupped his left buttocks. Harry moaned loudly as he felt the familiar tug behind his navel. 

The suddenly chilly air made Harry realize that Severus was still holding him and he quickly spun away, dropping his end of the chain and crying out, "That is not fair! I said no cheating…"

"I wasn't cheating, nor was I touching you in a place that is inappropriate. I am your bond mate; your arse belongs to me, cheeks and all." Severus picked up the chain and deposited it in his pocket, smirking at Harry who turned away to look at the house standing there. 

The door of the Burrow banged open and a plump witch came rushing out, calling, "Harry, Severus, you are finally here. I was just telling Arthur that I thought you would never show up. Come inside, come inside, it is freezing out here." Harry soon found himself buried in the strong arms of Mrs Weasley and he heard an amused snort behind him before Mrs Weasley released Harry abruptly. The younger wizard stumbled before he turned to find a surprised Severus holding Mrs Weasley at arms length, who was holding him by the shoulders and looking critically at him before declaring. 

"You don't look as pale as you did two months ago but…Hmn…"She then released him and walked around him as Harry could barely stifle his laughter. Then much to Severus' unease, and Harry's intense pleasure, she reached out with one hand and patted Severus' stomach. The older wizard nearly stepped back as she said, "Yes, we really need to get some more fat on those bones, my dear boy; you are far too thin for your own good…." 

Severus managed to step out of reach of Mrs Weasley's hands and he smoothed his robe out self consciously as he glared at her and ground out. "Madam, I hardly think my eating habits are the point of discussion at this…"

"Severus Snape, don't you dare take that tone with me! You are Harry's husband and as such you are family, and as Harry's family member, I have the right to tell you if you are too thin in my own house and to make sure that you eat properly at this Christmas meal! If you don't like it then you can remain outside in the cold…" 

She matched his glare with one of her own and placed her hands on her hips. Harry was reminded of when she scowled at her own sons or husband. It was too much for him and he burst out in laughter, startling both Mrs Weasley and Severus who both flushed, Mrs Weasley with pleasure at seeing Harry so carefree and Severus with anger. 

The older wizard took a deep breath and pinched his nose as he closed his eyes in order to prevent himself lashing out. It was meant kindly but Severus had never, in all of his adult life, had a woman, maternally, telling him what was good for him and what not. He knew that to Mrs Weasley, who had taken care of and raised seven children, it was second nature to feed those who came to her house and that he should feel blessed by it. 

He opened his eyes again to see both other occupants of the garden looking at him. He could see the well hidden anxiety in Harry's eyes and finally gave a curt nod. "Let's not waste any time then, if you expect me to eat more then what is my regular want." 

Mrs Weasley quickly shot back inside, allowing Severus and Harry to approach the house at a more sedate pace. Harry fell into step beside him, his arm going around Severus' waist and the messy head bumping into his shoulder as his brat gave him a wide grin and said, one hand brushing his stomach, "I happen to like that you are fit. Should I inform Mrs Weasley that you aren't all skin and bones but muscles as well? She might just demand proof." 

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Severus shot back, smiling back at Harry despite himself. 

"I like you just the way you are." Harry then said, stopping in his tracks and placing both hands on Severus' sides so he could peer up into the dark eyes. Severus gazed down at him patiently as Harry began to chew his bottom lip. 

"That makes two of us then." Severus answered, one finger brushing Harry's lip to stop him from chewing on it. Severus then leaned in to whisper. "Besides I would like for you to be a bit taller but truth be told, you are fine the way you are. You actually manage to fit, in all manageable poses." He drew back, watching as that happy grin spread on Harry's face before two cries came from the entrance of the house, announcing the appearance of Ron and Hermione. 

Harry gave him one last smile and then ran towards his friends, allowing Ron to punch him on the shoulder and Hermione to embrace him as Severus approached the house. He had expected them to go in without him but they waited until he had caught up with them. 

Hello Professor Snape…" Ron said, his ears turning pink. 

The red haired wizard was as tall as Severus was and the older wizard raised a dark eyebrow as he said, "Mister Weasley, call me Severus, if you would. I think you have earned that right…"

Ron coloured slightly but met his eyes as he said, "Very well, if you will call me Ron. Mister Weasley makes me sound old and mature, something I am not." Ron managed a grin at him and Severus was distracted when Hermione came bouncing towards him, giving him that same smirk she always wore in class and which Severus had, many times, managed to wipe away with a sarcastic remark.

"Hello Miss Granger," He greeted her as she smiled at him, saying. 

"Hello Professor." 

He nodded her again and then Ron pulled Hermione inside with the words, "Best not to let mum wait too long, she's going to have a fit." He could see the green eyes twinkling with joy as he followed Harry inside to confront the mayhem. 

The Weasley clan was large, Severus knew as he had taught all their brats when they had been at school at one point, but he could see the signs of the still recent loss of their family member. Arthur Weasley had aged considerably and Severus could see that George was absent, he couldn't blame the former twin but as Arthur caught his questioning gaze he said, "George is at the shop. He opened it on Christmas day as well, saying that he needs the extra money after the war since he is expecting a huge sale." 

Arthur sighed and despite himself Severus placed a hand on the thin shoulder next to his own and found himself saying, "He will never fully recover from the loss. Give him time but don't allow him to become a stranger to his family. If he comes home today and does not wish to see me, I will leave…" 

"Nonsense, you are part of the family now, Severus. It took some adjusting, that is true but it is good to see Harry smiling happily now. You are good for him…" Arthur smiled at him as his eldest son Bill came to stand beside them.

"Ah, Professor, how are you?" 

"Mr Weasley, I am well, considering the circumstances. I still wish to thank you for the work you have done when I was on trial. It is much appreciated…" Severus felt at a loss. He never had been one to do small talk but Bill merely grinned at him, the scars on his face smoothing out some. 

"Don't mention it. There was something I wanted to ask you, by the way, professor. You brewed the wolfsbane potion for Remus Lupin, is there quite possible a smaller dose for somebody who has been attacked by a werewolf? Whenever the full moon comes and goes, I have some…strange habits which grow harder to ignore over time…" Bill fell silent, as Arthur pressed a glass of scotch in Severus' hand who took a hasty sip.

"I am not entirely sure but I will do some test and see what I can find. You do not actually transform into a wolf?" 

"No, just some wilder sides and the pull of the moon is nearly irresistible…." Bill's eyes flashed for a moment like Lupin's eyes had done when the wolf had come close to the surface. 

"I will look into it," Severus promised, his mind already busy with the research he would be able to do. They were distracted when Harry laughed loudly at something Teddy was doing. 

Severus felt a smile pull at his lips as he regarded his brat who was surrounded by friends and those he considered family, smiling happily and obviously at ease. The green eyes lifted up to his own and Severus gave a jerk of his head and much to his pleasure he saw Harry flushing before grinning at him and refocusing upon the small baby in his lap who was gurgling loudly.

"It seems that Harry has settled well into marriage life," Arthur's soft voice came and Severus turned his head to look at the father of seven children. 

"Yes." Severus couldn't really offer anything more but then Arthur clasped him on the shoulder and continued. 

"I am glad that you both found happiness. Now let's eat." Severus allowed the head of the Weasley family to lead him to the table so laced with food that it made Severus' eyes widen. Not even at Hogwarts on a normal day was there so much food, but it seemed that this was normal for the Weasley family as they settled around the table. Harry was sitting next to him, shifting closer to him and Severus recognized the signs of content as he watched Harry joke around. 

Mrs Weasley was heaping food upon all the plates and she handed on to Severus who gaped at the platter filled with food. He could never finish it. Harry was sharing his opinion it seemed for he was protesting loudly, "Mrs Weasley, I can't finish that…" 

"Oh Harry, dear, don't worry, you have all day to finish your food. We are not pressed for time here." Mrs Weasley smiled at Harry and uncertainly Harry returned the gesture before digging in.

Severus could feel Harry fidgeting by his side before the hand came to rest upon his thigh as Harry sought reassurance and whispered, "You better start eating before Mrs Weasley has another fit." 

Raising his eyebrow at his brat he saw Harry smiled before he too began to eat. 

The breakfast/lunch/dinner or whatever it was called progressed somewhat uneventfully until Arthur suddenly sat up straighter, an expression of alarm on his face, causing the others to tense as he said, "The wards have been breeched, somebody is approaching the house." 

Mrs Weasley jumped to her feet, drawing her wand as she rushed to the door to look out the window. "It is Ginny!" She cried out, joy in her voice as she rushed outside to greet her daughter. 

"Ginny was supposed to stay at Hogwarts." Arthur got to his feet, alarm passing over his face as he looked at his eldest son Bill, who was regarding him calmly. 

"Perhaps she wanted to come too. You don't suppose…?" Bill's eyes passed over Harry and Severus and Severus could read the unhappy emotions in them as he struggled to get to his feet. 

"We should go!" His voice startled Harry who had been dozing lightly by his side, too full because of the food. 

"No, you remain! It is time Ginny came to terms with the fact that you two are married. She had long enough to adjust to the new way of things and she has gotten away with that kind of behaviour for long enough." Arthur Weasley's voice sounded firm as he pushed Severus back down into his seat. 

Mrs Weasley's chattering came from the kitchen together with Ginny's voice which sounded strangely annoyed. "I just wanted to come home, mum. Hogwarts is not the same as other years; half the professors are gone…"

Ginny stopped chatting the moment she stepped into the living room and caught sight of Harry and Severus. A shocked expression crossed her face before she turned back to her mother, but not before Severus had seen the anger in her otherwise pretty face and she hissed, "I thought we didn't entertain criminals." 

Even later when he and Harry were discussing the day's events, he couldn't say for sure who had reacted first, but it had been something else. Nobody had ever truly defended Severus before, not that they had needed to but the few times stood out in his memory. 

Ron got to his feet, his face as red as his ears as he hissed, "You take that back!"

At the same time Mrs Weasley exploded and shouted, "Ginevra Weasley, we didn't raise you this way! This is unacceptable, young lady!" 

"But they are criminals!" She cried out, confused as she stared from her brother to her mother. 

"They aren't! If you can't deal with my best friend and his husband being here then we will leave! All of us!" Ron was shaking with rage. 

"How can you defend him? He was a Death Eater! He murdered Albus Dumbledore! He cursed George and he stole Harry away from me!" 

"Oh get over it already, will you? Harry never wanted you! Go and find somebody else like you did all those years before you were with Harry! Severus is an honourable man and the Wizengamot's decision stands. That doesn't mean that we should shun him because of it! The war is over and I for one will not allow this kind of behaviour to go on!" 

"Ron, you are a bloody hypocrite! You never liked him!" She screamed. 

"That was before I got to know him and before he married Harry. Harry is bound to Severus and I for one will allow Harry the happiness he wants and if that means that I have to be kind to Severus as well, then so be it!" Ron declared with finality as he sat back down, huffing and his ears still red. 

"Ginny, you will stop this ridiculous behaviour! We have allowed you free rein for long enough! You have been giving Harry nothing but grief over his marriage. It is not Severus' fault or Harry's for that matter, that Fred is gone. We are all struggling with this and unless you can pull yourself together and share some things with the family, all of them, then I am afraid that you need to go upstairs until you have calmed down!" Arthur's voice broke in as he faced his only daughter. 

She was staring at her father, her eyes filling with tears until she collapsed in her mother's arms. Severus was pulled out his thoughts as he felt how tightly Harry had clenched his arm and with one look at his brat, at seeing the tense pale face of his beloved, Severus tried to rise until Mrs Weasley shot out from over her daughter's shoulder. 

"Sit down, Severus and eat!" Her voice sounded so firm that he couldn't help but obey and as he found Harry smiling at him, he thought that perhaps having a family wouldn't be so hard. 

**So that is part one. The chapter is too big to be in one chapter so I divided it. I need ideas for presents and in the next chapter you will see how everybody responds to presents and Ginny tries to be nice and the contest between Harry and Severus continues. Review of course. **


	28. Christmas at the Weasley's II

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am glad people like the story. There will be two more chapters with this one before I am going to jump three years ahead. I need ideas for both chapters. One with Severus' birthday and the other one three years after the probation period. This will continue where the last chapter left off. Let's begin.**

Severus spent more time watching Ginny Weasley out of the corner of his eyes than focusing on his meal. She seated herself in between Ron and Mrs Weasley, her body tensed and shielded away from them all. She sat in the chair like a broken bird, her shoulders hunched up and her eyes fixed upon her plate.

Much to his surprise he felt pity stir his heart, like it had done with Harry on several occasions but his brat had the good sense to go back to eating, even when it was a response that Severus could see was automatic.

Harry was chewing without thinking, eyes locking on his plate without seeing what he ate. He probably didn't taste it either and Severus fought the urge to startle him.

In the few times that they had taken the meal in their own rooms, he had enjoyed startling Harry when he was loudly chatting to him about his day. It had backfired on him when Harry had insisted on feeding him and Severus knew horror had shown in his face but Harry had grinned at him, instead of being crestfallen like Severus would have expected and told him that they had to go through it because it was something a couple did.

In truth Severus hadn't really minded it. It had been fun though when, instead of Harry wiping his mouth with a napkin, he had used his mouth to wipe all the crumbs away. It had resulted in a healthy exercise for them both. As Harry was chased around the dungeon rooms by Severus, the younger wizard shed his clothes before they both found their way into the bathroom.

He shook his head when he noticed that Harry was watching him and kneading his thigh underneath the table. The younger male smiled at him, that secret happy smile that Severus had been gifted with since the first time he had known Harry Potter.

He inclined his head and he knew that Harry would know the gesture for what it was. In the past few months he had watched Harry blossom, though the occasional nightmare still found its way into their bedroom and sleep, but Severus had his fair share as well.

He was glad that they were at Hogwarts and not some other place, for at the castle they could not see the families that had been torn apart by the war: the people who had died fighting for their lives and who all had looked up at Harry for protection and guidance, even when Harry had barely gotten his own life in order.

He could see it in the Weasleys. They were all struggling to deal with the loss of a family member and everybody did it in their own way. Ron had Hermione who was trying to get her parents to remember her again if he remembered the stories correctly. Molly and Arthur Weasley had each other. Bill had his own wife and Charlie had gone back to Romania to work with his beloved dragons. Percy and George, however, were another story. Severus hadn't seen and he could only imagine the kind of state those brothers were in. Percy had been there when Fred had died, had been the one to stand right next to him. What kind of blow it was to the brightest son, Severus didn't know.

Ginny hadn't been coping. She had been angry and upset, unable to come to terms with the many changes in her life, and Severus couldn't really blame her, only offer her guidance even when she didn't want it.

No, instead he focused upon Harry and his own healing, making sure that everything was right between them. If truth be told, they had come a long way since the Last Battle as he watched Harry blossom more and more each day in his care and with his love. For perhaps the first time in his life, Severus felt proud of something.

He loved Harry more then life itself and while it still frightened him, he knew that he was happy even when he didn't always show it. It was fine though, because Harry loved him for who he was, and that was enough for him.

He placed his hand over the brat's where it still lingered on his thigh and he slowly, lovingly, using a gentle touch to trace his fingertips over the knuckles. Harry used his thumb to caress Severus' thigh. The touch was light beneath the cover of the table and very private, and Severus was glad that Harry saw it as such.

"Have you eaten enough, Severus?" Mrs Weasley asked, shaking him from his thoughts. Severus removed his hand from where it had been resting over Harry's, whose hand was slowly creeping upwards, inch by inch.

"Yes, thank you, Molly. Perhaps later today, but for the moment I have eaten enough," He told her politely, shifting in his seat to ignore the warmth of Harry's hand, which was inching to the left.

"You will have to come round for dinner more often. Soon we will have some flesh on those bones and if you are really lucky you might have to buy new robes within the next few years. You must pick them in a colour other than black of course, even though you have assured me that you own some." She winked at him and Severus could feel his face colouring. He struggled to find words as people around him choked on their drinks and hastily covered up snickers.

Severus fumbled for breath and words, not in the least bit now that Harry's wandering hand had found its destination. Harry was looking at him with mild interest and barely veiled curiosity as he smiled sweetly and innocently, a look which didn't fool Severus in the slightest as his brat's wayward hand slowly circled his groin.

Severus could feel himself hardening through his robe, oh if only they had been alone, he would show Harry what a Slytherin would do if provoked. He had not really shown Harry all his expertise in the bedroom and had the huge advantage, well maybe not huge but certainly large enough, of the cunning Slytherins had over brave Gryffindors.

But the fact was that they weren't alone and that the whole room full of people assumed that he had been silenced at last by Molly Weasley, mother of seven children he had taught, or at least he really hoped that they were assuming that. It was for the best that they didn't guess the real reason; the one lying underneath the table.

The sound of chairs being pushing away made him glance up. "We are going into the sitting room." Arthur helpfully supplied as he led his family in there, giving Severus and Harry a moment alone.

He turned his best teacher and death eater glare upon Harry, the one that sent first years away screaming in terror and that had made other, older students faint. "Remove your hand now!" He hissed at his husband, keeping his voice low so nobody would hear them.

"What hand?" Harry asked innocently, flexing his hand.

Severus suppressed a groan and then seized Harry's hand, holding it up and saying, "That hand! Keep it up and you will pay for this tonight!" He glared again and Harry grinned at him. "Besides, I thought Gryffindors didn't cheat," he purred, pushing Harry's chair away from the table and positioning both his hands in such a way that Harry could only escape if he climbed over the back of the chair.

The green eyes went wide and Severus enjoyed the sight. Harry then opened his mouth to say, "We don't."

The tone of voice was one of defence and Severus recognized it from his earlier attempts at trying to get Harry to blow up. In truth, it never really worked. Harry had never allowed him the satisfaction of losing his temper and power. Oh, they had fought and argued many times in the past, the loathing and hatred between them evident to everybody who knew them, but Harry had never lost it like he had to Voldemort.

In truth Severus had been amazed at the child's perseverance, that even when he treated Harry unfairly he didn't call upon Severus or reported him to the headmaster. Severus was now coming to recognize that what he had done to Harry had allowed him to maintain his cover as a spy for Voldemort. He pretended he didn't care for Harry Potter, and it was all set.

But when Harry had made the effort to get to know him a little better it had proved futile. He had tried his best to protect himself and Harry. He had tried keeping the younger male away from him, pushing him away, telling him he loathed him and his father, but the moment Harry had proved to be just as stubborn and headstrong as Lily had been, though more so than his mother, probably due to his upbringing, Severus had quickly made the step and crossed the final line, making them lovers.

Some people despised him and criticized him for taking Harry as his lover, thinking that he had done it to make the younger male help him after the war to escape his punishment. That had been a grotesque lie.

Severus had only lied to Voldemort and occasionally to Albus Dumbledore, but never to Harry Potter. Never when he told his brat that his father had been arrogant and that Harry had broken the rules, no he had ever needed to lie to Harry Potter.

"You do. You said no cheating or touching each other in inappropriate places. I consider my groin to be very private, thank you very much. No matter how much I may enjoy it." He stood up, leaving Harry to sit in his chair as he heard the brat breathe in deeply.

He walked into the room, ignoring the grin Hermione sent his way. When Harry appeared a moment later, he crossed the room to stand next to Severus, who had managed to get a chair near the fireplace, directly across from the huge Christmas tree and a bigger pile of gifts that was nearly as big. Their own gifts were somewhere in there.

Everybody was settling down but Harry glanced Severus' way on occasion, finally settling for tapping his knee repeatedly, which Severus ignored. He accepted a glass of brandy from Arthur, before the head of the Weasley family went back to giving other people drinks as well.

The tapping on his knee intensified. Severus took a sip as Harry said, "If you aren't going to move your legs apart and allow me to sit in between them, I will sit on your lap and snog you right here and cuddle all the time, is that understood?"

Severus could feel his drink going down the wrong way as he coughed harshly, his eyes watering as he lifted his hand to his lips to wipe them clean, "You wouldn't…."

"Oh, dare me," Harry merely answered, studying his nails before sending a quick grin his way. With a barely audible growl and some cursing underneath his breath, Severus spread his legs and Harry happily settled down, resting his head against Severus' thigh. He really needed to stop rubbing off on his brat.

He couldn't really help himself, as he leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, "This is how I like you best, your head in between my legs." Harry's head whipped around. Severus barely lifted his head quickly enough; a moment away from Harry banged his forehead into Severus' chin. Harry was blushing bright red and it was quite appealing really.

Severus smirked, he had a certain reputation to keep after all and he wasn't going to lose this contest, no matter what Harry may think.

Harry sighed deeply as he leaned back contently against Severus' leg. He should have known that trying to get his Slytherin husband involved in a friendly competion was a foolish idea. He should have known better then to try and outwit a Slytherin, especially their Head of House who was the head snake if you looked at it.

Severus embodied everything that Slytherins were: cunning, strong, resourceful and highly ambitious. It was one of the reasons Severus was such a brilliant Potions Master. If he hadn't been teaching at the school, he might have made a lot of money with his potion making. It was certainly something Severus loved doing and entrusted to no one else. He wouldn't even allow Harry within three feet of his lab.

He shouldn't really have asked his husband, who had twenty years of experience, to hold a contest with him to see who could hold out longer. Severus would win, he always did. But perhaps it wasn't really so bad, Harry mused; he quite liked the fact that Severus was the dominant one in their relationship.

He had discretely borrowed a book from the library about male/male relationships and the roles within such a relationship. They were equals that was true but Severus tended to be the more dominant one, yet he allowed Harry to do as he wanted, smiling indulgingly at him, though when he had caught Harry reading the book, the look on the pale face and the twitching of the lips before Severus had roared with laughter had caused Harry to blush.

But the fact that Severus held him all throughout that evening, telling him all the reasons why he was the more dominant one. Age and experience was the most of it, but also why he liked it that Harry showed a dominant streak now and then and then had shown to him just _how well he liked _it. Well, Harry returned the book to the library the next day without being able to look Madam Pince in the eye.

"Harry?" He looked up at Ginny who met his eyes before she said, "Uhm, do you want something to drink?" She then looked away, unable to meet his eyes for long. Harry frowned, until he felt Severus' cool fingers against his neck. Severus already had a drink, which was why Ginny had only asked him.

"Yeah, that would be great. Do you need any help?" He asked, smiling at her and preparing to help her.

"No, strangely enough only Ron, Hermione, you and I want drinks so I think I can carry four glasses." She smiled a hint of the old smile at him and Harry felt relief flow through him. It would make things much easier if she wasn't so opposed to the idea of their marriage. Severus was relaxed, sitting in the same position he had been sitting in when the leg that had begun to creep closer suddenly trapped Harry by folding in front of his chest.

He yelped, startled as he then looked back at the other wizard sitting behind him. Severus merely raised an eyebrow. "Here, Severus, catch!" The Potions Master was distracted as Bill threw a small package at him.

Severus looked down before he opened the package, causing Harry to snort when a red Weasley sweater with a lion embroided on it fell out. "What is this?"

"Well, Severus, since you are part of the family now, that is a one of a kind Weasley sweater. Here you go, Harry, well go and on and open it. You will like it, Severus; the lion is in gold, the colours of Harry's house." Mrs Weasley smiled at Severus and Harry had in the mean time pried open his own gift.

It was another sweater but this one was black, with a silver outlined snake filled in with green colours. Harry was gasping for breath as he held it up and he could hear Severus laughing softly behind him.

"Either Molly did this on purpose, which I wouldn't put beyond her, or she messed up and gave us each the wrong present." Severus plucked the sweater out of Harry's hands as the other Weasley's unpacked their own sweaters.

The older wizard held it up and stared at it with a critical eye before handing it back to Harry with the words, "Wear that to the next staff meeting. Minerva will have a fit. It is very funny to see, especially if Filius tries to get her to calm down. If that fraud Divination teacher is there, then she will say that she saw this coming. The only thing she never sees coming is the hangover she is going to have in the morning if she keeps consuming all that sherry."

Severus barely spoke ill of a colleagues even when he pretended that he despised them, he preferred to toy with them instead. But he couldn't stand Sybill Trelawney and neither could Harry. She had predicted that he was having more Slytherin sides soon and Harry had seen the rolling of black eyes before he had managed to look away.

She had never been his favourite teacher, especially when she had been predicting his death ever year. It would be worth while to wear the sweater simply to see her reaction. Severus handed him the sweater whilst cries went up around them as everybody thanked Mrs Weasley, who beamed in joy.

Harry placed both his arms on Severus' knees and rested his head back against Severus' thigh, enjoying the closeness of his lover. Other gifts were exchanged and Harry smiled, even more at ease when he saw Ginny relax more and more as the old Ginny began to resurface.

Many presents later, Harry was happily going through the books that Hermione and Ron had given him. The toffees from Hagrid were sitting near the fireplace, in the hope that perhaps heat could make them more edible. Severus was slowly going through the book of potions that Hermione had given him.

Harry had been surprised that she had given his husband a book, but then he realize that he counted them as family and obviously she did the same. Severus had surprised him as well by given Ron a letter of recommendation for his auror training and promising to write one for Hermione as well, if she didn't like the book he had gotten her.

Of course his friend had been over the moon by it and the handy house-hold potions for Mrs Weasley had been happily received as well. He had, together with Harry, managed to get a hold of some basic muggle appliances that Arthur might like.

Harry glanced up from the Quidditch book he had been reading to find that Severus was slipping past him to go to the restroom. The hand on his head had been there for only a moment but it had been enough. He was soon absorbed back in his book, pushing his glasses up out of habit when they slipped down his nose.

Gentle fingers on the top of his head made him shuffle to the side as he continued to read. A soft sigh reached his ears and he glanced up to see Severus crouching in front of him, smiling calmly at him and extended a wrapped small box.

Puzzled, Harry put the book away and took the box, his curiosity taking the better of him as he asked. "I thought we wouldn't exchange gifts this year?" He was rewarded with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk.

"Just open the bloody thing, will you? My knees are getting stiff with sitting here for so long waiting until you fly into my arms because you adore your gift," Severus drawled, rising to his feet and going over to join Arthur who handed him another glass.

Harry fumbled with the wrapping for a moment until he managed to get it open and took off the lid. Inside the package was a small vial with a colourless substance. There was no writing on it to indicate what it was and Harry held up the vial. He was stupid enough to drink just anything Severus offered him without knowing what it was.

He glanced up at Severus to see the older wizard eyeing him coolly. One dark eyebrow was raised and Severus seemed to be waiting for him to drink the potion. Harry took another look at the colourless liquid in the vial and then uncorked the thing, drowning it in one go.

He was wondering what was going to happen when, suddenly, his eyes began to burn as if he had managed to get soap in them. He squeezed them tightly shut and pressed his fingers to his eyelids.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione's soft voice made him open her eyes but strangely enough he couldn't get her into focus. She appeared blurred to his eyes, no matter how much he blinked.

Scowling at his glasses, he took them off to clean them, gasping as his vision suddenly flared perfectly into focus when he removed them. He opened his eyes wide, seeing for the first time what it was like to see with perfect vision. He turned to look at Severus, seeing the pleasure etched in the harsh lines of the face of his husband.

The dark eyes sparkled with pride at having accomplished the unthinkable. Harry pocked his glasses, looking back up at Severus as he asked, his voice shaken, "Is this permanent?"

The soft murmur around them told him that the others had noticed the change too. "Yes, Harry, it is permanent. You will never need those glasses again." Gasps could be heard around the room with those words and then Harry was on his feet as he hurried towards Severus, unable to express his gratitude to his husband as he simply buried his face in Severus' robe, his eyes burning for quite a different reason.

"But that is nearly impossible….such a potion is very hard to create….there are only a handful Potion Masters in the world who can create such a potion….sir, you will be really wasting your talents if you have been hanging around Hogwarts for so long though you are such a good Potions Master…" Ginny's voice sounded filled with awe and even Harry drew back to look at her.

"I am qualified to make such a potion, Miss Weasley. I can assure you," Severus answered softly, amusement colouring his voice.

She flushed uncomfortable but then nodded at him, her ears going red as she answered. "Yeah, I know that…I mean I should have known that…. I was researching Potions Masters and Mistress and your name was the one on top….I am sorry I behaved the way I did, Professor…" Ginny then blurted out in the silence that settled over the room.

"That is alright, Miss Weasley. Truly, I can hardly fault you for it," Severus softly supplied, nodding at her.

Ginny flushed again but Harry smiled. He knew that Severus wouldn't display his authority at the Weasleys' house and he reached inside his pocket, drawing out a rolled up parchment which he handed Severus.

"Here, this is for you," he softly said as Arthur walked to his daughter to give her a hug. Severus glanced down before unrolling the parchment, reading it with rapt attention.

"Harry, what does this mean?" He then asked, looking down at Harry as he reread the scroll. The sign of the Ministry of Magic could be seen on top of the page and on the lower half, the signatures of both the Headmistress as the Minister of Magic.

Harry took a deep breath, wondering if Severus would hex him or welcome him. It had taken some arranging to get it right and all of his Slytherin qualities to keep it a secret from Severus, but the letter had finally arrived yesterday, just in time. "It is a seal of approval for us to go away from Hogwarts for a whole weekend. We have to let the Ministry and Professor McGonagall know where we are going but we can go anywhere in Wizarding Britain. We will leave on Friday night and we will come back on Monday morning before classes start. I hope that you like it…"

"A weekend away? Just you and me?" Severus' voice was trembling slightly and a hand was placed on Harry's shoulder as he merely nodded.

The face of his husband was unreadable and Harry found himself wondering if his gift had been right. Then Severus closed his eyes and then he looked back at Harry, dark eyes glittering with some emotions Harry couldn't place as Severus answered his voice still unsteady.

"That would be most welcome. In all my years as a teacher at Hogwarts I have rarely ever enjoyed a vacation, a weekend away from Hogwarts in the middle of term or even in the summer holiday. Events have made it impossible for me to go anywhere…it would be very welcome indeed to go away for a weekend and simply relax." The strong voice tripped over the emotions and Harry smiled at Severus who was still regarding him.

"Thank you, Harry, for your gift. It was well considered." Arms were wrapped around him and Harry melted into Severus embrace, smiling as he realized that Severus had been moved by his gift. All thoughts about the contest fled from his mind as Severus kissed him, gently, chastely for the benefit of those around them.

"No, Severus, thank you for giving me this gift as well. It means a lot." He found himself choking and buried his face in his husband's shoulder again. And while they managed to keep their hands of each other for the rest of the day, that night they made their pleasure known. Throughout the night, they touched one another and Harry knew that neither of them had lost the contest, though he knew better then to challenge his Slytherin husband again. But he knew that he made Severus very happy and that thought was simply enough for him as he knew his life was complete for the first time ever.

**So I hope you liked it. The next chapter they will celebrate Severus' birthday so post some ideas for that and of course for the three years ahead. Review of course. **


	29. Another Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this will be the chapter where they will celebrate Severus' birthday. It will be written from two points of view. There is a major sexual warning here and I really hope it doesn't bother you because if it does then I strongly suggest that you skip this chapter. Let's begin. **

Severus strode towards his private rooms at a high pace, his face set in the usual dark scowl. Many students had been subjected, especially today of all days to his worst temper. Not even Harry had been subjected to the particular glare that one Gryffindor got today.

Well it was not a surprise really. Today was one of the worst days of his life, including all the death eaters' mission and torture sessions from Voldemort, his trial and the snake attack last June. Today, on January the ninth Severus turned 39.

Now that in itself was not so bad, through he never really celebrated his birthday, well Albus had always insisted on throwing a birthday party for him in the staff room but this day was particularly bad and the reason was because Harry had forgotten.

His bond mate and husband had forgotten his birthday. Severus had cursed angrily when he found that his husband had already left for breakfast, saying he was busy with grading his papers, by the time Severus had woken up.

Not even a small note saying 'happy birthday' or anything else to indicate that Harry had in fact even thought about this particular day at all. No, in fact Severus had barely seen Harry all this week. It was the first week of term after the Christmas break and Harry had been exceptionally busy, not even responding when Severus had kissed him roughly and demanded that he would take a bath with him, which was very usual because Harry always responded whenever Severus said that.

He slammed the door open, startling Harry who had been sitting in the chair near the fireplace and his brat jumped and flinched when he banged the door closed. The green eyes rose up to meet Severus' dark scowl and had it been any other occasion Severus would have offered his apologies to his brat but he was too angry to truly care.

"What do you think you are playing at, Potter?" He snarled, taking brisk steps towards Harry and towering over his smaller husband. In his haste and anger, Severus failed to notice the package wrapped in dark green paper, Harry had resting in his lap.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Harry tried to sound innocent but the flush in the slightly pale cheeks told Severus that Harry knew bloody well what he meant.

"I mean that perhaps you have conveniently forgotten what day it is today, Mrs Potter Snape?" He poked a finger in Harry's chest, bending over.

"It is Friday?" Harry tried; trying to stand up until Severus hauled him to his feet, ignoring the whispered whimper of fear as the package fell on the rug. Harry took step backwards across the room as Severus closed in on him, snarling still.

"Yes, it is bloody Friday. Do you know that it is not really beneficial to one's temper when the first Birthday greeting you get is from the headmistress of the school instead of your lover and husband? I had assumed that perhaps you had forgotten but when you ignored me all throughout breakfast and lunch, not one word, Potter, not one whispered bloody words or even a written note to wish me a happy Birthday?"

He knew that he was close to losing his temper and the fear in Harry's eyes was evident but he couldn't care. He found himself being hurt by Harry, especially after he had _counted down the very seconds till his brat's birthday_ and Harry couldn't even offer him a birthday greeting.

"I thought you didn't do birthdays?" Harry softly asked, shaking him from his thoughts as Severus turned back to his brat.

"Well I don't!" He growled.

"Oh, so then why are you so upset?" Harry's posture relaxed but the next moment Harry was pinned up against the wall behind him, Severus holding him by the collar as the older wizard hissed.

"Because I assumed you care, _Potter. _ But I should have known better. You don't care at all…" He hissed, his magic ruffling Harry's hair as his brat shook. But much to his surprise Harry wasn't afraid at all; no in fact his brat shook with barely suppressed mirth, holding a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"And Minerva thought I could never surprise you…I guess I can. If you would release me I will go and get your gift." Severus was amazed and shaken slightly as he released Harry and his brat walked around him, brushing his shoulder to retrieve the package that had fallen near the fireplace and another one, smaller from behind the chair.

Harry then approached him again, holding out the larger package with a smile and said. "Happy birthday, Severus."

The Potions Master accepted the gift as Harry stood toying with the strings of the other one, a look of apprehension on his face as he asked. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Oh right, yes." Severus glanced down at the wrapped package in his hands as he pulled at the strings to open it. He felt ashamed now. He had been a spy for so long and Harry had wanted to surprise him by doing what exactly, pretending to forget his birthday. Severus wasn't so sure what Harry's intensions were but he gasped as he opened the package.

Inside were an assortment of shrunken vials with countless potions ingredients, some which he recognized and others he didn't. He walked to the table on shaky legs, sitting down on the couch and setting the vials down and picking up one with a white substance, gazing at it with a critical eye and asking in a shaky voice. "Is this snake venom?"

He glanced up at Harry as his young husband drew closer and said. "Yes, it is Basilisk venom. It is the venom from the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Don't worry, it is dead. I killed it in my second year and since it is just lying there, deconsecrating and decomposing, I thought that I may harvest the ingredients which were still useful, through I am not sure if the poison is worth anything anymore."

Harry rubbed at his shoulder with his free hand, a unconscious movement as Severus set the vials down, eyes recognizing some of the other ingredients now too as he asked. "Salazar Slytherin's monster was a Basilisk?"

"Yes."

"And you slayed this in your second year?"

"Yes, remember all those attacks and Gilderoy Lockheart? Well the monster that was responsible was a snake along with one of Voldemort's hocruxes, I am sure Dumbledore has told you the story."

"Oh yes, he has told me. I just didn't believe him." Severus could still remember clearly the time Albus had told the story and the unlikely feast that had been held in the Great Hall that night. He above all remembered the happiness at knowing that the worse DADA professor they had ever had would never be coming back.

"Now that would be first of your gift….this is your second part…." Harry's voice hitched and he pushed the other gift at Severus, hands shaking as if he didn't really have the courage.

Eyeing Harry strangely Severus unwrapped this gift as well, wondering what it could be. Harry had just given him a priceless set of potions ingredients so he assumed that it couldn't get any better, he was sorely mistaken…

Inside the package was a black cloth and two larger red cloths, silk if he was not mistaken. He frowned, holding them up and turning them over in his hands before glancing up at the other male occupant in the room.

Before him stood a very red Harry Potter as Harry swallowed thickly and then gestured to the things Severus held in his hands at which the older Professor raised an eyebrow, wondering what was the matter with his brat. Surely he hadn't harmed Harry or scared him off when he had pushed him against the wall.

"Harry, I am sorry about earlier. I overreacted and I…." He was interrupted as Harry quickly said.

"It is alright. I actually like you angry. Your eyes sparkle with passion when you are angry and it is what I need…"

"What you need...?" Severus asked puzzled.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life." Severus said at once.

"Well then, if you will allow me." Harry stepped closer, his eyes uncertain but his hands steady as he took the black cloth from Severus and leaned forward to bind it behind Severus' neck, pushing it upwards and saying in a soft voice. "I wanted it to be a surprise…."

Harry's green eyes were the last thing Severus saw before the blindfold was over his eyes and his other senses became much stronger. He could hear the rustle of Harry's clothes as the other wizard moved close beside him. The hand that gently took the other cloths from him made him frown but he kept his tongue, a suspicious growing in his mind.

If he was right and he truly hoped that he was then his anger at Harry had been even more displaced then ever before. He felt the smaller hand of the younger wizard close around him as Harry tugged and Severus was up on his feet, hearing his steps echo across the room.

The creaking of a door told him that they were in the bedroom and Severus sniffed but the bedroom smelled exactly the same like it always did. The temperature in the room felt pleasant and Severus allowed Harry to turn him and pushed him back on the bed as Harry's hand on his shoulder helped him to settle back against the headboard of the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him.

One of his arms was caught and held and Harry's voice in his right ear said. "Do you really trust me?"

"Oh yes, Harry, I do." Severus was glad that his voice sounded confident and even especially he felt anticipation beginning to form within the pit of his belly.

One of the ropes was tied loosely around his wrist as the same was done on the other side and Severus forced himself not to lick his lips in anticipation. He could feel the bed dip as Harry slid of the bed and the soft padding as his brat left the room.

His head turned towards the sound and he knew that Harry had entered the bathroom, leaving the door open. He could hear Harry moving around in the bathroom, picking up some stuff and such things by the sounds of it.

Severus could imagine how Harry felt. This was the first time that Harry had displayed such a Slytherin streak. There was no other word for it. Harry was fearful, that much was clear by the movements but the trust Harry displayed in him and Severus in him made him thankful for the love they shared between them.

His head snapped up as he heard Harry enter the room once again, stopping by the end of the bed. He heard some rustling of clothing and then a muttered spell as the blindfold was finally removed and Severus blinked, blinded momentarily by the sudden light of the candles.

He raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him. Harry Potter stood before him, fully naked as the day he had been born and about as nervous too by the looks of it. The green eyes were eyeing him uncertainly and Severus bit his lip and shifted his leg as he felt himself becoming harder before he said. "What, no bow, Mister Potter?"

His voice was a low purr and he could see the upturn of the lips as Harry smiled briefly at him as Severus glanced at the left and the right that proved his earlier suspicions, Harry had tied him, quite loosely to the bedpost by the red silken robes.

"You have certainly outdone yourself this time, Harry…." He purred again, shifting slightly as his gaze drifted through the room approvingly.

There was a tray with food set off to the side, two glasses of champagne or wine, he wasn't entirely sure and of course the very familiar vial of lubrication that Severus himself brewed and they always used.

Oh yes, he knew exactly what was going to happen tonight. Harry cleared his throat and Severus turned back to look at Harry. "Uhm, well we are going to have dinner later here tonight but for now I have something in store for you. I….I am not really sure how to go about this…."

"Why don't you come here and give me a kiss before you will do exactly what you had planned with me?" Severus suggested softly, his black eyes again travelling over the delicious naked body of his husband.

Harry blushed again before giving him a smile and then his brat crawled up on the bed on all fours, inching closer to Severus who licked his lips in response. Harry crawled closer still, looking delightfully young and oh so very arousing.

He finally reached Severus who spread his legs as Harry rested bold hands on the older man's thighs, offering him a smile before kissing his chastely upon the lips. When his brat drew away far too soon for Severus, he hissed in responds, straining against the ropes that held him.

Harry sat back on his knees, grinning at him and then Severus knew. Harry was in total control. True, his brat might be feeling nervous and shy but Harry was in control as he had never been before.

Normally Severus dominated their lovemaking. He would always keep Harry in his regard as well but usually he was the one in control. Oh one look at Harry surely and he lost all that precious control but never before had Harry dominated him quite like this.

And the worst of it was, Severus liked it. He looked at Harry, dark eyes narrowed as his gaze drifted lower, over the well formed Quidditch muscles, the flat toned stomach, the hairs which were just beginning to grow on his chest and trailed a path down towards Harry's neither regions.

One look there showed that Harry was not as hard as he could be but Severus assumed that Harry had more plans for the evening and if he knew his brat, it was worth the wait. Harry was really quite thorough.

It began with the slightly calloused fingers on his throat as Harry divested him of his outer robe, which Severus helpfully aided by pushing his hips up at which Harry blushed. "Stop it!" The younger wizard whispered at him as Severus answered smoothly.

"Well, I thought that this was the affect you sought."

"Not yet, I don't. But if you don't stop whatever you are doing right now I am going to leave you here and read a book."

"You would not dare!" Severus ground out as Harry began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

"Try me!" Harry answered, smiling coyly at him. Severus raised an eyebrow as Harry's fumbling became more urgent until his brat looked up as he said. "Why do you have to make those damn buttons so small?"

"To stop aroused students from opening my robes." The man strained against the ropes but they didn't give away and Severus staggered back against the pillows behind him.

"I was the only student who ever lusted after you and acted upon it. You told me so yourself…"

"Potter, don't be so confident. Words can be deceiving you know. You don't even begin to realize how many students are turned on by their evil Potions Master. They fantasize about the body hidden underneath the robes." Severus buckled his hips, in the process sliding Harry forward against his stomach so his brat's face was inches from his own, he smirked at Harry.

"Glad I was the only one who saw it." Harry grimaced, focussing upon a particular difficult button.

"Yes, you asked so nicely after all." Severus purred, his breathing fanning Harry's cheek as he shifted his leg slightly and bending it so he trapped Harry against his chest. Harry glanced up at him, smiling sweetly as he answered.

"Remember that book, Severus. You really don't want to be left hanging here now do you?"

"Oh, it is not so bad, brat. I am sure I will find something to occupy my time." Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow and much to his disappoint Severus found himself swallowing thickly and licking his lips as Harry leaned in, hands still fumbling with the buttons.

"I didn't know that your wandless magic was so good that you could bring about your own release without me." Severus barely had a moment to think of a retort to that when Harry's lips were suddenly upon him, sucking at his lower lips as he opened his own with a throaty moan and the younger wizard's tongue slid in, twirling around his own.

Harry pushed the shirt away from his body, past his shoulders as Severus felt the delicious heat of Harry's naked body against his own chest, his brat's half hard erection against his stomach and if he could have used his arms, he would have wrapped them tightly around Harry's slim waist.

But Harry pulled back at which Severus whimpered, much to his annoyance of course as Harry looked at the shirt which hung on Severus' arms and he then said. "It seems that we have a problem. How am I going to get the shirt off?"

"Perhaps if you could free my arms for just a mere second we could get it off." Severus found that his voice was slightly hoarse and he was annoyed at himself that Harry could make him lose his control that quickly.

"Oh I am not about to fall for that. No, I have another way for the shirt to come off." Harry raised his wand and Severus opened his eyes as he heard the shirt rip and the ragged fabric landed lightly in Harry's hand. Severus growled at his husband lightly and struggled against the ropes, hearing them ripping lightly.

Harry paled slightly as Severus tugged harder on the robes that tied him. His brat was out of his lap in an instance and over the board at the end of the bed as Severus finally pulled himself loose.

The red silk ropes ripped and Severus was up on his feet in an instance, growling as he chased Harry who had managed to reach the sitting room. His brat was laughing lightly, grinning up at him and Severus raised his eyebrows as Harry shot to the right but it was a move that proved to be delusional, as Harry, with reflexes from his Quidditch training, shot to the left and passed Severus, back into the bedroom.

Severus followed at a more sedate pace, throwing open the door and stalking inside. His black eyes shot around the empty room as he stepped towards the bed but Harry was nowhere in sight. Severus turned to the only other room Harry could be in, the bathroom.

Yet before he had taken more then one step towards the door, said door suddenly burst open and Harry rushed at him, knocking into him and knocking them both backwards onto the bed, landing upon Severus' chest and quickly sitting up, pinning the taller man's arms to the bed.

Severus struggled for a moment but Harry was already whispering as the ropes slowly and almost lovingly tied themselves around Severus' wrist again. This time Severus was quite sure that he couldn't pull himself loose so easily but as Harry kissed him again, the kiss lazily being extended to his neck and his earlobe for some very weird reason, Severus shivered underneath Harry.

He looked up into the darkening green eyes, wondering how long Harry could hold on. Harry's hands were slowly sliding down over his stomach, down to fumble with the button on his trousers as Severus raised his hips slightly.

Harry merely shifted his weight, settling himself beside Severus as he shifted the older man's trousers past his hips before removing his shoes and socks and then the trousers, leaving the dark underwear on.

Severus moaned hungrily, wondering what Harry had planned for what felt like the hundred time that day. Harry was tracing the dark hair on his stomach lovingly, a wistful and almost uncertain expression on his face.

"It is not many times that the Head of Gryffindor house finds the Head of Slytherin at their mercy so you better hurry up and do with me what you will. Next time I won't be so lenient." Severus struggled against the bonds that held him but to no avail.

He could arch his back but his arms were effectively pinned to the bed. He raised his head, blowing at the hair that fell forward into his face as Harry startled out of his thoughts and brushed his hair back, asking. "Should I tie it back for you?"

"No, I find myself tied down enough." Severus smirked at Harry, his lips twisting into a ferocious smirk.

He could tell that Harry's eyes had darkened with passion and lust and his brat's face was twisted with a hungry expression for a moment but Harry wasn't gone so far yet that he still couldn't feel uncertain.

Harry's movements, the hesitation in his kisses told Severus that Harry wasn't sure at all about this. Yet Severus had never been quite vocal in his lovemaking, no matter with which partner but Harry had never been one to take the lead in their bedroom activities.

Perhaps if Harry had been older and more at ease around him, not yet so uncertain and perhaps if he had known the touch of somebody else as well, it might have been different. Not that Harry had not been an unwilling student, no in fact he had been very eager to learn and to please and Severus had spent many nights teaching Harry the fine art of seduction.

It seemed that his lesson was paying off because Severus had trouble thinking past the fact when Harry was going to set his mouth to work. His cock gave a twitch at that particular thought and Severus allowed himself to moan, feeling himself smirk again as Harry blushed before smiling, his brat's face relaxing as he knew that whatever he was doing, or in this fact not doing was welcomed.

"Mister Potter Snape, would you kindly put that mouth of yours to work?" He asked instead.

Harry brightened immediately and he sat down next to Severus, inspecting his nails and pulling his knees up to his chest as he said. "Of course, I will, Severus, if it pleases you. My day was quite good in fact. It was hard to ignore you through; I wasn't at all sure if you would like my surprise. The anger in your eyes was quite frightening actually and for a moment I considered telling you at lunch but I thought that…"

"Harry bloody Potter, stop babbling and start moving before I tear the whole bed apart in order to get you to do what you set out to do! Hurry up!" Severus growled, his voice rising to a shout which vibrated off the walls as Harry looked down at Severus.

"But I thought you said that I was supposed to put my mouth to work?" Harry asked innocently, his green eyes sparkling.

"Foolish pet, I did say that but I mean less talking and more sucking. Now get to work!"

"Or else?"

Severus stared up at Harry, his black eyes wide as Harry struggled to suppress his smirk but then Severus felt the slim fingers remove his boxers as he heaved a sigh. It was about bloody time that the brat got a move on.

The pressure on his cock was lifted and Severus glanced down as Harry glanced up at him. Severus merely raised an eyebrow as Harry shot up, body pressed against Severus' side and their lips meeting in a kiss. Severus plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth, stifling a cry when unexpected fingers suddenly tentatively wrapped around his cock.

He drew back, smirking only in response, a true Slytherin smirk which Harry matched. He should have expecting this since the moment they had begun but he couldn't deny that it felt very good. Harry met his lips again in a kiss, moving his mouth against Severus' at which the older wizard closed his eyes.

If somebody had told him five years ago that after the war was over, he would have a loving husband who surprised him on his birthday by tying him to the bed and doing wicked things to him, he would have laughed very hard. If that same person had then informed him that his husband was Harry Potter who could coax such a reaction from his body, Severus would have hexed that person straight into the next millennia.

The brat's fingers stroked the length of his hard cock and Severus found that he had trouble focussing upon anything other the pleasure which was lazily spreading through his body. It came up his spine, drowning out the ache in his arms from where they were being held down.

It felt good to be touched in such a way without his partner being disgusted by his face or his unpleasant personality. Severus knew that his body was fit, his activities as a spy forced him to be in an excellent shape and he liked, in his lab, things to be as far away as possible so he could walk around as he brewed.

Unlike Slughorn, Severus had never been a man who was prone to fatness even if he didn't lead an active lifestyle. He had never been a man to sit still and let other people do the dirty work. He always needed to move about, the only time he was silent was when he was lying in bed or when Harry had fallen asleep against him on the couch, which had happened a lot during the start of term.

Harry's mouth continued to move against his own, the fingers on his cock tightening as they continued to stroke. Severus wondered if Harry knew that he was doing to Severus, to know that sometimes one look at Harry could make his heart beat faster.

If he hadn't been such a private person he might have told Harry what the younger male was capable of doing to him but instead he tried and hoped that he conveyed how he felt about Harry in touches and the like. He was sure that Harry was able to read him now like he could read Harry.

Harry pulled away, a little bit breathless and flushed as his fingers stroked Severus' cock again who moaned in respond, his eyes beginning to close on their own account. His breathing was laboured as pleasure rendered him incoherent but his head shot up when he felt Harry's tongue licked at his cock.

Harry grinned up at him, eyes twinkling as Severus was sure that his own eyes were as wide as sausage as Harry cautiously licked his cock again before slowly opening his mouth and sucking gently.

Severus could feel the pressure inside of him building as he closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. Harry's tongue swirled across the leaking tip, causing Severus to gasp as he arched his back.

His hands were clenched into fist as Severus shouted out. "Damn you, Potter."

His back arched one last time and then Severus slumbered boneless back onto the bed, his cock spent as Harry withdrew, wiping his mouth with his bare arm and grimacing. His brat had a disgusted grimace around his lips and Severus watched Harry through half lidded eyes, smirking as he said. "You swallowed. If you had given me any time I would have warned you before I peaked."

Severus' eyes drifted down over Harry's half erect cock before he continued. "Got any more planned?"

Harry blushed for a moment as he glanced down himself, saying. "I didn't think that far ahead…"

"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't think of your own pleasure?" Severus raised an eyebrow. He needed a moment to recover but the exited flush in Harry's cheeks told him that his brat was considering the idea right now.

Harry looked down again, the red flush in his cheeks bringing out his eyes as he asked, fidgeting with his hands. "Are you sure that you don't need time to recover or that you wouldn't rather sleep?"

Harry must be remembering his own experience that they usually were too tired after their love making to do anymore then to just cuddle and sleep, Harry mumbling incoherently against his chest as Severus smiled all the while.

"I do need a moment to recover but since you have to successfully bring about my own release and you are currently sitting there, being a very delightful picture, if I might add, I will enjoy bringing about yours. Do tell me what items of food do you have stowed over there?" Severus moved his arm, tugging at the rope.

The messy dark head of his husband shot towards the tray and Harry rose to his feet, saying in a soft voice. "Well there are some fruits, strawberries, banana's oh and wiped cream…" Harry glanced back and Severus smirked again.

"Come back to the bed and bring the wiped cream and the lubrication of course. Makes it so much easier. And if you would be so kind to untie me then we can see what we can do about your current…predicament." He purred.

Harry was still blushing red, settling himself next to Severus as he reached over to untie Severus' left wrist. Severus moved his arm quickly to elevate the cramp and then wrapped his arm around Harry's waist as his brat untied the other arm.

"Severus…" Harry complained, through he quickly settled in Severus' embrace as the older wizard sat up a bit stiffly. Severus grabbed the bowl of wiped cream, lazily kissing Harry's lips as his brat responded hungrily.

Harry settled in Severus' lap, hands roaming the broad back of his lover and Severus could feel Harry's rising cock against his stomach. If he hadn't just felt his own release a few moments ago he would have been aroused again.

Instead he dipped his fingers in the bowl that Harry had taken with him and smearing the white fluffy sweat cream over Harry's chest, nipping at his lover's bottom lip as Harry moaned, opening his mouth further before moving it urgently against Severus' own.

Severus broke away, pushed Harry away from his chest as his mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking and biting gently with his teeth, feeling Harry moving against him. He then moved away, hearing the disappointed sigh somewhere above his head as licked up the white cream.

His tongue and hands slid down further as Harry relaxed moaning softly. Severus' long fingers touched Harry's cock and his brat gave a start. He wrapped them around Harry's erect cock, gently moving his fingers as he caught the delicious mouth in a hungry kiss again, pressing Harry against him with his other hand.

Harry gave a cry into their kiss, so low that Severus could barely hear it but he felt the shudders of pleasure going through the smaller body of the younger wizard. Harry spilled over Severus' hand and the older wizard smirked as Harry's stiff back suddenly became relaxed and he sat hunched over on Severus' legs, breathing laboured and quickly as he squinted at Severus and managed a tired grin and the words. "All right?"

"Depends, got anything more planned?" Severus enjoyed the baffled and confused expression on Harry's face as he laughed and his brat sputtered.

"You expect more, after all of this?"

"No, only a relaxing shower and that dinner you promised. Do pass me my sleeping pants then and I suggest you wear something too, even if it just a shirt and boxers." Severus pushed Harry away from his lap and Harry crawled off the bed with movements that spoke of satedness and tiredness as he gathered his clothes and those of Severus up from the floor before tossing them onto the bed and then lifting the tray with the food on the bed, dressing quickly as he sat back on the bed, working around a yawn.

The dinner Harry had order with the house elves had been excellent but the fact that the easy silence hung between them, both tired of the activities of earlier on the day, Severus watched Harry across the tray of food.

"Yes, Severus?" Harry finally asked, looking up again and catching his husband looking at him.

Severus wore a smirk which put Harry on his guard, or it would have if he hadn't been so tired. "You do realize that you will have to top yourself come next birthday…"

Severus laughed as Harry's mouth fell open. His brat stuttered for a moment but then he laughed, holding his sides as he glanced at Severus sideways who was glowering with a strange sense of pride. It had been a while since he had heard that particular happy laugh from Harry.

"I knew I should never have done it. You would only get more conceited."

"Oh I am really thankful, my brat. It was a best considered birthday gift and it will be treasured. But you know a simple sweater would have been sufficient as well…" Severus laughed again as Harry shook his head, munching on a piece of bread.

"Git." His brat murmured as Severus held up his spoon for Harry to take.

Harry's eyes were wide as he regarded Severus who held out the spoon. "Well go on and taste." He ordered as Harry grinned and then leaned in, allowing Severus to feed him.

"Much better then the other cream." Harry's eyes were gleaming with mirth as Severus reached out with his other hand and traced Harry's cheek. His voice had suddenly choked in his throat and he struggled with the words.

"Severus?" Harry asked softly, taking the spoon away as Severus looked away from Harry.

Finally he managed to work around the sudden lump in his throat as he forced out. "Have I ever told you how happy I am that you are my husband? How much I love you? How, that despite everything that has happened to me, this was the only future I hoped for? I am not able to express what I feel for you and the fact that I mean to spend the rest of my life with you is something I have never hoped for. I am sorry if I am impossible to live with sometimes, but in time, when we are both free, I mean to take you and show you the world like it was supposed to be….would you like that?"

Harry moved the tray away, looking up at his husband. Severus was watching him with a schooled expression and then Harry allowed his childlike grin to show his enthusiasm as he answered. "I would like that very much. I want to be able to visit Ron and Hermione. But what have you got planned then?"

Severus dapped his lips with the napkin and then answered after a thoughtful expression. "You know that in my years as a teacher I haven't been able to travel much, with the constant pressure of Voldemort and the vow binding me to Albus and the school, well I have managed to save some money and I intend to sell the house in Spinners End. With that money and what I managed to save, we will be able to get a place somewhere else but first I wish to travel. I want to take you to France, Italy, Asian, South America and Russia. I want to see your reaction when I take you to see Paris and the famous Notre Dame Cathedral. Or when you see the Italian coast line for the first time and stand on a beach with your feet in the sand, looking out over the blue Mediterranean Sea."

"Travelling sounds wonderful, Severus. Besides I have some money as well and with the pay I am getting from the teaching job, we might not have to work for the rest of our lives. Through I am not sure I would like that…" Harry grimaced at the thought.

"But you will be able to do something that you enjoy doing, not because somebody expects you to do it." Severus pointed out as Harry shifted closer and his head came to rest against Severus' shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Severus." Harry murmured as Severus' hand played with Harry's messy hair enjoying their closeness.

"It was a happy birthday. Now let us go and enjoy that shower. We can clean up later." Severus's voice was soft but as he looked at Harry, at the happy expression on his husband face that echoed his own feeling in his heart, he smiled again and he knew that as long as Harry and he both went out of their way sometimes, they would be quite happy indeed.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send ideas for the final chapter which will take place three years later. **


	30. A happy end

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: So this is the last chapter for Crossing Ways. It had certainly been a ride. There will be a new story out, it will not be a sequel to this story I have you know! But anyway, this will take place three years later, at the last day of term when all the seventh years have graduated. I want to thank everybody for sticking with this story so let's begin. **

_For Harry James Potter Snape and Severus Tobias Snape Potter __this is the day that their three year probation ends. After this day both wizards are free to do as they want. _

_Former Death Eater Severus Snape was accused of murdering Albus Dumbledore three years ago and was sentenced into a teaching contract of three years as Potions Masters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter expressed his wish to be married to Severus Snape and was bound in the same teaching contract. For a full history of the trail, turn to page 4. _

_The reporte__r at the Daily Prophet has been trying to get an interview with either one of the two Professors but has been told in no uncertain terms that if he bothered the school again, he would find himself sprouting nonsense wherever he went, banned from ever entering this school again, target practise for next years O.W.L and N.E.W.T defence and Potions students and to find his newspaper sticking someplace the sun doesn't shine. Needless to say, the report gave up…._

Severus ran a hand through his long hair, staring out of the many windows that lined the Great Hall. The graduate students had all filled out, Harry along side of them and Severus took his time to say goodbye.

This was the last day of the teaching contract. Come tomorrow, not only would the seventh year students be leaving Hogwarts, but he and Harry as well.

"Severus?" The soft voice of the headmistress cut through his thoughts and he turned on his heels to look at her. She smiled at him and the corner of his own lips tugged upwards without meaning to. Professor McGonagall had aged some but the stern lines round her eyes had eased slightly and Severus found himself no longer staring down at her.

She had invited him to tea many times over the last few years as he had blown off steam about his classes, Harry, his research, Harry, the mess in his rooms left by Harry, the mess in his rooms which did not belong to Harry, Harry, Dumbledore, Harry, the changes in the wizarding world, Harry…and oh yes, did he mention Harry?

They usually managed to have a good discussion along the way of it. Severus sighed as he found that he was going to miss those nights with his friend. Yes, he had come to view her as a friend, strange as it may sound.

The Malfoy's had been found guilty, all except Draco who had been stripped of all his privileges and would reach his majority when he was 21 instead of 17. Currently the youngest Malfoy was working at the ministry, starting from scratch and working his way up.

"Yes, Minerva?" He answered in return to her question.

She took his arm and they walked to the entrance to the grounds. The big doors were throw open and the students, parents and other people were milling about, enjoying the mild summer weather. They stopped and stayed in the shadows as Severus' keen eyes surveyed the crowd, looking for his bond mate.

Harry spotted him first and waved at him, discretely and then pretended to faint as Severus moved a little so he was standing in the sunlight. He scowled at his brat and Harry smiled at him, waving again before the young DADA professor was again pulling into a conversation.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Harry too but it looks like he is too busy. I wanted to offer you something…"

Severus pulled his eyes away from Harry and looked at the headmistress in surprise. "And what is that?"

"I want to offer you a job…"

"You want me to continue teaching here at Hogwarts? After everything that we have been through with this school…" Severus knew that his eyes were large and he could feel his temper shortening. Harry's head snapped up from where he had been speaking to somebody when he felt Severus' anger.

Professor McGonagall placed a comforting hand on Severus' tense shoulder as she said soothingly. "No, Severus. I know how you long to be free. I merely wanted to say that while Hogwarts will gladly find two other professors…which will be hard to find such good professor as you….there will always be a place here for you at Hogwarts… That is all I wanted to say, Severus."

"I…I thank you, Minerva…that is really kind of you." He sighed and she smiled at him, squeezing his hand for a moment before she continued back inside. Severus knew that he had a lot of think about.

Their future was uncertain but to finally be free, after all these years and do what he wanted, that was all that mattered now. They would leave the country tomorrow, leaving everything they knew behind in favour of Paris where they would stay for a month until they would travel on toward Italy, something which Harry knew nothing about.

He walked out into the ground, his thoughts running around his mind at a high pace. This was the thing he had been waiting for so long for so why didn't he feel any happier about it? Perhaps it was because he had never taken Harry anywhere. They had settled into a comfortable rhythm here at Hogwarts but Severus longed for more.

But what was more, was that he was afraid that it wasn't going to happen. What if they weren't free and that it was a treacherous dream he had been living and he would wake up in a cold cell in Azkaban. That thought had waken him up on several occasions in cold sweat until he knew that he was unable to rise because of the heavy weight of Harry draped across his chest and Severus couldn't help but smile at the younger, sleeping wizard.

Said wizard came towards him, his steps sure and confident as if he belonged here and the robes billowing about him. Harry had an easy grin upon his handsome face and the green eyes were sparkling as they focussed upon Severus as Harry's grin broadened.

Harry's face was beginning to lose the boyish look. The sureness of his jaw was well defined and while his brat was still short and slender, the shoulders were broad but Harry would always be thin. He came now to Severus' chin, which Severus was grateful for, through every time he mentioned that to Harry; his brat would only say that he was getting old.

No, Severus was in the prime of his life. He had managed to gain some weight in the past few years and it suited him well. His stomach was still flat, would always be flat but you couldn't count his ribs anymore.

His skin had lost the shallowness through it was still pale but that was merely Severus' complexion as Harry dragged him outside if they had a moment to spare. His black hair was still long and Harry's hair was still messy but Harry had settled well into his adult self.

They still fought their magic reeking havoc upon their quarters but the make up love could curl Severus' toes whenever he thought about it. Harry's magic was powerful but the exercise kept his brat well adjusted and slightly tired, for which Severus was glad.

Harry had settled down regarding sex, through he could still surprise Severus on occasion, dominating in the bedroom more and more. The flinching had gone away and the green eyes had taken on a look of peace that Severus found adoring; through he never said those things out loud.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked him, stopping in front of Severus.

"Where do you learn these phrases?" Severus scowled at his younger lover who merely shuddered and rewarded Severus with an easy grin.

"I don't know. I pick them up around the students. What were you discussing with Minerva?"

"She wanted to offer us a job." Severus answered absentminded, one hand coming to rest upon Harry's shoulder to stop the young wizard from fidgeting. Harry stopped on his own as he stared up at Severus.

"She wanted to do what?"

"She wanted to offer us a job." Severus focussed upon Harry to see the wide green eyes behind the glasses as Harry pushed them back up on his nose.

"She must be daft. We are going to Paris for a month….or did she assume that we would be getting back after that?" Harry tried to mask his excitement and Severus smiled.

"She said that if we ever wanted to return, there would always be a place here for us at Hogwarts. And no, we won't be back for a long time yet. We are going to Italy after Paris." Harry stopped in mid step and turned back to look at Severus.

The apprehension in the green eyes of his beloved made Severus stall as well. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. Since when did he begin to care so much about the reaction of his bond mate?

Harry was chewing his bottom lip and then he took Severus' hand, pulling the older wizard away from the crowds. Severus wondered what Harry was going to do. His beloved usually said whatever was on his mind. Severus followed Harry, he had no choice really.

His brat led him past the lake, towards what they had begun calling their spot underneath the willow tree where they had watched the sunset when they had been married. Harry turned to him, biting his lip again and Severus reached out with one hand to brush his finger tips over the soft lips and Harry smiled at him.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" He forced himself to ask, frowning when the younger wizard took both his hands and squeezed before taking a deep breath and asking.

"Are you really taking me to Italy?" His brat's voice was breaking a little. Just the way it had first done when he had been with Harry, when he had surprised his beloved with a birthday present.

Severus frowned again and then answered. "Yes, Harry but that will just be the start of our adventure." Harry was squeezing his hands tightly and then the smirk Severus had been searching for burst forward. Harry took a step forward and flung his arms tightly about Severus' shoulders, crushing the older wizard to him.

He felt joy bubbling up inside of him and while normally he would have suppressed that emotion, he simply bent over, wrapping both his arms beneath Harry's thigh to encourage Harry's legs around his waist before he twirled them around and Harry tossed his head back, laughing wildly before Severus stopped, due to getting dizzy and his brat's gleaming green eyes settled upon him.

Harry was smiling and then slowly leaned in closer as if he was afraid that anybody else was going to hear him. "I love you…" He whispered, planting a kiss on Severus' nose at which the other wizard growled lightly.

Harry's smile grew wider and he kissed Severus' nose again and murmured. "You know that I love every part of you…" Harry began in English only to shift to Parseltongue in the middle of the sentence.

The hissing send sparks down Severus' spine and the older wizard felt his toes curl as he swallowed thickly. His cock was twitching and Severus was glad for the robes he was wearing. They were concealing his arousal quite well and Harry wiggled against him at which Severus' moaned.

His brat was still hissing softly and then Severus' gasped. "You sly snake…. Stop that…."

Instead Harry hissed harder at which Severus turned around, crossing the few steps to the tree and pushing Harry up against the trunk as he placed both his arms to support himself. His knees were shaking and he growled lightly before pushing his lips against Harry's muttering ones.

His brat stopped hissing, that he certainly did. Instead Harry's legs tightened around his waist and Harry moved closer, opening his mouth underneath Severus's. His younger wizard was moaning now, deep throaty moans that made Severus' skin crawl.

He finally broke their kiss to hiss. "Stop that, Harry!"

"Oh, Severus, yes, please continue, that feels so good….yes, again, again….oh you big Slytherin…." This time Severus shut Harry up by kissing his insolent brat senselessly. He knew that his cheeks were slightly red and if they actually managed to make an appearance, he would be sure that his former students were snickering at him when they had heard their DADA professor's moan.

Harry was never that loud or vocal during their lovemaking, pity, really, Severus mussed. Harry had such a delicious…voice after all. Harry was grinning weakly at him and Severus hissed. "Did you think that they needed something to remember us by?"

"Of course, but then whenever you snap you, the lovemaking is always so good…." Harry managed after a tired grin, quite breathless. He then sighed and continued. "I guess that we better return. This is the last day and it should not be wasted on other pleasant activities. Pity really, but then we have gotten pretty far in having sex in nearly every room in the castle, the Room of Requirement and the staff room was certainly enjoyable."

Severus heaved a groan. The Room of Requirement had certainty been enjoyable but whatever Harry had been thinking about what he had walking in front of the room, Severus knew not but the memory was still a good one between them.

The Staff Room had been an entirely different situation and it had been Severus' fault really. Severus had come back from a particular hard day of classes at which the students all had; at least those in third year received the information dealing with reproducing and methods to prevent pregnancies or diseases from spreading.

Naturally the children had been in a real riot after that, as they always were. They were throwing insults at each others, terms they had just learned and Severus found himself thinking of Harry every time he passed a student who was whispering too loudly to their neighbour.

As luck would have it by the time he was so painfully aroused and back in the staff room, he found himself all alone with his bond mate. Harry had turned to him, seeing the tell tale flush of the pale cheeks and the glint in the dark eyes even before he had been able to turn, Severus had pinned him up on the table and their lovemaking had been fierce and quick. The thread of being discovered only heated their already passionate play and it had not taking long to find release.

They had been able to look each other in the eye that night when the meeting had been called at the staff room and the Headmistress had leaned on the same table that Severus had Harry spread underneath him only hours ago.

"We missed a room…" Harry declared after a moment, managing to stand on his own feet.

"Yes, we did." Severus answered.

"Why did we miss that room?" Harry looked over the lake before turning back to the taller wizard. Severus was giving him that smirk again, the smirk he had grown accustomed to over the years whenever the wizard was particularly smug about something.

"Because I did not want that dratted old headmaster to go blabbing about what we had done to Minerva. It is bad enough that she spends her spare time wandering the castle, trying to catch us at every possible angle when we finally have some spare time together. I would rather not have her going about that stupid lecture that she insists on giving us each and every time, especially after my birthday the first year when you insisted on saying what we had done with whipped cream very loudly to the hall." Severus had, for the first time, wanted to duck below the table and disappear.

"We gave the students some ideas." Harry whispered at which Severus shook his head.

"Yes, we were forced to give the sexual aid classes that year, to all the students, I might add and the fact that you didn't agree with the damn book. You really need to start listening to your elders for once, Harry…."

Severus shook his long hair out of his face. That particular argument had never left his thoughts. Harry had decided to argue with him about the book they had been using and Severus was forced to counter all those arguments, which strangely enough made sense. The students had been giving a discussion about sex regarding kissing and sufficient to say that many had been scarred for life by their Potions Master, Professor Snape telling them if they even thought about doing this things before they were adults and out of school, they would be meeting the end of his wand.

Of course at which Harry had to ask which wand that was going to be because _that particular wand _was private property after all. Severus had hexed Harry, which the DADA professor nimbly sidestepped and that had punished his husband by locking the shower door that night and not even Harry Potter, one of the stronger wizards could open that door.

Harry merely shruggered, giving him that easy grin again and saying. "It paid off in the end…"

"Oh aye, that it did." Severus had to concur with Harry.

Together they began to walk back to the students. Severus knew that while they had packed all of their stuff, they still needed to say goodbye to the Weasley's, who had come today. Bill Weasley would take over the post of DADA professor and they had come to speak to Minerva about that.

As both Harry and Severus walked around the lake they were greeted by stares at which Harry waved at some of his former students. Severus heaved a sigh when he saw how Minerva stood next to Professor Flitwick. This would not bode well.

They made it to where the other teachers stood, many that were shaking their heads in amusement. "Why is it that you always insist on leaving a goodbye present, Severus?" Minerva's voice was stern but her eyes were twinkling behind her glasses.

"We will go to my office. We have business to attend to." It was like a stone dropped into his stomach as Severus followed Minerva up to the castle. Harry fell into step beside him and the younger wizard was worrying his lip again but Severus did not have the heart to tell Harry to stop.

They moved up the rotating stairs and into the headmistress office where Kingsley Shacklebolt was already waiting for them. The Minister for Magic had the document in hand that Severus had signed all those years ago.

The older wizard felt his throat go dry at the sight of the dratted paper and when the Minister held out his hand to Severus, the older wizard silently handed him his wand, swallowing thickly.

Harry did the same on Severus' other side and then the Minister said. "For three years you have lived by this document that I now hold in my hand. You have been sentenced to a teaching contract of three years and those three years end today. I will break the charm done onto your wand and you will be a free man when I declare it."

He could feel Harry's hand enclosing around his limp one and then the Minister said, raising his own wand to Severus' darker one. Severus wanted to close his eyes but his eyes were fixed upon the wand that touched his own as he could see the tip of his wand lighting up, breaking the spell that would alert both the headmistress and the minister whenever Severus did something that was not allowed that stood in the teaching contract.

He felt his own magic responding to it. Harry's magic was twirling around his hand and then a moment passed and it was over, Severus gasping in obvious relief as the light flashed for a moment before his wand was being handed back to him.

He could not keep from snatching it back and sparks rained for a moment from the tip but Severus would always treasure the feeling he got. His wand was his own again. It felt like his own and he squeezed Harry's hand in between own without even thinking about it. His magic settled down and Severus was able to take a deep breath.

"Does it feel different?" He heard Harry whisper; uncertain as if he didn't know he was welcome.

"No, it feels like my own wand again. Just like it did when I first bought it." He whispered back as if they were watching something sacred.

"Then by this moment both of you are again free wizards. You have paid the price for you misdeeds and they may never be used again to bind you." Both Shacklebolt and McGonagall intoned as Fawkes settled on the desk, his feathers falling out more and more as he did so and with a loud swish the phoenix burst into flame and the parchment caught fire.

By the time Fawkes had dwindled to ashes and professor McGonagall handed the baby phoenix to Harry, the minister threw the burnt up parchment away and then the headmistress said. "As a phoenix is reborn so is your long awaited freedom. Take Fawkes and allow him to be the picture of your dreams and desires and know that each new day is the born and start of a new life. I wish you luck and remember that you will always have a home here at Hogwarts."

Fawkes let out a small screech and Minerva kissed Harry's cheek once before she moved towards Severus and did the same with him. "Now go and say your goodbyes…." She merely said…"…And step into the world as free wizards…."

She held on a moment longer with Severus and then softly said so that only he could hear, through Severus suspected that Harry knew what was being said. "I know how long you have longed for this, Severus and you deserve all the happiness that will come to you. I am sorry that I was so hard on you on occasion but you are an exceptional wizard, a good and honourable person and a bright lad. Be free and if I ever heard that you have hurt Harry in any way possible you will have to answer to me. You have come a long way since the man I knew when you first attended this school so do not let old feelings and habits cloud your judgement."

There was really nothing that Severus could say and he nodded at her. Harry squeezed his hand again and held the baby phoenix closer to his chest, finally settling it in the front pocket of his robe where Fawkes went to sleep.

"You will not be coming back then?" Albus Dumbledore's voice was soft as the former headmaster regarded them with bright and grave blue eyes.

Minerva stepped away from Severus so he could look at the man that they had both done so much for. Harry looked back up at Severus and strangely enough the older wizard only felt peace when he gazed upon his old friend, the friend he had to kill.

In the past few years he had been up to the office of the headmistress many times and he had spoken to Dumbledore's portrait on many accounts. He had been bitter and angry with the old man but Harry had actually been the one to offer him the wisdom to let go.

His brat had spoken up from the couch one night and said that it was stupid to hold the portrait of a deceased wizard responsible for the accounts the real person had done in his life. Harry claimed that Dumbledore felt remorse for everything he had put them through and while the ancient wizard could easily have done things different, Harry believed that Dumbledore hadn't had any choice. The older wizard simply had not known better and Harry found it a waste of his time to stay mad at Dumbledore.

Of course Severus had been surprised but he had found that time had healed his wounds and while he still felt resentment whenever he thought about the things he had been forced to do for the 'greater good' but he simply didn't think of it anymore.

"No, Albus, we will be travelling. There may be a time when we are going to come back but for the moment we both wish to see the world and that is what we are going to do." Severus offered. He glanced at the window.

The afternoon was passing quickly and he still needed to say goodbye to other people as well, not just to portraits. Harry leaned against his side and wrapped an arm around Severus' waist. Severus glanced down into the green eyes as Harry answered. "We should go. I promised Ron that we would come and find him the moment the contract ended."

"We will go soon." He promised at which Harry shook his messy head, grinning at him and eyes gleaming.

"I am sorry that I held you here against your will for such a long time, Severus…."

"Albus, let them go. It has been enough. You will see them again for I know that the moment they will come to visit me or the school they will come and visit you too. Otherwise I will tell you about news I receive from them." Minerva gestured for them to go and as Severus strangely enough felt like a student who was dismissed.

He did so willingly as he followed Harry, who was still holding his hand, outside. They stopped near the stone gargoyle and Severus turned to his brat. "Nearly time…" He merely offered.

"Yeah, about bloody time too. I can't wait to make love on the beach." Harry pressed himself against Severus and then kissed him lightly, just a mere brush of the lips but the promise was so much more and Severus could feel his magic responding.

He wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulder and the gargoyle answered. "Oh right, instead of doing it in a room like normal people you have to eat each other in the hallway. Way to set an example…"

With a loud huff Severus raised his wand and then turned back to the gargoyle. He could feel his magic responding and it felt so good, almost as good as Harry's skin against his. "I am no longer a professor here so if it bothers you I can hex you to be blind…"

"Then I won't be able to tell wayward students to keep moving…"

"Trust me; you can pretend to actually do work around here. You never did those things when I was headmaster…"

"You were headmaster once? No wonder this place has gone to the dogs…." With an almost lazy flick of his wand Severus stopped the gargoyle from speech altogether. The next moment the thing barked like a dog. Harry could barely stifle his own laughter and Severus gave a curt nod at the gargoyle before he turned back to Harry and wrapped an arm around the smaller wizard's shoulder.

Together they made their way outside where Severus allowed his arm to fall away. He knew that by now most of the students had left and only a select few would be left who were speaking to professors or guiding family members around.

They proceeded down the stairs and outside where they were met by loud cheering from a small ground of red haired wizards and witches. Molly Weasley was beaming and she clasped her hands together before moving forward towards Harry and hugging him tightly, much to the uneasy of Fawkes who squeaked loudly and lifted his ugly, bald head out of Harry's pocket.

"You are free. It is over after all these years." She choked out, hugging Harry tightly again and then slowly letting him go before moving towards Severus and crushing the surprised wizard to her chest as well.

"Thank you kindly, Molly." Severus finally managed to gasp as he distanged himself from around her. Harry had been surrounded by the other Weasley and Hermione, with a big engagement ring upon her finger, approached Severus.

She extended her hand and said with a kind smile. "It is sad to know that you are no longer a fire call away but I am happy that you and Harry are free now. You can do whatever you want and that counts for a lot of things too….."

"Oh so you are going to miss the many discussions that you had with me whenever you came to visit." Severus asked with a lift of the eyebrows at which Hermione laughed softly.

"Of course I will. Many things can be said about Ron but he does not have the same mind as you do, Severus…." Hermione suddenly seemed hesitant and she fell silent. Severus waited for her to continue speaking and she finally answered, dropping her gaze. "I am going to miss you and Harry."

Severus took a step closer. Like so many times with Harry, he hooked his fingers lightly underneath her chin and forced her to meet his gaze as he softly confessed. "There is no shame in admitting it, Hermione. I am going to miss you too but we will come back soon, that is a promise. As soon as we are ready to come back and stop travelling, we will and you can inflect us with your dreadful companionship as many times as you like, Miss Granger and those of your children as well…"

"Children?" Hermione seemed baffled and Severus laughed softly as he pulled the young woman he had begun to call friend closer, quick fingers landing over her shoulder and he answered.

"Really, girl, I thought you were smart. With Weasley's genes for reproducing, do you honestly think that man won't get you with child?" Severus raised a dark eyebrow and then Hermione surprised him by pushing herself against his chest with a muffled sob as she exclaimed.

"Oh I am going to miss you, Severus, truly I will." Forcing himself to relax, Severus held her for a moment.

"Oi that is my fiancé you are holding…get you own." Ronald called out to him at which another dark eyebrow rose.

"I knew that I should have never let him out of my sight…" Harry stood behind Ron, smirking lightly.

Hermione scowled at her boyfriend and then hit Ron upon the arm, which Severus found extremely amusing.

"Ow, why do you do that?" The tall red-haired young man exclaimed.

"For being such an insensitive arse…" Hermione answered, smacking him again.

"Well if you're about hugging other men when I turn my back then yeah…besides Severus has Harry…" Ron exclaimed again, pulling her towards him and kissing her.

"Be careful, next time Ron might give you a hug and when that happens I'd have to interfere." Harry's voice was a soft purr beside him and Severus turned to look at his beloved. The green eyes were peaceful as they gazed upon the people he called family.

"I promise I won't mind if you interfere." Severus answered softly, pulling his brat towards him and nipping gently at his lower lip.

Harry broke their kiss all too soon but Severus knew that Ron Weasley stood before him, holding out his hand which the older wizard shook as Ron said. "I know that I always said that you were a greasy git and sometimes, you still are a git but I suppose that you are Harry's git now so I wish you luck and that you are always welcome at our house if you ever need a place to stay…."

The words were sincere but the way Ron spoke them and met his eyes caused Severus to snort. He could see Harry shaking his head beside him and then Arthur Weasley forced his son away.

"Well good luck, Severus, swing by if you are in vicinity." The older wizard offered softly. His oldest son Bill had appeared beside him. The oldest Weasley was the only one from his family because last from what Severus had heard Fleur was pregnant with their second child.

Bill's eyes were peaceful because of the new wolfsbane potion that Severus had given him. It had brought him some new fame, good fame and some nice allowance which went into an account they could use later for buying their own house, when they were done travelling.

Harry had said his goodbye to Teddy and Severus knew that the change might be good that Teddy would one day come and live with them. Truth be told, he would not really mind it. Lupin's child was bright and eager to please, unlike Harry who always grinned at him when Severus told him so.

Severus offered his hand to Bill who shook it in response but said no more words. The heavily scarred DADA professor merely smiled before Mrs. Weasley hugged Severus tightly again, unable to suppress her tears as Arthur gathered her closer and nodded at Harry and Severus.

It was time to go.

Severus could feel the portkey that would take them to the hotel in Paris beginning to heat up and he placed his hand over Harry's. As his brat nodded and said his goodbyes, going back for a last round of hugs Severus turned back to the castle that had been his home for twenty years.

He had spent some of his worst and his best times here and the place was full of memories but it was time to move on and to create new ones. He would create and cherish the new memories with his beloved bond mate.

He felt Harry's hand close around his own and with a last wave and a deep breath they walked towards the winged boars' gate at which they stood staring at the ancient castle as Severus took the coin out of his pocket and handed the other end to Harry.

"Any regrets?" He whispered.

Harry smiled up at him and contently leaned against his side as he answered. "No, everything turned out the way I planned. Now it is time for the next adventure so lead the way, my Potions Master."

Pulling Harry closer and feeling the coin heating up as Harry took his end, he answered in the gleaming green eyes. "As long as you will follow, Saviour of the Wizard World."

And as their lips met they were pulled away from Hogwarts onto a new adventure and towards a new life with their own happy ending.

The end.

**Wow it is really over. It has been a ride. But this story is really over and there won't be a sequel. There will be a new story of course. I hope that you all want to read that and it will be out in a few days I hope. I wish to thank everybody for sticking with this story and for reviewing, commenting and the encouragements. **

**I also wish to thank my lovely beta readers who have stuck with this story. I adore you all. **

**Thank you and of course review. **


End file.
